


Playing with Fire

by Mastia, snakemittens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Annie Leonhart, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Marco Bott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And It's Business without Feelings, Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), But Not Really Ending, But it's Solo Scenes For Porn, Change of Jobs, Claiming, Clothed Sex, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Crying Eren Yeager, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doctor Annie, Doctors & Physicians, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Doubt, Early Heats, Emotional Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Tease, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingers in Mouth, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hanji and Petra are Married, Happy Ending, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kissing, Knotting, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Minor Levi/Eren Yeager/Petra Ral, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Minor Levi/Petra Ral, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Nesting, Nicknames, Nipple Play, No Intercourse Though, Omega Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Poor Petra is in the Middle, Porn, Porn Star Levi, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnancy sex, Pregnant Eren, Protective Levi, Riding, Rough Sex, Roughness, Same goes for Levi with his Partners during the Porn Scenes, Scent Marking, Scratching, Secretary Eren, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Teasing, There's Gonna be a Part Two, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vulnerability, Worry, cum swapping, minor bondage, shopping for baby clothes, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 94,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastia/pseuds/Mastia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakemittens/pseuds/snakemittens
Summary: The porn industry in a world of Alpha, Betas, and Omegas has its perks and quirks. Levi, an Alpha, works on screen as one of the stars for SnX, and Eren, as assistant to the director, gets the pleasure of working in a world of raging pheromones and an Alpha that continues to set his heart ablaze.





	1. Hobgoblin

**Author's Note:**

> Mastia- Eren/Armin/Hanji  
> Snakemittens- Levi/Hanji/Armin
> 
> *WARNING: Seeing as this fic is a Pornstar AU with Camboy elements, there WILL be minor sex/work related scenes with the boys getting fake-intimate with other people ^^; We will do our best to make said scenes skippable, but that might not always be realistic. They are not meant as romantic ships, but are used to develop Eren and Levi's relationship. It's also their income and a major part of when and why they interact. Please understand this.

Eren shifted in his seat as he took in the scents around him. The smell of sex and pheromones that permeated the air in the tiny house, was almost too much for the omega, and he stiffened when the director finally called him over to do something.  
  
Hanji scared him sometimes with the amount of fervor she put into her work, but after working for the woman for almost two years, Eren had gotten used to her weird ways. "Eren, Sweetie, can you go get The Destroyer from the toy chest?" He sighed, nodding his head. The toy chest, or as Eren lovingly called it, The Horror Closet, was the place that the company stored all of the toys, lubricants, bondage equipment, and protection the stars would need for any specific scene.

“Who is working today?”

“Alpha Dick #1,” Hanji threw him a grin at their inside joke and waved her hand to hurry him along, “and you know how uptight he can be about starting on time. I’d be quick if I were you.”

Eren grumbled, walking off to do ask she asked. If Levi was the only one being mentioned it was probably a solo scene of some sort, since when he worked with someone else, they almost never used those types of toys. The man’s fanbase was fucking crazy and pretty demanding when he had partners, and from what Eren had learned about it from Hanji, they had threatened to stop watching the companies videos if Levi used a dildo instead of ‘his massive cock’ on his submissives.

After  washing his hands, he grabbed the black dildo from the closet and wiped it down with some sanitizing cloths. Levi was extremely anal, no pun intended, about the cleanliness of everything and everyone on set, and after two years of knowing the alpha, Eren knew better than to bring him _anything_ without properly seeing to it first. He stopped short when he reached the wall of different lubes, realizing that Levi’s favorite was nowhere to be found.

Sucking in a breath, Eren closed his eyes and grabbed his cell from his front pocket. He hoped Armin wouldn’t be busy doing a cam session or anything, because his friend was really the only person he could count on to get what he asked for, quickly and with no questions. Quickly typing out the set’s address, he sent out a detailed text of what he needed.

 

**To Armin:** Wet Fun Flavors Lube- Fruit Punch, BIGGEST FUCKING BOTTLE ASAP

**To Armin:** SAVE MY ASS PLZ <333333

 

Tucking his phone away, he didn’t bother waiting for a reply. Either Armin would be there in the next ten minutes or Levi was going to skin him and he wouldn't need to worry about responding. 

~

Levi scrunched his nose up at the smell of it all. He normally did most of the cleaning himself, but for this particular scene it just wasn’t possible. He spent most of his time in his dressing room, trying to mentally prepare himself for this scene. Whatever drove Hanji into making the final call on this particular shooting was a mystery. Typically, the fans weren’t interested in seeing an Alpha (especially Levi) doing a solo scene with a big ass dildo and a knot, but if that’s what Hanji wanted Levi wasn’t going to complain. The woman would relentlessly badger him to do it, with feeling, if he voiced any sort of opposition.

The set was fairly typical. It appeared to be a higher-end hotel room with a huge bed and vintage decor. The white sheets were pristine and the white blankets felt freshly laundered. That much was acceptable enough as the last thing Levi wanted to do was accidentally touch an old cum stain. Disgusting.

He couldn’t get that annoying smell out of his nose and he tried to ignore it. He sat on the bed impatiently, waiting to get this all done. His mind wandered to his plans for the rest of the day and he was quickly scolded by Hanji, “Hey! Keep that cock upright, Alpha Dick #1!”

Levi looked down to see his erection was wearing off and he tried to compensate. He sighed, “You don’t have to call me that.”

“It’s easier.”

“Is it, though?”

She nodded adamantly and checked her phone for messages. “I sent Eren off a while ago… I’m surprised he’s not back yet.”

“Maybe he had to shit.”

Hanji rolled her eyes, “I’ll go see if he’s gotten lost or something. You work on getting that half-chub ready to go. Should I send in a fluffer? Maybe get you some of those super-duper erection pills?”

Levi shook his head and she was on her way. He fell back against the blankets and lazily stroked himself, still wondering what he’d make for dinner. He had some free-range fish fillets in the freezer he could thaw and cut into sashimi. And then he suddenly realized he was getting hard to the thought of sashimi and decided he’d been in this business too fucking long.

He peered beyond the set, wondering where Hanji’s little Omega helper was. Everyone in this business seemed to have their own little assistant, whether they were runners, fluffers, or tech crew. Levi often stole away Eren for most of his personal chores, but most of the time chose to do things on his own. He doubted anyone could really stand up to his standards, well, besides Eren.

“Hey, that’s the stuff! That’s why you’re Alpha Dick #1!” Hanji returned, giving a thumbs up to Levi’s reborn erection.

Levi glared at her.

“And that’s the second reason why we call you Alpha _Dick_ #1,” she grinned. “Eren will be back in a minute. He had to make a special run to appease our favorite star. That’s you, you’re our favorite star.”

“You don’t have to butter me up, I’m already signed on for another year,” Levi crossed his arms and fell back onto the mattress. His cock bounced a little at the movement, standing straight at attention without any signs of drooping. “I swear, if this kid makes us wait any longer…”

“Don’t get your balls all up in a bunch, he’s on his way,” Hanji flicked him on the knee. “He’s such a sweetheart, so play nice. Remember when he used to get all flustered seeing you naked all the time?”

Levi chuckled a little at the thought. “It’s what you sign up for, he should have expected it.”

“You’re so blunt and open. It’s refreshing. Now get that ass ready, we’re starting this one off hot!”

~

Eren’s leg was bouncing a mile a minute as he waited for Armin outside. He was already five minutes late for Levi’s shoot, and even though Hanji had told him to not worry about it when he’d brought up the issue, Eren still felt like Levi wouldn’t feel the same. Honestly, if the nearest sex shop wasn’t so far away, he would have just saved everyone the hassle and gone to get it himself. The owners knew him, from how often he’s had to make business runs in the past few years, and they were such sweethearts, so it would have been a nice break if there hadn’t been such a looming time constraint.

When Armin finally pulled up, Eren let out a sigh of relief. He scrunched his nose when the man stepped out, though, noting the heavy scent of pheromones. “Ew. Gross, Ar.”

The blonde laughed, handing over the black bag with the lube Eren requested. “Here ya go. And it’s not my fault I was in the middle of a session. Saving your ass from the big bad pornstar trumped taking a shower.”

“Levi’s not _that_ bad.” Armin gave him a look. “Well, I mean he can be, but it’s not like I haven’t dealt with it before…”

Armin smirked. “The usual payment won’t work this time, Eren. I have _quite_ a few upset clients. They were really enjoying the show when you texted.”

Eren groaned.

“But I think if you make a surprise visit, they might forgive you…”

“You’re a demon, you know that, right?” Eren really shouldn’t have been shocked that Armin was doing something explicit when he hadn’t shown up earlier. Usually his roommate was pretty fast in getting things when Eren couldn’t.  “But I guess it’s only fair. Just schedule the session for when I’m not at work.” 

“I already did.” Armin smiled. “I’ll see you at home.” 

Eren waved as Armin left, switching gears back into work mode. He checked his phone for the time and hissed, running back into the small house to get to work as soon as possible. He was almost fifteen minutes late, and Levi was not gonna be happy.

~

Levi could hear those echoing stomps before Eren even made it through the door. He sat up and gave Hanji a look of annoyance, but she just smiled back. Levi wondered what the hell took so long, but also was just happy to get this done and over with. He’d spare Eren his wrath and save it for another day. In hopes to start the scene as quickly as possible, he tried to get himself into character. A little less sashimi and a little more focusing on his pulsing cock and awaiting asshole. He only had a few hours of mindless intimacy with a fucking dildo named The Destroyer, fake gasps of pleasure, and a knot to go.

He and Hanji watched as Eren stumbled in with a plastic bag of the items Hanji had asked for. He held it out for them and Hanji gave him a pat on the head. “Good boy.”

“Don’t praise him. He was late,” Levi scolded. “You’re only encouraging bad behavior.”

“They were out of the fruit punch.” Eren’s tone was a little more defensive than he liked, but something about constantly working with Levi made him want to please the man just as much as his actual boss. “And I cleaned the dildo like fifty times while I was waiting for it.”

Levi scrunched up his nose. “Did you?” The only thing he could smell was the remnants of another Alpha. He typically didn’t mind the mingling of scents and could care less about who Eren spent his time with, but the scent of a sexually active Alpha on the props wasn’t going to help the scene go along any faster. Plus, it was unsanitary as hell.

Eren noticed the grimace on Levi’s face when he touched the products and realized he forgot to descent the lube in his haste to get it to Levi. He gave the alpha an apologetic smile and plucked the bottle from his hands, rummaging in his fanny pack for a wet wipe. “Sorry about that. The dildo _is_ clean though.”

Levi took the dildo from Eren and decided the omega was telling the truth. The only thing he could smell was soap and Eren, which didn’t bother him one bit. “Just wipe down that bottle and let’s get going,” he shooed Eren away and stuck the tip of the dildo in his mouth in waiting.

“Eager to begin?” Hanji asked enthusiastically.

“Fucking ecstatic,” he flatly responded, thoughts of his dinner slowly returning. 

Levi seemed to be pleased by Eren’s words and he perked back up after wiping down the lubrication. Seeing the alpha sucking on the toy would have made a younger, less experienced Eren blush, but as he was now, it only made him roll his eyes and throw the bottle onto the bed next to the other man. The alpha was in for an extremely long session if he knew anything about Hanji’s taste in solo shoots, and he almost felt bad for Levi. Getting a knot without a partner was tiring work.

The brunet cocked his head to the side when Hanji went to rally up the rest of the crew. “What do you think you’re gonna want for break?” Levi was one of the few actors who changed up his preferences depending on his mood.  Everyone said it was probably because the other stars weren’t as high maintenance, but the brunet always thought it was just because he liked Eren to run around like a dog playing fetch. Either way, he was used to it, and it was his job, so he didn’t complain.

Levi tried to think through the first two hours of the scene, trying to predict what would keep him going. Between the heat, the sweating, and the undefined number of times Hanji would want him to orgasm, it was hard to plan for these things. “Cold water. Hot tea. Probably some fruit or some shit.” He dared to ask for some sashimi, but would save that treat for when he was done for the day. His stomach growled in protest and he couldn’t remember if he’d eaten yet that day or not.

Eren raised an eyebrow when Levi’s stomach growled, but didn’t say anything, just nodding as the other man finished talking. Hanji was giving him the signal that they were fixing to start and unless Eren wanted to do an impromptu sex scene, he knew he need to get out from in front of the cameras. Repeating what he needed to get in his head, he sat down in his spot to browse the internet on his phone while he waited for the scene to near its end.


	2. O.T.N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has his first scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia-Eren  
> Snakemittens- Levi
> 
> Warning: Includes solo scene with Bottom Levi- skip ahead if needed c:

Levi lay on his back and held his legs up to allow the camera a delicious view of his fingers slowly dipping into his asshole. He held onto one of his thighs, threw his head back, and let his fingers do the work of getting him ready for the inevitable. He didn’t normally participate in scenes where he was the one getting penetrated and was going to take his sweet time making sure he was ready for it. The familiar squelching drowned out the song he was playing in his head and he tried to concentrate on the task instead of letting his mind wander as it usually did. 

The issue with porn is that it became so monotonous and predictable. He forgot to relish in the feeling of intimacy and lose his mind in the heat. His co-workers were the same. This was just a job, just a career that Levi was pretty damn great at. 

He broke up the silence with some breathy moans, making sure to keep his breathing loud and hitched. His toes curled on instinct and he shut his eyes to truly feel it all. As always, his own pheromones were clouding up the set and he really couldn’t help that. It left his mind hazy and made his work even easier to accomplish. It didn’t matter that the cameras were on him and he was being watched. It didn’t matter that millions of viewers would jack off to his image on their screens. He could go through the motions numbly and happily, leaving his fanbase drooling and coming.  

Levi brought the black dildo to his lips and sucked at the tip, delving into his own little oral kink. The cold silicone was still a little damp from when he licked it earlier and he could still taste the faint flavor of Eren’s scent. A little Omega never hurt his hard-on and he almost appreciated the instinctual boost it brought on. 

He moaned around the dildo, deepthroating the damned thing. A bit of drool started escaping from the corners of his lips, leaving messy little trails down to his jaw. His fingers were working faster, harder. A third joined the two and he kept stretching himself out, pushing and stroking until he was certain it was enough. His cock was straining and he had to remember to keep cool during the scene. They still had a while to go.

He yanked the dildo from his mouth in a feigned attempt of desperation. He needed to get to that special place in his mind where all he wants is a dick in his ass and he’d do anything to get one. As much as he enjoyed the scent of Omega from the dildo in his nose, he needed to insert it somewhere further South. He trailed the tip down his chest, over the ridges of his abs, and around his own cock until he could tease his rim with the phallic toy. 

He finally shoved it in, little by little, not hiding the very real guttural sounds that escaped his throat. Yeah, it’d definitely been awhile since he’d had anything shoved into him. Still, he was sure the audience would be eating up those sounds and losing their loads to him. He gave himself ample time to adjust before pushing and pulling the toy, angling it to find just the right trajectory for a pleasurable fuck. 

Now was the time to concentrate the most. Hanji wanted a knot without a partner or a mate, which was like asking an Omega to fall into heat a week early. It was fucking difficult, but with a little persuasion, it could be done. Levi had years of practice, so it wasn’t asking for the impossible.  

“Fuck,” he hissed out, pushing in the toy to its hilt. They didn’t call it The Destroyer for nothing. He was stretched out and full of silicone, trying to concentrate on coaxing out a knot. He reached under the bed to pump some lube onto his hand, inwardly thanking Eren for going out of his way to get his favorite kind. The scent and taste was the least horrible of them all, tolerable for long periods of time. The extra lubricant cooled his hot member and he slathered it over the head and down his shaft. He took a deep breath and started the quick stroking, squeezing and pulling. God, he wanted someone to suck his cock right about now. He let his mind wander to soft, hot lips sucking. He imagined a thick tongue massaging the underside. They’d look up at him while doing it with big, green, innocent eyes.

Fuck. Levi stopped his thoughts right there and realized his knot was forming a bit too soon. “Levi!” Hanji yelled from the director’s chair across the set. “Slow it down! You’ve got an hour to go! We can’t have you wasting your orgasms in the first forty minutes!”

It was an amateur mistake and Levi bit his lip, chasing away those thoughts and falling back into his numb pattern. Luckily, he caught his knot before it got out of control and pushed out another ten minutes of mindless fucking. When he got the go-ahead from Hanji, he let his mind head back to those beautiful, green imaginary eyes and like fucking magic his knot was ready to come out and play. In mere seconds, his cum was shooting up onto his chest and down his stomach. With a knot, the streams kept spurting, liberally coating his abdominals with sticky, white fluid. A few specks even hit his cheeks, the hot droplets painting his flushed face.

“Beautiful!” Hanji stood up and clapped when the flow finally ceased. “I think it’s time for a break!”

~ 

Eren was just getting back from the restaurant when he heard Hanji call the end of the scene. He frowned, thinking that it was a little early for them to need him. He was sure he hadn’t spent that much time out getting supplies, but he guessed it didn’t really matter since he had gotten there in time to give Levi his things.

Walking over to where the alpha was sitting on the bed, cum splattered along his chest, the omega couldn’t help the small stare when he saw Levi’s knot. While he was used to seeing it, it was weird to experience it standing proud and out. Quickly moving his eyes up to Levi’s face, he smiled and handed him the small to-go container from his favorite sushi restaurant. “You guys finished a little early, so I don’t have your tea made. Go ahead and eat and I’ll be right back!”

“Thanks,” Levi muttered, following the brunet’s stare to his own knot. He wasn’t above giving thanks where thanks was due and he couldn’t help the fact that his stomach growled at the sight of Eren’s thoughtful treat. He opened the container to see nothing other than sashimi smiling back at him. The simple gesture felt better than any orgasm he’d ever have on set. The soft, precisely cut fish had the fire in his core lit up once more and the discouraging bits of his day melted away. 

After running to the kitchen to put the water on for Levi’s tea, Eren hurried to the space designated for cleanup and grabbed some waterless soap and the softest towels he could find. Levi had always had pretty sensitive skin, and he’d heard plenty from his alpha friends how painful touching a knot could be. Working in the industry could be pretty taxing and one of the first things he’d learned on the job when he was first starting out was that the actors worked their butts off and deserved respect and consideration from the rest of the crew.

Levi was already eating by the time he made it back, like he had asked, and Eren wet the towel with the foam sanitizer and leaned in to wipe his chest clean so he didn’t have to stop eating. “The water should be done in a minute or two.”

Levi nodded and sat patiently still while Eren worked. He was surprisingly gentle and Levi appreciated that fact. The last thing he wanted was another newbie attempting to squeegee the leftover cum out of Levi’s knot with an old, cum-stained towel from the wrong bin. It was like a nightmare from his realities.  

Eren worked as gently and efficiently as he could, work fast to make sure Levi was cleaned up by the time the water would be ready to use. He felt a little awkward when it came to cleaning the man’s knot, taking extra time to make sure he didn’t squeeze or pull on it. The whole situation seemed a little intimate for Eren’s tastes, but Levi didn’t seem to mind, and he just forced himself to think of it as an extension of his job. The scent of Levi’s pheromones made the omega a little dizzy with just how powerful they were, and Eren turned bright red when his cock twitched in his underwear.

A spike in aroused Omega pheromones and Eren’s flushed cheeks had Levi’s curious eyes darting right to Eren’s crotch. An obvious crease had Levi raising an eyebrow at Eren. “Looks like you’ve got a bit of a problem there, Jaeger. Have you finally fallen for my charm?” The sultry voice he used in scenes fell out of his mouth naturally. On set, Levi wasn’t just Levi. His alter ego came out to play, the more smooth and suave characteristics of his Alpha gender naturally came to him.

The omega’s blush deepened, and he had to stop himself from throwing the cum soaked towel into Levi’s face. “You wish, Alpha.” Shaking his head, he stood up. Being so close to Levi with the scent of the man’s cum on his hands was way too much than Eren could take right then. “I’ll go get your tea.”

Levi fell back against the blankets, letting his empty to-go container fall at the wayside. Eren would pick it up later anyway, he assumed. He sort of missed Eren’s cloudy scent and wondered what if the Omega was just as snarky outside of work. Levi knew for certain he wasn’t the domineering Alpha he played on screen and was curious to know if Eren held an alter ego or a secret personality too. “Too honest,” Levi muttered decidedly to himself. “He’s too innocent too.” He noted his sore throat and waited more patiently than before for Eren to return. Not only did he have the tea to look forward to, but the distraction and refreshment of someone else’s lovely scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find us on tumblr: 
> 
>  
> 
> [snakemittens](http://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)  
> [mastia](http://mastia.tumblr.com/)


	3. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia- Eren  
> Snakemittens- Levi

By the time Eren made it back to the kitchen, the kettle was whistling. He fanned himself as he walked over to the sink, throwing the towels in one of the random dirty laundry bins. Due to the type of occupation they were almost everywhere, and he had never been so happy about it. He wanted to get Levi’s scent away and off of him as soon as humanly possible. After scrubbing his hands clean, he washed a mug for each of them, throwing in Levi’s favorite tea bag into both. He could feel the erection starting to fade, and sighed in relief, pouring the hot water to let the teabags steep.

“So, I see you got a bit flustered over there with Levi,” Hanji leaned up against the counter, giving Eren some wiggling eyebrows. “I thought you knew Alphas and Omegas weren’t allowed to do scenes together,” she teased. 

Having already gotten used to his boss’s taunting, Eren just shrugged and picked up the two mugs. “You and Levi are both on my case today. What gives?” He laughed. “And you know this ass would be too much for him to handle.”

Hanji snorted and pat Eren on the back. “This is why we keep you around. I have to ask, though, were you hanging around an Alpha earlier? Even I noticed the scent coming from that bottle of lube.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “Oh, sorry about that! I forget how strong my roommate’s scent is sometimes since I’m around it so often. He’s the one who ran to the shop for me.” The brunet shifted his weight from foot to foot, deciding to take their discussion to the other room. Levi must’ve been really thirsty, and it was no secret among the crew that Armin brought him things sometimes.

Hanji followed Eren to the set, exclaiming, “Oh, I think I remember him! He’s that popular cam boy, isn’t he?”

“Ah, yeah, I guess he is.” Eren chuckled. He knew that Armin had a pretty large fan base, but the two of them didn’t really talk about it too much unless Eren was having trouble sleeping from all the moaning coming from the other room, or Armin called in favors to have him appear in a session. “Speaking of which, you owe me overtime.”

“Overtime?” Hanji whipped around so fast she accidentally slapped Levi’s tired knot. He hissed with pain and she burst out laughing, “Oops, sorry about that.” Her concern for Levi quickly faded as her attention returned to Eren, “So, what do you mean, overtime?”

Wordlessly handing Levi his cup of tea and giving him a look of understanding at Hanji’s behaviour, Eren sighed and continued. “His viewers are demanding that I do a session with him since I pulled him away earlier to go pick up the lube. Knowing him, he probably set it for later tonight.”

Hanji barked out a laugh, “Looks like I know what I’ll be doing tonight. Eh, Levi, what about you? Want to have a good old fashioned porn-star-director bonding session watching Eren obey the whims of internet strangers?”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Yeah and while we’re at it, let’s rob a bank and do some heroine in the back of a stripper’s minivan.”

“Looks like we’ve got our plans set. You better text us when you’re on, Cam-Omega #1,” Hanji winked.

“Oh my God, Hanji. Why?” Hanji ignored the comment, but Eren wasn’t really expecting anything different and the three of them walked back to the set. Levi’s scent had faded a bit in the time they were gone, and Eren suspected that the crew had taken pity on the only omega member and cleaned up some to help with the process.

Levi lazily hooked his arm around Eren’s hip with one arm and handed him the empty teacup with the other. “See? Now you know how I feel,  _ Cam-Omega #1 _ .”

Eren’s blush came back in full force when Levi’s fingers touched his, and he was practically screaming bloody murder in his own head. The fact that Levi was still naked didn’t help the situation, and he didn’t know if the alpha even realized that his knot had pressed against Eren’s leg when he pressed into him. It was definitely going to be a long rest of the day.

~

When Eren got home, it was already almost eight o’clock, and Armin had made them dinner. He could smell the roasted vegetables the second he walked into the house, and smiled when his roommate came bounding in from the kitchen to greet him. “Hey, Eren! Foods almost done!” 

The blond alpha seemed unnaturally happy for some reason, and the brunet shook his head when he realized it was probably because he had been right and Armin had scheduled the session for that night. He shrugged off his hoodie and threw it on the couch before crashing into one of the dining room chairs and giving his friend the most pitiful look he could muster. “I’m  _ tired _ Ar; can’t we just do this another night?”

Armin raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “Nope. I lost good money today Eren, and the viewers said they’d pay extra to see you at tonight’s time.” He bent over to take the pan out of the oven. “Be a big boy and don’t complain.”

Groaning, Eren ran a hand through his hair, wrinkling his nose when the lingering scent of Levi’s cum hit his nose. He’d scrubbed his hands raw and still, the pheromones wouldn’t go away. He was glad that he hadn’t popped a boner this time at least, but the scent was still acting like a mild drug, nonetheless. “So what’s the plan, then?” 

Usually, Armin did theme nights when Eren would sit in, and while Armin and he had made it clear that they would never fuck, generally anything else was game for the alpha’s clients to request. “I think tonight will be bdsm themed.” When Eren gave him a look, he grinned. “Not hardcore or anything, but some light punishments. The viewers who were there this afternoon made it clear you needed to ‘learn you lesson’.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Of course they would…” Armin’s fans weren’t nearly as crazy as Levi’s, but they had a ruthless streak whenever Eren came into the mix. Ever since the first time he’d done a session with the blond alpha, goading Armin into making Eren get undressed and seeing how far the omega would go despite their rule of no sex had become sort of a game to the viewers. As it was, Armin tended to not let him look at the chat during the sessions to at least  _ try _ and shelter his friend from some of the more perverse comments directed towards him.

Armin sat down next to Eren after a few minutes, setting a full plate of food down in front of him. “Eat up you’re gonna need your strength tonight.” He frowned when Eren shifted to start eating, finally noticing the faded scent of Levi clinging to the omega. While he wasn’t as sensitive about pheromones as a lot of other alphas, something about the fact that it was still so strong after Eren had left work didn’t quite sit well with him. It was too prominent for it to have settled without physical contact. “For the love of God, Eren,  _ tell _ me I am not smelling Levi’s cum on you right now.”

“It’s part of the job, Ar, you know that.” The brunet mumbled, trying to stay awake. His body was falling into a haze from being around Levi for so long, and he cursed the fact that he couldn’t control it. You would think that after working with alphas for so long, Eren would have gotten used to it by now, but for some reason, whenever Levi had an exceptionally intense scene, the brunet’s body would just give out.

Armin noticed Eren falling asleep at the table and sighed. “You should go take a nap. I’ll wake you up when the session is fixing to start so you can shower and eat a snack.” He gave his friend a loving look when Eren didn’t budge, nudging him as he stood up. “C’mom, sleepy head; let’s get you upstairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning for the readers: Seeing as this fic is a Pornstar AU with Camboy elements, there WILL be minor sex/work related scenes with the boys getting fake-intimate with other people ^^; 
> 
> The next chapter is a good example with some minor Armin/Eren. On the chapters that involve such scenes, there will be thorough content warnings at the beginning notes, but please keep in mind that while we will try our best to make them not plot related if you want to skip them, that might not always work out. 
> 
> That being said, the reason they are related to plot is because said scenes help the boys start to realized their feelings towards each other and will have key components to all the characters' relationships.


	4. Cam Session: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor Armin/Eren
> 
> Mastia: Eren  
> snakemittens: Armin

Armin munched on the end of a raw carrot, tossing some rice and vegetables on Eren’s plate. He went back and forth between their filming room and the kitchen, setting up and monitoring the cooking at a casual, routine pace. “Eren!” Armin called through the house, hoping his voice reached the upper level. “Come eat!”

He left Eren’s plate on the table to finish setting up. Their guest-bedroom-converted-studio was almost finished. A laptop and camera were set up along the far wall, balanced at a perfect angle for a delectable view of the bed and a space of floor around it. Armin pulled out one of the arm chairs to the middle of the space and set a various selection of toys out along the dresser. These evening showings were typically more popular, especially after promising his usual crowd a treat, so he made sure to grab more than his usual lot. 

His mind drifted to the array of requests he’d get through the chat window and laughed at the thought of Eren having to go through it all. The two of them were close and understood it was all in good fun (and profit). At the end of the sessions, they’d fall back into their normal routine just like any other duo of roommates. It was one of the things he loved about Eren, he could distinguish between sex and love so easily. It made their job and relationship possible.

Armin popped back into the kitchen to see Eren’s seat still empty. He sighed and made his way up the stairs to Eren’s bedroom, finding him still snoozing. “ _ Eren, _ ” Armin tried to wake him up without screaming just yet. “Eren, Eren, Eren,” he kept repeating, nonstop.

Eren could hear someone saying his name from somewhere in dreamland, and he curled into a ball, refusing to acknowledge it. Whoever it was, was persistent, but Eren could be a stubborn little shit when he truly wanted to. “Five more minutes.”

“Eren, if you don’t wake up now, I’m dragging you down to that bed and we’re going to be pleasing a lot of people with somnophilia tonight whether you like it or not,” Armin falsely threatened, giving Eren a jab to the stomach. 

The sudden sting on his skin jolted him out of bed in a mass of sheets and tangled limbs. His eyes widened in panic, ready to face an unknown assailant. His breathing evened out when he realized it was only Armin, and he held out his hand in surrender. “I’m up. I’m up.”

“Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty,” Armin flicked him on the nose and made his way out, “Hurry up and eat so I can spank that pretty ass. Obviously you need a good punishment.” He stuck his head back into the room to give a playful wink and hurried back down to do some final touches in the studio.

Rolling his eyes at Armin’s teasing, Eren stretched and rolled out of bed. He still smelled faintly of Levi, and he pouted to himself when he realized he’d have to take a shower before he joined Armin for the session. And then change his sheets before bed. He lightly patted each cheek to better wake up before heading to the kitchen to eat something. Eren loved that his roommate was so understanding and smiled as he settled in and grabbed the fork next to his plate.

“Do you want me to dry off after the shower or come in wet?” Speaking a little louder than usual so that Armin could hear him, Eren let the innuendo hang in the air in between them. It was a serious question, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease Armin just as much as the other man teased him.

“Do you even have to ask?” Armin called back, enjoying their charged back and forth. He was more than excited to get the session going, especially with Eren in such an eager mood. For a moment there, he was afraid Eren wouldn’t be awake enough to fully participate. Now he seemed a little bit more energized without Levi’s scent weighing him down.

“Dripping wet, got it.” Eren laughed, finishing up his food in a few more bites. The nap had definitely helped his energy levels, and he knew that having a good scrub down in the shower would help even more. “I’m gonna hop in, go ahead and get the session started without me.”

“You’re a sadist for leaving them hanging!” Armin shouted at Eren as he ran off to the bathroom. He got the rest of the scene set up and typed away at the laptop until he got to the company’s website. After a quick log-in, he pressed the button to go live and started it off. 

~

It was barely five minutes before the viewers started to  pour in. Armin settled into his place on the bed, making sure that there would be plenty of room for Eren to join him in the camera’s view. Normally, the alpha would wait ten or so minutes for everyone to get situated and build anticipation, but he was pleasantly surprised to see that the chat room was already buzzing with excitement at Eren’s visit. Word traveled fast among his fanbase, and everyone knew that Eren always brought an awkward fun whenever he got together with the blond. The two of them never did anything extremely explicit, so Armin’s softer fans usually came in masses to cue and fawn all over the omega.

“Alrighty, guys, it has come to my attention that we all think my roommate, Eren, is in a lot of trouble for stealing me away earlier. So…” Armin picked up one of the leather paddles lying on the dresser. “I’m going to ask for your help on how we should punish him… Any…  _ ideas _ ?” Armin put on his most alluring voice to get things started. 

 

_ “SPANKING SPANKNIGN” _

_ “Make him dance <3” _

_ “FUCK HIM” _

_ “Lcik ur feet” _

_ “He better apologize to you real nice.” _

_ “Make him squeal!!!!!!!” _

_ “He needs to beg for forgiveness! On his knees!!!” _

_ “Lick his cock but don’t suck c:” _

_ “Our favorite omega is back? Can he suck your cock like last time?” _

_ “^^^^^” _

 

Armin grinned, noting some of the more explicit messages, “I’d like to remind everyone that intercourse is off limits…”

 

_ “Awww :(“ _

_ “Why?????” _

_ “T-bag him.” _

_ “Give him a smooch then.” _

 

“You’re all just as excited as I am…” Armin stared dreamily into the camera, “I could think of a ton of different ways to use him tonight as well… But, we’ll start off slow. We wouldn’t want to scare him off!” Armin winked and looked towards the door. “ _ Eren _ ?” Armin called in a sing-songy voice, tempting him into his lair. 

Eren had just gotten out of of the shower when he heard Armin calling him from the recording room. His hair was still very wet despite him already roughly drying it off with his towel, and he sighed. Levi’s scent was finally gone, but the price was that his skin was more sensitive than usual from all of the scrubbing. After a second of deciding whether he should fuck with Armin and come out naked and going against it, he pulled on a pair of boxers that the alpha had bought him last Christmas and smirked. The white material was covered in handcuffs and “I’ve been bad” was plastered on his left butt cheek. “Coming,  _ darling _ .”

Armin had left him room, and Eren playfully jumped onto the bed and tackled him, nipping the alpha’s neck dangerously close to his scent gland. They both knew the gesture meant nothing, but Eren had been working under Hanji long enough to know that anything that alluded to mating marks brought in the big bucks with how taboo it was in the industry. 

Armin craned his neck a little to allow Eren the space for just a moment. He put two hands on the other’s shoulders to reel him back. Armin noticed Eren’s choice of wardrobe and had to hold in a bout of laughter. Really, he should be punishing Eren for almost making him break out of character due to snorting and giggling. “Eren,” Armin cooed, “You even dressed up for us! You better show them off to our audience!”

A chorus of beeps went off at the alpha’s demand, and even without looking at the screen himself, Eren knew most of them would be in agreement. Smirking and throwing an overly innocent look to the camera, he got on all fours and moved so they could see his ass. “Armin got these for me. Aren’t they great?”

“Definitely appropriate,” Armin agreed, giving Eren’s ass a gentle smack. “Because Eren was  _ definitely _ bad today in more ways than one. Actually...” Armin grew a very devious grin at the idea, “Should we play a game? I’ll ask Eren how he misbehaved today. Every time he gets it right, we’ll give him a treat. But if he gets it wrong…” Armin left the threat at a delicious hang. He bent over the omega and asked sweetly, “What do you say, Eren?”

His grin turned a little more mischievous, and he shook his butt in the air. “Sounds good to me, Small Dick #3.”

Armin grabbed the paddle he’d been fidgeting with before and delivered a shockingly beautiful smack to Eren’s ass. “Wrong answer, kitten. Want to try again?”

Eren gasped, trying not to laugh. Armin was so easy to mess with sometimes. “Small Dick _ #4 _ then.”

Another echoing blow had the chat box screaming with beeps from the audience. Armin thought about how Eren was already earning back the cash he’d lost and smiled at the thought. Despite Eren being a cheeky bastard, he did know how to please a crowd. 

“Okay,  _ that _ was nice one.” His asscheek burned from the hits, but it wasn’t unpleasant. He actually would have probably enjoyed it even, if it wasn’t Armin doing the smacking. “I was a bad boy because I wanted you  _ all _ for myself this afternoon.” 

“Ding ding, you got one right,” Armin clapped. “What would you like as your prize?”

“Hmmm…” Even though Eren could name a few prizes that’d he’d enjoy, none of them would really fit his omega persona and would probably end with him getting another smack on the ass. He knew that a lot of Armin’s omega fans liked to see the alpha in a more domestic setting, though, so he realized the safest way to hook people in and avoid doing anything too kinky was to cater towards them. “Kiss, please.”

Armin took Eren’s chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting his lips to deliver a quick, fluttery peck. “I’ll give you a better one if you can tell me what else you did wrong,” Armin bartered. 

Eren knew Armin was just teasing, but he tried to think of anything that could count as a correct answer regardless. He frowned, reviewing the day in his mind; there was really only one thing out of the ordinary from their routine that came to mind. He really hoped Hanji hadn’t managed to get ahold of the link to the chat. He would never live what he was fixing to say down if she did. “I got aroused by another alpha’s scent.” He started to blush at the confession.  Armin knew about the fact already since they had been texting during Levi’s second filming, and at least this way, when the blond decided to mess with him, they could make money off his embarrassment. 

Armin smirked at the admission, impressed that Eren would willingly share his humiliating experience with the crowd. It wasn’t like they knew the fact was true, but Eren made it difficult to doubt with his flushed face. Armin leaned forward and gave Eren a proper, mouth-melding kiss. He urged Eren’s mouth open to fully devour him, letting their tongues reach and twirl alongside each other until their kiss became sloppy and unhindered. 

Moaning into the kiss, Eren was left a panting mess when Armin finally pulled back. Even though it was nothing but business between the two, the omega would be the first to admit that his roommate was  _ good _ at what he did, and the mess Eren was left wasn’t fake. A trail of spit hung in between them and his eyes glazed over for a moment  before he could get back in control of himself. 

The alpha shot a toothy grin at the screen, letting his hand absentmindedly run through Eren’s hair. He knew it would take his friend a moment to get used the heavy scent of pheromones he was pumping out, but Eren knew it was only to make their show a little more realistic for the viewers, so he didn’t bother holding back any. They had done this enough that the omega knew Armin wouldn’t abuse the situation, and Eren had scrubbed down with some heavy duty scent suppressants before coming in so Armin wasn’t worried about losing control of himself. 

The chat was blowing up, and Armin reached forward to lower the volume of the speakers. Eren was starting to shake off their scents beside him, and his hand gripped a little harder in the brunet's’ hair to keep him from moving away as Armin bent in closer to read some of the comments. His eyes widened a little at the overwhelming decision of the viewers, but it quickly morphed into smug smile. “It looks like the lovely people want you to suffer Eren… I think I agree.”

Armin faced the camera and pulled Eren into his lap. “Let’s give them a good view, hm?” Armin spread Eren’s legs and let him lean back against the alpha’s chest. Now, their viewers had a beautiful sight of Eren spread out before them. Armin’s hand dipped under the hem of Eren’s specially chosen boxers and grazed over his already hard cock. “Looks like you’re excited, aren’t you?”

The feeling of his friend’s hand against Eren’s straining erection made him gasp, and he squirmed against Armin’s chest. Knowing that so many people were watching him brought goosebumps to his exposed flesh, and he whimpered low in his throat, hoping to to spur Armin into doing something more. “Alpha,  _ please _ …”

“Please what, Eren?” Armin goaded, giving Eren’s shaft another light stroke before pulling his hand out of Eren’s underwear all together. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Eren’s neck, letting himself fuel his online persona with the omega’s riling scent. 

“I wanna cum.” Eren bit his lip and looked into the camera, letting himself lose it in front of the camera. “I’ll be a good boy everyone, I promise.” No matter how much Armin liked to tease his partners, he was bound by the viewers whims, and Eren knew the best way to get what he wanted, was to play the role of the repentant omega.

“Your underwear says otherwise,” Armin pulled at the hem and let the elastic slap back against Eren’s hip. “You’ve been bad and I think our friends think you need a good punishment. So…” Armin held up the leather paddle and winked. “We can do this… Or…” Armin let his free hand brush up against Eren’s cock, “This?”

“How about…” Eren noticed Armin was starting to grow hard underneath him, “you take care of  _ me _ ,” he rubbed his ass down against the alpha’s cock, “so I can take care of  _ you _ .”

Armin raised his eyebrow and could only imagine the messages in the chat box. Eren never failed to surprise him, which made Armin smirk. He tossed the paddle aside and let his two hands come up to pinch onto Eren’s nipples. “Take care of  _ you _ ? I think we can do that… slowly…” He let one of his hands tend to Eren’s straining cock and the other continued pinching and tugging at his nipple lightly. Armin took another deep breath of Eren’s scent and shivered, “You smell so good, just for me. I bet if our audience could get a taste, they’d go just as crazy as I am.”

“Haaah.” Eren’s breath hitched, and he shivered under Armin’s caress, “Just for you. I’m all- ah- yours.” Their scents mixed together and settled heavily around the both of them, and Eren could feel himself starting to drool.

“Yeah, you are,” Armin cockily agreed, “All mine.” He continued to work at Eren’s erection, knowing him well enough to know exactly when to stop. Eren wasn’t exactly quiet or discrete about his oncoming orgasms. He ran a hand through Eren’s hair and kissed his neck, cheek, and shoulder. Every kiss was followed by a lick and a nip in attempts to encourage Eren closer and closer to his peak. 

The omega could feel himself reaching climax, and his toes curled involuntarily. He had started producing slick somewhere along the way, and the need to be filled only urged him to grind harder into Armin’s lap. His imagination was getting the best of him, and suddenly it wasn’t his roommate’s scent around him, but another alpha’s entirely. It filled his nose, and his eyes closed to relish in the familiar scent. “L-Levi…” 

The chat, which had quieted down significantly flew to life the second Levi’s name left Eren’s lips. Armin didn’t even want to look at the chat and he tried to hide his nerves. He knew the second Eren let that name go, it was all over for the night. His pheromones were off the charts and Armin started to feel dizzy from their weight in the air. He stopped stroking Eren off immediately and withdrew his hand from Eren’s underwear.

A sudden rush of thoughts and planning washed through his clouded mind and he decided to end this as best as he could. “Looks like Eren’s getting a little too excited. I think it’s time we get on to the more…  _ serious _ punishments.” He ran a rough hand through Eren’s hand to subtly get him back to his senses. “Can’t have this one dreaming about another Alpha. I’ll fuck those silly thoughts out of your head. Thanks for watching, my dirty little lovers, we’ll see you next time.” 

Eren groaned when Armin pulled his hand away in complaint. He was still completely out of it and didn’t even notice the alpha rushing to stop the recording, only rolling back onto the bed to pleasure himself now that the other man was no longer doing it for him. He panted out Levi’s name one more time as he came, bliss making his body turn to jelly. When he had finally returned to his body after a few minutes, he noticed Armin standing in the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes.

The alpha’s scent reeked of stress, and it took Eren a moment to realize what he had just done. The both of them just stared at each other for a second before Armin finally spoke. His voice was a higher pitch than usual and tone slightly confused. “What the fuck just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Levi's POV of watching the cam session! Hopefully, the Armin/Eren didn't turn too many people away c:


	5. Cam Session: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a little sexually frustrated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia- Eren  
> Snakemittens- Levi

Levi had been restless ever since he got home from his day job. He always found it funny how a majority thought porn starts were trashy, filthy people. His career paid for a glorious (and immaculately clean) penthouse and the overpriced bottle of bourbon he was reaching for. After the fucking day he’d had, he deserved it. 

His usual routine of showering, eating, and tidying up didn’t last long and he consistently found himself gravitating towards his laptop. It wasn’t like him to bring work home with him, but the stupidest idea kept popping up into his mind and he simply couldn’t shake it. Much like Eren Jaeger’s scent, which he swore he could still sense after his scalding hot shower, the idea was relentless. It didn’t help that he was getting messages from Hanji every two minutes about how many viewers were tuning in early, just waiting for the fun to begin.

Levi grimaced at how creepy the whole thing seemed. Eren being in front of a camera at thousands of strangers’ wills? Having to fulfill their filthy requests? With Armin the Alpha assisting?

Levi turned on his laptop and his fingers were scattering across the keyboard to get to the company’s website. The first video on the page was one of his own.  _ Levi Tames Our Naughty Whore.  _ He clicked away and wondered who the hell made up those titles, passing over the thought quickly when he got to the ‘Live Cam’ page. Several of his co-workers were already entertaining, a wide assortment of alphas, betas, and omegas either solo or partnered. His eyes went to the video showing up as the ‘featured film of the night’. Apparently, Armin had already started. Levi clicked on it and saw the artfully arranged room and Armin speaking to the online audience, “Alrighty, guys, it has come to my attention that we all think my roommate, Eren, is in a lot of trouble for stealing me away earlier. So… I’m going to ask for your help on how we should punish him… Any…  _ ideas _ ?”

Levi snorted to himself, “Put the brat to bed without any candy.”

Armin seemed to respond to the more perverse comments, “I’d like to remind everyone that intercourse is off limits…”

“Damn right there’s no fucking intercourse,” Levi glared at the screen. “If it  _ were _ allowed, I’d have…” 

His sentence dropped off when he heard Eren’s voice in the distance, “Coming,  _ darling _ .”

A very specific comment from the chat caught Levi’s eye: “ _ Yeah he’ll be cumming alright.” _  Levi rolled his eyes and thought about the completely dorky, blushing mess that Eren was. Sure, he’d gotten better, but he still couldn’t help Levi in between scenes without his eyes wandering and his ears turning a rosy shade. He was still innocent. All bark and no bite.

Eren dove onto the bed, crashing into Armin and tossing his head carelessly into the alpha’s neck. He cherished the spot, rubbing his nose over the alpha’s scent glands and breathing them in with deep breaths. “Fuck,” Levi stared at the screen with wide eyes. This wasn’t disconnected spanking and moaning for the camera. This wasn’t a mind-wandering session to please an invisible crowd. This… looked  _ real _ . He hadn’t noticed he was clutching onto his shirt over where his heart would be. 

“Eren,” Armin cooed, pushing him away slightly. Levi appreciated the distance, though he wasn’t completely sure why. “You even dressed up for us! You better show them off to our audience!”

Levi could breathe again at Eren’s cheesy choice of ‘lingerie’. It was enough to convince him this was still just a job, just a scene. The boxers almost made him want to laugh with endearment. It saved him a bit from thinking that the two roommates had something more than just a mutual interest in cash and sexual attention. Eren rolled over on all fours with his back towards the camera. “Armin got these for me. Aren’t they great?”

 

_ “That’s right, baby, on your knees.” _

_ “Better throw that dog a bone ;) I bet he’d catch it in his mouth!” _

_ “Wat a babe” _

 

Levi ignored the comments and focused on Eren, or at least tried to. Some of the words people felt enabled to share anonymously over the internet were just disgusting, words Eren didn’t deserve. 

“Definitely appropriate, because Eren was  _ definitely _ bad today in more ways than one. Actually, should we play a game? I’ll ask Eren how he misbehaved today. Every time he gets it right, we’ll give him a treat. But if he gets it wrong… What do you say, Eren?” 

“Say no,” Levi encouraged at the screen, as if they could hear him. When Eren didn’t reply right away, Levi yelled a little louder, “Say no, Jaeger!” He didn’t even care how crazy he looked. Levi knew how games like this ended and those two were only going to get themselves into a cloud of Alpha and Omega pheromones, hence ending their careers.

Eren shook his ass in the air like a dog wagging its tail. “Sounds good to me, Small Dick #3.”

“Good boy,” Levi mumbled praise, settling back into his chair. Eren’s sass was definitely making it a more enjoyable show. “Put that alpha in his place.” 

Armin smacked Eren’s ass with a leather paddle, sharing that lovely noise with the audience. Levi never minded the sound of a firm paddle against supple flesh, the contact had him shifting in his seat. “Wrong answer, kitten. Want to try again?” Armin goaded.

Eren gasped, but was still smiling that stupid little grin of his. “Small Dick _ #4 _ then.”

Levi could have laughed, really laughed, if he weren’t so… hot and bothered. The comment earned Eren another expected spanking.

“Okay,  _ that _ was nice one.” There was a slight pause before Eren continued the game,“I was a bad boy because I wanted you  _ all _ for myself this afternoon.” 

Levi rolled his eyes. Eren’s erection during Levi’s scene spoke otherwise and Levi highly doubted the blond alpha was anywhere near Eren’s mind during it all.

“Ding ding, you got one right. What would you like as your prize?”

“Hmmm… Kiss, please.” 

Levi leaned in to the screen. “Kiss the brat, see if I care.”

While Levi expected an over-the-top, sloppy, wet kiss that would make anyone’s hands fly toward their crotch, Armin was tender and light. Levi gave the screen a hard stare, tempted to close out of the window all together. Then Armin said, “I’ll give you a better one if you can tell me what else you did wrong.”

“I got aroused by another alpha’s scent.”

Levi stood, then sat back down. He stood again and fell back into his seat. He knew where Eren had been all day and there weren’t any other alphas making the brat blush except for himself. Levi opened his mouth to say something to the screen, something snarky and demeaning to the blushing omega. He had nothing. He rubbed mindlessly at his own scent glands, realizing just how his body was reacting to the confession. 

Armin seemed satisfied enough with the answer and dove in for another kiss, this one a little more staged and less intimate. It was, however, a kiss with Eren which had Levi grumbling. He grabbed at his own hair and growled at himself for being so wrapped up in this silly stunt. Eren was Hanji’s bitch (and, by consequence, Levi’s bitch too). He wasn’t supposed to be anything more than an errand boy with big eyes and blushing cheeks. 

Armin’s voice brought Levi out of his thoughts, “It looks like the lovely people want you to suffer Eren… I think I agree. Let’s give them a good view, hm?” Eren sat on Armin’s lap, facing the camera. A very obvious bulge in his boxers was taking the limelight. Armin slipped his hand into Eren’s boxers and fondled him teasingly. “Looks like you’re excited, aren’t you?” 

“Alpha,  _ please _ …”

Levi shot up at the word ‘alpha’ and glared. If Eren should be moaning for  _ anyone _ , shouldn’t it be the alpha that constantly captures his attention? Shouldn’t it be the one Eren already gazes at with hidden attraction? Shouldn’t it be Levi?

“Please what, Eren?” Armin asked, continuing his fondling. Armin nuzzled Eren’s neck, breathing in that sweet omega scent. Levi gripped at the edge of his desk, seething.

“I wanna cum. I’ll be a good boy everyone, I promise.” 

Levi could have flipped his desk over at that point. Instead, his hand had found his way into his sweatpants, grasping at his erection. Seriously, after the day he’d had, it was a miracle the thing was even working right. 

“Your underwear says otherwise,” Armin snapped Eren’s waistband. “You’ve been bad and I think our friends think you need a good punishment. So…” Armin held up the leather paddle and winked. “We can do this… Or…” Armin’s hand brushed up against Eren’s cock, “This?”

“How about… you take care of  _ me _ so I can take care of  _ you _ .” Eren flirted, grinding down on the alpha.

Armin grabbed Eren’s nipples, tweaking them. “Take care of  _ you _ ? I think we can do that… slowly… You smell so good, just for me. I bet if our audience could get a taste, they’d go just as crazy as I am.”

Levi’s feral instincts were in the rise as a series of growls escaped his throat. His grip on the desk was punishing and his own strokes were becoming faster and harder. “Fucking hell,” he cursed, grabbing the lotion from under his desk to help with the rough strokes.

“Haaah. Just for you. I’m all- ah- yours.” 

“Fuck that, Jaeger, you’re  _ mine _ ,” Levi was shouting at the screen.

“Yeah, you are. All mine.” Armin worked at Eren’s erection from under his boxers with the cockiest grin. 

When Levi was about to throw his laptop out the window, he heard it, Eren’s desperate mewl, “L-Levi…” 

Levi came, right then, in huge spurts that drenched his clothes and hand. “Fucking fuck,” Levi’s voice came out in a high whisper. He slammed his fist onto his desk and doubled over from the intensity. Even so, he carefully watched Eren’s beautiful face and how he seemed completely genuine. It wasn’t a lie, it wasn’t an act. It was  _ real _ . 

Levi hardly paid attention as Armin was quick to wrap the show up, “Looks like Eren’s getting a little too excited. I think it’s time we get on to the more…  _ serious _ punishments. Can’t have this one dreaming about another Alpha. I’ll fuck those silly thoughts out of your head. Thanks for watching, my dirty little lovers, we’ll see you next time.” 

The screen went black and Levi stood automatically, feeling the need to work off his pent up energy. Before he could do something stupid and immature like punch a hole through a wall or kick something, he figured he’d try to do something productive like exercise or some shit. He didn’t even care anymore. All that mattered in his world is that Eren had said  _ his _ name.   
Levi couldn’t suppress a victorious, determined smile. “Eren Jaeger, I’m going to make you  _ mine. _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify: Levi just uses his first name as a stage name- he isn't really one for gimmicks.


	6. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren/Petra  
> snakemittens: Levi/Hanji

Eren leaned back against the headboard of his bed with a frown on his face. The initial anger at himself that he’d done something so  _ unprofessional _ during Armin’s stream had left hours ago, shame and embarrassment settling easily into its place instead. After promising the blond that he’d come up with a way to make it up to him and his viewers, he had slunk off to his bedroom and locked himself inside. After the initial question, Armin hadn’t pushed further on Eren’s actions, noticing the omega was just as shocked and  torn up about it as the viewers probably were.   
  
Since he had already taken a shower, and the session had left him worn out physically and mentally, Eren had decided to skip bathing and angrily cleaned off his drying cum with a small, wet towel and some hand sanitizer from his desk. It stung a bit, and it definitely wasn’t a good substitute for a hot shower, but the brunet really didn’t care at that point. It got the sticky substance off of him, and the harsh smell helped cover his own scent of arousal.   
  
It was almost two in the morning, and even though Eren knew he had work the next day, and he was extremely tired, the omega still couldn’t make himself fall asleep. He had spent a good three or four hours wracking his brain for the cause for moaning out Levi’s name in the throws of passion, but he couldn’t find any reasonable explanation for the mistake. While he had come home with the alpha’s pheromones clinging to him, the body wash he used before recording was filled with heavy duty scent suppressants, and he was sure when he was drying off that he couldn’t smell the other man on him anymore. He refused to believe that he had magically started crushing on the man after two years of working together, so he threw that option out the window as well.   
  
In the end, he decided that it was probably because Levi’s scent had been so familiar to him and unconsciously,  he had started to attach it to anything related to sex. Not to mention the fact that Eren couldn’t even count the number of times he’d heard the alpha’s name called out by other people with the heavy stench of arousal and sweat in his nose. It was all probably just him projecting his own feelings of passion to something he knew well, almost like a reflex of sorts, and after debating the whole situation with himself, he made the decision to ask Hanji to find someone else to handle the more intimate aspects of his job. Wiping bodily fluids off of Levi was obviously not a good idea anymore.   
  
Not bothering to get up and turn off his light, Eren chose to lie down, the grimace on his face deepening when he realized he had forgotten to change his sheets. It had been faint enough that he hadn’t noticed until his face was nuzzled in the covers, but Levi’s scent was still somewhat there, even after so much time had passed. He thought about getting up to change them, but suddenly his limbs didn’t want to work. The omega sighed, breathing in deeply through his nose in resignation. He couldn’t muster up the strength to force himself out of bed, and he drifted off to sleep in only a matter of minutes.   
  
~   
  
The morning after started off less awkward than Eren would have initially thought it would be. The omega had woken up surprisingly refreshed given the amount of time he had actually spent sleeping, and Armin had still been curled up in his room by the time he had left for work around nine. He had fixed breakfast with an unusual pep to his step, and wasn't even that bothered when he got stuck in traffic. If it hadn’t been for the recording room still being a mess, Eren would have thought that the previous night had all been some convoluted dream his mind had made up to torture him.   
  
While he had had a relatively uneventful morning in the beginning, walking onto set for the day’s shoot, however, had been another feeling altogether. Most of the crew seemed to be either outwardly staring at him or avoiding looking at him, and Eren realized that Hanji probably meant what she had said the previous day about watching the performance. Eren could feel the frown tugging at his lips, but he refused to show that he was bothered by the attention. Even though he wasn’t as open about his sex life and choices as most of their stars, he knew that there was always a chance that someone he knew would recognize him with just how popular Armin had become in the past year. Hell, he knew for certain that at least Jean was a fan, and a few of the company's talent scouts had already asked him to try and convince his roommate to sign onto the label for a year.   


The only thing that really bugged him was that if the crew was acting like this, there was no way Levi wouldn’t have heard through the grapevine of what had happened. And that meant a really, really awkward conversation was fixing to happen. He only prayed that once he explained himself, Levi would realize he meant no harm in his actions and didn’t press the company to remove him from his position as Hanji’s assistant.

His pace slowed to a halt when he finally reached the set for the day’s shoots, and it didn’t take him long to realize that something was off. It wasn’t nearly as lively as usual, too quiet for him to believe that he was in the right place. Hanji’s shoots were never this peaceful.

Eren stood there confused for a moment, trying to decide if he should call his boss directly or ask one of the crew members what was going on when he saw Petra come in and wave at him. The beta was barefoot, and the sheer amount of body glitter that fluttered around her should have been illegal. A red satin robe covered her enough that she wasn’t entirely exposed, but when she skipped over to where he was, he caught a peek of white lace.

She grinned, reaching out to rub some of the iridescent powder onto his cheek. “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you…” Petra leaned back on her heels, “Hanji and Levi were called into a meeting with the big boss, so the shoot has been postponed ‘til after lunch. She would have texted you but it was a bit last minute and you know the policy about phones.”

The omega laughed, rolling his eyes as he reached up to try and wipe the glitter away. “Fine by me. But why are you already here then? “

“I said it was last minute, Silly. They had me come in early since the makeup took a bit of time.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I was gonna ask about that.”

“The video we’re working on today has a newlywed’s theme and I convinced the makeup team to fulfill one of Hanji’s fantasies.” She shrugged, a small frown pulling at her lips for just a second before she regained her playful attitude. “I was always sad she didn’t tell me about it until _after_ the honeymoon… then I could’ve used it to my advantage earlier. When they told me about what we were doing today, I just knew it had to be done.”

Eren giggled, shaking his head in disbelief, “Leave it to Hanji to want to fuck in a cloud of sparkles.” He smiled, “But it really does look nice though; I’m sure she’s gonna love it.”

“Well I mean she loves _me_ \- so I’m hoping that would be enough regardless.” Petra laughed, her eyes widening when she remembered something. “ Oh! And speaking about things that Hanji loves, just a fair warning but we watched Armin’s show last night. She’s um… very excited to see you today…”

The omega didn’t miss the look of pity that she gave him. Eren grimaced. “That bad?”

“ _Eren!”_ Hanji burst, waving her arms in the air and sprinting towards them. Her voice lowered and took on a quivering tone when she saw her wife, “P-Petra… My love. You’re so...” Hanji reached out to touch, then flinched away when she remembered it was all for the scene and didn’t want to ruin anything. “Delectable, my love.”

Levi trailed out behind Hanji wearing his typical white shirt and dark pants. He didn’t care much about what he wore to work since he was bound to undress sooner than later. One look at Eren and he realized just how nervous he was. If Levi were in character, he’d have hit on him already or made some kind of snarky comment to make Eren flush beautifully. Instead, he met Eren’s eye and attempted to remain calm.

“Eren, your performance last night… I just…” Hanji clapped her hands together. “I never knew you could be such an erotic temptress! You had Petra and I so wet, we made love for _hours_ afterwards! It was so _heated_ and _wild_ …” Hanji never minded sharing the dirty little secrets she and Petra kept in the bedroom, after all, she encouraged employee bonding and honesty was the best policy.

Petra, who had moved next to Eren to let the other two into their space, choked a little and turned a furious shade of red at Hanji’s admission. While everyone had gotten used to Hanji being extra in everything she did, usually she and Petra didn’t bring up the dirty details of their home life. Eren couldn’t help but laugh at the flustered noise the star made despite the nerves that had crept in at full force upon seeing Levi. Eren put his hand on her shoulder and faked a shocked gasp. “ _Petra_.”

Petra ducked her head when she heard her name, covering up her face with her hands. “Don’t look at me.”

“We’re all going to be looking at you and your beautiful face and your bangin’ body pretty soon,” Hanji winked, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips for fear of ruining her perfected makeup. Though, even if it did get a little messy, Hanji would still find her as angelic and gorgeous as always. “Which reminds me, get ready to go, Hubby,” she pushed Levi towards the dressing rooms. “You’re going to give my wife a scene fit for a _queen_.”

Levi shrugged at the little crowd, rolled his eyes, and strode towards his dressing room. As one of the more prominent actors, he had a room of his own with a hand-drawn sign on the door reading: _Alpha Dick #1_ courtesy of Hanji.

When Levi left, Eren couldn’t decide whether he was happy or upset. He was definitely relieved that the alpha hadn’t brought up the previous night and held out hope that he didn’t know about it at all, but a part of him was a little disappointed that Levi hadn’t given him more attention than usual. He frowned, letting his eyes trail the man as he walked away, until Petra noticed the gesture and patted him on the back to break him out of the spell.

“He does have a nice ass,” Hanji agreed, watching him walk away as well. “But Alpha Ass #1 just doesn’t have that same ring to it. Besides, if we’re talking asses, Petra has them all beat.”

Petra rolled her eyes, and Eren just shook his head. Whenever Petra was on set for a shoot, his boss never failed to complement and fawn over her at every chance. Since they were mates, it was pretty much expected, but he had always thought it was sweet regardless. It was also funny to watch Hanji get on Levi’s case whenever she felt like he wasn’t putting her mate above all else.  
Eren sighed, turning towards Hanji. “Well, if you don’t need me for anything else, I’m going to go make sure everyone’s ready so you can help Petra get ready before we start.”  
Hanji wiggled her eyebrows, “He said I could help you get ready…” She opened up Petra’s robe to get a glimpse inside and made the most orgasmic moan, “ _I am the luckiest woman in this entire universe!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find us on tumblr: 
> 
>  
> 
> [snakemittens](http://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)  
> [mastia](http://mastia.tumblr.com/)


	7. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets roped into doing a scene with Levi and Petra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren/Petra  
> Snakemittens: Levi/Hanji
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS:
> 
> Levi/Petra/Eren (please look at tags for further disclaimers)  
> You can skim, but it's actually really important to understand the next chapter!

“Cut!” Hanji yelled for the sixty-ninth time during the scene. 

“I haven’t even gotten my fucking clothes off yet,” Levi huffed, severely annoyed at this point. Typically, Hanji was much stricter and demanded perfection any time Petra came on set, but it was getting ridiculous. 

Hanji leaped from her director’s chair, causing it to clatter onto the floor.  She started waving her hands around and exclaiming, “This is a night filled with  _ passion _ and  _ anticipation _ and  _ experimentation _ ! You’ve waited for this day your  _ entire lives _ ! You just got hitched and are ready to get a little  _ wild _ !”

Levi thought about making some kind of snarky comment, but knew it’d only infuriate her more. While he would adore the look on her face, he wanted to eventually go home for the day. “So what? We add some toys? More body glitter?” he tried some suggestions. “I’m already half-covered in it anyway, we might as well paint me up like a fucking glittering princess too.”

“As much as I like that thought… I might have something better in mind… Eren, could you come here?” Hanji yelled towards her unsuspecting assistant. 

  
Eren jumped when he heard his name being called out, dropping his phone in the process. He had already managed to zone out, trying his best to ignore the scent Levi was giving off across the room, and he felt his heart thump painfully in his chest as he bent over to retrieve the device and flash Hanji a sheepish grin before walking over to the group. “Yes, Hanji?”   
  
Hanji looked between Eren, Levi, and Petra for a few moments, humming in thought. “Yes, that’ll be quite nice,” she eventually decided. “Eren, you’re going to be in this scene.”

Levi was the first to shoot her a look, one that said exactly what everyone was thinking:  _ what the fuck are you talking about? _

Eren’s face fell, then twisted in confusion, and his heart sank. He shook his head, refusing to believe he had heard her right. Hanji had had some pretty messed up ideas before, but she had at least kept them  _ safe _ . Everyone in the business knew that alphas and omegas weren’t allowed to work scenes together in case their pheromones got the best of them. Especially unmated ones. What she was saying would not only be extremely risky for Eren and Levi, but they could also lose their  _ jobs. _

The scent of distraught omega filled the air around the group, but the brunet couldn’t bring himself to calm down until Petra finally sighed and reached over to rub his shoulder. She sighed and sent her mate an annoyed look, “Sssh, it’s okay Eren. I’m sure Hanji just worded that wrong. You know how bad she mixes up what she’s trying to say sometimes.” 

Levi held back the urge to rip Hanji’s face off and instead settled with a low, growly warning, “I swear to fuck, Hanji, you better explain yourself this instant.” He knew if he took one step closer to Eren, he wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to pull him into his arms and carry him all the way back home. 

Hanji burst into high-alert and glomped onto Eren expressively. “Eren, honey, don’t worry! You’ll just be watching! I wouldn’t  _ ever _ make you do something as horrendous as having sex with Levi, you know that!” 

Noticing that Eren hadn’t been able to fully calm down, Petra rolled her eyes and tried to take the awkward spotlight off of him. Call it a woman’s intuition but the new blush that had found its way onto the omega’s ears told the beta that the idea of fucking Levi was anything but horrendous. She faked a pout, “And what about me, dear? I have to pretend it’s good all the time.” 

Levi was rolling his eyes just as much as Petra then looked to Hanji. “Watching?”

“Just watching,” she assured, patting Eren’s head. “A little dab of illicit excitement for the newlyweds. He’ll be our new favorite hotel staff voyeur. I figured after that popular cam session, it’d be nice to see him again. Eren, you can’t disappoint your fans!” Hanji hopped up and down, attempting to contain her excitement. “You already led into this with your session! Now we will all know about whom this Levi character you were referring to is…” The last part was spoken in a hushed, suggestive whisper.

“ _ H-Hanj _ ,” Eren stuttered the beginning of her name, unable to contain his horror. His eyes widened, and he looked over to stare at Levi for a moment before he realized he was doing it. The alpha’s otherwise stony expression showed at least a little bit of intrigue in the way his head tilted to the side a bit, and the brunet’s heart fluttered at the thought that Levi might not be disgusted at what had happened during the previous night. Eren sighed after a moment, trying to calm down enough to address what his boss was suggesting. “So I wouldn’t be doing anything?”

“You’ll just be doing what you always do… except standing over there… and watching my beautiful wife have a marvelous wedding night…” Hanji bit her lip, waiting for that precious affirmation that Eren was on board.

Eren sighed with relief, the tension that had built up in his shoulders leaving almost immediately. If all he had to do was watch, it wouldn’t be much different from his usual job. He would just be in front of the cameras for once. “Well, I mean, if all I need to do is  _ be _ there, it should be alright…” He looked over to Petra for some sort of support, and smiled when she gave him a thumbs up.

“And if you get nervous or anything, I’ll be there too!” Petra’s grin grew, and she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “You know, I almost would rather fuck Eren instead…” She giggled when Eren’s blush started back up and turned to Hanji. He was so fun to tease sometimes, and at least it would probably keep the brunet’s mind off of Levi for a bit. “I mean, Eren’s got such a nicer looking cock than Grumpy over there, doesn’t he?”

“Much nicer…” Hanji agreed with a playful wink, all in favor of jokingly insulting Levi. “Eren, you’d be able to do a scene with two betas right?”

Levi interrupted her before Eren could even attempt to answer, “Okay, Eren’s going to watch us, sounds good. Let’s get this over with.”

“Hmph,” Hanji breathed, “Fine. Let’s start with Alpha Dick #1 on the bed and Gorgeous Beta That Is Way Out Of His League #1 standing between his knees. Innocent Omega Angel #4 waits just out of the camera angle. You okay with that, Eren?” Hanji set her chair back up and plopped down, waiting for everyone to get into place.

Eren nodded, laughing a little as he stepped back out from in front of the camera so the others could start. After giving Hanji, a silent wave, he headed off to wardrobe and makeup to change into something a little more appropriate for the scene, and rubbed his face. 

~

Levi could hardly focus on the all too cheesy dialogue Hanji had written up for the scene. Eren’s scent kept creeping into his head and he tried his best to shake it out. He threw on his work persona and focused on not pissing Hanji off by making a wrong move around her beloved Petra. “I could hardly wait for this night. I wanted to sweep you off your feet and take you right in front of the congregation.” He wondered how Hanji even made up these cheesy lines.

“I don’t think my parents would have appreciated that.” Petra shook her head, leading Levi to the bed that was set up in the center of the set and lightly pushing him so that he would sit down. He went without complaint, and she licked her lips dramatically as she dropped down in front of him. “You did such a great job waiting.” Petra looked up to meet the alpha’s eyes and snuck her hand up to rub his erection through his dress pants. “I think you deserve a reward…”

Eren’s scent slowly drifted back to the forefront of Levi’s thoughts and had his cock straining against the fabric. “A reward, hm?” Levi attempted to keep his tone cool and collected. The classic, domineering Alpha trope was his specialty and he knew Hanji would be more than disappointed if he finished early. Still, that delectable aroma wasn’t helping whatsoever. He tried to focus on Petra, keeping his eyes pinned on her’s.

Unzipping Levi’s pants, Petra pulled down the band of his underwear and leaned in to give the tip of his cock a quick kiss. Levi was already surprisingly hard, precum already leaking, and Petra raised an eyebrow, genuine surprise lacing her voice. “I never get used to how big you are…” Even though she and Hanji liked to tease the alpha, Levi was actually quite large, and he knew how to use every inch of it well. Levi’s scent was growing thicker, and Petra swallowed the little bit of drool that had started pooling in her mouth as she leaned in to take the head of his cock between her lips.

Levi sucked in a breath of pleasure and relief that his cock was finally getting some much needed attention. He leaned back and groaned, “Oh, fuck, yeah.”

Petra let out an over exaggerated moan for the camera, bobbing her head up and down and letting off with a loud pop when she felt Levi’s hands grip tighter in her hair. “You like, baby?” She could practically hear Hanji’s giggling as she wrote such a bad line, knowing Petra would have a hard time keeping a straight face. 

Levi was happy to toss his head back and keep his eyes squeezed shut, he knew he couldn’t even utter the words to Petra’s face. “Yes, oh god yes. I’m so lucky I have you. You’re beautiful and you’re mine. Now, give me more…” he tried to do his best “alpha command” voice, gripping her hair a little tighter and pulling her in.

When Levi’s voice lowered, the beta shivered. She bit her lip after a second, deciding just how she should go about executing Hanji’s instructions to mess with Levi to the fullest. Moving back, Petra smirked and stood up, putting her hands on on Levi’s shoulders and her knee dangerously close to his crotch. “I said you deserve a reward but I never said it’s be getting sucked off…” She could see Hanji from the corner of her eye signaling that Eren was ready, and a spark of genius at how she could get him into the scene without issue hit her like a ton of bricks. Moving forward to brush her lips against Levi’s jaw, she whispered into his ear and was glad that they had such sensitive microphones. “I called the concierge for fresh sheets.”

Taking that as his cue, Eren quickly looked for something to knock on. He held his breath to calm his growing nerves and ran over to the nearest microphone and rapped three times on the wall next to it. “Room service!”

Levi raised an eyebrow at Petra and rose to the challenge. “Come in,” he called back, keeping his tone low and husky. It was difficult to manage any other tone with the scent of a nervous omega thick in the room. He wanted to pounce on Eren and ease his nerves but stayed firm.

Taking a deep breath, Eren walked onto the set. The wardrobe department hadn’t really done much in the way of makeup, only giving him a different dress shirt and pair of pants so his own clothes wouldn’t get dirty in case he got cum or other bodily fluids on them and pulling his hair up into a simple ponytail. His eyes widened when the scent of Petra and Levi’s pheromones became so strong, and he stuttered a little as he looked at the two of them on the bed. “U-um…”

Petra grinned and slid off of Levi easily, walking over to the brunet and getting up in his face, a teasing tone in her voice as she pretended to size him up. “I don’t see the sheets we asked for…”

The omega looked from her to Levi and back and closed his eyes. “I didn’t-.”

“What’s this, Angel? Did you invite someone to come watch us?” Levi straightened up, giving Eren a look over. He tilted his head to the side and smirked, “I didn’t know this is what you meant by reward. He’s cute.”

Eren’s face burned, and he cursed the fact that such a small bit of praise from the alpha made all of his nerves disappear. Swallowing down the last bit of caution, the brunet stepped a little closer to Petra and glared at the alpha. 

Petra smirked and threaded their fingers together to pull Eren further into the room. “Well you didn’t bring what I asked for, but you  _ are _ a cutie… why not make it up to me by staying, hm?” She let out the most soothing scent she could with all of the other pheromones around, and when Eren froze and didn’t answer, she pushed him down onto the bed next to Levi. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

With Eren so close, Levi wondered what Petra could possibly be thinking. Eren’s eyes, as always, darted straight to Levi’s exposed erection. Levi took it as a chance to have his fair share of teasing, “Like what you see?”

Trying to keep his cool and fuck with Levi in his own way, Eren met Levi’s eyes and scoffed, “I’ve seen better.”

Levi wanted to laugh and kept it down to a smirk and a low, tempting chuckle, “Oh, really? What do you think, Angel?”

Petra laughed; Levi was basically  _ begging _ to be teased, and crawling on top of him to sit over his erection, she looked over at Eren. “Levi might not have the prettiest cock in the world, but it rides like magic.” She threw Hanji a triumphant smile from where she was seated in her director’s chair, and Petra knew that her mate was probably dying from holding in a laugh.

Eren’s mouth dropped open in shock, and he looked at Levi with wide eyes.

Levi let his hands grip onto Petra’s waist, securing her on top of him. Apparently, she was just as affected by the raging alpha and omega scents as he was. Her skin was damp with sweat and her breathing was slightly ragged. Her reactions made the scene look all the more real and he decided to just go with it. “Try saying that once I’m done with you…” He jerked his hips to grind his clothed erection up against Petra’s panties. 

Petra gasped, her face flushed from all of the pheromones swirling in the air. While she and Hanji didn’t usually get lost to them seeing as they were both beta, Eren and Levi so close together was making her a little lightheaded. She looked over at Eren with blown pupils and noticed that he was hard. “Why- ah- don’t you take care of that?”

The brunet followed Petra’s eyes to his own hardening cock and licked his lips to wet them. His mouth was incredibly dry for some reason, and he had been so caught up in the delicious scent coming off of Levi to even notice the heaviness between his legs. Trying to ignore the eyes on him, he palmed at it, groaning at the pleasure.

Petra frowned, grinding down onto Levi’s dick in fluid motions, and reached over to bat Eren’s hands away. “If you aren’t gonna do it right, then I will.” Unzipping the omega’s pants, Petra was surprised to find there wasn’t the barrier of underwear, and she smirked, leaving Levi’s lap for a moment to reposition herself better in between the two men. With her back turned to her new ‘husband’, she leaned in to sloppily kiss Eren on the mouth while squeezing his dick in her left hand. She wiggled her butt to the camera, urging Levi to go ahead and take her from behind.

While they were entirely off script, he figured there was no going back now. Hanji was gripping the edge of her seat, nearly toppling over with her mouth gaping open like a carp. Levi looked between Petra and Eren and figured he might as well play his part to the end. He sat up, gripped the supple flesh of Petra’s behind, and didn’t spare a moment sliding into her soaking wet entrance. Levi appreciated how she’d already prepared herself (with Hanji’s help no doubt), which made their lack of real foreplay feasible. 

Eren locked eyes with Levi as the alpha entered Petra and he moaned when Petra deepened the kiss. The taste of Levi’s precum on her lips made his eyes want to roll back in his head. Reaching up to pull her a little closer, the brunet scratched at the beta’s back and hoped that Hanji would take pity on him if he accidentally left marks. Petra groaned against him as Levi thrust into her, and after realizing that she had forgotten to jerk him off, she broke the kiss and bent down to suck him off instead.

It was cruel watching Petra devour the omega while Levi was so far away. He was nearly drunk off the scents around him, mostly Eren’s. He pushed into Petra roughly, gripping hard enough onto her hips to leave bruises. Levi imagined Eren’s wet hole sucking at his cock, needing it. He listened for the sweet sounds from the omega. He looked up and saw those turquoise eyes gleaming and cursed instantly, “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” There was no fucking way he’d finish early, not after years of experience in the industry. Still, Eren had a way of dragging him straight to the edge with no holds barred.

Petra gagged around Eren at a particularly hard thrust from the alpha, but she couldn’t care. The men’s scents of arousal was driving her crazy, and when Eren’s fingers twisted and pulled at her hair, she could feel the prickling of tears. It was too much. Eren smelled too sweet, and if she was this effected by it, lord knows Levi was probably in hell having to keep himself from pushing her out of the way to get to the brunet. “ _ M- ah-more _ , Levi.”

Levi gripped onto her harder and broke out of his steady rhythm to speed up, delivering harsh thrusts to a place he knew would make her scream with pleasure. He figured he’d get a beating if Petra didn’t get her orgasm first, so he hoped she would get there quick because he couldn’t last much longer in Eren’s presence.

Eren could feel his climax coming on fast, and even though he wanted to warn Petra so that she wouldn’t get a face full of it, he just couldn’t find the words. “ _ Oh, _ oh my god!” His voice hitched, straining as the volume of his moans grew, and he looked over to find Levi’s gaze. His own eyes were clouded over in lust, and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold onto the alpha. He almost would have too, if Petra hadn’t taken that moment to gently scrape her teeth against his aching cock. His lip quivered, and he could feel his slick dripping freely down his legs. “ _ Please _ .” He didn’t know what he wanted, but his inner omega kept him asking, 

That did it. Without any warning, Levi pulled away from Petra and let go. A jolt of cum spurted across Petra, splattering along her back and reaching Eren’s cheek. The sight was enough to make Levi sigh uninhibitedly with satisfaction. Eren was marked, Eren was  _ his _ . As they were still in the scene, Levi worked Petra’s insides with his fingers, massaging her clit and using the techniques he always did to get her to her orgasm. All the while, he couldn’t take his eyes off Eren.

Petra almost whined when Levi pulled out of her, but knew that she would still get her release despite it. She put extra effort in getting Eren to where he needed to be before Levi made it impossible, and she smiled around the omega’s erection when she felt him tense up and cum. He screamed out profanities, and she grinned as he pulled off of him and licked the fluids off her lips and held the remainder in her mouth for Levi.

Levi gripped Petra’s shoulder and hair, pulling her back until her back hit his chest. He took her jaw and pulled her head to the side so he could kiss her roughly on the lips. The salty bitterness of Eren’s cum flowed into Levi’s mouth in a messy transfer, the essence leaking from the sides of his mouth and dripping onto his chin. He moaned into the kiss, grateful for finally being able to get a taste of the omega. Unfortunately, it left him only wanting more.

Knowing they were all still on camera, Petra put extra effort in making sure she did a good show for the camera as she came. Normally, with Hanji, it wasn’t needed, but that had been a quirk she had long grown out of during work. She arched her spine and gripped onto her colleagues for support. Eren had quieted down after climaxing, and Petra felt a little blush creep up her neck when she realized that the omega’s erection was coming back in full force under Levi’s gaze. 

  
Hanji’s eyes were practically sparkling. For once, she had no words to spout. “Gorgeous… so… fucking… gorgeous…” she sobbed, running into the set and throwing her arms around Petra. “So much  _ emotion _ , my precious  _ angel _ ! That’s a wrap for today, people.” She leaned in and whispered, “Let’s go get you cleaned up. I hear our bed calling!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everything wasn't too confusing! And go give Mittens some love- she's been sick recently :D The next chapter is gonna have some love between the boys so look forward to that!
> 
> Also, Petra's stage name is Angel cc:


	8. Gasoline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren  
> Snakemittens: everyone else

Hanji and the others let Eren leave the set without any hassle, and he guessed he could probably thank Petra for that. No one stopped him as he ran past the crew, ignoring anyone who called out to him in his quest to get out of the tiny house and get some fresh air. He was burning up, the cum drying on his shirt and cheek driving him insane, and he knew that if he didn’t remove Levi’s scent from him, the erection that had made itself prominent would never go away. He wanted to cry from the pressure that was building up, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he had just finished suffering through his heat the week before, he would have thought the ordeal had triggered it.

When he finally reached the back exit, he slumped against the wall outside. The coolness of the bricks against his skin was like heaven, and he tore at his shirt until he managed to rip it completely off. The brunet panted, his pupils blown into large discs, and he whimpered and clawed at his pants when he got another whiff Levi’s delicious scent. They needed to come off too, but his fingers just wouldn’t listen to him. The alpha’s name came out as a broken sob before Eren knew what he was saying, begging for release,  but he couldn’t find the will to care about how pathetic he sounded. He only wanted Levi to be there, helping him through the pain he was in.

~

Levi threw some clothes on, for once not bolting to the shower, and tore through the set and crew members on his way to the back exit. Hanji stopped him with a hand on the shoulder, nearly causing him to topple over. “You know you can’t-” she started.

He cut her off immediately with a harsh tone, “I’m just going to check on him. The second we step out of this building, we’re off the clock. No harm, no foul.”

With the alpha pheromones radiating off his hot skin, Hanji instinctively let him go and took a step back. “Don’t hurt him,” Hanji spoke lowly and seriously. “If we hear anything, we’re coming out there.”

Levi grunted in response and finally got to the back door. He heard his name come out in a sob and he threw open the door to find Eren right outside. The cool air hadn’t done anything to ease the heat from his body and he looked completely broken. His shirt was practically torn off and tears were streaking down his face. All of a sudden, Levi had no idea what to do. He left his stage persona on the set and was left dumbfounded. “Eren…?” he reached out slowly as if he were approaching a small animal.

Eren’s head whipped to the side when he heard Levi’s voice. His eyes widened and without thinking about what he was doing, he could feel himself scrambling to get up and fling himself into Levi’s arms. Breathing the alpha’s scent in deeply, the omega’s lip quivered as he gripped onto Levi’s shirt, and he let out a low growl when he caught Petra’s scent still on him despite of how faint it was becoming with the intensity of Levi’s own pheromones. 

“ _ Mine _ .” Eren’s fingernails dug into Levi’s shoulders for stability, his legs not wanting to work any longer now that the alpha  was finally so close to him, and after a second of war with his inner omega, he used his weight to pull Levi down to the ground and climb on top of him. Having lost himself to his instincts, Eren couldn’t stand the lingering scent of his friend on  _ his _ alpha, and he grimaced before leaning down to lick at the other man’s jaw where Petra had kissed him during the scene. He wanted to remove all traces of everyone but him. He wanted to claim. “You’re  _ mine _ .”

Levi held onto Eren’s limp body to keep both of them somewhat stable, though the writhing omega made it difficult. The second Levi heard the word ‘mine’ and inhaled Eren’s scent, he finally recognized what was going on. Levi made no effort to separate himself from Eren, instead he chose to ask, “Eren, are you in heat?” He knew Eren had gotten off work the week prior for his heat, but the scent was unmistakable.

The omega’s eyes clouded over in lust when Levi’s pheromones spiked in reaction to his own, and he moved from kissing the other’s jaw to nuzzling his neck, trying to spread their scents together over the alpha’s scent gland. “Mmm, not possible…” He was panting, “Already- ah- happened…” 

The alpha tilted his head to expose his neck to the omega, ignoring the fact that they were practically wiggling around in the dirt. “But your scent…” he took another deep breath, shuddering with pangs of need shooting down to his groin. “And… you’re… we’re…” the words trickled away as Eren distracted him from rational thought. 

Having been somewhat sated by the fact they were so close, Eren stopped rubbing his face into Levi’s scent gland and hummed. He refused to move away from the other man, but his more rational side was telling him that something was wrong. Eren shifted his weight to sit up, his erection still standing proud in his pants, and he used the last bit of his self control to refrain from grinding down on the alpha’s crotch. The scent of arousal coming from the both of them had a sharpness that made his stomach churn with anxiety. The heavy smell of citrus radiating off of Eren screamed that he was in heat, but no matter how he looked at it, that fact was impossible. 

The brunet looked down at Levi and the concern he could see in the alpha’s eyes under the want was like a punch to his gut. Even then, though, he couldn’t bring himself to move away or say he was sorry for attacking him. Eren’s voice dropped down into a shaky whisper, hoping Levi would understand what he needed. “Home?”

Levi gathered Eren up in his arms and stood upright, humming in agreement. Yes, he needed to get Eren home. There was no way Levi would want Eren, smelling like he was in heat, around a house full of porn stars. He toted Eren to the parking lot around back and unlocked his car, carefully setting Eren in the passenger's seat and snapping the seatbelt in place for him. The first thing that came up in Levi’s muddled mind was the alpha Eren lived with. “Is your roommate home?” Levi asked as he got in on the driver’s side, snapping his own seatbelt on and putting the car in drive.

It took a moment for Eren to realize that Levi had asked him a question. His head was spinning from the alpha’s scent and his own body heating up. “I dunno.” The omega’s words slurred together, and realizing that he was still in his pants, Eren whimpered and tugged at the offending material. “ _ O-off _ .”

He tried to keep his eyes on the road but Eren was making it too damned hard. He tossed a hand over Eren’s to stop him from undressing, “You keep those on or I’ll have to pull this car over.” He thought back to the cam session between Eren and his alpha roommate, replaying the scenes through his head. Levi bit his lip and turned the corner towards his own house, not wanting to take any chances. He didn’t trust Armin and wasn’t going to hand over his omega to a stranger. “We’re going to my house, okay? It’s safe there.”

Eren stopped trying to shimmy out of his pants when Levi touched him, and his eyes widened. “Levi’s...” His inner omega was practically purring as the words registered in his head, and he couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips.The brunet felt the overwhelming urge to nuzzle the alpha, their combined scents acting as a drug, and he leaned closer to the man to kiss his cheek, his hand wandering down to rub Levi’s straining erection. “ _ Home _ ?”

The alpha almost choked and crashed the car into a pole due to Eren’s tempting tone. His hips jerked up towards Eren’s hand instinctively, yearning for the friction. “Yeah, we’re going to lock you up in my bedroom so I can call Hanji and figure this shit out,” the clear side of his brain spoke. The other side was panting with need and dying to pull over and take Eren in the back seat. 

Eren frowned, increasing pressure with his hand, and leaning in to rub his cheek against Levi’s arm like a cat. “Don’t…” He could feel the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. His words were still refusing to come out in complete sentences, but the omega still tried to get his hurt across nonetheless. “ _ Alpha _ .”

_ Fuck, you made him cry, you bastard _ , Levi’s inner alpha scolded. Levi pulled into the parking garage under his apartment building and pulled into his spot. He turned and took Eren’s face in his hand, letting his thumb brush across Eren’s cheek. “Will you let me take care of you? Can you trust me?” he asked in exasperation. The fight between his brain and his heart was making him weary and seeing Eren’s watery eyes made him want to slap himself. All he wanted to do was take Eren home, to his nest, and fulfill his every wish. With Eren in a contorted state of mind, he knew he couldn’t let himself do so. He’d never let himself cross that line without Eren’s explicit permission. 

Eren blinked back tears and nodded. The omega in him still was terrified that Levi would leave him, though, and his hand moved away from Levi’s crotch to grip his shirt. If he hadn’t been buckled in, the brunet would have crawled onto the alpha’s lap without a second thought and refuse to leave. “Don’t wanna be alone…” His voice shook. “Stay.”

“Okay,” Levi sighed, undoing his seatbelt as well as Eren’s. “Can I carry you up?”

The brunet’s eyes sparkled with Levi’s confirmation, and he shook his head as fast as he could and he gripped onto the man tighter, huffing in annoyance when he couldn’t get closer.

“Eren,” Levi had to remind him softly, “We’re in the car. Sit back and I’ll come get you from the other side. Then we can go upstairs to my place, okay?”

Pouting, Eren let go of Levi and turned away to wait eagerly as he walked around to open the door.

Levi gathered Eren up in his arms and headed towards the elevator, locking his car doors as he walked away with the key fob. Eren’s weight and size didn’t make it easy, but he managed to get them into the empty elevator and press the button that’d take them to the top floor. In just moments, he was stepping into the penthouse and setting Eren on his bed. “Can you be good and stay here for me? Just for a few minutes while I call Hanji?”

While he wasn’t happy with what Levi was asking, the strong scent of alpha that surrounded him from Levi’s sheets was enough to let the man go and make his phone call. He shook his head to let Levi know he wouldn’t get upset and buried himself deeper under the covers.  Eren was getting even hotter, and he rolled around on the bed, trying to work his way out of his pants. He moaned loudly as they finally came off, and he pulled down his underwear next, letting his dick spring free and curl against his stomach. He could feel the slick dripping down his thighs, and the pressure in his lower abdomen. Locking eyes with Levi, Eren gripped his aching cock and stroked it, wishing his hand was Levi’s instead. 

“Oh fuck,” Levi breathed, barely able to tear him away from the beautiful sight. He shut the bedroom door behind him and stumbled over to the kitchen. His hands immediately went for the granite counter tops, clutching onto them in efforts to keep himself from racing back into the bedroom. He dialed up Hanji’s number and waited for her to pick up.

“Levi! Where are you?” she asked, obviously pissed off. “And where’s Eren?”

“At my place. Look, I don’t know what the fuck is going on but Eren’s… in heat or something. Fuck, I don’t know. He keeps… he’s… I can’t control myself much longer,” Levi finally got out. “I was going to take him home but I don’t know what the brat would do by himself. Or that alpha roommate of his…”

Hanji took a second to answer, something she rarely did. “He’s not hurt, is he?”

“No, just really fucking horny.”

A voice in the background suggested Hanji was consulting with someone else. She finally spoke again, “I’m sending Armin over there to come get Eren. We can trust him, okay? The two are really close.”

Levi was growling without even realizing it.

Hanji spoke a little louder over the growling, “Armin won’t do  _ anything _ , okay? He’s going to make sure Eren gets home and is safe. If Eren stays there any longer, I know you won’t be able to hold out.”

“Fine,” Levi muttered, hanging up. He looked back and forth from his phone to the bedroom, battling with himself on whether to check on Eren or stay away. Soon enough, that other alpha would come and take him away which left Levi growling once more. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Levi cursed, pacing furiously from the living room to the kitchen. He tried to rationalize it, but Eren’s scent was etched into his skin and tempting him like the fucking devil.

And then Eren started moaning his name. Levi pressed his forehead against the cool granite while he waited, leaping towards the front door when he heard the electronic elevator bell ding. He flung the door open and saw the blond alpha standing there, concerned. The moment he got a whiff of Armin’s scent, Levi wanted to shut the door in his face and barricade himself and Eren in. 

Armin could obviously see this and took a step in to avoid getting shoved back out. “Where’s Eren?” he asked sternly.

“Bedroom,” Levi managed to get out. Before Armin could take another step in, Levi put a hand on his shoulder and let out a warning growl. “Do anything and I…”

The blond cut him off, “I know. I wouldn’t do anything to Eren. Not like this.” Levi gave him a hard look, weighing his trust in this alpha. Armin added for emphasis, “You’re holding back and so will I. Trust me.” The two alphas opened the bedroom door, ready to retrieve the whining omega. 

Eren could smell Levi from the other side of his bedroom door, and he moaned out his name before he caught a different, less powerful scent as well. His eyes narrowed and he turned around to glare at his roommate, cocooning himself in Levi’s soiled sheets when Armin stepped into the room. Eren’s voice lowered to practically a growl as he clutched a pillow to his chest. “ _ Get out _ .” The venom in his tone would have surprised him had he not been so unbelievably  _ angry _ that the blond had intruded in his and Levi’s nest. 

Both Levi and Armin froze at Eren’s voice. Armin bravely chose to act first, taking a small step forward and lowering his voice to a calming whisper, “We’re going home, okay, Eren? We’ll get you to bed and make sure you’re doing okay.”

Levi stayed in the doorframe, gripping onto the wood in hopes to keep his body and mind stable. He couldn’t bring himself to encourage Eren to leave with Armin. After fighting it for so long, his self-control was wearing thin.

Eren’s growling intensified, and he stiffened on the bed, throwing the pillow he was holding as hard as he could at Armin’s face. “I said  _ get out _ !” 

Armin caught the pillow and threw it back, quickly losing his patience with Eren. Eren was hardheaded most of the time, but this edged on dangerous. Armin took another step forward, exerting his own dominating pheromones in attempts to force Eren into submission. “We’re going home.  _ Now. _ ”

Eren’s nostrils flared and he pushed himself off the bed to get up in Armin’s face. The blond reeked of pheromones meant to force Eren into submission and he was having none of it. Especially not with his rightful alpha right in front of them. His finger jabbed Armin in the chest harshly and he was practically screaming. “Don’t you _ dare _ try to pull that shit, Armin. You are _ not _ my alpha and you will  _ not _ try to control me like that.” 

Levi took a step from the doorframe, his heart throbbing with pride. Any threats he felt from Armin dwindled away with Eren’s complete defiance towards the other alpha. The act had him reaching out towards Eren, hoping to take him into his arms and praise him endlessly. 

Armin stayed firm between the two, knowing he needed to prevent either of them from any regrets they’d have after all of this was said and done. His pheromones were clouding around them in his own frustration. Knowing better than to touch him, Armin tried another method off the top of his head. He turned to Levi, “You have to tell him to go home, then.”

Levi just stared at Armin blankly. The only words he could come up with were, “Fuck no.”

Armin threw his hands up in the air and started shoving Levi out of the room. “This is ridiculous,” he groaned.

Eren’s eyes darted to Levi when the man spoke, his chest filling with warmth. He could still feel the effects of the heat, but something deeper than the lust he was feeling in the car stirred in his stomach, and he suddenly wanted to wrap himself around Levi and never let go. The fact that Levi wanted him there calmed him down enough that he no longer wanted to strangle Armin, but he was still pissed that the blond was in their space. He gave his roommate an annoyed frown, walking back over to the bed with a sudden sense of calm. “I think you should go home, Armin.”

“Not without you. You’re in heat,” Armin sternly spoke.

“You’re right, I am.” Eren stared at Levi as he spoke, “And you know just how much pain I’m in right now.” His voice cracked as another wave racked his body. “I’m staying here.”

Levi broke past Armin and hugged onto Eren, putting himself between his omega and the other alpha. In the little space between them, he whispered, “We can’t do this right now, Eren. I know you want to and fuck, I want to… but not like this. We’re… not thinking straight.” It took all the effort in the world for him to get the words out and it was his last attempt to shield Eren from his ravenous inner alpha. 

Eren’s heart fluttered when Levi pulled him into a hug, but it quickly turned into a painful thud when the man’s words registered. The scent Eren was giving off turned sour with his distress, and his legs gave out beneath him. While the whole ordeal had allowed him to take a breather from the whole mess of his heat, it was like the floodgates opened when his inner omega realized that Levi was rejecting him. Eren burst into tears, and pushed Levi away from him, running past Armin to lock himself in the adjacent room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheheh


	9. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren  
> Snakemittens: Levi/Armin

“So he can stay, right?” Levi turned to Armin with a glare.

“Fucking hell,” Armin ran a hand through his hair. He turned to Levi and sighed, “I don’t know why he’s like this for sure, but his heat ended early last week. Like, really early. My guess is that his body held out for a better chance to find a mate since Eren spends his heats alone. And… you’ve been on his mind lately. Can I trust you with him? There’s no way I’ll get him to come home. You know Eren. If he’s got his mind set on something…”

“You can trust me,” Levi was all too eager to say. He wanted Arlert out. This alpha was mostly responsible for Eren’s distress and Levi wanted nothing more than to remove the problem.

“No sex,” Armin reminded him on his way out. “Put a fucking cage on that thing or something.” He gestured towards Levi’s obvious erection.

“Always full of great ideas, Arlert,” Levi pat him on the back, pushing him out the door. He was drawn to the office Eren had locked himself in, pressing himself against the door and hating himself for making Eren feel so bad. He wanted to make it better, to make Eren feel better. “Eren…” Levi started, unsure of what exactly to say. He didn’t have one of Hanji’s shitty scripts memorized, this one he had to figure out by himself.

Eren was quietly crying to himself on the other side of the door, already regretting the action when he realized Levi’s scent wasn’t nearly as strong as the bedroom. He was emotionally and physically drained and wanted nothing to do with either of the two alphas that had hurt him, despite his inner omega that screamed for Levi. “Go away!”

Levi sat with his back against the door, exhausted. “I’m sorry, Eren,” Levi finally said, the words had been hanging in his mouth the entire time. “I won’t... let you leave now. I don’t… want you to go. I never did.”

The brunet was seething. How could Levi say that he’d stay with him and then tell him to leave? “ _Liar_! You just want me to come out so Armin can drag me home!”

“Armin left,” Levi announced, relieved that the other alpha had gone. Some of his scent still hung in the air and it made Levi wrinkle up his nose in annoyance. He actively let out more of his own just to help eliminate the foul odor and hopefully to help calm Eren down. “It’s just you and me…”

Frowning, Eren breathed in deeply and pouted. He was usually very good at keeping his anger burning bright, but something about Levi’s calming scent wafting in from the other side of the door made him want to just let go of everything and crawl back into his strong arms. Reaching up to open the unlock the door and open it a crack, Eren looked up at Levi with hopeful eyes. “I can stay?”

Levi spun around and knelt in front of the cracked door. “Yes,” he assured, smiling to himself for successfully coaxing Eren back out. It was a small victory that helped wash away the intense guilt weighing on his heart. They weren’t mates or even lovers, but his entire body reacted to Eren like no other. It was terrifying and wonderful all at the same time, yet Levi wasn’t sure how to react.

Eren opened the door a little more and crawled hands and knees over to Levi’s lap. He was exhausted and even though physically his body wanted nothing more than to be rolling around on the ground with Levi hovering above him, the exhaustion was winning over. It was, after all, the first and easiest day for him to resist his inner omega, and he wanted to take full advantage of the fact that he was starting to fall asleep with Levi’s pheromones coaxing him to relax. After clinging to Levi like a spider monkey, he burrowed his face in the alpha’s neck and muttered softly. “Take me to bed.”

“Full of demands tonight, aren’t you?” Levi chuckled, hefting Eren up and carrying him back to the bedroom. Eren’s overall brighter mood and sweeter scent returned, making Levi’s heart jump with happiness. He paused in the doorframe looking over the mess Eren had made of the sheets and blankets. He set his omega down on the armchair in the corner and went to throw on some new sheets and blankets.

When he realized Levi was going to change the sheets, Eren grabbed onto the other man’s sleeve and whined. “No.” The brunet pouted, standing up to use his body as a shield for the bed. “They won’t smell like you if they’re clean.”

Levi tried to bargain, “But you’ll have me… and I smell like me…”

Eren perked up. “You’re staying?”

Levi thought back to Eren’s fragile state of mind and bit his lip. “If you want me to, that is,” he offered.

Nodding his head, the omega walked back over to the chair and sat down, shooting Levi a warning glare. “If you don’t stay, I’ll never forgive you…”

Levi raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Well, we can’t have that. Now will you let me put on some clean sheets?”

“Mmm…” Eren shifted in his seat, finally realizing that he was still covered in his own slick and drying cum and that during this whole ordeal, he had been naked and hard. He grimaced and when Levi came back with a fresh pair of sheets, he sent him a sweet smile. “Can we take a bath?” He wiggled his eyebrows, knowing that he was pushing his luck, but the omega knew that if he had to leave the alpha’s side in order to get clean, it would never happen.

“I can set you in the bath while I clean the bed…” Levi started to pick Eren up again to take him to the en suite bathroom.

Eren shook his head as he was picked up, “I need help.” He wasn’t lying, per say, just stretching the truth. It _would_ go faster if Levi was there to wash the places he couldn’t reach, and his muscles were so tired, he didn’t think he’d be able to hold up his arms long enough to get clean. “Please.”

“Okay,” Levi breathed, carefully turning on the bath water while still holding onto Eren. Once it filled up a few inches, he gently set the omega into the porcelain tub and knelt over the side to help wash away the sweat, slick, and cum. The way his fingers grazed over Eren’s soft skin made his heart beat a little faster and his core burned with need. He pulled back to help regain control for fear his inner alpha would truly take over.

The brunet’s eyes glazed over with want when Levi touched him and he moaned a little at the physical contact. The warm water and their scents mixing together worked away at the knots that had formed along his shoulder blades, and he unconsciously tilted his head to the side to expose his scent gland to Levi with a content hum. He looked at Levi with a soft smile, hoping the man would understand how happy the gesture made him. “Thank you, Levi. For everything.”

Levi hummed in acknowledgement and ran a hand through Eren’s hair, all too tempted to bury his nose into Eren’s neck and lap at that sensitive spot just below his ear. Instead, he helped Eren finish cleaning up, drained the water, and wrapped Eren up in a towel. He carried him back to the bedroom, setting him back down in the arm chair before setting off to find Eren some decent clothes to wear. After digging through his drawers and closet, he came up with underwear, shorts, and a shirt he figured would fit the omega decently. He held them out to Eren and cocked his head to the side, “I’m guessing you need help putting these on too, huh?”

Sending Levi a smirk, he shrugged and grabbed the shirt from the alpha’s hands. “I’ll try and wear at least this, but it’s too hot for anything else…” He pulled the shirt on with grimace and tried to suppress a shiver from the over stimulation of the fabric sliding against his skin. The only reason he even considered the shirt worth the pain was that it smelled of Levi and reduced the risk of him immediately groping the man the second he fell asleep. “Though I might end up taking it off at some point.” _And beg for your knot._ He blushed when the thought crossed his mind.

“Whatever makes you happy,” Levi yawned, setting the rest of the clothes on the dresser. He was relieved Eren seemed to be thinking a bit more clearly and wondered if whatever had come over him was wearing off. He made quick work of stripping off the old sheets and throwing them in the hamper. With new sheets, blankets, and pillows he finally felt comfortable tucking Eren in and sliding under the blankets next to him, fully clothed to deter any ideas Eren could have during the night.

Levi let out calming pheromones to fill the room and put both of them at ease from the stressful night. He needed them just as much as Eren to relax his tightened muscles and aching core. “Comfy?” he asked, making sure Eren was set for the night.

Eren wished that they could be spooning, but knew that it would be too risky. He pouted, mumbling into the comforter. “Mhm. Goodnight.”

Levi used his phone to turn off the lights in his penthouse and set it aside for the night. “Goodnight, Eren,” Levi turned towards him, his body attracted to the sweet citrus scent. In no time at all, he was lulled to sleep by it.

~

The burning in his gut increased tenfold by the time two am rolled around. Eren sat up, groggy and covered in sweat, and groaned as he pulled the offending material of the shirt that clung to his chest off with a whimper. It was dark in the large room, but the warmth next to him smelled strongly of Levi’s pheromones, and the omega’s eyes widened in lust. Sitting up and leaning over the sleeping man, Eren leaned in to bury his face in the man’s neck and lick at the scent gland located there, his hand wandering down between his own legs to stroke his aching cock. Slick ran down his thighs, leaving a puddle where he had been laying. “ _A-alpha_ …”

The soft sound floated in Levi’s mind for a few moments until he realized he wasn’t dreaming. Eren was really lapping at his neck and smelled of heat and slick. In a drowsy haze, Levi’s inner alpha woke before his mind could. He pulled Eren on top of him and put a hand on the back of Eren’s head to pull him closer, tucking his face into his neck.

Grinding down on Levi’s erection, the omega moaned and left moved his hands to tangle and claw at the alpha’s clothes. He whined at the lack of skin contact as did his best to tear away Levi’s shirt. “Mmm...Alpha...” Eren’s mind was still in a haze, his heat stronger than earlier by quite a bit. “More.”

Levi’s stomach flipped and his self control flew out the window. Between his own drowsiness, Eren’s overwhelming scent, and the fact that the omega on top of him was jaw-droppingly sexy there was no chance of him ever holding back. Levi shuffled out of his clothes and sighed when their hot, damp skin finally met and they could be tangled up together with nothing between them. Levi kissed and lapped at Eren’s neck, moaning a little at how _right_ it all felt. There were no little voices in his head telling him to slow down or hold back. The rational side of his brain still slept soundly. The alpha inside him took full control and wouldn’t waste a second in devouring his omega. “So sweet,” he purred against Eren’s throat, brushing his nose against a spot of skin left unmarked and ready. _Soon_ , the little voice in his head sang. “All mine,” Levi hummed.

“All yours.” Eren repeated back Levi’s words as if in a trance, though with how cloudy his head was, it wouldn’t be far fetched to say that was the case. The alpha’s mouth on his neck was making him grow weaker, and what little strength he had managed to summon left his body as another, more powerful wave of need wracked his body. Eren closed his eyes and bared his neck even further to allow Levi full access. The brunet’s breathing was growing more and more erratic as time went on, and a line of drool started to dribble down his chin.

Eren’s words had Levi nipping at his neck, daring to sink his teeth into the sun-kissed flesh. The voice kept repeating _not yet, not yet_. He rolled the two of them over so he could pin Eren to the mattress, keeping the omega secure under him. Levi’s kisses trailed from his neck down to his collar bones and back up to capture Eren’s lips in his. He licked up the bit of drool that had collected down Eren’s chin and poked his tongue through Eren’s teeth, wishing to taste and take every little bit of Eren’s body. After all, the omega admitted it himself, he was Levi’s. His hands wandered down Eren’s arms and one of them locked onto Eren’s cock, the thick erection making Levi growl with pride.

The omega gasped in pleasure when Levi nipped at his jaw, and he wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist to bring him closer when he felt the man’s hand on his leaking cock. His eyes were tearing up from the overwhelming need for Levi to take him, and he moaned against the alpha’s mouth before breaking the kiss to cry out.

Levi’s hand released Eren’s erection and trailed down between the omega’s asscheeks to find Eren dripping with slick. He let one finger graze over Eren’s hole, only briefly before pushing in and waiting a bit to gauge Eren’s reactions. The last thing he wanted was to upset his omega or hurt him. Good alphas _never_ hurt their omegas and Levi had already somewhat broken that rule.

Eren rutted down into Levi’s finger when he felt it enter him, and he was almost crying with relief. It still wasn’t enough though to ease the fire in his belly, however, and he looked around wildly before meeting Levi’s gaze and giving him the most pathetic, needy whimper he could manage. “M-more… I need you...”

There was no way in hell Levi would deny his omega more. He added two more fingers, carefully, and took Eren’s lips in his again. He pulsed and curled his fingers, loving the hot wetness and the little noises Eren made. Something about giving Eren pleasure had his cock aching and throbbing, desperately needing some kind of friction.

Eren writhed under Levi’s experienced hands, his moans echoing off the walls. Their combined scents and Levi’s mouth moulding  against his drove him insane, and his inner omega was demanding even more from the alpha above him. His fingers tangled in Levi’s sweat soaked hair and pulled on the strands, breaking the kiss so Levi would look him in the eye. “I’m _ready_ , Alpha.” Eren’s voice was rough, and his arms and legs shook from a mixture of anticipation and exhaustion, but the gaze that fell on the alpha screamed nothing but pure, unfiltered certainty and need. “Knot me already.”

With a growl of affirmation, Levi removed his fingers and lined himself up, plunging into his omega without a second thought. He groaned when they were finally fully connected, a hot tingling sensation he had never felt before. Sinking into Eren had him cursing in ecstasy and he hadn’t even begun moving yet. He paused for just a moment, looking to Eren for some kind of affirmation.

Eren growled when Levi didn’t move immediately shimmying his hips to try and spur the other man into action, “Please, I _need_ it, Levi.” The desperation in his voice was obvious by the way in trembled. “I want you.”

Levi’s heart flipped when Eren said his name and it was over. Levi’s hips jerked automatically, taking off at a rapid, rough pace fueled with need and desperation. The moment he’d been waiting for arrived and he could finally _take_ Eren without anything stopping him. Everything about Eren called out to him and Levi wasn’t going to make him wait any longer. One of his hands tangled up in Eren’s hair, pulling his head back to allow Levi a beautiful opening to lick and suck at Eren’s neck. The other clenched onto the bed sheets, keeping him propped up above his omega. “So perfect…” he mumbled against Eren’s neck, delivering harder thrusts in search for that little spot that’d make Eren squeal.

Letting his hands scratch deep marks into Levi’s back, Eren arched his back with a particularly hard thrust, screaming out Levi’s name as his prostate was hit. His toes curled on reflex, his eyes unable to stay open with the pleasure that crackled through his body like electricity. Eren licked his lips to wet them, and he as much as he wanted to stay with Levi in their current position, he was getting nearer to his first climax of the morning, and he wanted the alpha even closer than he was then. His nails dug crescents into Levi’s shoulders, “M-mark me- ah.”

Without a second thought, Levi buried his teeth into Eren’s flesh. Bursts of coppery blood flowed from the puncture wounds and Levi lapped it all up greedily. All the while, he continued thrusting into Eren with full knowledge that he’d come soon. A shockwave of warmth, tingles, and pure happiness shook through his body and he knew he’d really done it. He couldn’t help himself from licking at Eren’s neck and uttering, “Mine, mine, mine…” His inner alpha was yelping and howling with pride. “ _Eren_ ,” he moaned in hopes to warn him, feeling an orgasm beginning to flush over him.

Eren could feel Levi’s teeth in the juncture where his neck met his shoulder, and the pure bliss that washed over him had him coming without warning. He screamed out Levi’s name like a curse, and when the alpha’s knot started to inflate inside him, the brunet pulled Levi away from his scent gland for the second time and buried his face against the alpha’s neck instead. He licked at the swollen gland tenderly, and bit down hard enough to draw blood and secure his own mark on the man hovering above him.

Sparks of light danced across his eyes when he closed them to savor the taste, and Eren shivered in delight, his inner omega purring as Levi’s seed flowed into him. Levi pulled away from him after a second, and Eren opened his eyes to find the looking lovingly down at him, and he weakly raised his hand up to brush his fingers along Levi’s bleeding neck. He licked the fluid off his lips, and now that his heat was sated for the time being he could feel himself coming back into his right mind. He sent Levi the goofiest, largest shit eating  grin and cocked his head to the side to admire his handiwork. “Petra wasn’t kidding yesterday…”

Levi’s mind was empty and his only thoughts were of keeping Eren pressed flush against him while his cock pulsed inside Eren. He growled a little when Eren mentioned the name of someone else, especially after being so intimate. Still, his need to please and humor Eren stretched beyond his possessive inner alpha. He breathed wearily, “Petra… what?”

Eren patted Levi’s cheek and pulled him down to whisper seductively in his ear, “You _do_ ride like magic.”

“Ah, fuck,” Levi sighed, leaning in to suck on Eren’s neck some more. “You’re too far away…”

The omega giggled, wrapping Levi in a tight hug, He was feeling so much better, happiness making his heart flutter, “You’re _inside_ of me Levi, I don’t think we can get any closer…”

Levi secured his arms around his omega. “Not close enough,” he murmured still, yawning and letting his eyes fall shut. Absolutely nothing could have left him more content and satisfied than being tangled up with his omega and now with the mating mark, Eren really was _his_.

Eren rolled his eyes, snuggling further into Levi and giving him a soft peck on the cheek. The other man was surprisingly cute when he was sleepy, and the omega purred, pride welling in his chest that Levi was satisfied. Running his hand through Levi’s hair, Eren frowned a little when he recalled the previous day and hissed a little, realizing that he’d pissed off Armin and no doubt Hanji. He groaned. “They are gonna skin us…”

“If they lay a finger on you,” Levi growled, his inner alpha still at the wheel. He took a breath to collect himself. “We’ll apologize in the morning.”

The brunet laughed, warmth making his heart beat faster when Levi got upset. He bit his lip to hold in his giggles, high from the lingering pheromones swirling in the air around them. “Calm down, Alpha. No one’s gonna hurt me…” Eren’s fingers rubbed circles into Levi’s pelvic bone, and he gave the alpha a once over, smirking when another drop of blood fell onto his chest. “And with a nasty mark like that I don’t think they would be dumb enough to try and take my alpha from me.”

Levi’s chest rumbled with satisfaction and he felt himself slowly coming down from cloud nine, too tired to function properly. He may have cared about the mess, about their filthy bodies, and about the fact that he and Eren made a life-changing decision on a needy whim, but he was too overjoyed with the fact that he had this beautiful, strong, wonderful man smiling beneath him.

Eren could feel when Levi fell asleep, and he relaxed into the other man’s grip, listening to his even breaths as he dreamt. Closing his eyes, he could feel himself following Levi’s footsteps, and he mentally thanked his inner omega for forcing his hand after so many years. His heart was swelling with love and joy, and if it hadn’t been for this incident, however unorthodox and spur of the moment it was, Eren probably would have never been as happy as he was right then, curled up against his alpha. _His_ alpha.

Whatever guilt he might have been feeling at ‘forcing’ Levi into mating left the second the omega opened his eyes and noticed the small smile on the alpha’s face. Levi seemed so pleased as he slept and Eren swore that Levi tightened his grip around him when Eren tried to wiggle away for a better view. Whispering, as not to wake the other man up, Eren let all of the emotions that he had been feeling for the past few years show clearly on his face and in his voice. “I love you, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the boys are gonna do when Hanji gets a hold of them XD


	10. Winning the Lotto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren  
> Snakemittens: Levi/Hanji

The daylight trickling through Levi’s blinds woke Eren up around one o’clock that afternoon, and he cursed as he shimmied out of the alpha’s vice grip. He felt disgusting, cum, slick and blood cracking and flaking off as he moved around the bedroom looking for his cell phone. He groaned when his legs gave out from the pain shooting up his lower back, and he sat there for a moment, glaring at his legs. “ _ Fuck _ .”

Eren’s voice had Levi’s eyes flinging open. For the briefest moment he patted around the bed looking for his omega until he saw Eren stumbling around the room. And then it hit him. His hand flew up to the mark on his neck that had already scabbed over and was sure to leave the telltale scar. He looked around at the blankets and sheets, noting the atrocious mess. And then he looked at Eren and his heart melted a little. He took something precious from Eren and left a scar on the omega’s neck. Now, it was official and there was no turning back. “Morning…” Levi groggily spoke, hoping to get a sense of Eren’s emotions before the guilt set in too roughly. 

The omega’s eyes shot to where Levi was on the bed, going wide  like he was a deer in headlights. He gave the man an uncertain chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck a little in embarrassment and looking down at his lap. His face burned.“I-uh- I can’t walk…” 

Levi raised an eyebrow registering that the familiar, blushing, normal Eren was back and his inner omega had shrunken back. Still, he couldn’t be sure how Eren really felt other than the fact that his scent wasn’t raging with distress or worry. Levi rolled off the bed and hooked an arm around Eren’s waist, gently pulling him back up onto the bed. “What… do you need?” Levi asked, glancing around the room. He honestly wanted to know what he needed to do now, what Eren wanted him to do. Levi was far beyond his comfort zone and had no experience in… well, this.

Eren smiled when Levi wrapped his hand around his waist, relaxing into the touch. Levi no longer smelled of arousal, just welcoming and a little wary, and the brunet breathed in the scent deeply, closing his eyes in content. Even though Levi seemed a bit on edge, his gut was telling him it wasn’t because he was angry. “I was gonna call everyone and tell them I’m fine…” He grimaced when another pain hit him, “And clean up a little of the mess.”

Levi arranged Eren back into bed, ignoring how filthy the covers were. “I’m not sure you brought your phone with you…” Levi thought back, attempting to pick out the details of his foggy memories. “But you can use mine.” He reached over and handed the phone to Eren. “I’ll clean while you call. Deal?” Levi let his hand caress Eren’s cheek, hating the fact they had to break apart, though it was necessary. Levi was itching to tidy things up and figured he’d start on the bedroom before getting the bath ready.

Grabbing the phone with one hand, Eren held Levi’s hand in place with the other before guiding it to his lips for a quick kiss. The mark throbbing on his shoulder soothed the anxiety that formed when he realized Levi wasn’t going to be next to him and he couldn’t go and find the man if something happened. It reminded him that Levi was his alpha now and that the other man was probably just as upset as he was about the situation. “Thank you.”

Levi hummed and got to work. He firstly threw on some underwear and commenced dashing from room to room, doing laundry, grabbing new sheets, and putting things back together. All the while, he’d make sure to not leave Eren’s sight for too long. For some reason, his heart ached every time they were too far apart for too long. He blamed their newly mated status and kept reaching up to touch the marks on his neck. It still didn’t seem real. It felt right and amazing, but he could hardly believe it. 

~

Watching Levi move around the room and work left Eren feeling like he was the luckiest person in the world. Every time the alpha would get close enough to touch, his heart would do a somersault in his chest, but he didn’t act on the urge. Quickly finding Hanji’s number in Levi’s contacts, Eren held his breath as he waited for the beta to pick up. 

“Levi. Ackerman. You. Bastard,” Hanji seethed. “Armin told me everything. How  _ dare _ you take advantage of Eren like that? What the hell did you do? I want answers, dammit!”

He thought about cutting his boss off, but thought better of it in the end. When the woman finished her rant, Eren sighed, “I’m fine, Hanji. Please calm down…” 

“Eren!” Hanji nearly screamed. “What happened? Where’s Levi?”

“He’s cleaning up right now, and everything's okay, I promise.” Eren smiled into the phone. Hanji had always been like a second mother to him, even though he and Petra were so close in age, and he felt the guilt crawling up when he realized just how worried she had been. “I not sure exactly how, but I had another heat. Levi got me out of harm's way before anything could happen on set.”

“Eren… did you two…?” she started to ask, worried as ever. 

The brunet turned into a tomato and met Levi’s eyes from across the room. “Uh…” His voice shrunk under the pressure, barely a whisper, “ _ Maybe?” _

“Eren!” Hanji burst and then rethought her tone. “Eren,” she quieted down a little, aware of his after-heat sensitivities, “I know you’re an adult and can make your own decisions, but… are you really okay with this? Becoming mates is a  _ huge _ decision and I know you weren’t in the right mind…”

Bristling a little, Eren tried to keep his emotions in check. He was still easily upset, and Hanji questioning their bond was just a little too much for him to take so soon. Pulling the phone away from his mouth a bit and covering the receiver with his hand, Eren called out to Levi, his tone immediately softening when directed toward his mate. “Levi, could you get me something to drink please? My throat hurts.” He smiled, trying to will Levi to not question the spike in hostile pheromones.

“Yeah, sure,” Levi gave him a funny look before taking off toward the kitchen to find something appropriate. 

When the alpha shut the door behind him, Eren’s demeanor went icy, and his voice lowered a little. “You cannot tell me that this was all in the heat of the moment, Hanji. If you couldn’t figure it out yourself, I’m sure Petra made it clear I’ve been wanting this for a  _ long _ time. I wanted to keep it a secret cause I didn’t think he would accept me, but I’ve liked Levi for over a year. You can get mad at me for not going with Armin, but you  _ cannot _ tell me that I wouldn’t  have done this if I wasn’t sure it’s what I wanted.” When Hanji tried to speak, he cut her off. “I might not have been intending to have this happen, but I don’t regret a thing.” 

Hanji’s tone fell just as low as Eren’s, “What about Levi, Eren? Is he happy too?”

Eren’s eyes widened and he felt his lip quiver. Leave it to Hanji to bring up his biggest fear. “I…”

Levi opened the door with a hot mug of tea with honey to find Eren close to tears, holding up the phone with a shaking hand. He set the mug on the end table, sat next to Eren, and snatched the phone from his hand. “Hanji? What did you say?” he sharply asked. 

Hanji found it easier to bark at Levi, knowing he wouldn’t feel as much pain from her words as Eren would. “Levi! You hadn’t even courted yet! As happy as I am for you, I need to make sure you both know this is…”

He cut her off, “This is the best fucking thing that has happened to me in years. As long as Eren is happy too, that’s all that matters. No, it’s not traditional but who the fuck cares?”

“So you’re both… okay with this? Neither of you regrets it?” Hanji spoke slowly, registering that this wasn’t a total disaster.

“No. Eren just wanted to make sure you knew he was okay, that’s it. Save your lectures for someone else, four-eyes.” Levi hung up the phone the second he heard Hanji start to squeal with excitement. He handed it back to Eren and threw an arm around his shoulders, “Anyone else you need to call?”

As much as he knew he needed to call Armin too, with the emotions making his voice crack, that was out of the question. The last thing he wanted was for Armin to think Eren was crying because Levi had hurt him or something just as ridiculous. Shaking his head, Eren blinked back the tears, and crawled over to push Levi back onto the bed and blanket his own body over the man. There was nothing sexual about the act; Eren just needed to feel the alpha against him. He buried his face in the man’s collarbone and nuzzled into the sweater he had pulled on before starting to clean. It muffled his voice when he finally spoke a minute later. “Did you mean that?”

“Of course I did,” Levi pet Eren’s hair. “I wouldn't say something I didn’t mean.”

Eren smiled and sniffled. He was still exhausted, but he didn’t want Levi to leave his side again, even if it was to clean. He looked up at the other man, “You’re actually really sweet, you know?”

Levi rolled his eyes and snorted, “And you’re actually really in need of another bath and so am I.” He kissed Eren’s cheek and gathered him up in his arms. “Think you can handle a long soak?”

The brunet grinned and nuzzled Levi’s neck. “I can if you do it too…” He was buzzing with happiness, all lingering effects of his talk with Hanji vanishing the moment he was in Levi’s arms. “I wanna wash your hair.”

Levi hefted Eren up and walked the two of them to the tub. The two of them leaned against the edge while they waited for the warm water to fill up and plopped in. Levi had been waiting for that moment all morning and shuddered as the water washed away the remnants of their night before. If Eren weren’t there with him, he would have almost hated the fact that he was washing away the essence but they were together and that was good enough for Levi. He handed Eren a bottle of shampoo and smirked, “I’ll let you wash mine if I can wash yours.”

Raising an eyebrow, Eren grabbed the soap from Levi with a smile. He chuckled, squirting some into his hands and lathering them before reaching forward to run his fingers through Levi’s hair.  The warm water felt wonderful against his achy muscles, and he let out a little moan when his back cracked. “I won’t complain, but if I get horny again, you can’t blame me.”

The alpha leaned forward a little to give Eren a better angle, which left him staring down at Eren’s cock. He smirked to himself, remembering all the teasing he had put Eren through while on set. The second he saw Eren’s cock jump a bit, he laughed, “Looks like you’ve got a bit of a problem there, Jaeger. Have you finally fallen for my charm?” The familiar phrase made him grin like a fool, remembering all the times he’s said it before with only a snarky comment back from the omega.

Eren rolled his eyes and bit his lip. He thought about answering the way he always had in the past, wanting to tease the alpha a little, but things had changed, and he wasn’t gonna say those words now that he had no reason to hide behind them. Leaning forward until their faces were mere inches apart, the omega stared Levi down and tilted his head. “I have, Alpha. You better take responsibility.”

“I think I can rise to the challenge,” Levi mused, “I always knew you were a fucking handful.” He couldn’t stop smiling and gave Eren a kiss on the nose. 

Wrinkling his nose, the brunet faked disgust. “Eww, cooties…”

“Fucking hell, Jaeger,” Levi leaned back and flicked some droplets of water onto his omega’s rosy cheeks. While he wanted to retain this effortless bliss for hours on end, the concerned, responsible adult in him knew they had some things to discuss. “I think we need to get you checked out… Just to make sure you’re okay. Your heat ended early last week and it started again yesterday? Is that normal for you?

Eren pouted, but realized that Levi was bringing up a valid point. He just wished his mate would let him have a little more fun. “Not usually, no.” He thought back remembering when he had first presented, and frowned, his eyebrows knitting together as he tried to remember details. “I think it happened once before though, when I was sixteen…”

“Did anything trigger it?” Levi started shampooing Eren’s hair, massaging his scalp and making sure none of the soap got in his eyes.

The omega blushed, refusing to look at Levi, “Okay so don’t laugh…”

“I’m not laughing,” Levi continued rubbing at Eren’s scalp, “We all do shitty stuff when we’re sixteen.”

“So, uh…” Eren looked up at Levi, tripping over the rest of his story. His face and ears were a bright red, and he slouched a little more as each word left his lips. “So when I was a sophomore my friends and I started experimenting and Jean, this asshole- I don’t even know why we’re friends- brought a bunch of porn over to a sleepover I was having while my parents were out of town, and we got into this argument cause he said that since I’m an omega I wouldn’t be able to be turned on by straight porn. I mean how stupid and sexist is that? Just cause I’m an omega doesn’t mean I’m automatically gay, and like I  _ do _ like dick but pansexuality is a thing, and-.”

“Okay, this Jean person is an ass and you like my dick. So what triggered the heat?” Levi interrupted, sensing Eren would go on for hours before getting to the point.

Eren sucked in a breath and tried to slow himself down. “Anyways, he made a bet that I couldn’t get hard watching one of the videos he brought, and I did, and I went into a heat that night even though I’d already had one for the month.” The brunet let out the breath he’d been trying to hold in and prayed that Levi didn’t catch why he was so flustered. Getting aroused by porn was normal so he shouldn’t have been so on edge, and he knew it.

Levi narrowed his eyes, “What video was this?”

“Uhhhhhh…”

“Eren…” Levi stopped scrubbing his omega’s hair and looked him in the eye. 

“I don’t remember exactly but it was some female star,” He licked his lips, “And you. It was you.” Eren could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest, and his pheromones spiked with stress.

The moment he heard the confirmation, Levi’s smirk bloomed into a full-out grin. He nearly tackled Eren against the back of the tub in an attempt to kiss him as quickly as possible.  _ It was you _ . The three words had his heart zipping with glee and a bit of pride. Levi could taste the soap and shampoo on Eren’s lips, but he honestly didn’t mind. “You’re adorable,” he finally said, pulling back, still grinning like a fool.

Eren leaned into the kiss, his eyes widening at Levi’s compliment. “You’re not upset?”

“I make videos for people to watch. You didn’t know me then, anyway. I have no reason to be upset,” Levi assured. “Plus, I’m your’s now. If watching me gets you hot and bothered, I’m all for it.”

“When this is over though, we should still probably go to the doctor.” Eren went back to working at cleaning Levi’s hair, absentmindedly rubbing the shampoo softly over the mating mark as well. Knowing his body, and thinking back to what had happened the last time his heat had split in two, Eren knew that it still probably wasn’t over and another wave would probably hit in the next few hours. “As much as I’m glad it happened this time around it would’ve been really bad if I had been around other people. I’m also curious why it took years of watching you fuck other people for my heat to finally mess up. If it was as simple as being aroused by you, this would have happened a  _ long _ time ago...”

Levi tilted his head, exposing the mark, and smirked yet again. “It’s like you’re purposefully feeding my ego,” he joked, letting Eren wash his hair thoroughly. “Do you have any idea when this will end and we can take you in?” As excited as Levi was for another round of Eren’s heat, he was still worried.

“My heats generally last about six or seven days, and I only had four last week before the symptoms ended so we have maybe two or three left? I’ve never been this coherent in between waves though, so I’m not sure…”  

Levi hummed as they finished washing up, trying to plan and think before falling into the daze of Eren’s heat again. He probably had enough food, water, and toiletries to get them by. “Do we need anything from your place? Clothes? Meds?”

Eren giggled, wiggling his eyebrows, “Well I mean, I don’t plan on wearing clothes any time soon. I usually take a minor suppressants to help with the pain.” The brunet shrugged; everything he usually had on hand didn’t really seem to matter now that he had someone to spend his heat with. Well, except… Eren’s eyes widened in horror. “My fucking birth control.” His hands immediately dropped away from the alpha and the feeling of Levi’s cum still inside him made him a little sick. Sure, he loved the alpha, and was ecstatic to be mated to him, but kids were something entirely different. They needed to sit down and have a long talk about it together and then five more before Eren would even consider bringing Levi’s beautiful children into the world. “I didn’t take last night’s dose.”

Levi took a deep breath, “Okay, how far away is your place from here?”

“Uh.” Eren tried to not panic, but it was hard; He had only been to Levi’s apartment once before, when the alpha had gotten really sick and asked Eren to bring him some medicine and groceries, and he wracked his brain to try and remember how far of a drive it had been. “Maybe ten, fifteen miles? It’s pretty far from work.”

“Would you be okay here by yourself while I went and got them for you?” Levi asked, trying to keep his voice as level and calm as possible. The pheromones coming off Eren showed his alarm and Levi needed to counteract it with his own gentle presence. 

Not realizing he was doing it, a low growl started up in Eren’s throat at Levi question, his omega angry that the alpha would even consider leaving the house without Eren. His hand gripped onto Levi’s wrist, and when he realized how emotional he was being, the brunet shook his head and let go, leaning away from Levi in shame. He probably wasn’t even pregnant, and yet his inner omega was already acting like he was. “Call Hanji and tell her to have Armin bring them. I-I don’t think I’d be okay if you left right now.”

“Then I won’t go.” Levi pulled Eren in for a tight hug. “And if you need anything else, tell me.” Levi rinsed Eren’s hair and body, before rinsing off himself. He stumbled out of the bath, quickly dried himself, and held out a towel to collect Eren in. “I want you to eat something before the next round.”

Praying that Armin would be fast, and that his heat could wait until he took the proper medications, Eren let Levi do as he wanted. He didn’t really have much of an appetite, but Levi was right that he should eat something before they went at it again. When Levi set him down on the bed, he noticed the now cold mug of tea, and sighed, sad that it had gone to waste. “Can we have some chicken soup?”

“Mhm,” Levi confirmed, grabbing the cold mug of tea and heading out to the kitchen to start the stove. It wasn’t fancy or to Levi’s standards, but he threw two cans of pre-made chicken soup into a pot and started heating it up. He reheated Eren’s tea in the microwave and delivered it to him again with the full intention of having him drink another glass of water or juice with the soup. His top priority was keeping Eren healthy and he could woo him with his culinary skills later. It got him thinking about how they’d never dated or courted. They didn’t know each other’s dreams and shit. They didn’t even know if they wanted kids or not, which had already caused a slight scare in their newly formed relationship. “Uh, Eren… What… do you want to do after your heat?” he had to ask. 

Taken aback by Levi’s sudden question, Eren had to trample down the urge to fuck with the alpha by blurting out something weird. He hummed, thinking seriously about his answer for a moment. “Well, I’ve always wanted to travel. And I’ve been saving up what I can from working at the company to go back to school. I haven’t really thought too much about it that much. ” He hummed, “What about you?”

“Since I doubt my audience won’t want to watch me fucking people during my geriatric years, I’ve been talking with Erwin about a few business ventures. I didn’t exactly plan on, well, this…” Levi had never considered mating or having a family whatsoever, not that he didn’t want one. “Go back to school, hm? What are you studying?” It was a bit exciting learning about the parts of Eren that didn’t exist at work. Levi never realized how enjoyable learning new things about a person could be. He was genuinely interested in anything that came from his omega’s mouth.

Eren giggled, “Well, I for one, am looking quite forward to seeing you fucking people in your geriatric years. And by people I mean me.” He smiled, “I want to study behavioral science.”

“Oh really?” Levi asked, stalking out to the kitchen to retrieve their bowls of soup and turn off the oven. “Why’s that?” he called from the kitchen while throwing everything together on a tray to carry back to Eren. 

“I’ve always been interested in social work and kids.” The brunet rolled off the bed and went in search of one of Levi’s larger shirts that he could put on. He wanted the alpha’s scent back on him, and rather that tackle the man and get nothing done, he thought it would be a better solution until they got back to rolling around in the clean sheets.

Levi got back to the bedroom and spotted Eren in one of his old college shirts. “Cute,” he commented, setting the tray down on the bedside table. “Come eat,” he commanded, “Before it gets cold.”

Sticking out his tongue, Eren picked up the spoon next to his bowl, and remembered his earlier panic. “After this could we please call Hanji?” Another thought crossed his mind. “And it might be nice if she or Petra brought me my clothes and phone from work. I’m sure they grabbed it when we didn’t come back…”

Levi grabbed his phone and started typing the message. “Not sure I can handle speaking with her after what she said to you…” he mumbled.

**To Hanji:** Oi, bring Eren’s shit from work and his meds from home.

Not two seconds later, he got a reply.

**From Hanji:** On it. 

Her short reply got Levi thinking she was still upset, but he couldn’t think too much into it. “She’ll bring them,” he let Eren know, taking a spoonful of soup himself. A curling in his stomach presented itself thinking about their altercation with Armin and conversation with Hanji and grimaced. “I think when she comes, I’ll meet her out in the hallway. I don’t want her in here.”

Eren shrugged, agreeing with Levi. As he was bringing another spoonful to his lips to blow on, he shifted in his seat, an uncomfortable pressure starting back up in his gut. He set the spoon back down, sending Levi a worried look. “Well hopefully she gets here soon, cause I think it’s starting again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter for the day <3 Enjoy!!!


	11. My Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren  
> Snakemittens: Levi/Hanji

“So you’re serious about this?” Hanji asked for the tenth time. Levi met her out at the elevator and received a paper sack of Eren’s clothes, phone, medications, toiletries, and a few boxes of condoms. 

“Yeah, I’m fucking serious,” Levi sighed, “Thanks for this.”

“So is he going to move in with you? Are you going to get married? Kids?” Hanji started spouting off questions.

“I have no idea,” Levi ran a hand through his damp hair. “Whatever he wants, I guess.”

“Wow, for once you don’t have an opinion,” Hanji nudged him on the arm, “You know, we were all thinking you’d get together. We just didn’t think it’d happen… like this…”

Levi shrugged, “As long as we’re together, I don’t think it really matters.”

Hanji gave him a wave, “I better not keep Eren waiting for you. Let me know when he’s feeling back to normal. I’ll give you two some personal days to recuperate after all this, though I’m sure your fans will miss you dearly.”

Levi waved back, “Yeah, yeah, they can go fuck themselves. Thanks four-eyes,” he mumbled, heading back inside. Luckily, Hanji's scent was no match for the raging pheromones inside the apartment and Levi was reunited with the beautiful scent of his omega. He set the paper bag in front of Eren and started stripping off the outfit he’d thrown on to greet Hanji. 

Pupils darting from the bag to Levi, Eren’s eyes were already starting to glaze over with renewed lust. His words came out in a rush. “Get me some juice so I can take this shit before I jump you.” 

Levi took another trip back to the kitchen, stretching out his muscles and tossing the rest of his clothes aside. He came back to Eren with a cold glass of orange juice and waited patiently while the omega swallowed down the pill. “Better?” he asked, hoping the act would calm Eren’s frenzied nerves.

Now that he was no longer scared of getting pregnant, Eren let the last bit of his mind  fall into heat induced insanity, and he walked straight up to Levi and flung himself into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and tangling his fingers in the alpha’s hair. A low, possessive growl came from  deep within the omega’s chest, and he sucked hungrily at Levi’s jaw. “Much.”

Levi hummed, smirked, and pulled Eren closer letting the omega kiss and suck to his fullest content. After spending hours at work doting on other people, it was oddly charming to be doted on himself. The real emotions flowed through their bond, still a little foggy but definitely there, were all new to him as well. This was far from an act, yet still not a dream. This was Eren and Levi was consistently shocked by how beautiful he truly was. 

When Levi made no move to take them to the bedroom, Eren whimpered and tugged at his hair. While the two had been waiting for Hanji to bring his things, the omega had done his best to make their bed more nest-like, grabbing every cushion, pillow, blanket, sheet and article of clothing that even remotely smelled of Levi and piling them on top of it. Whatever didn’t fit on the bed was thrown haphazardly around it, mountains of clean shirts and pants resting on the ground. “Nest.” Eren demanded and leaned back to admire his handiwork before moving down to kiss at the alpha’s collarbone.

Levi stared at Eren’s handiwork. It looked like a tornado had gone through and he knew attempting to clean would hurt his omega’s feelings. Levi didn’t know too much about heats, but what he did know is that the omega’s were vulnerable and needed all the positive affirmations they could get. He’d especially learned his lesson after the catastrophe with Armin. He set the two of them into the center of the bed, both of them falling into the mess of blankets, sheets, and random clothes. His own scent washed over them and he could take a breath of relief knowing Eren was thoroughly covered in the alpha’s scent. Still, Eren’s own aroma cut through and hints of citrus mixed in beautifully to create their own little cloud. It was obvious Eren was falling into the next wave of his heat and Levi wondered how powerful this one would be. “If you keep kissing me like that, I’ll fall into a rut,” Levi chuckled, gifting his omega with a dozen kisses around his forehead and cheeks. 

The part of him that wasn’t drowning in need wanted to answer back sarcastically, but Eren’s mind was too far gone for the words to actually leave his lips. He just whined and parted his lips, staring at Levi as he opened his legs in invitation. 

Levi wasted no time inserting himself between Eren’s legs and pushing his erection through Eren’s waiting pucker. He’d done it a million times before and trusted he wouldn't disappoint the waiting omega. With Eren’s scent making his head a bit light, he slowly let go of his own reservations and picked up a brutal pace set to devour Eren in any way possible. He bit Eren’s lower lip and spared no mercy in taking control of the omega’s mouth. 

Eren moaned Levi’s name as his alpha entered him,  his head rolling to the side. His eyes hooded over in lust, and he pulled Levi in to deepen the kiss. The scent of them coming together enveloped the area around them, and Eren was drowning in it, tears running down his cheeks with just how happy he was to finally have Levi back in his arms. The rational side of the brunet knew that he had only been gone a few minutes, but to his inner omega, it had felt like a hundred lifetimes apart. Eren cried out when his prostate was finally found, and all of the uncertainty and fear revolving the pregnancy fiasco washed away as he dug his nails into Levi’s back. All he cared about right then was losing himself to the pleasure his mate was giving him. “Hard-ah-harder! P-please, Alpha.”

In an effort to fully satisfy the omega, Levi pulled out and dug his nails into Eren’s hips to flip him over and take him from behind. The change of position was flawless as ever due to years of practice and this way, he could sink into Eren even deeper than before. While they couldn’t kiss as easily, Levi could still bite at Eren’s neck and lick at his scent glands which satisfied him enough. He’d never doubted himself in bed but he still had to ask, “Like that?”

Rubbing his face into the sheets in an attempt to nod, Eren breathed in the scent of his mate with a satisfied groan and moved his hips back to meet Levi halfway. His legs were shaking from the effort of keeping his ass in the air, and he was thankful that Levi was strong enough to help keep him up. The brunet knew that Levi’s experience probably had something to do with his stamina, and even though it threw his inner omega into a jealous rage, the alpha’s lips against the new mating mark quelled the fury enough for him to push it aside and just enjoy the ride.

When Eren seemed to relax a bit, Levi let himself go. Eren’s words echoed in his mind,  _ more _ . His inner alpha grinned and agreed,  _ take _ . The concern he felt for Eren melded in with his own primal needs to  _ mate _ . Rational thoughts faded away and he felt something else yank at him, something new and desperate. Eren wasn’t the only one who needed more. 

Levi, spurred on by this new sensation, gripped at Eren’s hips even harder and pulled him in to meet his thrusts. The hot tightness wrapped around his cock felt intoxicating and had him panting harder and harder. His sweat dripped from his brow to Eren’s back and their scents grew denser, more fulfilling. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” The omega cursed, shivering underneath Levi. He could feel the knot in his gut growing tighter with each thrust the alpha gave him, “‘M so…” He arched his back against his mate, “I’m so close, Levi...”

Levi hummed in acknowledgement but had no intentions of slowing down his brutal pace. As much as he’d love to stop and torture Eren a bit, the possibilities for teasing were none. He  _ needed _ to make Eren reach a mind blowing orgasm,  _ needed _ him to scream out his name and remember who could give him everything he’d ever need. 

Fingers gripping the sheets like they were his only lifeline, Eren could feel his slick dripping down his legs, and drool starting to dribble down his chin. He couldn’t keep his mouth closed, panting quickly to suck in as much air as he could. His and Levi’s sweat mixed together and his hair stuck to the back of his neck. “Alpha- ah- please! I wanna… I wanna hear your voice.” His voice quivered, and he bit back a whimper as Levi brutally pounded into him. “Please!”

“Mm, but your’s is so cute,” Levi grabbed a handful of Eren’s hair and pulled his head out of the pillows. With Eren propped up, he slipped two fingers into Eren’s mouth and darkly chuckled, “I’d rather hear you screaming out my name.”

Eren’s eyes widened when Levi put his fingers in his mouth, his lids closing a little after hearing the man’s words. He nipped at the appendages before sucking on them gently as Levi’s breath hit his ear, and moaned. His omega purred in content, and a second later, he was coming, his mates name slipping from his lips in a scream. 

“That’s right,” Levi breathed, smiling against Eren’s damp skin, slipping out of the omega and rolling onto his back. He ran a hand through his hair and looked between Eren and his own erection, hoping he’d get the message. 

Eren frowned when Levi pulled out of him, upset that the alpha chose not to knot him. He felt empty for some reason, his inner omega crying out in unhappiness. Pouting, Eren turned around to see what was keeping Levi from doing what he wanted, ignoring the cum that had splattered up his chest when his eyes locked onto the alpha’s erection. He crawled towards it with a pout and leaned in to get a better look. His eyes sought out Levi’s after a second, and he bent down to take it into his mouth without another thought, still staring his mate down.

Levi took a rapid breath in when Eren’s lips met his cock and he curled his fingers in Eren’s hair, setting the pace himself careful not to completely gag his omega. He knew Eren wanted his knot, but Levi still needed more. A raging beast inside him needed more and drove him to do anything to get it, yet he constantly reminded himself to not hurt him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

Levi’s cock slid in and out of Eren’s mouth without issue due to his practice with Armin and previous partners, and the taste of his own slick mixing with the alpha’s precum was oddly satisfying. His slick marked Levi as his, and a he did a little victory dance in his head. As much as the brunet wanted Levi’s knot in his ass, breeding him, his need to please his mate trumped the little voice in his head that begged for the chance at kids. Even though the rational part of his brain didn’t want this heat to result in children, his inner omega still secretly hoped he would get pregnant with Levi’s child, and it grumbled when the brunet made it his goal to make the alpha come with his mouth. His eyes never left Levi’s as he bobbed his head up and down, and when Levi gave a particular harsh tug to his scalp, he popped off with a grin. Slick, precum, and saliva dribbled down his chin, and he kissed the tip of Levi’s shaft and smiled innocently. “Are you okay up there, Alpha?”

Levi turned to deliver a playful yet hard spank to Eren’s ass, eliciting the most beautiful smacking sound. He gripped at the flesh in wanting and moaned, “Ride me. Now.” His voice came out husky and weak, knowing that Eren’s delicious scent only bringing him closer and closer. 

Eren’s grin only widened, his eyes turning dark. He took Levi’s erection in his hand a gave it a slow pump, his voice lowering, “You’re the one who decided this would be better than giving me your knot.” The brunet leaned in to nuzzle the alpha’s cock against his cheek. “And as much as I’d  _ love _ to do that, I think you deserve a little punishment for hurting my feelings…”

Levi took a deep breath and attempted to collect himself. As much as he wanted to take Eren in every way he possibly could in one go, he was curious as to what Eren had in mind. Two could play at his little game. “What are you going to do,  _ Omega _ ?” He purred the last word, wondering if it made his skin tingle just like when Eren called for his Alpha.

The brunet shivered a little, smirking and taking Levi’s dick in his mouth for one last suck. When he pulled off this time, however he let his teeth gently scrape against the sensitive flesh and licked his lips when he was done. With a new found energy, and stubbornness to mess with his alpha as much as the man had unintentionally messed with him earlier, Eren crawled on top of the alpha and pushed him down.  “No touching.” His voice was surprisingly firm with how hard his heart was beating in his chest, and he positioned himself over Levi’s lap with a smirk before inserting two of his own fingers into his ass and moaning like a whore.

No touching didn’t seem so bad until Eren was finger fucking himself on top of Levi. His hands shook at his sides with pure anticipation, though he’d obey his omega’s wishes (at least for a little while). He kept a straight face and watched Eren’s beautiful show, appreciating the way his fingers squelched against his slick and his moans filled the room. 

Eren closed his eyes, feeling Levi’s greedy eyes watching and he slid his fingers in and out. His legs shook with the strain of keeping himself suspended above Levi, but his need to make the man suffer a bit kept him going. He rutted back against his hand, his pheromones going haywire and calling out to his mate to satisfy him, and Eren whimpered when a finger brushed against his prostate. His erection had come back sometime between putting his mouth on Levi’s dick and his current state, and it stood proudly against his stomach. The brunet let his mind wander, his mate’s scent of arousal making him grow hotter by the second, “Ah- so  _ good _ ... _ Alpha _ …”

“Fucking hell,” Levi hissed through his teeth. He sat up to meet Eren almost eye-to-eye and lapped at his collarbones. He took hold of Eren’s wrists, pulling them out and away from his body. His hips adjusted until the head of his cock was just teasing Eren’s entrance. “Eren,” Levi softly mumbled against his skin, though his tone desperately serious. “Ride me.”

Hearing Levi’s plea had Eren’s resolve breaking apart into a million, tiny pieces. He yanked his hands out of Levi’s grip and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, seeking out Levi’s mouth with his and biting at his lips. Sitting down, he whimpered as Levi’s cock finally reentered him, and he let out a satisfied whine, hopping up and down on it while unsuccessfully trying to keep their lips connected. His inner omega squealed and howled, demanding that the alpha breed him, and he teared up at the overwhelming warmth being connected with his mate gave him. “ _ Levi _ …”

His name on Eren’s lips brought a wave of tingles from his scalp to his groin and he could feel his knot slowly starting to form. “E-Eren,” Levi returned, on the edge of one of the best goddamn orgasms he’d ever had. 

He could feel Levi starting to swell inside him, and Eren nuzzled the alpha’s neck before softly biting into the scarring mating mark from the previous night. He didn’t want to re break the skin, knowing that he wasn’t able to perfectly align his teeth right then and refusing to mess up the scar that was already forming, but he wanted to show Levi what he was feeling without actually saying it, too lost in pleasure to say anything coherent.

Levi panted while he came inside Eren, holding Eren’s head against his neck all the while. “Oh, fuck, Eren,” he breathed, “You’re amazing. So amazing. You’re… you’re…” Levi didn’t have the words and probably never would. Eren was his everything and in that moment, Levi didn’t know of anything or anyone else. 

Eren could feel a second climax coming on as Levi released into him, and before he let himself go, he tensed up a little and pulled back away from Levi with a serious look on his face. The pleasure building in his gut was almost too much to bear, but he wanted Levi to understand that he wasn’t out of his mind and that he meant what he was fixing to say. His hand reached up to brush the alpha’s hair back out of his face, lingering on his cheek, “I’m so happy, Levi. I don’t regret this…”

The comment had Levi’s arms wrapping around Eren, holding him still and secure. The moment Eren stated ‘regret’, the darker part of Levi’s mind started working. Did Eren ever regret the two of them coming together? Would he? Levi gripped onto his omega a little tighter at the thought. He’d never held onto a relationship like this one, he never had to maintain something real. Normally, he’d play the part and walk away emotion-free. Now, the restless wonders bit at his resolve and confidence. He didn’t doubt his own emotions for Eren, but after all of this ended and the heat dwindled away, would Eren fade away too?

Eren could smell the shift in Levi’s scent, and his eyes widened in panic wondering what he had said wrong and how he could undo the damage. He let Levi hold onto him without complaint, returning the embrace with just as much feeling and running his hands through Levi’s hair in an effort to calm him down. The man’s knot kept them locked into place, but Eren’s deflated, worry replacing his arousal and temporarily bringing him out of his heat wave. “Ssh... What’s wrong? Levi? I’m here.”

Levi buried his face in Eren’s neck, wondering why he was worrying so much. Eren was nothing but sweet and kind, yet that part of him he kept jabbing at his heart. He didn’t know exactly how to phrase it and ended up muttering, “Don’t go.”

Eren chuckled a little, remembering feeling the exact same way the previous day when he felt like Levi had rejected him, and he rubbed circles in the alpha’s back. This kind of uncertainty was something Eren had never seen Levi show, and it was cute, in a mean sort of way. Trying to brighten his mate’s mood, Eren kissed the man’s temple- or tried to at least with their positions- and lowered his voice. “I’m not going anywhere, Alpha. I’m here to stay.”

“Mm,” Levi found himself smiling despite his inner fears. They started to feel smaller and smaller until all he could focus on was Eren. He wouldn’t have to worry about his omega running away or leaving him behind. Eren didn’t regret it. While the fears may return eventually, he was sure Eren would quell them with as much affection as ever. “Thank you…” he whispered, “I’m happy too, really.”

Shaking his head, the omega shifted his hips to test the knot connecting them, hissing when it pulled at the sensitive skin of his hole. It was still going strong, and he gave Levi a quick kiss on the side of his mouth. Eren wiggled his eyebrows, grinning from ear to ear. “Well I hope you are. I might not be as experienced with fucking as you stars, but I’ve heard through the grapevine that I’m pretty good at it.” 

“Cocky little shit,” Levi teased, biting at Eren’s neck but still being careful of the puncture wounds that were still healing. He’d officially let Eren see the least favorite side of himself, the vulnerable and weak side that he packed away in a trunk somewhere in the back of his skull. Even so, Eren still smiled. 

Eren batted at his mate’s arm, “Come on, tell me you didn’t love it.”

The alpha rolled his eyes and kissed at Eren’s cheeks. He flatly responded with the tiniest hint of sarcasm, “I didn’t love it. Better try again.”

Knowing that he wasn’t going to be going anywhere any time soon with Levi's knot holding them together, the omega just faked a sigh. “Oh. Well. I guess I’ll just have to practice some more with Armin…” He shrugged, trying to keep the smile off his face.

Levi raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Yeah, just make sure not to cry out my name this time. Eventually, you’ll hurt his feelings.”

The omega sputtered and turned bright red, mouth opening in shock and embarrassment, “You  _ did _ see!”

Eren’s face was precious and Levi took a mental picture. Not because he was sentimental or some shit, but because it was one of his favorite expressions Eren made. Perhaps he was a sadist, but he loved watching his omega squirm a little. “I couldn’t resist,” he admitted. “Thought you’d embarrass yourself or some shit.” Levi’s smirk turned into a real smile when he remembered his name coming out from Eren’s lips unexpectedly. “To be honest, it wasn’t a bad show. I just didn’t expect it to be personalized.”

Eren hid his face in Levi’s shoulder, trying to hide his blush. As much as the fact that Levi had been watching him with Armin made him want to curl up into a ball and cease to exist, the fact that he had given him a roundabout compliment was making his heart do flips. He pulled back after a second, giggling nervously. “Speaking of which, I’m gonna have to make that up to Armin...I don’t think his fans were very happy that I messed up his session twice in one day…”

Levi was so used to Eren being Hanji’s faithful assistant, he completely disregarded the fact that Eren planned on assisting his alpha roommate on screen. Typically, something so trivial wouldn’t have bothered Levi one bit. He knew the thick line between acting and reality, but he also knew how it could become blurry and misunderstood. He knew of the emotionless movements that existed in front of the camera, but he also knew how something could grow from nothing. The conflicting thoughts had him gripping onto Eren a little tighter, but he refused to tell him what to do. Eren would decide his own fate. Still, it wasn’t going to stop him from instinctively rubbing his scent over the omega.

When Levi began to scent him, Eren had to actively work on not getting aroused again. The erection that had died when the alpha had gotten upset was trying to come back, and he sucked in a breath when he felt his cock twitch in response to Levi’s movements. “If it makes you feel better, we never fuck.”

Levi hummed some sort of response, continuing until his body felt satisfied enough to quit rubbing himself all over Eren’s body. 

Eren laughed softly when Levi’s actions tickled his sides, and he tried to not physically lash out at the man out of habit. “You’re really lucky I like you.”


	12. Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren  
> Snakemittens: Levi/Armin

Eren shifted a little after a few moments of trying to stay still, unsatisfied with how far away he was from his mate. It wasn’t that much, but when he felt another wave of tension come from the other man through their bond, he tried to practically  _ burrow _ into the alpha as a form of comfort. 

“Hanji has me booked to do a short film with Erwin soon…” Levi remembered, real life slowly dripping into their sacred space. Shit, that wasn’t supposed to happen. With Eren somewhat sated and their scents losing density, it seemed to get his brain running normally again. He buried his nose in Eren’s neck again, unable to keep himself from the scent. It acted as a drug that made him forget that, eventually, they’d have to separate again. A part of him wondered if Eren would have an issue with their situation, but he wasn’t going to ask. At least not then. 

Levi kissed Eren’s throat, jawline and lips in an attempt to spur him on once more. With his knot slowly subsiding, they’d soon be unstuck from one another and Levi was sure as shit he could go for another round. 

Eren moaned, tilting his neck to give Levi more room to do what he wanted. Levi’s distress seemed to go away as soon as it came, and he tried to make sure he remembered to bring up the incident when they were in a little less precarious of a circumstance. The alpha’s pheromones were hitting him hard, but he was somewhat grateful that he didn’t feel another wave of heat coming for them again. Now that he’d had a chance to calm down and wasn’t out of his mind with lust, he was really starting to regret not eating more than a few bites of his soup. He gripped onto Levi’s hair, tugging him away in hopes of relieving some of the want that was starting to bubble back up.  Levi was too distracting for his own good, and Eren knew that if he didn’t stop the man in his tracks, he’d lose his ability to reason. “I am perfectly happy going another round or ten, but we should really eat something while we can.” As if on cue, his stomach growled, and he looked away, self-conscious. 

Levi wasn’t sure whether to tackle Eren onto the bed and ravage him or poke fun at him for being embarrassed over a growling stomach. He did neither and appeased the portion of his brain that thrived on making sure Eren was healthy. “I’ll grab us some food,” he carefully untangled their limbs, waited until Eren looked comfortable enough, and left to scout out something decent for them to eat.

“Thank you!” Eren shouted after Levi, smiling big. He thought the alpha would be a few minutes, so he rolled back onto the bed to throw the dirty sheets across the room and wrap himself in some of the clean materials. When he was finished, he limped to the kitchen to see what his mate was up to and find his phone.

“Go sit,” Levi demanded. “I’ll bring it to you.”

Sticking out his tongue in defiance, Eren scooped up his phone, and slowly made his way back to bed. His muscles were screaming at him, and he flinched as he positioned himself in the middle of the nest and contemplated calling his roommate. Now that he wasn’t feeling so emotionally unstable, the guilt was starting to creep in on him about how he had treated Armin. Even though he knew he had been right that the alpha shouldn’t have tried to manipulate him with pheromones, he understood why the blond had done it and that it was all for the omega’s sake. 

Eren had done a pretty good job curb stomping his feelings for Levi and hiding his crush, so as far as Armin knew, the omega had been dangerously out of his mind during this particular heat, and he grimaced when he noticed how many missed calls and texts he’d gotten from the man. Armin had always been there for him, through thick and thin, and sucking in a breath, Eren typed out a quick message.

 

**To Armin:** Call?

 

**From Armin:** As long as you’re not fucking while we talk.

 

Eren laughed and dialed the blond number, waiting for him to answer before saying anything.

“Hey,” Armin answered, his tone light-hearted enough. 

“I’m sorry for being such a brat, Ar.” His words came out in a rush and his eyes darted to the door to make sure Levi couldn’t hear him in case he started to get emotional. “Did Hanji tell you what happened?”

“Bits and pieces between very excited screaming,” Armin informed him, a smile in his voice. “So this is the real deal? Not just you being a perverted, hormonal brat?”

Eren stuck out his tongue as if Armin could see him. He sighed happily after a moment, curling into himself and grabbing a pillow to hug against his chest in place of his mate, “Ye, Ar, I guess it is…” The omega shivered a little and pulled one of the many blankets tighter around himself. He didn’t even bother replying with a joke, too wrapped up in the sentiment of the moment. 

“So I don’t have to come over there and fight you and Levi off again?”

“Haha I don’t think that’d be very smart. But I’m sure Levi wouldn’t mind if you came by when we know for sure my heat’s over.”

“I’ll be there then, just let me know when. You’re for sure this is real? He’s not forcing you to do anything, is he?”

The brunet giggled, less upset with Armin than he’d been with Hanji when she’s insinuated that Levi didn’t return his feelings, “Do you really think I’d stay if he was doing something like that?” Armin knew how bad getting on Eren’s bad side could be, but just to be safe Eren let his happiness show clearly through the phone. “He’s not, Armin, I promise.”

“Good… good…” Armin repeated slowly. “I’ll let everybody know you’re okay, then. I know how crazy your heat can get. Let me know when to stop over.”

“Mmk, thanks! I’ll text you as soon as we get the place cleaned up!” Eren laughed, imagining the disgust on his friend’s face if he came over that the place reeked of cum and slick. With a cheerful goodbye, the omega sat up and looked through the door to try and get a peek of Levi. He wondered what the alpha would do if he got out of bed again.

“Were you on the phone?” Levi asked, walking in on Eren cuddled up in a heap of blankets. He balanced two plates on one of his arms like a skilled waiter. After rummaging through his kitchen, he’d managed to come up with enough supplies for some deli sandwiches and a fruit salad. 

“Talking about the cam session reminded me I needed to apologize to Armin…” Eren’s words trailed off as he noticed the food in Levi’s hands. His stomach growled again, and he made a grabby motion at the plates, “Would it be okay for him to come over for dinner after all of this is done? You two haven’t really talked much.” He sighed and dug in the moment Levi placed the food in front of him, a content hum leaving his lips as he chewed.

“Yeah, sure,” Levi reluctantly spoke against the voice inside forbidding any other alphas to intrude on their nest. He was sure that little voice would shut the fuck up once Eren’s heat came to an end. Eren was right, he didn’t know much about Armin Arlert and it seemed important to Eren that they got along. Levi handed Eren his plate and watched him eat before taking a few bites of his own meal. 

“Great!” Eren scarfed down the last of his half of sandwich and leaned over to happily give Levi a kiss on the shoulder. It was a habit he had formed when he was younger and wanted to show affection to people he cared about, since he had thought that face kisses were only for people like his parents. It was the highest form of love he could show someone. “I’m sure you two will get along once you both realize you don’t need to big, bad alphas all the time.”

“He does seem to be a more sensible one, that’s for sure,” Levi thought about how many alphas he’d worked with and how their ultra-alpha persona didn’t end when they got off set. When he’d meet people on the street who recognized him, they’d wonder why he was acting so different. It was clear Armin wasn’t the type to hold up such a facade, which in a way, made Levi respect him. “Plus, we both care about you,” Levi added, kissing Eren’s shoulder right back. Seeing his omega so happy had him warming up to the idea quickly. 

Eren giggled and grabbed the last bit of his sandwich. “That’s true… “ He took a bite, chewing slowly as he looked at Levi with all the love in his heart on full display. “I’m very lucky.”

Levi set his empty plate aside and draped himself over Eren’s body, breathing in the scent that clung to his skin. “I need a shower,” he decided. “Everything is… sticky.”

The brunet wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and buried his nose into the man’s scent gland, nuzzling  him after a moment. “A shower would be nice…” Eren hummed and let go, his eyes trailing up and down Levi’s nude form hungrily. He was pretty sure that the last bits of his heat had left with the last wave, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate the view, and the little jolt of pleasure when his cock twitched and rubbed up against Levi’s skin. 

Levi gathered Eren up in his arms and took them both into the shower. He turned on the water, letting the cool rain wash off the body fluids that had coated them. “Think you can stand?” he asked, hoping to wash them both down properly. 

Eren nodded, but flinched when Levi set him down, holding onto him to keep steady. Pain shot up his spine, but he just shook his head and grit his teeth, refusing to let his mate pamper him this time. He wanted to get squeaky clean before coaxing Levi into going at it again, and there was no way he’d be able to concentrate if the alpha rubbed his hands up and down Eren’s skin. Especially when it came time to cleaning the drying cum out of his ass. He grimaced at the thought and using Levi like a cane, reached over to grab some body wash and drizzle in liberally over the both of them.

Eren’s scent had dramatically eased and Levi assumed his heat was coming to a close. He seemed determined to get clean and Levi found himself oddly turned on by the sight of Eren washing off his own body. It wasn’t long before his cock was springing back up to beg for more, but he let it go and said nothing. Eren wasn’t the only one dying to scrub off the sweat, cum, and slick. Still, he admired the sight and leaned up against the tiled wall, unabashedly looking him up and down.  _ Mine, _ his inner alpha purred. 

The brunet’s heat picked up speed when he noticed the scent of Levi’s arousal and the obvious hard on he was sporting, but he refused to say anything, even when it reawakened his own desire. There was no way he was leaving this shower still covered in body fluids, new or old, and he was grateful when his mate seemed to be on the same page. A possessive stare from his mate had the omega shivering as he rubbed against his hole to help wipe away the cum that had leaked out, and he bit his lip to suppress a low moan. 

If just watching Eren drip soap all over his body turned Levi on, this was on an entirely different level. He was a little sad to see Eren wash away his cum, but he kept his cool and slowly stroked at his own erection lazily while watching the show. He quieted his own groans down and concentrated a little less about getting clean and a little more on Eren’s routine.

Eren tried to ignore Levi next to him, he really did, but when the man began to stroke himself, the omega’s discipline went out the window. He tilted his head, and arched his back a little more than was necessary, running his hands along his butt and dangerously close to his own throbbing erection. He wasn’t going to beg for Levi’s knot like his inner omega wanted him to, but he  _ was _ going to let the tease in him out to play. 

Levi sucked in a breath and reached out, “You’re irresistible. And you know exactly what you’re doing.”

“Hm, I do?” Eren closed his eyes and hummed. The sooner he could get Levi to cum, the sooner they could both get clean, and he could be screaming for his mate to fuck him harder without the heat clouding his memory.

“You do,” Levi took a step forward to graze his teeth over Eren’s shoulder, still jacking himself off at an increased rate. “You really, really do,” he murmured, kissing Eren in between every word. He used the low tone that drove people wild, the nipping kisses, and got a little lost in Eren’s clean scent. 

Eren leaned into Levi’s mouth, groaning when the man’s teeth touched his skin, “Mmm…”

Levi dropped down to his knees and left a series of kisses along Eren’s hip bones and gripped onto Eren’s buttocks. His hands kneaded the flesh, massaging the muscles and appreciating Eren’s form. His fingers moved down to his legs, pinching onto the wet skin and kissing his inner thighs. He could still smell the sweet aroma of Eren’s slick and he chuckled. “You’re insatiable,” he mumbled against Eren’s skin, “I love it.”

Eren snickered, grabbing his own erection with soap slicked hands, “Says the man jacking himself off to my naked body…” He sucked in a breath when Levi’s canines sunk into the scent gland located on his inner thigh, “I...I thought we were supposed to be cleaning…”

“You know, as much as I love cleaning… I’d rather fuck you again.” Levi picked Eren back up and made his way carefully out of the shower, kissing his cheek and taking them to the bed. “Let’s find out just how insatiable you really are…” Levi set Eren down on the bed, pinning him down with a smirk.


	13. Break the Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren  
> Snakemittens: Levi/Armin

This time when Eren woke up, he didn’t feel like he was on fire; instead a comforting warmth settled in his chest when he looked over to see Levi sleeping peacefully next to him. He didn’t bother trying to get up to clean, or attempt to let everyone know he hadn’t made a mistake, and the omega relished in the safety and security being with his mate gave him. He and Levi, though he could admit it was mostly Levi, had already cleaned up the disaster that they’d made of the house the previous few days, and after looking over at the alarm clock next to his alpha’s sleeping form and seeing that it wasn’t even three o’clock yet, he decided to just lie down and watch Levi for a few minutes until he couldn’t take the dryness in his mouth any longer.

Groaning, he scooted in a little closer to the sleeping man and pushed his shoulder a bit to try and wake him, “ _Alpha_ .” There was no sexual tension, only tender affection in his tone, but he made sure to make his voice as loud as he could. If sleeping next to his mate during his heat had taught him anything, it was that when Levi’s inner alpha wasn’t in control, the man slept like log. “Levi, wake _up_.”

Eren’s voice grabbed Levi out of his dreams, though there was no fucking way Levi was going to bounce into full-awake mode just yet. He flung his arm out, grabbed Eren, and pulled him into his chest to hold him like a squirmy, human-sized teddy bear. “Shh,” he hushed Eren in an attempt to get just a few more minutes of quiet slumber.

Pouting, Eren let Levi pull him into his arms with little resistance, “Armin’s gonna be here in two hours.” His voice was scratchy from use and being too dry and he flicked the alpha’s nose lightly to further try and persuade him to get out of bed. “It’s your fault I can’t get myself something to drink, so be a big boy and get it.”

After the past few days of fucking Eren gifted him, Levi would have been happy to run out into the jungle with a spear to fetch him a wild boar if that’s what he wanted. Rewards were given where rewards were due. He rolled out of bed, threw on some underwear, and returned a few minutes later with a glass of cool water. “I turned the kettle on for tea as well,” he yawned, heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Sighing happily, Eren hummed as he drank some of the cold liquid. Tea sounded like heaven, and his stomach growled when his thoughts drifted to food. Levi was surprisingly a great cook for being a bachelor, and he’d agreed to make dinner so the omega wouldn’t have to strain himself and could enjoy his friend’s company after such a tiring heat. He set the empty cup on the counter when he finished, stumbling his way into the bathroom to follow Levi’s lead and brush his teeth. His muscles still ached, and he wasn’t going to volunteer to go out of his way for anything when Levi could get it for him, but Eren was a bit tired of having to be carried around the apartment, so he did his best to not let the pain show on his face.

The sight of Eren limping into the bathroom had Levi scowling. “Don’t waste this rare opportunity to get me to baby you.” He set his toothbrush away and offered Eren a hand. “And don’t push yourself.”

Eren took the hand with a roll of his eyes, “I won’t too much, but I feel useless not being able to even go to the bathroom on my own.” He sent Levi a cheeky grin “Besides, I _did_ let you baby me. I woke you up to get me something to drink.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi ruffled Eren’s hair and finished up his ‘morning’ routine, though it was clearly too far beyond morning. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Pasta!” He emphasized the ‘p’ and squirted some toothpaste on his toothbrush before scrubbing away at his teeth like a madman. “Ahnd shum shalad, pleashz.”

“On it,” Levi assured, watching Eren finish up his routine. “Need a lift back to the bedroom?”

Eren shook his head, “I wanna at least try.” He bent down to kiss Levi on the cheek, wrapping his arms around one one the alpha’s and bumping up against his with a smile. “But I’d appreciate a shoulder to lean on.”

“I think I can handle that.” Levi helped Eren to the bed and once the omega was stable enough, he went to work on dinner. Not long after he set all three plates onto the dining table, Armin was knocking at the front door.

Levi let Armin in and the two shared a polite look, both of them obviously uncertain. It was clear Armin wasn’t just coming to chat and bond, he was making sure Eren was really okay. Levi had to admire their friendship and a strange part of him actually cared what Armin thought. He let go of the thought and shrugged it off, knowing Arlert would think whatever he thought with no need for a show of fake smiles and assurances. “You’re here,” Levi awkwardly greeted.

“I said I would be,” Armin took a step in and peered around the apartment, “It’s much… nicer than last time, I have to admit.”

“I’d hope so,” Levi set the salad on the table and figured he’d get some words in before Eren walked in. “Look, I know what you’re doing.”

“I thought that was obvious from the start.” Armin sat down at the table, eyeing the meal. He couldn’t help but be a little curious about Levi’s life at home and it was indeed far from his own hypothesis. Nevertheless, he continued, “Eren’s my friend. He’s been there for me and I’m going to be there for him. No matter what.”

Levi took a seat next to Armin and looked him in the eye, “And he’s really lucky to have a friend like you looking out for him.”

Armin’s expression softened, “He’s spontaneous and acts on his emotions. I don’t want this to be a situation where he acted too rashly.”

“I promise you, he didn’t,” Levi craned his neck, looking back towards the kitchen. It was a casual gesture, showing off his newly placed mating mark. “This wouldn’t have happened if it were all based on irrational emotion.”

Armin hummed, still unsure but less abrasive. It was difficult to not believe Levi’s tone and expression, even his scent was nothing but assuring. Sure, his nerve wracking worries were eased a bit but he missed his friend and wanted nothing more than to see him again.

Eren did his best to pull on some decent clothes in the other room while Levi and Armin talked, trying hard not to eavesdrop. He frowned when they stopped, but didn’t rush out when his friend’s scent told him that the blond was less on edge than before. He was still hurting, but Levi had listened to his request to not dote on him while Armin was there; the omega didn’t want to embarrass himself by being carried around like a baby in front of his roommate, but when he limped towards the kitchen, he thought about calling his mate for help after all. Shaking his head, Eren made the decision to stick with his original choice and hobble towards Armin with a sheepish smile.

Armin noticed Eren limping and wanted to laugh. He’d seen Eren after his heats before and knew how they took a toll on the omega. A part of him wondered if Eren was just as needy with Levi as he was with Armin post-heat, asking him to get everything for him. It was almost comical thinking about Levi acting as Eren’s manservant, though the situation was most likely true. “Hey,” Armin greeted him, happy to see Eren’s smile again. “So you survived?”

Eren’s eyes flickered over to Levi and back, his smile turning devilish, “I’ve handled worse.” When he finally reached his friend, he leaned down and enveloped the alpha in the strongest hug he could muster.  He breathed in the familiar scent of protection Armin was giving off and almost started to tear up. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in years.”

Armin hugged him back with a warm smile and a laugh, “Yeah, the house has been quiet without you. It’s also been cleaner.”

Eren stuck out his tongue and stepped away to sit in the empty chair closest to Levi. His stomach growled as he looked down at the food in front of him, licking his lips as he eyed the garlic bread in the center of the table. Picking up more than half of the pile and shoveling it onto his plate of pasta, Eren stuffed a slice into his mouth and reached over to grab Levi’s glass of water for a drink when he ended up having trouble chewing.

“Slow down or you’ll choke,” Levi warned, grabbing Eren’s glass of water for a drink, watching him carefully from the corner of his eye.

“The day Eren slows down will be the day Hanji decides to divorce Petra,” Armin joked, lightening up the mood.

Eren glared at both alphas, and just to spite them, slowly and deliberately grabbed another piece of garlic bread and stuffed it into his mouth.

“You two seem chummier than I expected,” Armin grinned down at his pasta, digging in. He was happily surprised to find it delicious and knew that had to be all Levi’s doing. On set, it seemed as though Levi was flirting with Eren non-stop and Eren would always complain about it. Now, it looked like he was a tamed kitten wrapped around Eren’s finger.

Swallowing the last bit of food in his mouth and taking a large swig from Levi’s drink before setting the almost empty glass back down in front of the man, Eren tried to clear his throat with a very unattractive gurgle. He took a bite of spaghetti. “I am living the dream.”

“Seems to be so,” Armin sent a snide smirk Levi’s way, who just rolled his eyes. “Have you called Mikasa yet? She texted me a few days ago wondering about you. I told her you were on your heat, I didn’t say you were spending it with someone…”

Eren shifted in his seat and reached over to rub circles into Levi’s knee to try and calm himself down. He had been putting off telling his sister about everything that had happened while she was away on a business trip, but if she was asking about him, he probably wasn’t going to be able to hide the fact that he’d mated Levi for very much longer. He shrugged after a moment of silence and sighed. “I have not. I wanted to try and see the doctor before I talked to her about all of this.”

Mikasa was the one person in the world who had known about Eren’s crush and his secret involving Levi from when he was in highschool, and while he knew she would be happy for him seeing as how she had been trying to get him to ask Levi out since she’d found out they worked together, she was _not_ going to be happy that they’d skipped courting altogether and mated out of the blue.

“I won’t say anything,” Armin finished his salad. “Promise. She is worried though. You should at least tell her you’re okay.”

“And Mikasa is…?” Levi rose an eyebrow at Eren, curious as to who was making his scent so sourly distressed.

Eren looked over to Levi, feeling a little guilty. He’d tried his best to keep his personal life out of his work life and since he’d been falling asleep constantly between fucking and stuffing his face with food, he and Levi hadn’t really gotten a chance to talk much about their families. “She’s my sister.”

By the look of Eren’s face, his sister wasn’t going to appreciate their somewhat spontaneous choice to mate. When he imagined Eren’s family, he pictured them all as a bunch of happy-go-lucky, innocent, smiling dorks just like Eren. Then again, it wasn’t like he put much thought into the matter. “Oh,” he finally came up with.

Armin tried to pick up the conversation with a lighter note, “On the bright side, I’ve been getting a lot more attention all due to Eren’s little on-screen confession. Think you’re up for doing it again?” Armin asked hopefully, looking between Eren and Levi. He wondered if there were any limits the two had set regarding studio work and was curious to know if Levi would forbid him from stripping in front of hundreds of strangers online.

Eren gave Levi’s knee a squeeze, patting it before digging back into his pasta to let him know that he’d talk more about Mikasa when Armin went home. He tilted his head and thought over Armin’s request, “If Levi’s okay with it, I don’t have any qualms, though I’m not sure if I’ll be able to handle doing anything physical now.” He shrugged, knowing his roommate would understand. “At the very least, I think I should make an appearance to help explain what’s going on… anything after that would depend on how the viewers take it.”

“Fair enough,” Armin smiled, wondering how their growing audience would take it. His eyes scanned over Levi, waiting for some kind of answer.

“It’s fine,” Levi finished his plate and leaned back. “Do what you want,” he flicked Eren a flirty smile, “I’ll be watching.”

The omega choked a little bit on his bite of pasta and patted himself on the chest, shooting Levi an incredulous look, “Don’t you dare.” He sucked in a bit of air, “I wouldn’t be able to handle that.” When he thought about it, he got to watch Levi’s scenes first hand, so it would make sense that if he continued working with the blond, his mate would be able to as well, but just the thought of Levi being one of the people on the other end of the stream made his face turn a bright shade of red.

“Oh, I dare,” Levi’s stare turned lusty in jest, similar to the sultry look he gave Eren while teasing him at the studio.

Armin decided to join in on the fun with a catlike smile, “I bet it’d make for a good show…”

“Oh no, don’t you start too!” Eren frowned and over exaggerated a wave of his hand, perking up a little when an idea came to him. “What if Levi was there too? Like, _actually_ in the room?”

“As long as he keeps his pheromones under control,” Armin decided while tapping his chin. “And as long as _you_ can keep yourself from groping him on camera.”

“Pffff well then _that’s_ off the table.” The brunet giggled leaning over to give an amused looking Levi a peck on the cheek. “I mean look at him. _Tell_ me you wouldn’t try something if he was within arms reach.” He grinned.

“Your films _are_ fantastic,” Armin laughed before turning back to Eren, “But he’s all yours, Eren.”

“Damn right, he is.” Eren nodded. “But, no, seriously, if the company allows it, Levi should be a guest with me. It’d be good publicity for both of you.”

Armin shrugged, “I’ll talk it over with Hanji. It’s a good idea.” He stood from his chair and smiled at the two of them, “I better get going, but thanks for dinner. It’s really nice to see you two so happy. And that includes you too, Levi.” Armin honestly hadn’t seen the alpha in such a good light before and instantly knew he was a good match for Eren. It was a relief and a joy to know Eren was in good hands. “When were you planning on coming back home, Eren?”

His eye darted to Levi with a little bit of hesitance. They hadn’t really talked about any of those logistics yet, and as much as he wanted to stay, he wasn’t sure if Levi would be as happy to have him just move in out of the blue. “Uh…”

Armin sensed he hit an uncovered topic between the two and waved his hands, “Ah, just text me so I know what to expect.”

Levi looked at Eren with a funny look and cocked his head to the side, “You’re going back?”

Eren sent Armin a thankful smile before turning to Levi to answer his question. The omega’s eyes trailed after the blond as he was leaving, and the moment he heard the door click shut, he looked back at his mate. “I wanted to talk with you about that…” He sucked in a breath and gave Levi nervous look, his words tumbling out in a rush. “I know it’d be moving really fast but we’ve already been going pretty fast and backwards and all, but I was hoping you’d let me stay here sometimes?”

“Eren, you can stay here all the time, if you want,” Levi decided immediately, not sparing a second to think. “You’re my mate.” He looked down to his empty plate and bit his lip, “So… do as you please, just don’t stay away too long.”

He couldn’t contain the happy squeak that left his lips, and the brunet almost tripped over his own feet and the chair he was sitting on trying to get to Levi to wrap him in a hug. “I can stay?”

“Yeah, you can stay,” Levi mumbled into Eren’s shirt. “I’d probably miss that stupid smile of yours the second you walked out the door anyway.”

“I guess that answers Armin’s question then…” Eren leaned back and sat back down, frowning after a moment, “I’m not gonna be able to pay rent though. I’m not leaving Armin to pay for the house by himself. Is that going to be okay?”

Levi ruffled Eren’s hair and went to go clean up, “That’s fine. Better make sure Armin won’t miss you too much either. Oh, and don’t forget to make that doctor’s appointment.”

“I won’t! I was gonna see if Mika’s girlfriend could get me in before she gets back next week.”

Levi got all the dishes to the sink and started washing them manually. “So, this sister of yours…” Levi started inquiring about the woman who made Eren seem a bit on edge. He hoped for some sort of description or detail, pinpointing who this person really was.

Eren sighed and got up to follow Levi into the kitchen. He leaned up against one of the counters and crossed his arms, “I’m not worried that she won’t accept this, but she isn’t going to be happy about how it happened. She’s been trying to get me to ask you out for almost a year now.”

Levi perked up and smirked, “So why didn’t you?”

“It seemed unprofessional and to be completely honest, I was scared you would say no.” Eren frowned. “It seems silly now, but it felt like you somehow knew anyways and just liked to mess with me.”

“I _do_ enjoy messing with you,” Levi nudged Eren with his foot. “But I can’t say I would have said no. But, you know, this worked too. In its own way,” he offered a charming smile and refocused on the dishes.

Eren rolled his eyes, and walked up to hug his mate from behind, resting his cheek against the man’s shoulder. “I guess it did.” He closed his eyes. “So when you’re done what’re we gonna do?”

“I have a few ideas,” Levi moved on to drying the dishes, hoping to get things done as quickly as possible. “Until then, you’re going to get your ass back in bed and _rest_.”

The omega snorted, smacking the alpha lightly on the butt as he left the kitchen.. “Fine but those _ideas_ better include a big bowl of ice cream and you moving the Playstation to your room.” He had noticed the multiple gaming consoles the previous day hooked up in the living room, and he was aching to crush Levi at one of the racing games he’d seen. The fact that the alpha had such a large flat screen across from the bed only made him more competitive.

“You’re on, Jaeger,” Levi dried his hands off and smiled to himself when Eren finally disappeared into the bedroom. Everything was moving quickly, yet he didn’t mind at all. He’d let Eren grab onto his hand and pull him through the exhilarating whirlwind no matter where it took them in the end, as long as they were still hand in hand.


	14. Dr. Leonhardt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren/Mina/Annie  
> Snakemittens: Levi/Marco

Eren paused, setting the box down on Levi’s kitchen counter and huffed. His muscles ached from having to constantly bend up and down and he was sweating like a pig from the exertion. He had never been more happy to have finished moving in his entire life than right then, and he silently cursed himself for not realizing sooner just how much shit he had accumulated over the years. Boxes were stacked everywhere in the large apartment and Levi had already teased him about needing to rent a bigger apartment to accommodate all of Eren’s things. Pulling out his phone, the omega groaned when it read two o’clock, and he ran a hand through his hair. “We better get going if I’m gonna make it in time to see Annie for my checkup.”

“This box just says  _ Batman _ , what the shit is in here anyway?” Levi put down another one of Eren’s boxes in the living room. He dusted off his clothes and decided he looked decent enough to head out once more. Finally, all his hours working out and keeping his body in tiptop shape paid off for something besides looking good on camera. “Did you want me to go with?” he offered. 

“Well, I mean,  _ yeah _ .” The brunet sent Levi a confused look, “First of all, we’re gonna make sure I’m not preggers. I’d really like you to be there for that. And secondly and most important, if Annie likes you, she’ll help butter Mikasa up so she doesn’t skin me alive when she finds out about all of this.”

Levi was relieved to know Eren felt comfortable with him there. He briefly thought about the real possibility of Eren being pregnant and found it hard to believe. Still, his inner alpha gleamed with pride at the thought. The conflicting emotions collided and Levi shoved them away as quickly as he could. He couldn’t be sure until they got test back and that was that. He nodded to Eren and tried to keep his nerves far from his tone, “Let’s get going then before you overexert yourself carrying any more boxes.”

Levi led him down to his parking space and remembered having to haul Eren’s ass out of the vehicle only a few days prior. He doubted Eren remembered any of it, but he kept the memory fondly at the front of his mind. The second he opened the car door, the scent of Eren’s heat hit him hard as if it had soaked into the seats. His cock pulsed, threatening to rise at the scent’s call.

“Oh  _ wow _ , that is strong.” Eren scrunched up his nose and immediately walked up behind his mate and shut the open door. “I think it’d be smart to take my car this time.” Luckily Eren had been able to pick up his jeep while they were at his house packing, so the overwhelming scent wasn’t that inconvenient. Throwing his keys over to Levi, he waved at the man. “Go ahead; I don’t really like being the driver…”

With Eren’s blessing, Levi hopped in and started up the vehicle while Eren got in himself. He pulled out and took off following Eren’s directions towards his clinic. “Passenger chooses the music,” Levi nodded towards the stereo. “Unless you prefer riding in silence.” He honestly didn’t know, but wanted to. His knowledge of Eren Jaeger barely stretched past their work experience together and he knew that would have to change soon, the quicker the better. He doubted there was an Eren 101 class, so picking up the little facts along the way would have to do.

Eren smiled and hooked up the aux cord to his phone. He had been looking forward to talking with Levi but then he realized he had a very good opportunity to see how his mate responded to his tastes in music. Scrolling down to find something catchy, the omega grinned and pressed play when he found a suitable song. Smiling, he began to sing along, excited for the chorus to start up, “Each and every day, hiding from the sunshine…”

It was dangerous, trying to watch Eren cheerfully singing to the song while also keeping his eyes on the road. It had an upbeat tempo and was sure to get stuck in Levi’s head for a few hours, especially with Eren’s voice accompanying it. He decided the song went well with the time of day and scenery, humming along to it himself and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. 

The brunet danced in his seat, hopping along with the beat, and pretending he was in a music video. It was one of the reasons he didn’t like driving; Eren knew how distracted he could get with daydreaming. Smirking, he looked over to Levi and licked his lips as he prepared for the chorus to hit. “I’m out of my head, of my heart, of my mind. Cause you can run but you can’t hide. I’m gonna make you mine!” He never looked away from his mate as he continued singing.

_ You already have _ , Levi thought while rolling his eyes and grinning. They pulled up to a stoplight next to a convertible full of teenagers, all of them looking into Eren’s jeep with perplexed faces. Levi knew exactly what was happening and elbowed Eren to get his attention. “They totally recognize me from porn, and it looks like they recognize you too…” It wasn’t long before they were pointing and gaping at one another, making it clearly obvious that they did indeed recognize the couple. “Yep, they’ve seen our dicks.”

With the new found goal to humiliate Levi as much as possible in front of his prospective fans, Eren let his inhibitions go and full out howled along with the singer, locking eyes with the boys in the other car and dancing like an idiot where he sat.

The teenagers were all howling back and laughing their asses off. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and attempted not to burst out laughing. “I’m mated to a complete moron.” The light turned green and Levi was happy to speed off towards the clinic before Eren got the urge to moon them or something else equally ridiculous. 

“Hey, I’m a fucking  _ delight _ .” Eren laughed, forcing himself to refrain from punching at Levi’s arm. He didn’t want to die because he made the driver get into a wreck. They still had a while to go, and Eren was feeling a different song, so when “The Wolf” finished playing, he quickly pulled up Usher’s “Yeah!” and broke out into a goofy grin as he started dancing again. The song was a classic and brought out the middle school nerd in the omega. 

“Oh, right, I forgot we were on our way to the junior high school dance,” Levi sarcastically mocked, giving Eren a sideways grin. He wondered if Eren was going out of his way to make Levi want to drive them into a lake. Even so, it was still a good time to see Eren acting so silly and the little ball of energy had Levi smiling to himself. It was interesting to see him come so far out of his shell, Hanji’s blushing assistant blooming into a gorgeous ray of sunshine. 

Eren giggled, noticing they were almost to the doctor’s office by then. “You’re gonna wanna turn right up here at the next light.” He pointed for emphasis, and turned down the music so he wouldn’t have to scream to be heard. “I really hope everything goes well.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Levi wondered if Eren was truly nervous for the tests. He seemed upbeat enough, but perhaps it was all a rouse. Either way, Levi turned the corner and kept a lookout for the clinic while the music kept playing.

The brunet shifted in his seat, starting to feel anxious the closer to the clinic they got. Annie had had him come in a few days prior for blood work and urinalysis, and he’d been actively trying to not think about the very real possibility that he might be pregnant. Tilting his head to the side, Eren turned off the music completely, and fixed a serious stare at Levi. “What are we gonna do if I’m actually pregnant?”

“We’re going to do what you want to do,” Levi had already decided. “Whatever you feel comfortable with.” As much as he hated to say it, he knew it would be for the best. The thought of Eren having an abortion had his inner alpha snarling and his heart dropping, but he very well wasn’t going to force him into anything he didn’t want to do. It wasn’t like they were living in the stone ages. 

“What if I wanted to keep it?” Eren’s eyes widened. 

“Then we keep them,” Levi let a small smile tug up at the corners of his lips. 

The brunet closed his eyes, humming in response. His inner omega purred with Levi’s statement, and the agitation that was starting to take over subsided a little. “Would you be happy though? We never really talked about it, but do you even want to be a dad?”

Somehow he’d gone from watching Eren make a fool out of himself dancing in the car to treading on thin ice, a shift so dramatic that he knew only Eren could have been the cause. On one hand, he never had given much thought to parenthood. At best, he was indifferent to sticky, screaming kids running around his ankles. On the other, if it were with Eren, it had the potential of being the best thing that had ever happened to him. As much of a cop-out answer as it seemed, it was true, “I’d be happy either way with you. But… if not now…” Levi swallowed hard and spoke to satisfy the alpha within, “Someday, then.” 

Eren smiled. “Okay.” He looked away from Levi and shoved his phone into his pocket. “It’s up here on the left.” It was a little unfair to put his alpha on the spot when he didn’t even have an answer himself, but the man’s answer satisfied his omega’s need to hear that his mate wanted his children.

The parking lot wasn’t too full and Levi pulled into a convenient spot close to the front doors. He followed Eren closely, taking his hand and letting Eren guide them through. Before they walked in, Levi stopped them both. “Do you trust me?”

His brows furrowed, and Eren shot Levi a questioning look before slowly answering, “I do?” While they hadn’t even been dating for more than a week, they had spent eight to twelve hours a day at minimum for the past few years in some surprisingly intimate moments for work, and Levi had never once given him a reason to not trust him. Besides the teasing, he had always been pretty straightforward about what he wanted.

“Good,” he ran a hand through Eren’s hair and genuinely smiled, “So no matter what happens next, we’ll do it together.” It seemed appropriate to let Eren know at the pinnacle of possibility. Levi couldn’t be sure what his mind would do given a positive or negative response, but he was sure about his feelings for Eren. It was sappy and disgusting, but true as ever and Eren deserved the words. He hoped it would be some of some kind of comfort, at least. 

Eren squeezed Levi’s hand in response, unsure of what to say back. After looking at him for a moment and trying to find the right thing that would describe his feelings, he gave up and walked them both through the doors to the clinic. Either way, whether he was pregnant or not, it seemed that both of them were on the same page.

~

Eren breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that the office wasn’t nearly as busy as the times he’d been there before. It was a familiar place because of the Company’s strict policy on birth control and hormone check-ups, even for those who didn’t work actual scenes, and since Mikasa and Annie had been together for so long, he had grown used to dropping in to say hi and see how everyone was doing even when he wasn’t there for his own needs.

The waiting room took up an impressive amount of space, half of the 3rd floor of the building it was in, and was split down the middle for people seeing different doctors. Annie’s area was on the left, with the doctors who mostly dealt in childbirth, and for the life of him, the omega still didn’t get why. Mikasa had tried explaining to him that since Annie was an alpha, the soon-to-be mothers did better with her scent through the office when their mates and lovers weren’t able to be there, and she used calming pheromones to keep them from going into an early labor, but Eren still didn’t understand how another person’s pheramones could act like that. Even now, with Levi standing next to him, he frowned at the thought of Annie trying to use her pheromones on him. Then again it seemed that Levi was the only exception; even Armin or Mikasa trying to do it would throw him into a rage.

There were a few mates and extremely  pregnant omegas, some with kids, already sitting down. The children were wrapped up in their own games, and the parents were talking as if they had known each other for a lifetime, once in awhile calling over to their kids and pulling them away from misbehaving or getting into things they shouldn’t. The air only faintly smelled of distress, and Eren quickly found the source to be a woman sitting alone in the corner on the other side of the room. 

When the receptionist noticed him and Levi standing by the door, she waved him over with a smile on her face and he let go of Levi’s hand to shoo him over to find them seats. He smiled back at the woman and chuckled a little when her eyes went wide when she finally recognized Levi. “Hi, Mina.”

“Is that  _ really _ who I think it is, Eren?” Her voice lowered, and she tilted her chin in the direction his mate went for emphasis.  He could see the gears working in her head, and cut her off before she could resort to gossip.

He could see the gears working in her head, and cut her off before she could resort to gossip. “Yeah, yeah. I have an appointment with Annie.” 

Mina stuck her tongue out at the brunet playfully and sighed, typing dutifully away on her keyboard. “You’re no fun.”

Eren shrugged and smiled. “I try.”

The beta pouted and looked at Eren expectantly. ”You know the drill.”

“Eren Jaeger. 3/30/95.” 

“Mmk, you’re all set up.” Mina’s tone turned serious as she got back into work-mode. “A nurse will come and get you shortly.”

Eren nodded and quickly hurried back over to his mate before Mina could start asking questions unrelated to his visit with Annie.  

Levi had chosen to sit on the side of the room with less people, his attention specifically drawn to a woman reeking with stress. Even so, it seemed less chaotic than the side with the groups of chatty children. He watched Eren chat with the receptionist with a huge smile on his face and a few pairs of eyes were directed at the both of them with curiosity, recognition, and finally the avoidance of eye contact. He wanted to laugh a bit at all the blushing omegas, but decided to hold it in and smiled at Eren when he plopped down into the chair next to him.

“We have a little while but it shouldn’t be long.” The omega leaned in closer to his mate so as not to have to raise his voice and disturb anyone, and his eyes went briefly to the woman sitting a little farther away from them. He wanted to say something to try and cheer her up, but he wasn’t sure what to say. He sure as hell didn’t want to make it worse.

“Hm?” Levi looked to Eren, their faces close enough for them to almost kiss. Eren kept glancing over to the woman discretely.

Eren leaned back away from Levi and tried to think of a way to help the woman without making it too obvious. He thought about how Annie would do it, and how Armin and Mikasa tried to when he was upset, and immediately frowned. What if she was like him and didn’t want another alpha trying to manipulate her emotions. He knew that if he was in her position he probably wouldn’t have been fine with Levi doing anything, and Eren  _ couldn’t _ do anything except talk to her. And he didn’t know her; what if he messed up and hit a nerve? He bit his lip, eyes widening a little when he realized that Levi’s pheramones had kicked in to try and calm his own down when he had started worrying, and an idea finally took root. She wouldn’t feel manipulated if it wasn’t  _ her _ his alpha was trying to soothe.

The omega looked over at Levi with a wild grin, before biting into his cheek until he tasted blood.

“Eren?” Levi squinted at Eren while he winced in pain and cupped his cheek. “What…? Are you okay? What the hell were you trying to do?” He threw an arm around Eren’s shoulders and automatically reacted to Eren’s physical pain by pushing out calming pheromones to help him relax.

Eren grimaced, sucking on the inside of his cheek to try and soothe the bite, and he smiled triumphantly when he noticed the woman calming down with Levi’s increased pheromones. He didn’t want to say anything in case she could hear them, but he sent his mate an affectionate look and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m fine.”

“Damn, don’t scare me like that,” Levi ruffled Eren’s hair and realized the entire room had become a little more pleasant. The stares they received before bloomed into soft smiles and even the woman alone in the corner was smiling. Oh. He gave Eren a smirk and shook his head, whispering, “You sneaky bastard.”

Eren giggled, perking up when he heard his friend, and Annie’s nurse, Marco calling him to come to the back. The freckled alpha gave him and Levi a knowing look and raised an eyebrow at the scene they had made with the other patients.

“Eren, we’re ready for you in here,” Marco announced with a smile, leading them back through the hallways to one of the empty exam rooms. “Why is it that you can never come here without making some kind of impression?” Marco teased as he waited for the two to get situated.

“I am a sun in this dark, dark world.” Eren joked, elbowing Levi in the chest, “Right,  _ honey _ ?”

“Like a little shit in my previously peaceful life,” Levi fondly kissed him on the cheek.

“Wow, Eren, I didn’t realize you were courting anyone,” Marco chuckled, “You two seem happy. So, what brings you in today…?” He started flipping through the clipboard and patiently waited for Eren to explain.

Marco had closed the door to the room, and Eren quickly sat down on the bed, rustling the paper cover as he got comfortable. “I had a second heat this month which resulted in a mating with Levi, here, and we’re here to figure out why and if I’m preggers…” He tried to remain lighthearted, knowing the freckled man would see the seriousness in his words.

“A second heat, hm? Seems your body has found someone special enough to hold out for…” Marco winked, keeping up the happy and calm aura. “All right, let’s get your vitals checked out while we wait for Annie to get done with her patient. She’s got all your test results ready, we’ll just double check your general health information.” Marco went through the standard motions of checking Eren over, scrawling down the results on his clipboard and making light conversation all the while. He kept his touch gentle and paid close attention to how Eren and Levi seemed to interact. By the looks of it, it definitely wasn’t a forced mating but it was more than clear that it wasn’t planned. Still, he kept a careful watch over them. 

“That’s what I thought, but it’s still weird that it happened all of a sudden. We’ve been working together for years now.” Eren frowned, letting Marco check him over without complaint. 

“I keep telling you, you finally fell for my charm. It was bound to happen eventually,” Levi joked, but turned to Marco with a more serious expression. “Is he okay?”

Marco tapped on the clipboard a few times and shrugged, “I’ve seen stranger things happen, but I’ll let Annie take it from here. I’ll go see if she’s available. Until then, you two stay out of trouble!” He appreciated the alpha’s genuine concern, still wondering if things were as true as they seemed. Working at the omega clinic definitely proved to him that not all situations like this one had a happy ending. He’d be sure to ask Annie about it before she gave them the results.

When Marco shut them into the room, Levi tried to get a feel on Eren’s state of mind. When he came up blank, he simply asked, “You okay?”

“Hmm?” Eren snapped out of his thoughts, giving his mate a smile. “Yeah, I think. Not really sure how to feel at the moment, but I’m not upset or anything.”

“Good,” Levi leaned back against the wall, finding himself a little restless. 

“Are you?” The omega raised an eyebrow, noting the uneasiness in his alpha’s pheromones. 

Levi tried to phrase his emotions correctly, a difficulty for him in even the most casual of settings. “I’m fine,” he informed. “Just curious.”

Eren didn’t get a chance to answer before the door opened again and Annie walked through with a serious expression. She looked at the duo with a blank face, and while it normally wouldn’t have made the omega worried, the fact that she didn’t greet him, instead immediately sitting in her chair to look at his records kept him on edge. He was going to get right to the point and ask but she stopped him with a look.

“How long was this last heat?” Annie turned in her chair to looked at them with minimal effort, her voice firm but gentle.

The brunet shifted in his seat, trying to remember the last week. Between his heat and the drama with Armin, and the move, he had lost track of time. “Maybe two or three days?”

Annie, hummed in acknowledgment and wrote the information down. “You already told me about the other time this happened, but besides the heats, have you ever had anything strange happen around Levi? An events where you thought his pheromones were too strong or you were affected more than usual?”

Eren shook his head, murmuring a quiet ‘no’.

“What about you?” She glanced over at the other alpha. “Have you had any instances where Eren’s scent changed suddenly?”

“Just before he went into heat... “ Levi tried to recall the past few days, finding it difficult. He figured he’d try to be as honest as possible for Eren’s sake, “He’s always had a nice scent, but it was really hard to resist him then.”

Annie let her gaze linger for a second, sizing Levi up. “How many times did you knot him before the symptoms started to fade?” When she noticed the omega open his mouth she gave him a look, “Eren, don’t get upset. It’s a standard question.”

“Three,” Levi answered quickly, remembering that much quite clearly. “Three times,” he reiterated a little less eagerly. 

Noticing Eren’s blush, Annie smirked. “And how many times  _ after _ the heat?”

“Five,” Levi replied again trying to keep a straight face. His inner alpha was howling with pride. 

“Annie, I know you’re the doctor, but  _ why _ ?” Eren’s neck and ears were bright red and he wanted to curl up in a ball and die. It wasn’t like he hadn’t gotten used to having Annie ask very intimate questions, but the fact that she was asking Levi and not him was something like a punishment. His inner omega was purring at the thought that his mate had knotted him eight times without protection, but the rational side of him realized why the woman might be asking such questions. “How much did the chance go up?”

Annie crossed her legs and drummed her fingers on the desk by her keyboard. “Well your hormones were significantly higher than normal, so I’d say quite a lot. I’m actually surprised this didn’t happen sooner.” She sighed, and looked over at Levi again. “You said that his scent shifted right before he went into the second heat? What were you two doing before that?”

“We were having a threesome with a Beta,” Levi blatantly put it.

Eren let out the ugliest wheeze, his eyes shooting to his mate with a look of pure horror. “ _ Levi _ !”

“What? You agreed to it,” Levi rolled his eyes at Eren’s innocence. He honestly loved seeing him flustered, as sadistic as it was. “You were a  _ very _ active participant!”

The female alpha tried to hold in her amusement at watching the mates’ conversation, clearing her throat after a minute of Eren staring at his alpha with a look of betrayal. She knew that Eren was probably to caught up in what had been said to stay focused, so she continued aiming her questions at the porn star. “Could you have unconsciously  scent marked him? That would have been enough of a catalyst.”

“I may have come on his face a bit,” Levi scratched his chin, remembering the moment fondly. Eren looked truly gorgeous in that moment, he took a million mental pictures he’d never admit to.

Annie shrugged, typing the new info into Eren’s record. “I would guess that was the trigger.” She hummed. “As far as why it was even able to trigger a second heat, I would guess you have Delayed Progesterone Syndrome. It’s not  _ that _ uncommon, but we usually don’t diagnose it without more extensive testing. Your symptoms seem pretty textbook though.”

“So… what about the pregnancy test?” Levi urged, wanting to get down to the root of his own curiosity. 

Annie ignored Levi’s question, staring at Eren until he had no choice but to look back at her. “It’s easy to manage with a special type of suppressants and regulators, but there’s a catch.”

Eren froze. “A catch?”

“You can’t take them when you’re pregnant.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, Annie is a few years older than Eren.


	15. Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren/Annie  
> Snakemittens: Levi

Annie’s words hit Levi hard. His inner alpha was roaring with excitement, wanting to rush over to Eren and tackle him into a hug with dozens of kisses. Another part of him feared Eren’s reaction and tried to watch his face for any telling signs. Both happiness and worry struck through him so quickly, he needed a real confirmation from the doctor. “Eren’s what?”

Eren couldn’t process what had been said, shifting his focus to Levi in a daze and repeating Levi’s question. “I’m what?”

Levi took a step towards Eren and put a hand on his cheek before hugging him tightly. He wasn’t sure what else to say or do and the impulse guided his actions. Whether it came off as celebratory or comforting, he didn’t know, he just wanted to hold Eren and so he did.

The female alpha watched the two of them with a calculating stare, her eyes softening when she noticed the tears pooling in Eren’s eyes. She didn’t want to break them apart, but concern for her friend won out against her training as a doctor. Stepping up closer to the pair, she put her hand on the omega’s arm, “Eren?”

The omega in him was thrilled beyond belief, but Eren wasn’t sure what he was really feeling besides an overwhelming pressure. Whether it was Levi holding him, or just the weight of the news in general, the brunet wasn’t sure how to react, not even making a move to hug his mate back when prompted. He just stood there, his arms at his side, with a blank, teary-eyed, stare on his face. When Annie spoke, it seemed to shake something loose, and he clutched onto Levi’s shirt and buried his face into the crook of his alpha’s neck.

Levi couldn’t help the calming pheromones, they occurred naturally in hopes to surround the teary-eyed omega buried in his neck. Was Eren upset? Disappointed? Happy? Levi hated not being able to tell right away and decided that they might be on the same page: completely unsure. He glared at the doctor, even though he knew this wasn’t her own doing. Still, her voice was the source of Eren’s tears.

Noting the protective tinge to the pheromones Levi was putting out, Annie backed up and sat back down. Eren didn’t smell of distress, so she assumed it was just another one of his stress induced outbursts. As long as she had known him, he had been quick to anger and cry from the intensity of his own emotions. She kept her voice steady, removing the worry from it with ease. “Eren.” He didn’t acknowledge her, and she sighed, “You aren’t pregnant, Eren. Calm down.”

He didn’t know whether to be happy or sad at the news, the omega in him whimpering when Annie spoke. The tears didn’t stop, but he pulled his face away from Levi and peeked up at the alpha to gauge his reaction to the news for some sort of example for what he should be feeling.

Levi’s face fell expressionless as always and his pheromones died down along with the spike in Eren’s emotions. He let his arms fall a little lax so he wasn’t squeezing onto Eren so hard. His glare never left Annie’s eyes, still wondering why the hell she let them simmer in the idea that Eren was indeed pregnant. He swallowed his inner alpha’s disappointment and let out a sigh, not one of relief or disappointment but of sheer exhaustion from the after effects of the brief panic he endured thinking Eren had been hurt somehow.

Annie’s voice lowered as Eren leaned away from his mate and wiped at his eyes. “As your friend and doctor, I hope that the next time I so much as hint that you’re pregnant, you feel nothing but excitement. Not all of the uncertainty going on right now.” She crossed her arms. “I’m happy that you two don’t regret what happened but that doesn’t make what you guys pulled any less irresponsible. Heats mean higher fertility rates, and with Eren’s condition that could mean almost triple the chance of getting pregnant. You need to be more careful.”

Levi let Eren go and sighed, it was a shitty way of doing it but also clever enough that he couldn’t blame her for her actions. “Right,” he slowly let out, leaning back against the wall to give Eren some space. He never thought what they did was responsible in the slightest, but he would never regret it or call it a mistake. Everything in the moment felt so _right_ , even if they were just drugged up on hormones and horniness.

Eren continued to wipe at his eyes even after the tears had dried up. He wanted to scream at Annie for her prank, but he couldn’t really blame her. She was like a second sister, and with her relationship with Mikasa, she probably was going to be. Even with her seemingly cold personality, he knew that she wouldn’t have pulled a stunt like this if she didn’t care. In her own way, she was just trying to show him that he needed to take his relationship with Levi more seriously. “That was mean, even for you, Annie.”

She raised an eyebrow, relaxing a little now that Eren wasn’t crying. “Think of it as payment for not telling Mikasa why you came to see me today besides your heat. Now, back to the medications, you’ll need to come in for injections once a week until your next heat and then it’ll be a daily pill with your birth control. You two think you can handle that?”

Levi hummed an affirmation, keeping his eyes pinned on Eren. “Are you okay with that?” he had to ask. After all, it was Eren’s body. Levi had no right to decide what the omega wanted to do.

He was still feeling a little shaky from Annie’s prank, but Eren nodded nevertheless, pouting. He hated needles, and the blonde alpha knew it, but if it meant no more unexpected waves of heat and reducing the risk of accidentally getting pregnant, he wasn’t going to say no.

Annie sent Eren a playful smirk, and stood up, walking over to the room’s closet. She grabbed a gown, and set it on the bed. “Change into this while I go grab the injection so we can finish your physical.” She looked over to Levi then back at the omega. “Do you want Levi to wait outside?”

Eren had already started stripping off his shirt, and shrugged. “I don’t mind him being here if he wants to stay. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before.”

Levi retained his position leaning on the wall. “I’ll stay,” he decided, not wanting to leave Eren especially alone after all of this. He figured it would take an army to yank him away from Eren’s side at this point and he’d rather not attempt something his body refused to do.

Annie only shrugged as acknowledgement. Eren had never been that private with showing off his body, so his reaction didn’t really surprise her, but she thought it might be different with how he’d gotten embarrassed talking about their mating so it didn’t hurt to ask. In the end though, she decided that it was probably because knotting was such an intimate act between the two and nothing like his camming with Armin or when he was in her office for checkups. She was already exiting the room, careful to not open the door too much in case someone walked by, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

When his friend was gone, the omega didn’t hesitate to pull off his pants and underwear, wiggling his eyebrows in Levi’s direction. His emotions had significantly settled down, and without the weight of carrying a child he wasn’t ready for, his playful side came back in full force. Eren grabbed the thin gown from the bed and slipped it on, “Can you tie the back please?”

Levi tied up the three sets of strings, securing the garment comfortably. He let his fingers graze over Eren’s bare ass and kissed the back of Eren’s neck in celebration of seeing him perk up a bit. If they didn’t have the threat of someone walking in on them at any minute, he’d have teased Eren a bit more. He stifled the urge and took a step back, admiring his handiwork and they way Eren was still quite exposed.

Eren shivered, swatting at Levi when the man stepped away, “Don’t do that or Annie’s gonna tease me for getting a boner…”

“Stop looking so tempting,” Levi shot back with a raised eyebrow. “And I think it’d be interesting to see your doctor tease you.”

“Well she lives with my sister. You’re gonna be seeing a lot off her in the future.” Eren stuck out his tongue and went to go sit down and wait for Annie to get back. “It seems like she likes you though, so that’s nice.”

“That was liking me?” he laughed at the memory of all the times she gave him weary looks. “Well, I guess that’s good.” He stared down at his shoes and knew one of them would have to say it sometime. “So… you’re not pregnant.”

Eren smiled softly, sighing. “I’m not.” As upset as his inner omega was, making its disappointment known, he knew that it was for the best. They were just starting their relationship, and throwing a child into the mix would have been a disaster. Sure, he would have done his best, and showered the child with care regardless, would have bent over backwards to provide for them and make sure they were safe and happy, but he didn’t know the first thing about kids.

“And that’s… okay, right?” Levi had to ask. He knew their secondary genders were mourning over the unsuccessful mating, causing an uncomfortable rift of emotions. Even so, he was positive that they were better off waiting as they had never discussed children before. He’d never imagined himself having kids in the first place until after being with Eren.

“I’m not saying I don’t want them, but I would really like to learn my mate’s favorite color and all of the other cheesy things lovers know before I have to do it for my child.” Eren faked shock, “I mean besides sushi and my _ass_ I have no idea what you even like to eat.”

Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, taking his spot back on the wall once more. “You know more about me than most people do already. It’s impressive.”

There was a knock on the door, and after letting Annie know he was ready, he looked at Levi when she came in and set the prepped needle on the metal table next to the bed and pulled down the gown to expose his neck. He did his best to ignore the needle, but even briefly seeing it in her hands made him stiffen and give off a panicked scent.

The blonde alpha didn’t bother to use her own pheromones to calm Eren down, knowing that Levi would handle it and that Eren hated it when alphas tried to use pheromones on him. She had actually been pleasantly surprised when Levi’s protective scent earlier hadn’t made Eren angry. She had already put on gloves  and she poked and prodded at his new mating mark to make sure that an infection hadn’t had a chance to set in. “It’s a little more inflamed than it should be, but everything else looks good.” She motioned for him to stand up and turn around. “Just call me if it starts getting worse.”

Eren knew the drill and slid off the bed, bending over it and shutting his eyes. He heard Annie open the packet of lube and tried to relax, but it was harder than normal with the needle off to the side.

“You need to relax more, Eren, or this is gonna hurt.” Annie’s voice was soft and calm, trying to help the omega get over his newfound nerves.

Eren frowned. “Just go for it.” He shifted to give her better access and let out a breath when he felt her finger enter him. He hissed.

Annie, with her unusual sense of humor, looked over to Levi while feeling around to make sure everything was okay. “Your knot really did a number on him.” She chuckled to herself. Eren was still a bit swollen from the constant mating, and it had definitely done a number on his body, but there didn’t seem to be any tears or other abnormal things going on. “Everything seems okay.” Seeing as how an omega’s body healed faster during a heat and produced so much slick, the results were quite normal. “I’d recommend that you two try and take more breaks in between mating to clean up, though. Omegas with DPS are more sensitive during sex, and it’ll help keep the risk of getting pregnant down if your semen doesn’t stay inside him for longer than necessary.”

Levi thought back to Eren’s heat and wondered if Eren was capable of breaking apart long enough for proper cleanup and restoration. His mind then wandered a bit further, planning precautions for next time. _Maybe I need to tie him up_ , Levi wondered. The thought had his cock jolting just a little, realizing how erotic that would look. _He’d whine and complain still, but it’d be fucking hot. Then at least I could clean him up and not worry about him jumping me._

He snapped back into reality and got back to his attempts to calm Eren down. Not only did his body instinctively react to Eren’s fears by pumping out pheromones, but he hoped to take Eren’s mind off of things with his words as well. “Looks like I was too much to handle, Jaeger,” he joked with a wink.

Eren laughed, trying not to move too much. “Oh, puh-lease. Annie’s just taking pity on you, right Annie?”

The blonde, curled her finger to try and feel up Eren’s prostate, grinning when he let out a surprised shout. “Eren you haven’t fucked anyone in a long time; I wouldn’t have been surprised if your own enthusiasm got the best of you.” She pulled out her finger, changing her gloves and grabbing the needle and an alcohol wipe.

Levi soon realized he quite liked Annie and watched carefully as she went through the procedures, treating Eren’s body with the utmost respect. He wondered if she’d dealt with some sour alphas who got antsy when she touched their mates during these visits, especially couples who didn’t know her beforehand. She had to be tough to deal with this shit and he admired it. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, Eren, I enjoyed your enthusiasm,” Levi teased, watching Annie prep the needle.

The omega groaned, burying his face in the bed. The nervousness he was feeling didn’t even go away with Levi’s added pheromones, and his stomach was churning. The doctor’s fingernail dug into the skin on his butt, and he grimaced when she pinched him, using her nail to mark where the needle would go. “Please, just make it quick, Annie…”

Annie smirked and patted Eren’s butt, before getting a band aid and covering up the mark. “I’m done, already.”

“What?” Eren leaned up to look at the woman and felt where the bandage was and sure enough, he felt a small twinge of pain when he pressed down over the rough material.

“Good work,” Levi complimented both Eren and Annie. “He deserves a lollipop for that, doc.”

Eren stuck out his tongue at his mate, still thrown off at how well Annie did his injection. If she was the one doing it, he almost wouldn’t mind having to come in.

The blonde alpha laughed and threw away the needle in the proper basket, “We don’t keep them back here but if you ask Mina she keeps a stash for the little ones who come with their parents.” She rolled her eyes at Eren’s childish display, and nodded at Levi. “Can I talk to you for a second while Eren changes?”

Levi nodded and looked back to Eren for the subtle permission to go. Ever since Eren’s heat, Levi had been hyper-aware of his proximity to the omega and knew eventually he wouldn’t have to be so sensitive. Even so, he wanted to double check.

Eren smiled and shooed at Levi to follow his friend. “I’ll meet you back out in the waiting room. I think I’m gonna go get that sucker…”

~

Levi followed Annie out in the hallway and wondered what she’d have to say. A tinge of worry had him biting his lip, but he kept his expression rather stony.

Annie walked through the hallway, easily navigating through the maze to her office. She knew Eren would be able to find his way out without trouble, so she felt fine talking with Levi. His scent carried a little bit of uncertainty, and she sighed as she pushed open the door to her office and motioned for him to take a seat. “You can calm down; if I had something bad to say, Eren wouldn’t have let me exclude him from the conversation.” She grabbed a pair of gloves from the drawer in her desk and waved at him to lean closer so she could take a look.

“True enough,” he agreed, knowing just how persistent Eren was. He complied, bending over her desk.

She pulled down his shirt to expose Levi’s bite mark and sniggered. Just as she had expected, it was a lot less neat than the one on Eren and was red and too warm to the touch. “I saw a glimpse in the exam room.” Backing up, she pulled off the gloves and threw them in the trash, clicking a pen and quickly writing out a prescription. “I’m going to give you a mild antibiotic to help with that.”

“Oh,” Levi was pleasantly surprised. He figured he’d have the in-house nurse at the studio give him a look over when he returned, but Annie’s observation had him respecting her even more. “Thanks. You’re a great doctor.”

Annie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “You’re right. I am.” She looked the other alpha up and down, judging just what she wanted to say next. “Are you on pheromone suppressants?”

“Yeah, everyone at the studio needs to. Doesn’t seem to have any effect on Eren, though. He’s sensitive to scents.”

“That might be due to the DPS and his own pheromones being out of whack, but since you two are mates now I would ask your doctor to up your dose on those. Even with the hormone suppressants, he’s going to be more sensitive to the changes in your scent, and it might create a pseudo heat or throw you into rut.”

Levi nodded and made a mental note to talk to Moblit about it. The doctor tended to spend a lot of time at the studio checking up on the stars and Levi appreciated his proficiency and convenience. Hopefully his pheromones wouldn’t mess with Eren too much before he could get back into the studio and made a silent vow to keep a sharp watch on Eren’s reactions to make sure they both stayed healthy and comfortable until then.

Humming, Annie slid the prescription across the table and leaned back in her chair. “And just a little word of advice, but I’d try and get him to tell his sister as soon as possible. She’s going to be mad but the sooner you tell her the less angry she’s going to be at you two.”

“Mikasa, right? Your girlfriend?” Levi grabbed the prescription and hummed for a moment in thought. “They’re really close, no?”

“Very. I’m surprised he hasn’t told her yet.” She looked over to the picture of her and Mikasa on the edge of her desk. “But I can understand why. She's a force to be reckoned with when Eren doesn’t think through something and puts himself at risk.” Her eyes met Levi’s. “No offense to you, but she’s going to assume the worst when she finds out about this. I would tread very lightly until you win her over…”

“I don’t blame her. Eren seems nervous about contacting her, he’s been procrastinating… Mind if I ask you for her phone number myself?” Levi’s eyes scanned over the picture curiously. “They look nothing alike.”

“She’s adopted.” Annie grabbed a post it and scribbled down Mikasa’s number and her own. “I recommend inviting us over for dinner when she gets back and letting her make her own judgments on the situation. Show her how well you’re treating him, cause it’s obvious he loves you enough.”

He stuck the numbers in his back pocket and nodded, “I’ll let you guys know. All of Eren’s shit is scattered around the living room right now, but we should be finished unpacking by the time she gets back. What’s she like to eat?”

Annie smiled mischievously, “If you’re gonna try and butter her up, I would just focus on treating Eren to what he likes. She’s not as hard to please as he is.”

“That’s easy enough,” Levi smiled. “I can tell she really cares about him, so we have that in common.” He made his way towards the door, “Thanks again, doc.”

~

Eren avoided Mina’s eyes as he crept up and asked for a sucker. She was staring at him hard, finally noticing the mating mark on his neck and putting two and two together. When she held out the sucker jar with a wide grin, he grabbed one without picking the flavor and shuffled to the exit to wait for his mate.

Levi found Eren in the lobby and he plucked the sucker from his lips, taking a few licks of the stolen lollipop himself. “Fruit punch,” he hummed, “Nice. How’d you know my favorite flavor?”

“Why am I not surprised?” Eren laughed and took back the treat. It was Levi’s favorite flavor of lube so why wouldn’t it be his favorite flavor of candy?

He stuck the candy back into Eren’s mouth and took his hand, “We’ve got to get some groceries and finish unpacking. Can your sore ass handle some walking?” He motioned towards the spot Eren was injected and started pulling him towards the jeep.

“My sore ass demands to be kissed. I want icecream.”

“Groceries, ice cream, ass kissing, and then unpacking. Got it,” Levi smirked, finally feeling a little lighter after their visit.


	16. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren/Emma  
> Snakemittens: Levi

Levi grabbed a cart and began the meander down every single isle. He took his time because nothing frustrated him more than getting all the way back home and realizing he’d forgotten something. “If there’s anything you want, let me know,” he made sure to tell Eren. He still had no idea what kind of snacks, beverages, and meals Eren liked. This would be a great opportunity to learn without having to talk it out. 

The first isle had all the cleaning supplies and Levi scanned the items. He grabbed more scent suppressing spray, realizing he’d gone through a lot of it with Eren in the house. He also picked up some general cleaner, a new mop head, and a special cleaner for his kitchen appliances.

“Mmm, can we get some pickles? The little baby ones?” Eren followed Levi and watched the other man pick items off of the shelf and put them in their cart. The sheer domestic nature of their trip had him smiling like an idiot. “And some cheese and crunchy peanut butter?”

“Little baby pickles, cheese, and crunchy peanut butter…” Levi spoke slowly so he’d remember. “I think we can do that.” They started down the next aisle where Levi grabbed a bag of granola, some jam, and Eren’s crunchy peanut butter. “How about cereal?” He stopped in front of the plethora of cereal boxes. “What’s your favorite kind?”

“Cap’n Crunch.” Eren didn’t even need to think about it. The sugary cereal had been his favorite since he was a kid. But only the original kind. The berry and peanut butter kinds were for the weak.  _ I mean, why would they try and fix what was already perfect?  _ “Or Honey Nut Cheerios…” Eren looked over to his mate with curiosity, “What about you?” He refrained from making a Raisin Bran joke, but it was extremely hard, especially since the older man stopped right in front of it.

“Cap’n Crunch,” he returned with a small smile. “Though he’s actually a commander… so… Commander Crunch? Maybe we can settle for Corporal Crunch?” He threw the box into the cart and continued on. “Salad dressing…” he mumbled, grabbing a bottle of raspberry vinaigrette. 

“Corporal Crunch it is.” Eren eyed the vinaigrette, “I never pegged you for for a fruit guy for some reason? Maybe like a balsamic kinda guy but not raspberry.”

“My mom always used raspberry,” Levi smiled fondly at the container. “What about you? Honey mustard? Caesar?”

“Caesar is a classic and I’ll never turn it down, but my favorite is blue cheese.”

“It’s an under appreciated dressing, for sure,” Levi took the bottle of blue cheese dressing and added it to the cart. Next came the coffee and teas section, Levi already grabbing a box of his preferred leaves. 

“Also just putting it out there, but I’m paying for  _ at least _ half of this.” Eren stated firmly, throwing his favorite type of coffee into the cart and some hot cocoa. He might not be able to pay for half of the rent because he needed to help Armin out until their lease was up and the blond could move without fees, but he refused to be a freeloader.

“How about you pay for that bag of shitty death beans and I’ll get the rest,” Levi eyed the coffee and continued on his way down the aisle. “You can pay me back by learning how to clean up properly.”

Eren rolled his eyes, and realized that he also needed to pick up a coffee pot since Levi didn’t have one and the one at his house was Armin’s. After running back to grab the cheapest one, he stacked it in the cart and gave Levi an exasperated look. “Just because I couldn’t clean up after my heat doesn’t mean I’m incompetent. I have literally cleaned up things for you for years.” He frowned. “I’m paying for half and that’s that. We’re gonna be equals in this.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi admired Eren’s work at the studio and honestly preferred him to the other crew members due to his respect for Levi’s meticulous preferences when it came to sanitation. Really, he just wanted to make sure Eren knew he could provide- his inner alpha demanding to show this omega that he could give him anything he wanted. He should have expected Eren to be adamant on a level-playing field which, in all reality, only made Levi fall for him even harder. “Fine, we’ll split the costs.”

Eren could hear the little bit of disappointment in Levi’s tone, and smiled sweetly, “You’ll have plenty of time to pamper me later, Alpha.” He raised an eyebrow when they came up to the condiment aisle and threw in some Miracle Whip and his pickles. “Maybe a little wine and a back rub?”

“I hadn’t tagged you as a wine drinker,” Levi scanned the shelves until he found the right bag of rice. “I assumed you’d still be in your ‘frat-boy, cheap-beer’ stage.”

“Don’t get me wrong, sometimes it’s really nice to get shitfaced with friends on beer and cheap tequila, but I’m a sucker for a good red wine and bubble baths.” 

“I have a bottle of red wine and a tub big enough for two,” Levi bumped his shoulder against Eren, heading off to grab some bread. 

“Make that four bottles and promise me some bubbles and we have our plans for the night.” The omega laughed and bumped Levi back, smiling when the man unknowingly put his favorite sourdough in the cart. 

“Do you cook?” Levi had to ask, nailing down the facts he didn’t know about Eren. The alpha spent most of his time picking out ingredients and wondered if Eren spent much time in the kitchen.

“I used to. Don’t really have much time nowadays so Armin makes the food and I do the dishes in the morning before work, but I guess that’s gonna change now isn’t it?” His chest swelled with warmth at the idea of cooking for Levi, and he tilted his head a bit to the side, “What’s your favorite dish? And please tell me it isn’t sashimi.” Eren teased.

“Crepes, probably. Your’s?” It was a good opportunity to start planning the meal with Eren’s sister.

“Ah, I know what I’m making for dinner tomorrow!” Eren shimmied, excited that Levi’s favorite food was one of his specialties. “And I really like okonomiyaki. My mom used to make it a lot when Mikasa was adopted and it kind of turned into our family’s version of meatloaf Monday.” The omega laughed.

The ideas started churning in Levi’s mind and he grabbed a few bottles of wine, showing the labels to Eren for approval before carefully setting them in the cart. “Do you see your parents often?”

Eren’s smile turned sad, and he looked down into the cart to try and avoid Levi’s eyes. “They passed away in a car accident when I was a junior in highschool.” His heart ached, and he tried to lighten the mood by leaning into Levi and redirecting the conversation. “We should get something chocolate for dessert…”

Levi took a breath, realizing he wasn’t the only sob story out there. It was a funny thing, being on the other side of the conversation. Instead of giving the typical ‘I’m sorry’, he did what he wished others would do. Words were meaningless in situations like this, but actions meant something real. He put an arm around Eren and squeezed his arm a little, “Yeah, let’s do that.”

The omega wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist and returned his hug awkwardly before walking ahead to grab a large bottle of vodka and slip it into the cart next to the wine bottles with a sheepish smile. 

Levi went ahead to grab some almond milk and yogurt, finishing up his typical, essential purchases. He didn’t typically go out of his way to get anything special or extra, only the things needed to cook for one. Now that Eren was around, he realized he’d end up filling his cabinets a little fuller and would have to come up with some new things to cook. The realization that Eren would be living with him started to set in, but oddly enough he wasn’t bothered at all. 

The two of them continued through the store together, and Eren would periodically grab something that looked interesting or that he already liked and throw it into the cart. When he grabbed a couple blocks of cheddar and tossed them in he realized just how little in comparison his mate was getting, “See, this is why you have the body of a Greek god and I get tired after walking up two stairs…”

“A Greek god, hm?” Levi smiled at the compliment and poked Eren’s stomach, “I like you just as you are.” He pulled them over to the in-store pharmacy as there was no line to wait. “Hold on, I’ve got to get something here.”

“I do love my cheese.” Eren laughed, going over to look at the Elf cosmetics stand while Levi got his things from the pharmacist. A little girl and her dad walked by and he smiled and waved when she looked at him with wide eyes. The dad gave him an apologetic look when she ran up to him and pointed at the display.

“My mommy wears makeup! Do you wear it too?” Her voice was a high pitched squeal and it reminded Eren of Hanji when the beta got excited.

“I do!” The brunet’s grin widened and he picked up two different eye shadow palettes and held them up. “Actually, which one do you think is prettier? I can’t decide.” He looked back over to the father who was very obviously trying not to laugh at stranger that catered to  his daughter’s antics.

The little girl stared at the objects for a long time before pointing at the one in Eren’s left hand and nodding her head seriously, “That one! Mommy has that one and lets me use it sometimes!”

Eren chuckled and gave her a thumbs up, putting the extra one back on the display and grabbing a light pink lip gloss to go with the pink and brown palette the girl had chosen.  “What’s your name?” He tilted his head to the side and crouched down lower to be more on her level.

“I’m Emma!” The girl stated proudly, putting her hands on her hips.

“Well thank you, Emma. It was nice talking to you.” The omega resisted the urge to ruffle her hair, and when her father smiled at him, he stood back up. “I’m sure you and your daddy are busy, though. Have a good day!”

She bounced back over to her dad and waved. “Bye bye, Mister!”

“Bye, Emma!” Eren waved back and turned around to set the makeup in his cart with a big grin. He hadn’t been planning on buying any, but with the little girl looking so satisfied with herself, he just couldn’t put them back. 

Levi returned to Eren with new medications in hand, looking between him and the little girl he’d been chatting with. Omegas tended to be great with kids and the fact never had any relevance to Levi. Still, as he watched Eren interacting with the child his heart swelled a little. “Ready to go?” he asked, looking over the cart to make sure they had everything.

Eren gave the cart one last once over and nodded, cheerfully nodding. “Looks like we got everything.” He crossed his arms, “So I was thinking I could just write you a check for half so we aren’t being a nuisance for the cashier.”

“That’s fine,” Levi pushed them into the shortest line, a bit exhausted already. For some reason, the menial tasks of life tended to do that to him. “Ice cream next, yes?”

“Yassss, Daddy, yassss.” Eren laughed at his own joke, snorting when an elderly man looked over at the pair with disgust.

Levi glared at the man and continued to stare while wrapping an arm around Eren’s waist to pull him a little closer. “Daddy, hm?” he kept his voice loud enough for the guy to hear, just to make Levi’s acknowledgement clear. He nuzzled his nose into Eren’s hair, even going as far as licking the shell of his ear. 

Eren froze, his cock twitching in arousal. He noticed the other man open his mouth, and after quickly looking around to make sure there were no children around, he moaned softly, “Ice cream sounds great, but I think there’s something a lot nicer I could put in my mouth…”

The older guy scoffed and walked right out the door without another look and Levi snickered. “That was annoying as hell.”

 

Eren nodded and stepped away from his mate to help put their groceries on the belt to be rung up. The cashier, a pretty omega with pink hair, looked at the duo with a satisfied grin. Eren chuckled and shrugged. “But seriously, I very much still demand my ice cream.” 

“Somehow I’m not surprised,” Levi handed over his credit card once the groceries were all bagged up. He thanked their cashier and pushed the cart back out to Eren’s car. Once they’d gotten everything put away, he snatched his new prescription out of the grocery bag and took a dose right away. He hadn’t been taking his regular meds since Eren’s heat and figured he’d better start again as soon as possible, starting with the antibiotics. He wondered if Eren would notice his changed scent once he started the new suppressants, or if it’d affect him at all. Either way, he took off towards the nearest ice cream drive-through.

The brunet raised an eyebrow when he saw Levi take out the prescriptions but said nothing, only humming softly to himself. As they headed towards the sweets shop, he realized in the excitement of domestic bliss, he had forgotten to ask his mate what his friend had wanted, “So what’d you and Annie talk about?”

“Your sloppy marking on me,” he teased, “It might get infected so your doctor-friend gave me some antibiotics.”

“Oh,” The omega hadn’t even thought of that, “that was nice of her…” 

“She’s a good doctor,” Levi nodded, “We also talked about your sister.”

Well now,  _ that _ didn’t surprise him one bit. Eren frowned, “What’d she say?” Whenever he had imagined Levi and Annie meeting for the first time, he had expected the blond alpha to be a lot less, well not  _ understanding _ , per se, but more concerned about his mating. She had always stressed how important an event in her patients’ lives it was, and had told him countless times since meeting him through Mikasa that he needed to take it seriously and not jump into it until he was certain he’d found the one. She was actually kind of a romantic when it came to things like that.

“I’m inviting them both over for dinner once we’re done getting everything cleaned up,” he spoke blatantly, figuring Eren had a right to know. He had his mind settled on taking care of every complication due to their rushed mating as quickly and efficiently as possible. 

“Did Annie come up with that?” He was generally curious, though he bet he was right. Levi didn’t strike him as the kind of person to think of inviting two alphas into his home without prompting.

Levi nodded and turned into the drive-through lane of the ice cream shop. “Know what you want?”

Eren looked briefly over the menu, “German chocolate, cone, two scoops.” He sighed. “Since they’ll be over I should probably tell you more about what she likes.”

Levi ordered for the two of them and pulled up to wait in line. “I know she adores you, that she’s adopted, and she’s dating Annie. Think that’s enough?”

“Also very protective. I used to get into a lot of trouble and she was the one to dig me out.” He smiled, remembering all of the shenanigans they would get into when they were younger. He lowered his voice a little as they inched closer to the window, and cleared his throat. “Mikasa was actually the one who got me through that first um… that time after the fight with Jean.”

Levi turned to look over at Eren, sensing his discomfort. He didn’t want to pry, but also wished to know more about his mate- especially when it came to this Jean-person who seemed to be quite the little shit. “A fight, hm?” he tried, giving Eren the opportunity to explain if he wanted. They moved up one car in line, just one more left until they got up to the window.

Eren’s voice lowered even more, trying to make sure that if the cashier came to give them their ice cream they wouldn’t hear what he said, “The last time I had the double heat. She’s the one who took care of me.”

The pieces fell together and Levi gave him a short nod, “It makes sense for her to be protective over you, then. Does she know what triggered it?”

He shook his head, then stopped before saying ‘no’. “I didn’t think about it but I never did tell her about my crush on you. Just that we worked together.” His eyes widened. “Do you think she could have  remembered you from last time?” It had been years ago, but Mikasa had always had a strange ability to recall small details from their childhood. 

“Doubt it… she might recognize my scent though. I have a feeling you never got out of the studio without  _ someone’s  _ scent on you…” Levi smiled at the thought of his scent on Eren and subconsciously took his hand from across the console, their wrists rubbing together just enough to make him shiver a little. “Other than that, she probably doesn’t even know what I look like.”

“I’m not sure about that… You haven’t changed that much physically since I saw that video, and knowing Mika, she probably did her research before trying to get me to let you in my pants.”

“I’m pretty sure I grew a few inches taller…” Levi’s sarcasm was as obvious as ever. “Even so, I guess we’ll find out when we find out. She doesn’t seem that bad.” They finally got their ice cream and Levi paid so they could finally make their way back home.

Eren licked his cone happily, “She’s not; I just want you two to like each other.” As much as he wanted Levi and Armin to get along, it didn’t even compare to his need for his sister and mate to be close. She was one of the most important people in his life, and her opinion meant the world to the omega.

Levi never tried particularly hard to get anyone to like him, he found it useless and a waste of time. If someone liked him, they liked him. If they didn’t, they could fuck off. Still, Eren’s hopeful expression got his heart aching again and he knew he’d have to make some sort of good impression. The stress was new for him, but he’d encountered plenty of new things with Eren and was up for the challenge. “Did you want to invite her, or would you like me to?”

The brunet hesitated, thinking over the question. On one hand, he knew he should probably be the one to invite her and Annie over since they were  _ his _ relatives. Well, Annie was  _ basically _ his sister-in-law even if it wasn’t official. But on the other, he was worried about her reaction, and he thought that if Levi was the one to invite them, he might get some bonus points for showing her he was responsible and wasn’t territorial. Then again, she might be upset if she jumped to the idea that Levi went behind Eren’s back. Eren groaned, and mouthed at the ice cream. “I’ll text her about it since she doesn’t know about anything, but you make the plans with Annie. I probably shouldn’t surprise her, but it seems wrong to say it over the phone.”

“It’s a plan,” Levi finished the topic and pulled back into the garage. He looked back to the numerous bags of groceries, “Think we can do it all in one trip?”

Determination warped Eren’s features and his eyes brightened. “Maybe not, but we can die trying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got a dream job!!!!!! YASSSSSSSSSSSSS *gross sobbing* But ye, we're working hard and thanks for all of the comments and kudos! The support means the world ;v;
> 
> -Mastia


	17. Confession?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren/Petra  
> Snakemittens: Levi/Hange

A majority of their afternoon was spent putting groceries away and finding places for Eren’s things. Of course, it took even longer because of Levi’s strict need to keep it all organized but the extra effort would pay off, he knew. A knock at the door had him freezing in place as he stuck the DVDs in their respective order. “The fuck is that?” he muttered, heading over to glance through the peephole. A huge pair of glasses stared back at him and he groaned, opening the door. “The fuck are you here for?”

Hanji held up a huge basket filled with an assortment of fruit, candles, condoms, and wine. “Housewarming present, of course!”

“Right…” Levi took the basket and set it on the kitchen counter. Hanji made herself at home, tossing herself onto the couch with Petra trailing in after her.

Eren came out of the bedroom where he’d been battling organizing his small mountain of clothes and getting them all hung up and folded, grinning when he saw his two friends in the living room. He noticed the basket after a second, and rubbed the back of his neck. “You guys should have told us you were coming! It’s a mess.”

“Nonsense! It’s cleaner than our house!” Hanji leaned back on the pile of spare blankets. “Besides, we thought we’d check up on you, Eren! Make sure Alpha Dick #2 has been taking good care of you…”

“I’ve been demoted?” Levi quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Your absence has given Erwin the edge. Don’t worry, you’ll get back up there once you get back!”

“I’m not sure I want to,” Levi rolled his eyes. “How many times do I need to get demoted to get you to call me by my name instead of Alpha Dick #5, or whatever?”

She hummed in thought and threw a pillow at him, “Probably a hundred times. Maybe two hundred.”

Petra patted the seat next to her when her mate and Levi started talking. Eren seemed like his usual self, and so did Levi for that matter, but she could tell that something was off with her omega friend when he didn’t immediately sit down next to her to talk. “Everything okay Eren? Do we gotta give Mr. Grumpy Pants here a hard time for something?”

Eren laughed and shook his head, “Ah, no. Everything’s good.” He looked over to Levi with a smile. “You can still give him a hard time if you want, though. I wouldn’t mind.”

Hanji threw another pillow at Levi, “Take that, you… you… scoundrel!”

Levi caught the pillow and threw it back at her, “Good one, shitty glasses.”

Instead of sitting like Petra had prompted, Eren went into the kitchen to get the girls some lemon water. He knew it was Petra’s favorite drink, and Hanji would just be happy that her mate was his priority. He came back out after a second and set the glasses down in front of the betas. “So did you guys just come to check in or are we being summoned back to work?”

“Oh, thank you, Eren!” Hanji was grinning like a fool at Petra’s smiling face. She could hardly take her eyes off of her mate to respond to Eren, “Sort of both. We can’t put off Levi’s film with Erwin much longer, we’ll miss our deadline if we do. If you need more time, though, Eren, you’re free to relax a little more! I understand you had some health issues and I want to respect that as much as I can. Since you primarily looked after Levi for me, the work hasn’t been too demanding for me! Plus, I get to have this lovely woman filling in for you… which is… distracting…” Hanji smooched Petra on the cheek making her outwardly sexual gaze.

Petra giggled, and swatted at her mate to try and get her to stop. “Oh! Speaking of health- you never told us about the baby news!” Seeing as how neither of the men were outwardly upset or distressed in their scents, Petra didn’t feel uncomfortable bringing it up. No matter the outcome, it seemed they were both content with it.

“I’m not pregnant this time.” He walked over to sit in the bar stool next to Levi, “And I’m fine with coming back to work, Hanji. Lord knows I’ll go crazy being here alone, and Alpha Dick #7 here is too hard on the other crew members for me to let him loose on them with a clean conscious.”

Hanji snorted and burst into a bout of laughter, “Oh, wow, I’ve missed you, Eren. It seems you’re both okay with the news, then? No hard feelings?”

Levi strode into the living room and ruffled her hair, “No hard feelings, Four Eyes #12.” He approached Eren and gave him a serious look, “You’re sure you’re fine with going back? You won’t fall into another heat on me, will you?” He was honestly worried about Eren in a room with so many scents, so many hormones and pheromones clouding around them.

“The injection seems to be working well enough,” Eren crossed his arms, “And Annie said it shouldn’t be as sudden now that we’re mated when I called her about returning to work, so I’d be able to make it home to cool off or to the clinic if I need an extra shot.”

Hanji clapped her hands together, “Perfect! And I bet Alpha Dick #48 will be most pleased that his _mate_ will get to help him in between scenes. I know it helps Petra, you can definitely tell which films I’ve assisted her with…”

“Forty eight? Only fifty two more demotions until you have to call me by my name,” Levi gave her a poke on the head. “When did you need us back, then?”

She bit her lip guiltily, “Tomorrow?”

Eren frowned. While he had been generally looking forward to getting back into the swing of things, his worry about getting the house done in time for the dinner with Mikasa and Annie was starting to make his stomach lurch. It leaked into his scent, and his voice wavered a bit with stress. “Are you sure we can’t start in a few days?”

“I’ll need Levi tomorrow for sure, but like I said, you’re free to take your time!” Hanji threw on her best hopeful smile and tried to ease the situation.

Levi hooked an arm around Eren’s waist, wondering if the proximity would help. “Looks like Eyebrows just can’t wait.”

“Even if you could just come in for a few hours to start the process, that’s all we’d need.”

“It’s fine, I can come in,” Levi waved her off so she wouldn’t worry so damn much. He looked to Eren and pinched his hip just a little bit in teasing, “Think you can handle this project without me for a bit?”

The omega wasn’t happy, but he nodded anyway, leaning into Levi’s side. “Fine, but you can’t say you’re too tired to help clean when you get home.” He looked into his mate’s eyes. “And you better get it right on the first take so you don’t take too much time.”

Hanji snorted at Levi, “Wow, I used to feel bad for him when you bossed him around at work. Now, I sort of feel bad for you. This one runs a tight ship!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi replied to them both. “Payback, I suppose.”

Petra spoke up, “If Levi’s coming in, you should too, Eren! Even if you don’t wanna work, everyone’s worried and we can all hang out while the two alphas compare dick sizes.”

Eren choked, laughing. While he didn’t know if he wanted to be there to watch his mate get it on with someone else in his free time, hanging out with Petra and the other crew members sounded nice enough.

Hanji jumped on the idea and started begging, “Everyone _is_ worried about you, Eren! Please, at least stop by and say hi!”

Eren shrugged and sat up straighter. “Fine, fine. I'll come along.” He looked over at Levi. “Are you okay with that, Dear? Think you'll be able to focus with my hot bod so close?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“I think I’ll be just fine,” Levi flicked Eren on the arm for being such a cheeky brat. Even so, he smiled at the comment and rolled his eyes.

“It’s a deal then!” Hanji burst from her seat, grabbing Petra’s hand to take her along with. “We’ll get out of your hair before you change your minds. See you tomorrow!” she started on her way out with Petra behind her.

The brunet waved his two friends out the door, and when they were finally gone, he rolled his shoulder and turned to his mate. “We probably shouldn't get too drunk tonight since you're gonna be working tomorrow, but I could still go for that bubble bath…”

“Lucky for you, I don’t get drunk,” Levi promised with self-certainty, heading to the bathroom. He started running hot water and pawed through the cabinets to find some decent soap for bubbles. “You can grab the wine!” he called back to Eren, finally finding some vanilla-scented soap to throw in. It was pleasant enough and started producing mounds of bubbles that floated across the water. After all the errands they’d run and all the things they’d touched, Levi was ready to sink into the hot water.

Eren went into the kitchen and uncorked a bottle, grabbing two glasses and staring at the chocolate cake they'd gotten a few minutes before deciding that it wouldn't be smart to take it into the bathroom. He set the glasses down in the marble counter and pulled off his shirt as Levi took out a couple of towels. “Mmk, so no sexy times, Mister. I wanna relax and enjoy my wine.”

“Resist me if you can,” Levi stripped off his clothes and got in first, humming as he submerged. He couldn’t imagine anything more satisfying, except maybe a few precious memories he had of Eren’s heat. “Hurry up and get in before I decide to kick you out and enjoy this all myself.”

Eren rolled his eyes, stripping off his pants and underwear before grabbing their drinks and setting them next to the tub so he could get in. He and Levi faced each other, their legs interlocked, and he pouted when he couldn’t stretch out anymore and dunk his head. Eren picked up his glass and took a small sip, smiling as he eyed his mate. “You do make it hard, but I think I can manage…”

Levi took a few long drinks of his wine, wondering when the last time he’d had any was. He didn’t drink often and when he did, it was usually something stiff on ice. His mind then wandered to Eren’s wet legs tangled up with his own and how strangely comfortable it all was. Just like that, Eren wormed his way into his life and Levi didn’t even see it coming.

The omega hummed, letting the warm water soothe his aching muscles. “We should do this more often. It's heaven.”

“It’s not bad,” Levi agreed, his eyes flickering from the bubbles to Eren. “The view’s not bad either.”

Eren closed his eyes, taking another couple sips of wine. His cheeks flushed with the compliment, and his scent rose with satisfaction. “Mmm…” The brunet let his head loll back. “I'm serious about tomorrow, though, Levi. Please try to not take more time than necessary.” He opened his eyes, letting his gaze settle on his mate. His scent turned sour, “I'm not sure if I can handle watching you with him…”

He frowned. As much as he was willing to try and handle Levi’s professional relationship with the other porn stars, he wasn't sure if he would be able to with Erwin specifically. The blond alpha had never rubbed him the right way, his cocky and flirtatious demeanor consistently making the omega uncomfortable whenever he happened to run into the man.

Levi cocked his head to the side, completely unaware of Eren’s discomfort. “Are you not okay with me filming?”

Eren shook his head, trying to relax again and calm down his scent, “I think it would be fine with Petra and some of the other people, but something about Erwin just makes me a little on edge.” He absentmindedly ran his hand over his mate’s leg. “I never know what he’s thinking.” Or if he was being serious when he acted interested in Levi during shoots. Which happened too much in his opinion.

After filming with Erwin for years and keeping him as a friend, he couldn’t imagine how Erwin would make Eren uncomfortable. Still, he got the fact that Erwin intimidated a lot of people and his outwardly expressed arrogance got annoying at times. It was all an act for the studio, he took pride in his strong character portrayal. He doubted Eren knew about their close friendship since they didn’t work together too often, though he wasn’t sure how to ease his worries about it all. “It’s just work,” Levi tried, “I don’t think I’m his type, either.”

He still wasn’t sold on the idea, but Eren wasn’t going to push Levi without even trying to give Erwin a chance. His head knew full and well that it was only work, and he found it strange that beside his initial annoyance at Petra during his heat, the only person who seemed to give his inner omega any problems at all was Erwin. “I didn’t say I wasn’t gonna try and be a big boy, but I’m not promising it won’t affect my mood.” The wine was starting to work, and Eren was starting to warm up and get sleepy. He set down his glass on the floor, and ran a hand through his hair to wet it a little bit.

Eren’s answer wasn’t very satisfying, but he supposed neither of them would really know how they felt until they tried it out. “He’s my friend, he wouldn’t try anything unwarranted. If you lean forward, I’ll wash your hair,” Levi offered, watching Eren attempt to do it himself with little progress.

The brunet leaned forward, slipping a little and using the chance to reposition himself and wrap his arms around Levi’s neck, cuddling up against him. “Sorry for being such a downer. We were supposed to be relaxing.”

“You’re fine,” Levi pet his damp hair, the answer coming simply to him, “I’d rather you speak the truth than lie to me about how you feel.”

Eren’s heart filled with warmth. “I knew there was a reason why I wanted you.” He grinned, nuzzling Levi’s collarbone. The safety he felt with the other man was heightened by the alcohol, and he could feel sleep tugging at his eyes as the alpha massaged his scalp.

“It’s just the truth,” Levi shrugged. Relationships were complex and he had very little experience with them, but the simplest notions of being a good person rang clearly. “I hope you don’t fall asleep on me, Jaeger.”

“You’d keep me from drowning if I did, right, Alpha?” Eren murmured, already starting to drift away.

“Mm, I guess I would,” Levi smiled at his sleepy mate, keeping him close and above water. “Should we get out?”

“Mhm.” Eren sleepily rubbed his cheek against Levi’s chest.

Levi gripped the edges of the tub to haul himself out. Most of the bubbles had subsided and the water had cooled off, so it seemed like a good time to get out. He grabbed a towel and started drying himself off until he was just damp rather than soaking wet. The hot water soothed his muscles and he thought about how he’d have to get back into his exercise routine soon. A small, egotistical part of him purred whenever he caught Eren staring at his muscles.

When Levi moved the wine glasses out of the way, Eren stepped out of the tub and grabbed his own towel, patting himself dry. He didn't have the energy to dry of his hair, so the little droplets that fell from the strands re-wet his shoulders. His head felt light, and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“Come on,” Levi murmured, swooping Eren off his feet to set him in bed. “You look like you’re going to pass out.”

The words he wanted to say refused to leave his lips, a soft moan of agreement rumbling in the omega’s throat. He hung on to Levi, nuzzling into the alpha. “M...imvoo.”

“What?” Levi had to ask, completely unable to decipher Eren’s mumbles. He didn’t even try to pull himself away from Eren.

Levi’s question pulled a frustrated growl from his mate. It was soft, though, quiet with his lack of energy. “Imvoo.”

“Looks like you _really_ need some sleep,” Levi pulled away to toss the blankets over his delirious mate.

Eren stopped trying to talk with a defeated sigh. He wanted nothing more than to curl up to his naked mate and cuddle until he fell asleep- which realistically wouldn't be very long but he didn't complain when Levi left his side to pull on some clothes. Despite the wine and his own head screaming at him to close his eyes and sleep, his will kept him awake long enough to feel Levi get into bed. The bed sunk, making him roll a little closer. Eren purred, wrapping his heavy limbs around the alpha and clutching him to his chest like a stuffed animal.

“You’re cute when you’re tipsy,” Levi commented, getting enveloped by his mate and not caring one bit. He maneuvered his arm around to better clutch onto Eren. He had no idea what Eren was trying to say, but found it endearing regardless. It would have been responsible to grab a glass of water and perhaps some painkillers for the next morning. Still, he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to wiggle out of Eren’s grasp.

One last wave of stubborn energy had Eren trying to say the words again. He put extra effort into each syllable, holding onto Levi tighter, “I ovoo, evi.”

Levi reached up to pet Eren’s hair, sensing he was getting frustrated with whatever he was attempting to get out. “How about you tell me in the morning?” he suggested. “After you get some rest?”

Eren tried to nod. He wasn't sure if he actually did, though. His body wasn't wanting to do as it was told.

When Eren’s body fell heavy, Levi started to worm his way out to get some water. As much as he hated pulling away, he figured Eren would thank him in the morning for it. “Goodnight, Eren,” he whispered into his mate’s ear before heading off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [snakemittens](http://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)  
> [Mastia](http://mastia.tumblr.com/)


	18. Assurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren/Petra  
> Snakemittens: Levi/Hanji/Erwin

“Two alphas, driven mad with aggressive _need_! A scene roused from friendly competition to a serious need to _dominate_! Who will win?” Hange cheered, setting up the mood for the scene.

Levi knew his stage persona was cockier, flirtier, and more than happy to tease and please. Erwin, on the other hand, was that and much more. He took on the most stereotypical alpha traits and emphasized them ridiculously. It was all for the cameras and the audience, of course. Once they were done filming, Erwin returned to his typical self, dad-jokes and all. He was genuinely a nice guy when he wasn’t acting.

“And, we’re rolling…” Hange pointed to the two alphas and signaled for them to begin.

The scene was set up as an office with a huge desk and a pool table, both useful items for sure. Erwin’s eyes were favoring the pool table so Levi leaned against it and crossed his arms. Erwin threw on a cat-like smirk and strode towards him, “My mate isn’t home, you know…”

“Mine’s out of town,” Levi spoke dismissively, making Erwin work for his attention. The mention of a mate had him thinking about Eren. Would he show up soon? Would he show up at all? His mating mark started to burn and even though he’d done it (Erwin) a thousand times, it didn’t feel the same anymore. Would it ever get back to normal or would he seriously have to consider quitting his job?

Erwin put a foot between Levi’s legs, pinning him against the table and taking dominance over the situation. His scent was thick and nearly had Levi gagging on it. Fingers quickly unbuttoned Levi’s shirt until it fell to the floor and Levi repeated the movements so Erwin would be shirtless too. They paused for a moment, looking one another over as if for the first time.

“Wow,” Erwin breathed, “So gorgeous.” He leaned in and started licking Levi’s chest as if claiming it for himself. Levi intertwined his fingers in Erwin’s too-perfect hair and planned on messing it up a bit. No one got out of Levi’s grasp without looking a bit wild at the end.

~

Eren had mulled over going to work that day for a long time before he finally said  “Fuck it.” and decided that his inner omega’s worries were for nothing. He had seen Levi do scenes with Erwin plenty of times, and whatever was making him antsy about the blond alpha was probably just his omega being a possessive baby. Levi had left a few hours before him since Eren had wanted to sleep in, so he made himself a small sandwich to fill his stomach and tidied up the apartment before he was ready to go.

When he made it to the set, the scents were what hit him first. While none of them seemed to mess with him any more that they usually did, Levi’s stood out, strong and delicious. The omega’s mouth watered and he smiled. He hoped he never got used to his mate’s scent because without the arousal of heat he was able to just appreciate its comforting presence. He walked through the doors and almost immediately was stopped by Petra who had been waiting for him.

“There you are! I was thinking you weren't gonna show.” She smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

Eren sent her a sheepish grin in return. “Not gonna lie, but I did think about it…” The thought of seeing Levi would normally make him feel butterflies but dread had settled in Eren's stomach instead. He just couldn't get over the possessive thoughts the newfound mating bond had started whispering in his ears. “How do you and Hanji do it?”

The beta shook her head, “I make it up to her when we get home. After the first week, the bond loosened up on her a little, but Levi definitely helped calm her down during it. He made sure to watch the boundaries and she’d come by even if it wasn't her film.” She shrugged. “And when I got sick from Levi’s pheromones he was the first to make everyone stop so I could get a breather.” Petra smiled, remembering just how understanding and gentle the usual grump had been.

“Really?” Eren wasn't necessarily surprised that Levi had been nicer. He'd been working for the man for too long to believe he was as apathetic as he wanted the crew to believe. But the image of him going out of his way to make sure Hanji and Petra were comfortable had his heart melting.

“Really.” Petra looked back at Eren and her eyes softened. “If you're worried about him staying with the company, I'm sure he'd find a way to get out of his contract, but give it a chance okay? Trust me, he isn't gonna have feelings for anyone but you. We might act like it for the camera, but us stars are really good at not letting it affect our love life.”

“I know.” Eren chewed on his lip and looked down at his feet. “I just don't know what to do about this empty feeling when I think about him working.” He looked up at Petra in shame. “I mean, during my heat just the thought of you being near him made me so angry. And I know that it means nothing but I just couldn't help it.”

There was a second of silence before the beta burst into laughter. “Oh Eren, honey, that's normal. Hell, Hanji mentioned going to the store for food without me once after our mating and I screamed at her for going off to cheat on me…” Petra chuckled to herself. “She knew that it was the bond talking but I still felt guilty for weeks afterwards. I'm sure it must be harder on you, though, since Levi’s an alpha.”

“Mmm.” Eren hummed in agreement. Talking with Petra had eased his fears a little but he would be lying if he said he was okay with it all now. The hesitance was still there, albeit a little less consuming. “So where _are_ Levi and Hanji? It's lunch time and I brought Levi some food…” He wiggled the bag in his hand, remembering why he had decided to suck it up and come in the first place. The house they were shooting at this week wasn't near any restaurants his mate would consider acceptable so he'd fixed him some roasted veggies and some leftover cake and strawberries from the previous night. They didn't have any meat thawed out so he hoped it was enough.

“Ah yeah, Levi was having a hard time getting into character this morning so they're running a little late. If you think you can handle it, we can wait for them by Hanji- I'm sure the crew will be ecstatic to see you're alive and well. But if not we can hang out here until they're done.”

Not wanting to be a burden and a little curious to see how much Erwin affected him, Eren gave his friend a thumbs up and motioned for her to lead the way.

~

They had all planned for a scene where Erwin tops rather roughly, but Levi wasn’t feeling it. He could hear Mike muttering, “That’s off script, _that’s_ off script…”

Only to have Hanji shush him, “Shut up, Mike! It seems to be working!”

Levi was fucking frustrated. He couldn’t find that special place in his mind where he went with the flow and could easily slip into his trademark character that people had grown to expect. Whenever he got close, he thought about Eren and how he was so far away. He wondered what Eren was thinking and if he was too uncomfortable to even show up.

So his frustration had his aggressive scents pumping and filling the room, not only affecting him but Erwin as well. The two of them ravenously bit at each other’s lips and raked their nails up each other’s naked bodies. It was a clear battle for dominance, changing positions constantly for one of them to get the upper hand on the other. Erwin had bulk, but Levi was far more agile.

“Okay, tone it down, boys. It’s not fucking fight club in here, it’s supposed to be sexy,” Hanji muttered to them.

Erwin followed her instructions which meant Levi could have his way. He slammed Erwin down on the pool table and crawled up his large torso, biting at his jaw and neck as he worked his way down. Erwin’s muscles rolled and tensed under his fingers and those two arms wrapped around him, feeling their way up his back and into his hair.

“F-fuck,” Erwin stuttered. “Levi, if you don’t tone it down, I’m not going to make it.”

Levi backed off of Erwin and took a step back, realizing the entire room was tense with his own pheromones. “I need a break,” he decided rationally. “I don’t think…”

Eren’s scent flooded into the room and Levi glanced around with wide eyes, searching. “Eren?” he asked just as the door opened and his mate and Petra arrived. Levi didn’t even try to stop himself, nearly running across the studio to hug onto his mate tightly.

Eren scrunched up his nose, growling when his alpha’s arms wrapped around him. Erwin's scent clung onto the man, and his nails dug into Levi’s lower back, his eyes narrowing to glare at the blond sitting up on the pool table in the middle of the room. His instincts told him to rub his scent all over Levi, but the anger bubbling in his chest wouldn't let him move. “Levi?”

“I missed you,” Levi spoke into Eren’s hair, muffling his voice a little. “I thought you weren’t going to come.”

The brunet's growling stopped when the other man spoke. The desperation in his voice surprised Eren; he thought he had had it rough, but before Petra had mentioned her relationship with Hanji he hadn't even thought that Levi could be in the same position. He ran his hand through Levi’s hair while keeping his firm grip on his hip with the other. “We’ll be back, Hanji.” His voice was lower than normal, and it told the beta that he wasn't going to be swayed. Eren’s alpha needed him and he was going to step up to the plate. His voice softened, and he tugged his mate closer to him. “Let’s go.”

Levi grabbed some pants and threw them on before taking refuge the makeshift dressing room. There, the scents weren’t so strongly mingled and Levi’s mind already started to clear. The two sat on the couch and Levi rested his forehead on Eren’s shoulder, breathing in his mate’s scent and finally calming down. “Thank you,” he whispered, taking deep breaths.

Now that they were away from the others, and Levi smelled less of distress, Eren couldn't control himself anymore. He pulled Levi onto his lap and rubbed their necks together. A rush of relief flooded into him when his scent started to mask Erwin’s. He stopped for a moment to kiss Levi’s jaw before grabbing his wrists and rubbing those against his own as well. “I missed you too.”

With Eren’s scent and proximity, within a minute or two Levi was feeling like himself again. It became clear that he couldn’t continue his career without Eren by his side, at least not without starting up a cloud of pheromones that put everyone on edge. “Are you… okay?” he had to ask, knowing Eren wasn’t too keen on visiting in the first place

“Better.” He rubbed circles into Levi’s sides, taking in the fact that Levi still had to do his scene with Erwin when they were done with a grain of salt. He felt bad that his alpha was having a hard time because he wasn't there, but he didn't know what he would do if he had shown up and Levi had been unaffected. “I brought you some food.” Eren nodded towards the bag he'd left by the door, still putting soft kisses wherever he could reach in between words. “We should eat before you have to go back.”

Eren’s presence sparked that special sensation in Levi’s gut and reminded him of all the fun he’d had flirting with him in between scenes. He felt like the funk he’d been struggling through lifted and he cocked an eyebrow. “I’d rather eat you,” he kissed Eren’s shoulder. A phrase like that would have the omega blushing like crazy back when they were first working together.

Eren’s ears flushed red, and arousal stirred in his gut, but he tried to hold back, redirecting his feelings with a joke, “I don't know if Mike would want you fucking someone who’s off the clock, Alpha.”

Levi sunk to the floor between Eren’s knees, tucking his fingers into the hem of Eren’s pants. “Guess not. Should I go grab a fluffer?”

A low growl rumbled in Eren's chest, and he twisted his fingers into Levi’s hair. He resisted the urge to pull the man back onto his lap because it would hurt him, but that didn't keep him from tugging Levi as close as possible, effectively forcing his face into Eren’s crotch. “Would that Horseface even do it for you? I thought you had better tastes…”

Levi’s heart was racing and his cock was already hard, but he couldn’t get enough of Eren. Seeing the fire in his eyes had him falling all over again. He mouthed at Eren’s cock through his pants and hummed, “Well, my usual assistant is apparently off today. I don’t know if I have any other choice.”

Eren groaned, letting his head roll back in pleasure. “I'm sure,” he sucked in a breath, “he would _love_ to help you with your problem if you ah...asked nicely.”

“Oh, yeah?” Levi pulled down Eren’s pants just enough until the omega’s cock sprang free. A thick scent of arousal hit him hard, flooding his thoughts and taking over his movements. “What should I say then?” He dipped down to graze his lips over the head of Eren’s cock, just barely enough to tease his mate.

The omega’s breath hitched, and he dug his hips down into the cushions trying to gain friction. He could already smell his own slick, and Levi’s scent was pooling around them, driving him off the edge. “Ha- maybe ah please?”

Staring up at his mate, Levi licked a fat stripe up the underside of Eren’s cock. It was adorable seeing him so flustered, a sight Levi would never tire of. Hearing him say _please_ like that reminded him fondly of his heat. The fact he could distinctly smell Eren’s slick nearly made him pounce on his mate. Instead, he focused his attention on lapping slow and deliberate lines up Eren’s cock in hopes to drag out more of those sweet noises. “Please, huh? That’ll do it?”

The omega moaned. “More _feeling_ , Alpha _._ ” He wrapped his legs around Levi’s shoulders, crossing his ankles to keep him from escaping.

Levi hummed a little moan and took Eren’s cock in his hand, giving it a few strokes. “ _Please_?” he drawled, finally sucking on the tip of his mate’s waiting cock and slowly moving his way downwards until Eren was enveloped in his mouth.

“ _Levi.”_ He whimpered the alpha’s name and stroked his hair, knowing that he wouldn't last long if Levi kept going. “I'm close.”

Levi moaned around his mate’s length. He loved it when Eren said his name, especially in that desperate and needy tone. He’d imagined it so many times during scenes at work, the real thing was a long-awaited gift. He gripped onto Eren’s thighs, encouraging him to let go. The pheromones around him were driving Levi insane and if he didn’t finish up quick, he’d end up blowing his load and not being able to finish up the scene with Erwin.

Eren’s pupils were blown wide with lust, and he tugged roughly on Levi’s hair as the knot tightened in stomach. The scents around them were suffocating in the small room and while the assistant in the back of his head was worried about it sinking into the clothes, he was too gone to really care. He hissed when Levi gave his cock a particularly harsh suck, growling as he finally came. “ _Fuck!”_

The hot spurts of cum filled up Levi’s cheeks and he swallowed promptly, letting the salty and bitter fluid pass across his tongue. He licked Eren’s cock cleaned before tucking it back into his pants himself and smirking up at him. His inner Alpha was gleaming with pride at bringing his mate to an orgasm and Levi had to admit he wasn’t feeling too bad about himself either. He leaned up to kiss Eren on the lips and cheeks once more before standing up and staring down at his own erection threatening to rip out of his pants. “Guess I don’t need a fluffer after all.’

Eren panted, eyes staring up at his mate with love. He was torn between the desire to relieve Levi of his own erection and knowing that it would mean issues for the next scene if he followed through with said desire. “I'd hope not.” He gave Levi a cheeky grin, eyeing him through the thin material of his dress pants, “it might start to hurt if you got any harder.”

Levi chuckled and ruffled Eren’s hair. “Yeah, probably. Better go get this over with so we can head back home. I’m sure Erwin’s dick has gone limp by now since he doesn’t have someone as sexy as you on it.” He eyed the food Eren had brought and scarfed it down as quickly as he could so it wouldn’t go to waste. His mate had brought it for him after all, it’d be an insult to not eat it. Plus, it’d help mask the taste of Eren’s cum on his tongue- something he definitely did _not_ want to share with Erwin.

Eren stood up and righted his clothes, linking his hand with Levi’s when the alpha was done eating and walked back out into the chaos of their jobs. He looked across the room at Erwin and tightened his grip. “When we get home I'll make us a _real_ meal.”

“I’d love that,” Levi kissed Eren’s forehead and unwillingly unlinked their hands. With Eren there, he knew he could continue the scene without sending the entire room into a frenzy. With Eren there, he felt more at ease than ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr:
> 
> [snakemittens](http://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Mastia](http://mastia.tumblr.com/)


	19. Wildflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snakemittens: Levi  
> Mastia: Eren/Annie

Eren pulled Levi behind him into their apartment with a frown on his face and quickly stripped him of his clothes after shutting and locking the door behind them. The smell of Erwin's cum still lingered on Levi's skin and it made Eren's stomach twist with nausea. “Bath. Now.” He knew Levi had already scrubbed down on set, but the longer his alpha’s scent mixed with the blond’s, however faint, the more he hated Erwin.

It was endearing how adamant Eren was and Levi let him push him around, especially if it was in an effort to clean off Erwin’s scent. Even with the strongest soaps, Erwin had a scent that tended to stick around for a while. Levi started up the tub and waited for it to fill up, leaning against the tub and bending forward just a little in an attempt to kiss his omega. He couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling to cherish Eren while he was being so territorial, it was honestly thrilling watching him react to the foreign scent.

The omega huffed when the bath didn't fill up as fast as he wanted it to. When Levi leaned in for a small kiss, he used the opportunity to pull the man flush against him and rub their cheeks together. Then their necks. Then their wrists. Then in a last ditch effort to replace Erwin’s pheromones, sucked on his mate’s neck around his scent gland hoping to produce more of his natural oils. “You're  _ mine. _ ”

“Mmm, yes I am,  _ Omega _ ,” Levi purred, licking at Eren’s jaw. He turned the faucet off and, obeying his mate’s wishes, slipped into the hot water. “Better?” he asked, looking for approval.

Eren looked at Levi for a second before leaning over him to douse his hands in shampoo and smother it onto his mate’s scalp, scrubbing until bubbles formed. He worked his way down, leaving a thick trail of suds wherever his fingers touched, and when Levi was covered enough to satisfy him, he nodded. Levi calling him by his dynamic in such a tone made his skin tingle and pride well inside him. He had gotten used to using Levi’s dynamic as confirmation that this wasn't all just a dream but the fact that Levi didn't say it very often made it all the more special. Eren sighed, “Do you think you could get the rest?” His hands rested on Levi’s lower back and he licked his lips and looked down under the water.

During the last scene, Levi had managed to top Erwin without much of a struggle and even though Levi’s scent had let everyone know he wasn't happy that it wasn't Eren beneath him, he had put on a good enough show that Hanji didn't have them redo it. While the omega was grateful that it had been short, seeing his mate with someone else had made him more anxious than he thought it would, and he was torn about how to handle it. As much as he wanted to fuck Erwin’s pheromones right off his mate, they needed to have a serious conversation regarding Levi’s status at the company and he wanted to keep his head clear. 

Levi washed himself down until Eren’s contented scent wafted across the steamy water. It was nice relaxing with Eren after his scene, especially to the point where Erwin’s scent no longer lingered. He watched Eren carefully, unsure of what he thought of their future. Obviously, he couldn’t keep going scenes and drowning the studio in his agitated scent until Eren could calm him down. It just wouldn’t work. What did their future even hold? Before Eren, Levi never thought about it. Now he couldn’t stop wondering. 

“Levi,” Eren sucked in a breath, “we should talk about work.” He leaned in to rest his forehead against Levi’s shoulder, wetting his bangs in the process.

“What do you want?” Levi needed to know. 

“I…” The brunet paused, wrapping his arms around his mate, “I don't wanna be the one to make the decision, because it's your life, but I really didn't like today.”     

“I didn’t either,” Levi agreed, he hated losing control and not being able to see straight. “Erwin and I have been working on a new idea. How would you feel about the two of us working together. You know, with our clothes on?”

Eren closed his eyes and hummed, “How many layers?”

Levi snorted. “At least two.”

The omega smiled. “What kind of job would it be?” He really was curious; as long as Eren had known Levi, he had worked in porn, Hell, the alpha had being doing it since the omega had been in high school.

“Erwin and I want to open up a new studio for Hanji, a real one and not just jumping around to different rental houses. She’s got talent and we think she deserves more than just clips online. We’d want to help manage films, an updated website, and a legitimate company. We wouldn’t be actors anymore, we’d be managers.”

“Hmm…” Eren leaned back and gave Levi a hopeful look, “And you'd enjoy that?”

“It’s what we do best,” Levi decided. He was sure he’d be a shitty real estate agent and probably an even worse as a plumber. He knew the industry and found comfort in doing what he did best. What he was curious about was what Eren wanted, though he wasn’t quite sure what to ask.

It wasn't quite the ‘yes’ Eren wanted to hear, but it was enough. He stood up to grab Levi a towel and an extra one to dry off his hair while he was still in the tub. Being able to clean and take care of the older man fulfilled a motherly part of Eren he didn't realize existed. He gently rubbed the towel over Levi’s head. “When would you guys be starting things?”

“Once we can convince Hanji to pull the trigger.” Hanji kept telling them that she didn’t want them to spend the money on a studio and the equipment only to let them down. It was the first time she’d ever expressed any insecurities about her work and it honestly took both Erwin and Levi aback. She didn’t come off as the insecure type, but Levi knew better than anyone that there was a lot more than what met the eye.

Eren chuckled. “I'll have to give Petra a call then to help butter her up to the idea.”

Levi smiled at the idea of continuing to work with his friends and laid back to allow himself the joy of having his mate pamper him. After a week of looking after Eren and being so used to watching out for others, it was nice to enjoy a little doting upon himself. “What about you?” he finally asked.

“Well I would hope you'd sign me on and let me continue to work under Hanji, though it'll be a little less fun without you taking up all of my time.” Eren smirked. “I still have a little left to save up before I'm comfortable starting college so there wouldn't be any big changes.”

Levi bit his lip and got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around him and pulling Eren close so he could avoid looking right at his face. “What do you want for… us?”

Eren choked, caught a little off guard by Levi's question. Before their mating, he hadn't really thought about a future with anyone but Armin and Mikasa and Annie. He knew he wanted to do social work, preferably with children. And then after coming to terms that he wanted to spend his life with Levi, the other man's happiness had become priority. While he still wanted to pursue his dreams, he no longer felt as rushed and he had found himself dreaming of a small house with dogs and little feet running around more than once. It was actually embarrassing how much he liked the thought. “As long as we're together I would be happy.” He ran his hand through Levi’s hair and sighed. “Children would be nice, eventually. If you want them. And I wanna get to the point where you aren't having to pay the majority of the bills. But I really just want to get to know you, and make the most of now. I mean, I didn't even know you and Eyebrows were friends until yesterday.”

“Eyebrows?” Levi chuckled, “I like your sense of humor. And I like your plan.” He took a deep breath and exhaled all of the sappy, future stuff. It was a start, at least. He hadn’t the slightest clue on how to move forward in their relationship but at least he had Eren by his side.

As much as he liked have Levi half naked and pressed up against him, Eren’s responsible side was having none of it. “Go get dressed while I make some food.” He gave his mate a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping away. “What do you want?” 

Levi was briefly reminded of all the times Eren had asked him what he wanted for lunch at work and smiled. Sometimes, just to be an ass, he’d ask for a sandwich from the deli across town or something entirely ambiguous. Still, every time, Eren came back with it with his face red from rushing and a stupid, cocky smile on his face as if he were saying  _ I did it when you think I wouldn’t. _ To help start making up for it, he decided to ask for something easy. “Whatever you feel like making.”

The brunet beamed and ran to the kitchen before he could do something stupid like attack Levi. His mate was too tempting for his own good, and despite having enough sex the prior week to lose the ability to walk, the idea of going another round still sounded like heaven. Still, he didn't think Levi would want to have a go after such a tiring day at the office, and the part of Eren that wanted to pamper won out. He quickly whipped up some simple grilled cheeses and added extra veggies and spices to amp up a can of tomato soup and had set it up by the time Levi came out of the bedroom. 

“Wow,” Levi had to admit, looking out at the array on the table. He sat down and his mouth nearly started watering. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was and his mate’s cooking added to the appeal. Eren could have thrown a dead fish on a plate and Levi would have found it delicious, but he’d really outdone himself.  “Thank you,” he got out, already diving in to take a bite. 

Eren’s inner omega purred with satisfaction as Levi ate his food, and he started his own meal. “I hope our kids like grilled cheese cause this is gonna be a staple…” His eyes sparkled. “I hope they look like you.”

Levi’s inner Alpha was basking in the joy of hearing Eren talk about their future children, affirming that he wanted to have Levi’s children in the first place. His heart beat a little faster and he found himself pausing in between bites to fully digest Eren’s words and memorize them. “I hope they look like you,” he returned honestly. “Maybe less obnoxious though,” he had to add. “But just as sappy.”

The omega snorted. “I guess we’ll have to have to have at least two then.” Eren licked some crumbs off his lips and nudged Levi’s knee with his own. “All this talk of kids is making me want them more. I almost wanna start trying now.” He joked and took a sip of his water to finish his food.

“Or you just want to jump my bones,” Levi joked back, crunching on another crispy piece of his sandwich. Eren was going to give him a heart attack talking about kids like that, his inner Alpha was urging him to pounce on his mate and start their family right on top of the dining room table. “You’d make a great parent, though. Probably the fun one between the two of us. Giving the little brats candy and keeping them up all night.”

“As much as I would very much like to repay the favor from this afternoon, we still have a lot to unpack tonight.” Eren winked, “But if you wanna practice the baby making after we’re done, I'm game.” The last part of Levi’s words made the brunet’s heart swell and he has the overwhelming urge to drag Levi into the bedroom for a cuddle session. He cocked his head to the side and stuck out his tongue. “Well I mean, you'd probably put them to bed early just to have more ‘adult’ time. I'd just be giving my poor ass a break.”

Levi cracked a smile and couldn’t stop wondering just how much happier he could get with Eren around. “Let’s finish the unpacking fast, then. It’ll be nice to have the entire apartment back again, anyway.”

“Yeah, it'll be nice to not have to worry about tripping over boxes anymore.” Eren agreed. And they still needed to make plans with the two girls for dinner. 

“How do you want to split it up?” Levi asked, surveying all the boxes and wondering where they’d even put it all. He started to wonder if they’d eventually have to find a bigger place to live, as his bachelor pad wasn’t quite suitable for two.

“Um…” Eren looked around at the boxes and mentally surveyed what was what. “There's still a lot of clothes and then knickknacks. We got most of everything else. I'll take the clothes first. My toy chest is at the bottom of one of the clothes boxes; I was thinking we could unpack that together.” Eren wiggled his eyebrows.

If Levi’s eyes could have flashed with interest, they would have. He smirked at Eren and tried to hide his obvious excitement. What the hell did his mate use during solo heats? What tripped his trigger and got him going during those lonely weeks? The idea of Eren ever spending a heat alone had him tensing up, but imagining his mate with a dildo had his cock jolting up. “Oh, yeah?” he managed to get off, extremely aware of his heightened pheromones giving off both aggressive and aroused signals. He wished he could cover them up somehow, but figured that was the curse of having his mate around. Well, if he had to be extremely and brutally open with his emotions, he’d rather it be with Eren.

Eren laughed when Levi’s scent got stronger, the mixed signals showing frustration. “Slow down Cowboy, we aren't trying them all tonight. I just wanted help putting them away since you need everything tidy.” While the omega was down for some fun to relieve the stress of the day if his mate was, he had enough toys to restock a third of the company's closet thanks to his friends at work and Armin, and one night was definitely not enough time to go through them all.

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi sighed, getting up from the table to clear the dishes. “I’ll fit your clothes into the closet and dresser while you find a place for your, as you call them, knick-knacks.” 

Eren stuck out his tongue, and walked into the living room to open a box and sort through the things inside. He was surprisingly tired, but he felt restless knowing that Mikasa and Annie were coming over any day now. He had texted Mikasa before heading out to work that morning, simply letting her know that she had someone special to meet, and even though she didn't harass him with questions, he knew she was curious. Crossing the living room to set a couple of of his bookends on one of the shelves, he called out to Levi, “Did you ever get a chance to call Annie?”

“Hm?” Levi thought about it and realized they didn’t set an exact date. Really, he was more focused on getting back to work and getting his apartment back in order than scheduling the dinner. “When did you want to do this?”

“Mika gets back the day after tomorrow sometime, but I'm not sure the exact time. The sooner the better though.”

~

Levi grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed up Annie. He waited for her to pick up, wondering if he’d get her voicemail or not having no idea what hours she typically worked. 

Annie picked up her phone after a few rings without looking at the caller ID. She knew by the lack of immediate nickname that it wasn't Mikasa, and Eren rarely called her personally unless Mikasa wasn't answering her phone and he was worried. “Hello?”

“Annie, it’s Levi…” he had to think for a second on how to phrase his question. “When would you and Mikasa be free for dinner? Eren’s anxious to see you two.”

She snorted, rolling her eyes. “Mikasa will be home on Friday around three. I'm sure she'd be fine coming for dinner anytime after that.”

“The sooner the better,” Levi repeated Eren’s words. “Would Friday night work then? Or would she need a day to rest?”

Annie smiled. “She hasn't said anything to me so I'm assuming Eren didn't tell her the whole story, so I'm gonna go ahead and say Friday would be good.”

“Perfect,” Levi exhaled, one less thing to decide on. “See you then? I think Eren might text Mikasa to let her know.”

“No need. I'll let her know.” Annie sighed, “He has enough to worry about without having to calm her down over the phone.” She lowered her voice a little, letting her job as Eren’s doctor sink in, “How has Eren been handling the injection? Is he all set to come in on Tuesday?”

“He seems fine. He dropped by the set today and was fine with all the scents around. And I think he’s planning on it.”

“Hmm that's good.” The blonde’s tone brightened in the slightest, her phone beeping to let her know that Mikasa was on the other line, “I have to go now. We’ll see you two around six.”

“Sounds good.” Levi hung up and let Eren know about the time and date, abandoning the ‘putting away Eren’s clothes’ project for just a few minutes.

~

When Levi came out to tell him the time they were doing dinner, Eren sighed and set down the customized piggy bank Mikasa had made him in high school. “Okay!” He smiled at his mate and turned to the almost empty box, eyeing the last few things: pictures of his family and a few paintings his mother had done when she was still alive. “Wanna help me hang these?”

“Sure... “ Levi pulled out several of the photos, eyeing them carefully. Eren was younger in them, just a cute little brat missing his front teeth. Next to him was a younger version of Mikasa as well, who as a child still somehow looked quite intimidating. Eren’s parents were there too and Levi could see how he resembled a bit of both of them. The unruly little kid in the photo was adorable, even though Levi had never given much thought to children. “Where do you want them?” he asked, heading to the utility closet to grab some tools. “You pick and I’ll stick a nail in.”

“Can we put those by the teacup cabinet?” The omega motioned to the portraits, “and the paintings somewhere in the livingroom? I used to have them in my bedroom and it was always really awkward during my heat cause I felt like I was being watched.” He chuckled. “I really don't want them anywhere we might fuck.”

“What? Don’t like having sex in front of watercolor flowers?” Levi raised an eyebrow at the paintings. They’d add a lot more color to his otherwise bare walls and found them to be quite tasteful and beautiful. He started to hammer in the first few nails, choosing spots that would preserve their color without too much sunlight. 

“More like having my parents and Mikasa staring at me while I take it up the ass. Bad enough that they had to go through my heats when it was just me but now I have to stare them down while begging for your knot. Not very classy.” Eren handed over the one with him and his mom reading a bedtime story and smiled fondly.

Levi had to smile at that as he hung them up. “She’s beautiful, you know,” he had to say. Eren obviously held his mother in high esteem and he assumed they used to be close. He knew it was a sore subject, so he didn’t want to press the subject too much. Still, she had a smile that reminded him of Eren.

“She is,” Eren agreed. That had always been one of the first things people said after seeing her photo, and it was true. Carla Jaeger had a warmth that shined through even photos and a smile that made anyone feel like a million bucks. “She would have really liked you. Dad too, but he would have given you a hard time in the beginning.”

“You think so?” Levi smiled at the photo, feeling just a little bit closer to Eren’s family. He felt even more worthy of being Eren Jaeger’s mate as he hung up the photo and started fishing out another nail from the box. 

“Mom always saw through people's masks. I'm sure they would have welcomed you with open arms. Mikasa will too after she gets over the shock. She's just as much of a romantic as Annie so I think she's gonna be more upset that you didn't court me or something over the fact that we mated.”

Levi hummed and thought about the fact that he really hadn’t courted Eren. Dates, gifts, flirty banter, and the whole song and dance were lost in the flurry of their mating. He wasn’t much of the courting type, but he could imagine making the exception for Eren. After all, flirting with him on set wasn’t all just to tease him. “Do you wish I would have?”

“Hmm well it would have been nice. You've been doing pretty great job of making it up to me, but getting to know each other more would have be a good start at least.” Eren shrugged. “We probably wouldn't have done much different though, to be honest. At least I wouldn't have. I've been attracted to you for  _ years _ and I'm having fun making you food and doing cheesy stuff like bubble baths. The sex is A+ too.”

Levi thought about the years that Eren had watched him through a screen and felt somewhat robbed that he wasn’t able to cherish Eren in a similar fashion. Instead of sulking over lost time, he leaned down to kiss his mate on the forehead. “I’ll keep making it up to you then, in any way I can.” He turned to hang up another frame and chuckled, “And I agree, your food is amazing, the cheesy stuff isn’t bad, and the sex is… pretty fucking great.”

“Hehe, maybe I should just take over your role as the pornstar?” Eren giggled and pulled Levi in for another kiss, hugging him close.

“I don’t think so,” Levi was gripping onto Eren a little harder. “As beautiful as you are, I’d rather see your body in my bed, not on my computer screen.”

The possessiveness that spiked in Levi’s scent made Eren lick his lips in excitement. He was proud to be the cause of such a reaction, and he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and nipped at his jaw. He still wanted to tease his mate a little as payback for sitting through the scene with Erwin, so he continued. “I don't know…” He slid his hand down Levi's chest. “Both Armin  _ and _ Hanji said I'd do a good job. And it'd be nice to finally get to make you squirm for once.”

“Make me squirm? If you’re going to be a porn star, you’ll be filming with me,” Levi gave him a hard kiss, owning those soft lips and claiming them with his own. “Or there might be a bloodbath in the studio.”

Eren kissed back just as hard, moaning softly and letting his hands snake under his mate’s shirt, “Oh really, Alpha? Cause I could say the same thing.” His nails dug into Levi’s skin as he thought about all of the positions he had done that day with Erwin, jealousy seeping into his scent. 

Levi’s thoughts jumbled and the inner alpha was taking over with one thought:  _ mine, mine, mine _ . In the back of his mind, he felt guilty for being so hypocritical and realized what a shitty situation he’d put Eren in. He knew it was shitty from the start, but the tinges of jealousy in the air really hit him. He kissed Eren’s mating mark, somehow enjoying how possessive his mate was becoming. Not only was the voice in his head claiming Eren as his own, but also screaming:  _ his, his, his. _ He craved more of it and murmured, “You  _ did  _ look like you were going to rip Erwin to shreds.”

Eren chuckled darkly. He  _ had _ , for the most part, been imagining different ways he could torture the other man, and Petra had had to calm him down countless times during it all to keep his scent in check. Even Hanji had to step in at one point. His eyes flashed after a second, and he tilted his head to the side to prompt more kisses from Levi and silently give him permission to do as he pleased. “He was on  _ very _ thin ice.”

“He’s a lucky man to be spared from your vehemence,” Levi continued worshipping the scarred marking on his mate’s neck. “I’m sure you could have taken him easily. My mate is no weakling.”

“Damn right.” Eren pulled away from Levi for a second to rip off his shirt and carefully place it over the pictures of his family. He walked over to the couch a second later and making sure Levi was watching him, unbuttoned his pants. “Now are you gonna get to business or do I have to call in a favor from Armin?”

The other alpha’s name sparked a fire in Levi’s mind and he was nearly leaping out of his own clothes and tackled Eren down to the couch to suck on his neck and shoulders. He planned on taking Eren so hard he wouldn’t remember any other alpha’s name, the furious inner alpha taking control. “I don’t think he could handle you anyway,” Levi mumbled in his flurry of aggressively scent marking his mate. 

Eren’s erection throbbed painfully against his thigh, stuck under the confining fabric of his pants and underwear. He whimpered as Levi sucked on his scent gland and shimmied his hips underneath the man trying to get him to notice. The smell of his slick was already starting to settle around the two, mixing in with the neediness in their pheromones, and Eren pulled roughly at Levi’s hair to keep him close. “Hah  _ hurry _ !”

“Are you sure you don’t want Armin?” Levi wanted to tease his mate just a little more, to gain that affirmation his inner alpha craved. 

Eren whined and reached down to grab Levi’s cock, giving it a slow stroke before bringing up his fingers to lick off the precum with a satisfied moan. “ _ Delicious.” _

There weren’t enough praises in the world to give Eren at that point and Levi swore he’d end up having a heart attack. He tore off the rest of Eren’s clothes and cherished his mate’s bare body, admiring every memorized muscle and ridge. Levi’s wandering fingers found his mate’s slicked hole and dove in without a warning, two at first knowing that Eren wasn’t one to mess around. The faster he could get inside his mate, the better in Levi’s opinion. 

The omega arched his back, his breath catching as Levi stretched him. He wiggled his hips for more friction, tugging on the alpha’s hair to get him to stop. “I'm ready. Just put it in.” He kicked around impatiently, wanting Levi above him and inside of him more than anything else at that point. “Please, Levi!”

“I don’t want to  _ break _ you,” Levi chided, stretching Eren out thoroughly. He was a bit of a sadist, but not enough to rip his own mate. Besides, he enjoyed watching Eren writhe a little in wanting. 

Eren pouted, grumpily shooing Levi away from him with a flurry of his hands. He knew what he could and couldn't handle and Levi had only pissed him off with his remark. The brunet let it go without a word though, knowing that as much as he didn't like it, Levi didn't mean any harm and was just trying to keep him safe. Still, he wanted his mate’s fingers out of him. 

At the banishment of Eren’s waving hands, Levi backed off and stopped himself from huffing. “What? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Getting up, Eren motioned for Levi to sit down while he went and rummaged through the rest of the boxes in the bedroom. A few minutes later and he came out with what he had been looking for: a clear lavender dildo about the size of Levi. He didn't bother taking out lube; the slick dripping down the backs of his legs was more than enough.

Throwing the alpha a triumphant look, he crawled back into the couch and leaned over his mate’s lap to give him a good view of what was to come. After giving the dildo a few long licks, Eren quickly pushed it into his ass and let out a loud groan, panting as it stretched him. If Levi didn't believe when he said he was ready, he was gonna show him otherwise. He slowly thrust the dildo in and out with one hand and gripped onto Levi’s thigh with the other, brushing  his cheek against the alpha’s erect cock. “Mm… So big, Alpha…”

Levi could have choked and almost did, glaring at that dildo as if it were his mortal enemy. His mate’s vengeance was not to be underestimated. Eren’s cheek brushing up against his cock shouldn’t have elicited that throaty groan, but it did. Throughout his scene with Erwin, he felt nothing as if his nerves were deadened and yet watching his mate get off to a fucking dildo was making him as hot as a horny teenager. “Eren…” Levi whispered darkly, almost begging for Eren’s attention again.

The omega ignored Levi’s plea, pleasuring himself with the toy with even louder moans. As much as he wanted Levi's cock inside him instead, he wanted the man to suffer a bit. Drool had started dripping down his chin from not being able to close his mouth and the wetness of Levi’s precum smeared with the saliva on his face. He had half a mind to take the erection in his mouth, but the side that wanted Levi to beg kept him from giving the man any sort of release. Eren whimpered, picking up the pace and letting his imagination wander, “Feels ah- so good.” He sucked in a shaky breath, “M-more…”

Levi’s hand was on his own cock before he even realized it, stroking in time with Eren’s pumps. He’d imagined his mate fucking himself with a dildo several times but didn’t realize how frustrating it’d be. He was supposed to be the one dragging out those beautiful sounds from Eren’s mouth, not some silicone knockoff. A rumbling growl crept from his throat as the irritation slowly built, he grit his teeth and held back the idea of plunging into Eren alongside his little toy.

Eren's knees were trembling, and the occasional brush of Levi’s hand against his cheek as he stroked himself was pulling Eren ever further off the edge. The pheromones practically  _ dripping _ off of Levi’s scent gland was making him lightheaded and he had the overwhelming urge to  _ bite _ as he got closer to his climax. Still, he didn't feel right without his mate inside him, bringing him to orgasm. 

Levi was still pumping his erection and the omega growled low before pushing away his hand and wrapping his lips around it instead. He bobbed his head up and down for a few seconds in time with the thrusts of the dildo and just when he felt himself on the brink stopped what he was doing on both ends and tossed the toy aside. He wanted Levi’s knot and he wanted it  _ now. _ Eren looked up at Levi with blown pupils, kissing the tip of his mate’s cock when their eyes met. His voice was shaky but hopeful. “Please?”

He could have said a number of cheeky things to make his omega whine, but Levi just couldn’t wait any longer. He manhandled Eren and plopped him down on his lap and in one swift motion, seated him directly onto his waiting cock. The long awaited insertion had Levi openly moaning and pulling Eren a bit closer to kiss him, their teeth clacking together at the hasty motion.

Eren whimpered against Levi’s lips, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck as he bounced quickly up and down on the alpha's cock. The much needed friction and the fact it was  _ Levi  _ and not some toy made the pleasure that much better. Levi’s scent permeated the air, making Eren’s own rise with lust and pride. Pride that he was the one doing responsible for his mate’s state.

Levi let Eren set the pace, leaning back and enjoying how his mate could take control. There was something brilliantly sexy in how Eren fucked himself on Levi’s cock, using his mate like he used that insulting dildo. Eren was hot, slick, and the way his scent wrapped around Levi had him sucking in a breath and exhaling a series of growling approvals. “So fucking amazing, Eren. You’re so beautiful. You feel so damned good.”

Ah-  _ fuck!”  _  The brunet let out curse after curse, taking in Levi’s praise with an attempt at a smile. He couldn't focus enough to manage one for more that a few seconds, though, too caught up in the feeling of the alpha rubbing against his prostate. Tears ran down his cheeks, and the tightness in his belly was almost painful. “I'm gonna cum!”

Levi latched a hand around Eren’s cock and started stroking him off, coaxing out the orgasm from his omega. “Come on, love,” he licked at Eren’s marking some more, savoring the flavor of his sweat and pheromones.

Eren leaned forward when he got a chance, raking his teeth against Levi’s scent gland. The urge to sink his teeth into the alpha had come back in full force but he didn't let it happen, instead digging his nails into the man's back to try and refrain. He hissed when the warmth from Levi’s hand finally touched his aching member. “I want…”

“What do you want, Eren?” Levi wanted to hear it, needed to hear it. 

“You… Inside.” He hoped Levi could figure out what he was trying to say, unable to form coherent sentences. The omega in him wanted to be bred, and Eren had no qualms about it knowing that he was less likely to get pregnant right after his heat. “ _ Need _ it.”

Eren’s words were pushing him closer to his climax, so he kept at it. “Need what, Eren?” he bit at Eren’s jaw. “Need what, Omega?” 

“ _ You.”  _ The brunet gasped. “Alpha… Levi’s.”

“Oh, fuck, I’m yours,” Levi held Eren close as he felt the tightened coil in his gut slowly unfurling and his knot gradually forming with Eren squeezing around him. He kept one hand on Eren’s cock while the other held him steady against him.

“ _ Levi.” _ Eren came with his mate’s name on his lips, his voice a throaty moan. Cum splattered in between their abdomens, and he whimpered as Levi’s knot grew inside him.

“You always take my knot so well,” Levi praised, showering his mate with rewarding kisses. “Always wanting to be filled.” Really, he couldn’t have dreamed up a better mate. Eren was everything he’d ever wanted. They couldn’t do the normal things like meeting each other’s families or courting, but they had what mattered. The four letter word flashed across Levi’s mind so naturally, it didn’t even faze him. He loved Eren Jaeger.

Exhaustion tugged at Eren's limbs and eyes and he curled himself as much as was physically possible into Levi’s chest. His mate still hadn't come, but he couldn't bring himself to move or try and right it. He rubbed his chest against the alpha's collarbone and spoke softly, “M love you…”

The words tossed Levi over the edge and he gasped with every jolt of pleasure passing through his cock. Coming inside Eren always felt as amazing as the first time he’d done it and his inner alpha preened at the fact he had successfully mated his omega. “I love you too,” he breathed, the words finally coming out freely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr:
> 
> [snakemittens](http://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Mastia](http://mastia.tumblr.com/)


	20. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren/Annie  
> snakemittens: Levi/Mikasa

Mikasa wasn’t sure what to expect and hated it. When it came to Eren, she preferred to know the ins and outs of his life in order to keep the sadness of life at bay. He’d suffered enough, she decided at a young age, and would refuse any further toil onto her adoptive brother. Annie walked her up to the elevator of a fancy apartment building and wasn’t giving much away, a rarity. 

“You swear he’s not in any sort of trouble with the mafia or something?” Mikasa eyed the building carefully, knowing it was far out of her brother’s price range.

Annie chuckled, rubbing small circles of reassurance into her girlfriend's back. Mikasa had, as expected, jumped to the worst of conclusions when finally hearing back from Eren. She knew that Eren hadn't told his sister much, but she decided to keep the surprise. “You’ll see in just a minute, Sweetheart. Eren’s fine.”

Mikasa crossed her arms and huffed, “You know I hate this.” The little electronic bell chimed and they walked out with Annie leading the way towards the very last door along the hallway. 

“I do, but I also know that after the shock you're gonna be a very happy woman.” Annie smirked. 

The door swung open and Eren was on the other side with a smile. Mikasa, naturally, ignored everything else and hugged onto him tightly. It’d been too damned long since she’d seen him and despite the completely strange situation he’d gotten into, she’d hug him first and ask questions later. 

Eren had been pacing in front of the door for close to an hour, shifting nervously between feet. The second he had smelled the girl’s strong scents close enough to the front door, he pulled it open with an excited smile. The nerves were immediately replaced with warmth as he hugged his sister, all of the stress from the days leading up melting away and he took in her familiar scent. “Hey, Mika! How was your trip?”

“It was fine, but that doesn’t really matter. What’s going on? Are you okay?” Mikasa looked over Eren’s shoulder to survey the apartment. It was definitely an upper-class unit filled with nice furniture and pleasant smells of dinner. Over it all, though, she could smell a sharply dominant scent-- an Alpha. “What’s going on?” she repeated, her tone darkening. 

The omega stepped aside to let the girls inside the apartment, shooting a nervous look at Annie. When she gave him a small nod, he sucked in a breath. “So you know Levi? From work?”

Mikasa put two and two together rather quickly, judging by the family portraits on the walls and the mating mark on her brother’s neck. Without even realizing it, her scent was spiking along with her emotions. “You’re  _ mated _ ?” she nearly yelled.

Levi approached from around the corner, automatically heading to wrap an arm around Eren’s waist, no doubt in response to her pheromones. “I take it you’re Mikasa? It’s a pleasure.” His tone was irritatingly calm and his hand on her brother was even more offending at that. He even dared to glare at her.

“Tell me what happened. Now.” Her overprotective urges took over and she needed answers before she ripped Levi’s hand off. 

Eren sighed and wrapped his hand around Levi’s waist as well, “I finally confronted Levi during my heat and and it just kinda happened. He didn't force me so please don't think he’s the bad guy! Annie already punished us too…”

Mikasa looked between the three of them and swallowed her emotions. Obviously, they were all worried about what she thought and went to the lengths to make this go as smoothly as possible. It still bothered her that Eren, who normally told her everything, kept it a secret from her and dragged her girlfriend into it. “I’ll make that judgement for myself,” she decided, looking Levi up and down. He couldn’t have been all bad with the way he reacted to protect Eren from an unfamiliar Alpha. 

Levi could sense they weren’t going to get anywhere just standing around and let Eren go to gesture towards the set dinner table. “Shall we start?”

Eren walked over to the table and sat down, letting Levi handle everything in an attempt to appease Mikasa's instincts to make sure he was in good hands. Annie followed behind him silently, watching the drama unfold, and he took a sip of his drink as the two girls took their seats, “Levi made dinner!”

Levi set out the food and Mikasa’s eyes widened, just a li ttl e, “Okonomiyaki?” No wonder the apartment smelled so familiar underneath the obvious Alpha tones coming from Levi. It was a mixture of Eren’s scent and her memories of their mother’s home cooking. 

Annie raised an eyebrow, “it smells delicious, Levi. Thank you.” Mikasa’s scent had significantly calmed down upon seeing the dish. She knew what it meant to the siblings, and the blonde was impressed.

Levi held back his inner pride and simply smiled as everyone started to eat. He’d scoured the internet for the perfect recipe. It was definitely a test to his culinary skills and he was glad to pull it off for Eren’s sake. He gripped his mate’s hand from under the table and decided, for Eren, he’d try to make his sister happy. “Eren said you were on a trip for your job?”

Mikasa glanced between Eren and Levi before answering, “Yes, we were visiting overseas to help our sister hospital. There’s a group of us that are going to assist the doctors there for a few months and there was a lot of planning to do.”

“Mika was the top of her class at medical school,” Eren stated proudly, scrambling to put food on his plate. He let out a small moan of satisfaction when he finally got a taste, and rubbed his thumb over Levi’s hand. “This is great, Levi.”

“Impressive,” Levi complimented. “I understand how difficult of a profession it is, takes a lot of hard work and dedication.”

“And you’re planning to provide for my brother… as a pornstar?” Mikasa raised an eyebrow at Levi. 

“That’s the plan so far, until a friend and I work out a business deal with our colleague,” Levi glanced around the apartment and smiled, “I think we’ll be okay in the meantime, though.”

“And you’re okay with that, Eren?” Mikasa looked at her brother, seriously concerned about him having to share his mate sexually. She knew just how precious and delicate a bond could be at the beginning of a relationship and couldn’t even know what was going through Eren’s heart after such a sudden mating. 

“Hmm… As long as I'm there it shouldn't be an issue.” Eren shrugged and stuffed more food onto his plate. Even though he’d been snacking all night, he was still starving, and if the others weren't gonna eat, it wasn't going to keep him from enjoying his mate’s food. “Everyone is really understanding the last couple of days.” 

Watching Eren’s overall calm behavior and his happy scent wafting through the air had her calming down almost immediately. Eren was okay and in presumably good hands. She visibly relaxed and took a bite of her food, nearly melting at the taste. It was no longer a battle of conflicting Alpha scents, but rather a full submission to the delightful meal. There were no signs of Eren being hurt, used, or distressed whatsoever. In fact, he seemed happier than ever after having landed his high school crush. After the accident with his parents, nothing seemed to make him smile anymore. Now, all he did was grin and shine. She looked to Levi and sighed, “Since you didn’t court my brother, you’ve got a lot of catching up to do. And knowing him, he’ll leave out all the best stories.”

“Oh?” Levi perked up a little, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I’ll help you catch up.” And hence began the story about how Eren was so afraid of snapping turtles that he refused to learn how to swim until he was nine. Following that, the story about how Eren got his head stuck in a fence. And of course, the one where he accidentally ate one of their grandmother’s decorative soaps, thinking it was candy. All harmless stories, but ones that got even Levi chuckling.

It was clear Mikasa loved Eren and Levi could fully appreciate that. She’d looked after him so carefully while they grew up and he had to owe her for that. She kept his mate safe when he couldn’t and gave him all the love in the world. Even after a somewhat rocky start, Levi felt as though they were going to be just fine.

As embarrassing as some of the stories were, they made Levi laugh and his scent lighten, so Eren didn't stop his sister. He noticed that Annie hadn't really talked, but that didn't surprise him. The omega knew the blonde alpha was more of an observer than anything, and he watched her back, letting his mate and Mikasa bond over his childhood mistakes.

As they finished up dinner, the stories wound down and the food slowly disappeared. They all moved to the living room for more comfortable seating and tea. The air had completely cleared and there were nothing but smiles in the room. “Eren, how’s working been for you?” Mikasa asked, steering the conversation away from just how much both she and Levi adored Eren to Eren himself. “Do you still like it?”

Eren’s eyes widened a little at the sudden shift in conversation, but he shrugged it off and smiled. He and Levi were leaning into each other on the couch while Annie and Mikasa did the same on the adjacent love seat. They were a little less touchy felt then the mates, but it was obvious by the way Annie looked at his sister that they were madly in love. “It's definitely gotten more interesting since I got back, but I do enjoy working with Hanji.” Being able to fool around with Levi during breaks had definitely made it more fun, but besides the small bursts of lust and jealousy, it was about the same as before. “It's definitely gotten less stressful at home since I moved in with Levi.”

Mikasa smiled at that fact and clasped her hands together. “It seems like you two are really suited for each other,” she decided. “I’m glad you’re together.”

Eren looked lovingly at his alpha and bumped shoulders with him, “I am too, Mika.” His scent swelled with pride, and he wrapped his fingers around Levi’s. “I love him a lot.”

“It seems to be so…” Her inner romantic got the best of her. “Is there going to be a wedding? You aren’t pregnant, are you?” She didn’t sense anything in Eren’s scent that would deem him pregnant, but she had to ask anyway. If they spent Eren’s heat together, there was no telling what exactly happened.

Levi looked at Eren, intensely curious of his answer. He hadn’t the slightest clue if Eren wanted anything like a wedding. It wasn’t really necessary and a lot of mates forwent the wedding due to its insignificance. Still, some couples wanted to celebrate their newly formed bond alongside their friends and family in the age-old celebration of marriage. “It’s up to Eren,” he said with a smile, not wanting to show any bias one way or the other. 

“I'm not pregnant,” he laughed. “Annie already pranked us with that one.” Eren sighed, shifting in his seat a little. “A wedding would be fun- you know I've always wanted one- but I'm happy with my life right now.” He shot Levi a flirty glance, “‘Husband’ does have a nice ring to it though…” He kissed Levi on the cheek. 

Levi had to agree, it did have a nice ring to it. And a wedding band wouldn’t look too shabby on Eren’s left hand either.

Mikasa looked down to her phone and groaned, “They want me back at the clinic.

“This late?” Levi glanced at the clock, it was nearing ten o’clock. 

“They’ll call me in at three in the morning sometimes,” she sighed. “The life of a doctor. Always on call.” Mikasa squeezed Annie’s hand, knowing their first night together would get cut a bit short. Even so, she knew her girlfriend would understand. “Better get going. But thank you for inviting us here. It’s really good to see you’re doing okay. And Levi, please take good care of him.”

Annie stood up and helped Mikasa up too, “I'll head out with Mikasa. Dinner was great. Thanks for having us over.”

Eren followed the girls’ lead and hugged his sister tightly, walking them to the door. He knew Levi would follow them, so he didn't bother waiting behind. 

“Let’s meet up for lunch like we used to. Much more often now that I’m back,” Mikasa reminded Eren. She glanced back to Levi and smiled, “And you’re welcome to come as well.”

Mikasa’s approval had Levi’s heart warming a bit and all the anxieties of not being good enough for Eren started to fall away. “Thanks,” he smiled right back, genuinely.

She turned to Eren and hugged him once more before taking off with Annie’s hand in hers, pulling her along. Her heart felt light and happy and all her previous worries had faded. Eren was in excellent hands and she could be assured that he would be okay.

Once they were alone again, Levi hugged onto Eren and asked, “So…? How do you think it went?”

Eren paused for a second holding his finger up to let Levi know he was waiting for something. He listened as the girls’ footsteps lowered in volume and when it was finally quiet and their scents were no longer strong, he didn't hesitate to return Levi’s embrace ten fold. He squeezed the other man tightly to his chest, giddy at how well the night had gone. His own scent settled around the two, full of satisfaction and the small amount of lust that had built up throughout the night with every small gesture Levi had done. “It couldn't have gone better!”

Levi could finally breathe a real sigh of relief and his mate’s pleasured scent had his entire body warming up with joy. Every step forward in their relationship and every new first got him feeling more and more accomplished as Eren’s mate. He wasn’t sure what would have happened if he and Eren’s sister wouldn’t have gotten along and feared the pure disappointment from Eren. With that out of the way, it was like he could breathe freely again. “Good,” he ran a hand through Eren’s hair. He added, for humor, “I was prepared to fight her if I had to.”

Eren giggled, and nuzzled into the crook of Levi’s neck, “You would lose, but the sentiment is appreciated.” He leaned back after a second to look his mate in the eyes. Levi never ceased to amaze him. He was certain that it would take longer for Mikasa to be won over but it hadn't, and the omega purred at the thought that his family accepted his alpha. 

“It’d be a close match, I’ll give her that,” Levi rolled his eyes at the two of them battling each other for Eren and he couldn’t deny that she obviously worked out. Her scent was strong too, if they weren’t in an apartment Levi had inhabited for years, it would be impossible to tell who’s scent would win out and take dominance in the room. He figured it was best they met at his apartment where he wouldn’t feel so on edge and Eren felt safe and calm. The thought made him smile a little. “Now with that out of the way, what did you want to do tomorrow? I’ve got work tomorrow, did you plan on coming along?”

“Of course. Can’t have you bullying the other porn stars cause they aren't me.” Eren laughed, “Besides, Hanji mentioned having me join one of two scenes now that we’re mates. It wouldn't be taboo anymore and the sales on the last one were enough to have them overlook I'm not signed on for them.”

“Did she?” Levi raised an eyebrow, a very fairly filthy thoughts crossing his mind within the span of a few seconds. “Scenes with me, right?” he had to confirm. He left out the  _ scenes with me and no one else _ part, hoping Eren would understand what he was really asking. The last thing he wanted was Eren getting shoved into a situation that had the possibility of being uncomfortable or unsafe for his mate. 

“Yeah, and maybe Erwin I guess. I'm not sure what she has planned.” The omega led Levi back over to the couch and snuggled into him when he sat down.

“And Erwin?” Levi sat stiffly while Eren got cozy against him. Why the fuck would Hanji say something like that? It’d lead to a bloodbath of battling Alphas for sure. Before mating with Eren, Erwin had commented on how cute Levi’s little assistant was. The conversation always ended with a beautifully thought out insult from Levi, but the fact that Erwin found Eren attractive always stuck sourly in his head. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust his friend with his mate, but he couldn’t see Eren jumping into a situation like that. “You wouldn’t have to do it, if you didn’t want to,” he managed to get out, stumbling over his own emotions like a little kid. He was completely unsure how to say it all and didn’t know how to properly express his thoughts.  _ I don’t want to restrain you but I sure as hell don’t want to have to share you. _

The brunet noticed the alpha stiffen, and rubbed his cheek against the man’s scent gland to try and calm him down. “She wouldn't make me do anything with Erwin. Just you, Alpha.” He nipped at the mating mark on Levi’s neck. “And she doesn't have to  _ force _ me to have fun with my mate and teach Eyebrows a lesson about what’s mine.”

Levi cocked his head to the side to give Eren better access and hummed with satisfaction. “I think I’m going to miss my assistant when we do scenes together… but this will work too.” He leaned in to bite on Eren’s lower lip, growling a little with anticipation. Eren made him relax once more, he still planned on thoroughly scent-marking his mate before they took off for work together that next morning. 

Eren smiled. “We should probably go to bed soon then, or we’re gonna be too tired to give them a proper show.”

“You go ahead and I’ll clean up here. I’ll be there in a bit,” he got up immediately to start tidying up. It wasn’t like him to leave a mess before heading to bed.

“Don't be too long.” Eren headed to their bedroom, quickly stripping out of his clothes and then sliding under the sheets. He wanted his mate back with him immediately but he didn't push him. Eren knew how much the older man liked things clean and tidy. 

When Levi was finally done and getting ready for bed, the omega sighed. He could feel himself getting hard when he saw the man tug off his shirt from the corner of his eye. The bond was keeping his libido on high alert; every look, touch, and sight of Levi’s skin, no matter the context sent waves of lust through his system. “Don't get me wrong, I love getting down and dirty with you, but this is getting ridiculous.”

“Too much for you to handle, Jaeger?” Levi teased, stripping down to his underwear and slipping under the sheets alongside Eren. The pheromones between them were electrifying his body too, making him feel a rush of lust that he hadn’t felt in years. He fucked for a living and yet Eren somehow always made him feel like a lovestruck teenager again. He threw an arm over his mate and pulled him in closer, craving Eren’s radiator warmth. 

“Hmmm…” He let Levi pull him around with no struggle, happy to be close to the man again. “Maybe.” The thought of  kids flashed briefly through his mind. “If I'm having this much trouble keeping up with you, I’ll be dead when Levi Jr. is running around the house.”

“Levi Jr.? Really?” Levi chuckled and shook his head. “If you name them that, I’m sure they’ll hate you. And probably me too.”

“Probably.” Eren nudged his leg in between Levi’s, “But at least they'll know I love them just as much as you.” He got even more clingy than normal when he was tired and it showed in the way he intertwined himself with his mate.

Eren was endearing as always and seemed to find new ways every day to make Levi fall for him even more. He gathered up Eren in his arms and held him a little tighter. “I love you,” he exercised the term again, actually enjoying the way it sounded whenever he said it to Eren. 

His voice was muffled, pressed up against Levi’s chest, but Eren said the same words back with feeling. He really did love Levi, and it felt like his life was finally going well for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [snakemittens](http://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Mastia](http://mastia.tumblr.com/)


	21. Ogling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren  
> snakemittens: Levi/Erwin/Hanji/Farlan/Isabel

Eren woke up groggy and with a headache. Sometime in the middle of the night he had stolen all of the covers, leaving the alpha exposed to the chilly air, and he mumbled to himself as he shook Levi awake. The red numbers of their alarm clock glared back at him. “C’mon Levi, it's already seven.”

Levi locked his arms around his mate and pulled him closer, his warmth contrasting with the chill that had sunk into Levi’s skin over the night. He took in a deep breath of his mate’s scent and groaned, “Your head hurts.” After immersing himself in Eren’s scent for so long, he’d finally learned to pick up in the little subtleties that helped him figure out just how Eren was feeling.

The omega nodded and closed his eyes. It was still dark outside but the dim flow of the alarm still felt like hell. “Can you get me some Tylenol?” His voice cracked, his throat and mouth dry.

Levi hummed and affirmation and strolled into the bathroom to shake a few pills into his hand and grab a small cup of water. He returned with the good and handed them to Eren, sitting on the side of the bed and watching carefully to make sure he didn’t choke or something equally tragic.  

Eren didn't waste time, swallowing the medicine quickly. The cool water felt great on his throat and he smiled at his mate from his place in the bed. He wished they never had to leave the serenity of their bedroom, but the alarm clock was annoyingly bright.

“I’m going to get ready. Are you going to be okay?” Levi ran a gentle hand through Eren’s hair, scratching at his scalp a little and brushing back the stray pieces that dared to cover up his gorgeous face. Despite the morning breath and goopy eye corners, Levi still thought Eren was the most beautiful thing in the world. Perhaps it was their recent mating, or perhaps he was just stupidly in love. Either way, he didn’t mind kissing Eren’s temple and keeping him close.

“Mmm…” Eren let out a low hum in acknowledgement, leaning into Levi’s kiss. “I'll get ready when the medicine kicks in.” His head was throbbing, but luckily it hadn't turned into a full blown migraine yet.

Levi hated to leave Eren in pain, but he knew it would subside eventually. Plus, he’d be yelling-distance away and he went through his usual routine. He washed away the buildup of scents on his skin and thoroughly cleaned his body, never really knowing what Hanji would want him to do on camera. She had the creative freedom of changing plans within minutes, knowing Levi wouldn’t care. It kept things interesting in his opinion. After he was done in the bathroom, he threw on some dark pants and a black shirt. He never put a lot of thought into his outfits, knowing they’d just be thrown off the moment he walked into the studio or replaced with something that fit the scene. He checked his phone and looked over some texts he’d gotten from her. “Oh,” he announced to Eren, “I guess Isabel and Farlan are showing up to the studio today.”

The omega had gotten out of bed by the time his mate was finished up in the bathroom, yawning as he walked to the sink to brush his teeth. “Isabel? Isn't she the omega that was your assistant before I came to work for Hanji?” Eren had never really met Isabel before, but he had heard plenty of stories about her from his coworkers. From what he had learned from Petra, she and one of Levi’s costars had fallen for each other and she had decided to quit to become a full time mother. He had met her mate, Farlan a few times before since he still worked in the industry, and the brunet very much liked the blond beta.

“Hanji is suggesting Farlan and I work together in the morning and you and I in the afternoon,” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. Hanji knew he didn’t care for two films in one day. The time pressure led to sloppy work and a very exhausted Levi by the end of the day. Still, the thought of working with Eren got him smiling. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad.

“I thought you were still working on that film with Erwin?”

“It’s been postponed, I guess. Hanji thought it’d be better to put it off until we get our shit figured out. For Erwin’s sake, probably. Apparently I’d taken him a little too roughly last time. She wants to try something with a beta instead, figuring it’d make you feel more comfortable.”

Eren chuckled darkly at the thought of Erwin being sore from messing around with his mate. He wasn't upset that the scenes with the blonde alpha had been postponed but his inner omega bristled at the chance to show Erwin who Levi _really_ belonged to. He wanted to show him who was boss. “He's just too scared to face me.”

Levi snorted, “I bet he is. You’re pretty intimidating. He probably knows better than to mess with you anyway. Think you’ll feel better if I work with Farlan today?”

“Mmm Farlan seems nice enough.” _And he’s mated_. “I think it should be fine.” Eren stretched and stood up, walking over to their dresser to grab some clothes.

Levi felt a little relieved and took to the kitchen to make something quick for breakfast for the both of them. He decided on some eggs and toast, quickly cracking them into the pan which caused them to sizzle.

Eren padded quietly up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close to his body. He nibbled on the junction between Levi’s throat and shoulder, just to the right of his mating mark. “Smells delicious.”

“Me or the food?” Levi chuckled turning slightly to kiss at Eren’s temple.

The omega sucked on Levi’s mark with a satisfied hum. He ran his hands up and down the alpha's sides, nosing his jaw when he was finally done with Levi's neck.

Levi let out a little moan from his mate’s affection and tilted his head a bit to give Eren better access. It was something an alpha would only do for their mate, an act of submission reserved for only for someone they loved dearly. “If you keep doing that…”

Eren moved to the shell of Levi’s ear. “Doing what, Alpha?”

Eren’s touch elicited shivers up and down Levi’s body. His dick was already hard as if he were some kind of horny teenager. “You’re a tease,” he laughed, realizing how lovestruck he was.  

“You love it though.” Eren giggled and backed away from his mate. His stomach was growling and the food really did smell delicious.  His head was also feeling a lot better thanks to the medicine kicking in. “Thank you for breakfast.”

After they’d finished up eating, they were on their way to the studio. He wondered what sort of scenes Hanji had in mind for the day and found himself getting a bit excited for the second scene of his day with Eren. He wouldn’t call himself an exibitionist, but something about claiming his mate on camera got his inner alpha purring.

Eren settled into his seat. The last remnants of his heat was finally gone from Levi’s car, and the comfortable seats had taken on the scent of content alpha and omega instead. He was a bit nervous for the day to come, but he would never say no to showing the world Levi was _his._ He was a bit disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to rub his bond in Erwin's face, but it was enough that their connection would be all over the company's website.

When the two finally parked out front of yet another rental home and got inside, Hanji was the first to greet them. “You’re here! I’m so glad, we can finally get things started! We’re on a bit of a time crunch, the cleaning crew is showing up earlier today than scheduled.”

Erwin rounded the corner and teased her, “Looks like you need your own studio.”

“Not on your dime, I don’t,” Hanji retorted with a stubborn huff. “It’d probably end in some kind of disaster.”

“Not with you in charge,” Erwin poked her on the forehead. “We trust you.”

She just hummed in thought and pushed Erwin aside, pulling Levi by the arm to take him into the living room. It was a rather modern set-up with fancy looking furniture and art, a complete contrast to the rest of the vintage-styled home. “Get yourself ready if you need to, we’ve set up dressing rooms in the bedrooms. This scene is going to be quick. No story, we’re just getting straight into it. I think Farlan and Isabel are in the master bedroom fooling around, they should be out in a minute.”

Hanji turned to Eren with a huge smile, “I’m so glad you came. Are you ready for your debut scene with Levi?”

Eren wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist, hand resting against the alpha's hip. His eyes glinted possessively as he looked at his mate. “I'll do my best!”

“Something tells me you won’t have to try all that hard,” Hanji winked. “Ah, and here they are!” She gestured towards Farlan and Isabel, both looking rather flustered on their way out of the bedroom. “Now Erwin, you get the camera ready. I’ll get the lights. Let’s make this one quick, people! Levi, lose the pants. Farlan, get that lipstick off your face! Let’s _go_!”

Farlan used his fingers to comb his hair somewhat into place and Isabel wiped the red smudges off his cheeks with her sleeve. Both of them approached Levi and Eren with blushing faces and full smiles. Farlan stretched a hand out to Eren, “Hey, nice to see you again, Eren! I see you’ve finally nabbed this one, yeah? Somehow that doesn’t surprise me seeing as you used to oggle at him during his scenes.”

“Ogling at me, huh?” Levi nudged Eren playfully.

“You don’t have much room to talk,” Farlan snorted. “Eren wasn’t the only one ogling.”

Eren smiled, leaning into Levi a little. He was reminded all over again why he liked Farlan. “And this must be Isabel?” The omega looked at the woman next to him, “It's nice to finally meet you! I've heard so many great things!”

She snorted, “Probably not from Levi, he always said I was a terrible assistant. But yes, you can call me Izzy! I’m happy to finally meet the prettiest boy Levi has ever seen!”

“I never said that,” Levi defended himself, even though the fact was completely true.

“You totally did,” she gave him a flick on the arm and giggled, “Eren, I brought some snacks if you want to hang out for a bit while these guys get their scene over with. It’s always sort of funny to commentate, but Hanji always yells at me for being too loud.”

“The last thing we need is your sports analysis on their performances,” Hanji butt in, sticking her tongue out at Izzy. “Though I do like to save them for the blooper reel.”

“Do pornos even have a blooper reel?” Farlan asked.

“Mine do!” Hanji cackled, adjusting the lights. “Alright, you two go make out or something.”

Levi gave Eren one last kiss before stripping down and flopping down on the sofa, waiting for Farlan to do the same. He was eager to get their scene over with so he could get on with the portion of his day that he was truly excited about.

“Get over there, Levi’ll probably rip you apart if you make him wait any longer,” Izzy joked, pushing Farlan toward the couches. “He looks more than excited to nail Eren on camera, we wouldn’t want to make them wait.”

Eren rolled his eyes, making a face at the alpha. “I'm gonna go hang out with Izzy. Behave!” He laughed and waved goodbye at Hanji. Since he was working as a star today, she had told him he was free from his assistant duties. “So what kind of snacks did you bring?”

~

Levi and Farlan were more than happy to skip the foreplay and get right into it with Farlan on all fours and Levi behind him, a perfect position for a quick fuck. They’d done so many scenes together, their onstage chemistry was seamless and it was rather comfortable to work out something tastefully sexy and enjoyable for both of them. Both of them were mated which meant that there was no underlying tension or aggression, only the knowledge that it was purely professional. It also helped that Farlan was a beta who wouldn’t even think of challenging Levi’s dominance of the situation, which kept Levi calm and collected.

Levi’s lubricated fingers slid easily in and out of Farlan and he knew exactly where to curl his fingers and what speed would make Farlan hiss with pleasure and arch his back. “That’s it,” he praised, giving Farlan’s ass a rather loud smack. “You take it so beautifully, hon. Just a little more…”

Farlan didn’t mind working with Levi, he actually preferred it to a lot of the other stars. Levi knew what he was doing and carried himself with a confidence that Farlan trusted. The alpha made an effort to memorize Farlan’s limits and what he actually enjoyed, making the scene both believable and bearable. Farlan wouldn’t bottom with anyone else, which is why he was stuck with Levi for a lot of his work. “Fuck, you’re huge,” he gasped when Levi’s cock prodded his waiting hole.

Levi hummed and took a fistful of Farlan’s hair, pushing into him while gently tugging his head back. Both of them sucked in a breath at the connection and Levi wasted no time pounding into the beta. Farlan reached down to stroke himself off, his rhythm matching Levi’s and eliciting a few real moans mixed in with some fake ones for the camera. He had to stop himself from saying Isabel’s name, his mind drifting to her consistently throughout the scene.

Levi squeezed his eyes shut and imagined Eren like he always did, though the scents in the air weren’t exactly right. At least he could keep his own in check, knowing that Eren was just around the corner and that Farlan wasn’t going to challenge him whatsoever. The two worked together in harmony until Farlan came first, spattering over the couch cushion. A few pumps later and Levi pulled out, coming over Farlan’s back.

“And cut,” Hanji clapped, “Well done, boys! Very quick! It’ll be great for one of those five minute teaser videos I like to do for the front page of our site. Farlan, you’re good for the day. Levi, I’ll be expecting you and Eren in a half hour. Think you can manage? I’m hoping we can get you to knot him?”

“Christ, you’re demands are going to kill me someday,” Levi mumbled, “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Farlan gave him a high-five, “Nice work. We’ve got to go out for a drink after this.”

“Ask Eren, he’s sort of the decision maker between the two of us right now,” Levi grabbed a towel from one of the assistants to wipe the sweat off his face and clean his dick off. “But a drink sounds good. Really good.”

~

Isabel munched on a brownie and listened in on the scene happening just around the corner. She always enjoyed the cute noises her mate made whenever he bottomed. Sometimes she’d even indulge by watching his films whenever they couldn’t be together, though she’d never admit it to his face. “I’m totally going to watch this later,” she grinned, thinking about just how beautiful it’d all be.

Eren raised an eyebrow and chewed on his own brownie. He knew that Isabel didn't mean any harm but the thought of her seeing Levi, even if it was with her own mate, made his stomach curl. He shook it off immediately though. She wasn't a threat. “I hear you're a mom? Where's the little one?” His scent warmed at the thought of a child. If she had quit before he started because of the pregnancy that would make the baby two or three.  

“Ah, yes! She’s with Farlan’s parents today. I don’t think we’ll ever really be able to explain to her what daddy does for a living until he changes jobs or something. On the days he works here, we usually try to keep her in the dark about it,” Isabel explained with a little laughter. “I keep telling Farlan she’s in for a rude awakening when she’s old enough to want to watch porn and stumbles upon his work. We’ll tell her someday, but for now we’ll keep it our little secret.”

The brunet laughed, nodding along with what the beta said. “Yeah, I'm definitely going to make sure ours know about Levi the second it's appropriate. Wouldn't want them to be traumatized.” He cocked his head to the side when he heard a particularly loud moan from Farlan, “What's her name?”

“Kuchel, actually! We named her after Levi’s mother. They sort of looked after me when I was little and it just felt right. I wish she could have lived long enough to meet my little one, but I’m sure she’s looking down at us all the time. Are you two thinking about kids already?”

Eren was a little taken aback; he hadn't realized just how close the beta and his mate had been. “We've talked about it since we had a scare, but I don't think it'll be anytime soon.” He thought about it for a second. “But to be honest I don't think I'd be upset if it did happen sooner than later. As long as we can provide for them.”

Isabel laughed, “They’d be cute little ones for sure. Between you and Levi, I’m sure they’d be well taken care of. Levi was a pretty strict brother, I bet he’d make a great dad.” She picked up another brownie and listened in on both of their mates. “It sounds like they’re almost finished…”

“Levi can come get me when he's ready.” He finished up his brownie and grabbed a carrot to make him feel a little more healthy. As much as Eren would normally jump on the chance to be around his mate, he wanted Levi to get a chance to shower and remove Farlan's scent from his body. Even though Eren wasn't as aggressive with Farlan as he was with Erwin, he didn't want to test the waters of how far his omega would go.

Isabel noticed Eren’s slightly on-edge scent and pulled out her phone and pulled up a photo of Kuchel, showing it off to Eren to hopefully get his mind off of the fact that their mates were definitely having sex in the next room. “I’ve got to show you, it’s a mom thing.”

Eren took the offered phone and practically cooed when he saw the little girl. Her dirty blond hair was pulled into pigtails with flower bands, and she wore the cutest yellow and white sundress. “She's adorable!”

Isabel clapped her hands with excitement, “I know, right? Like a little Farlan, which I love.” The sound of the shower echoed through the house and Hanji’s voice commanded Erwin around, which made Isabel giggle a little. Farlan rounded the corner, fully dressed and scent masked with some strong cologne. “That was fast,” she commented with a grin.

“We were both eager to finish it up and get back to our mates,” he shrugged. “Invited Levi out for drinks tonight and he said to ask you. So, what do you think, Eren? I bet if we worked together we could finally get Levi wasted.”

“Ooh, that sounds like fun! But are you sure it's okay to leave Kuchel all day?” Eren asked. Having not been a parent himself, he was genuinely curious.

“My parents are more than happy to look after her, they’re still pretty excited about their first grandchild. I think they were hoping to have her stay a bit longer, so it should be fine.”

“Sounds like a plan then!” Eren smiled. While he was curious why Levi told Farlan to ask him for permission first, his inner omega purred that his alpha wanted his approval, especially knowing how upset he'd been recently when it came to alone time. “Did Hanji give me any directions?”

“Just to get yourself ready to go. Not really sure what she has planned for you two,” Farlan shrugged. “I’d be tempted to stay and watch, but we’ve got to get a few errands done before heading to the bars.”

“Yeah… errands…” Isabel winked at Farlan. She leaned in towards Eren to whisper, “We’re trying for another baby, which turns out to be a pretty tough thing to do when the baby you have now keeps walking into your bedroom every time things get steamy. Wish us luck!” She grabbed Farlan by the collar and started pulling him out towards their car. “See you later, Eren!” she laughed.

A freshly showered Levi met Eren in the kitchen after hearing Isabel and Farlan leave. He held the towel snug around his waist, still a little damp from the quick rinse. “Hanji’s ready for us and Erwin is just changing out the memory card for the camera. Are you ready to go?”

Eren’s head snapped from where the couple had left to his mate, his cock already hardening of the sight of Levi half naked. He stood up, walking over slowly to nuzzle Levi’s chest and sighed when the scent was only his mate’s. “Why’d Farlan ask permission?” The questioned was barely a whisper. Eren was too caught up in being back with the alpha for it to be more than a breathy sigh.

“Hm?” Levi had to think for a second to realize what Eren was asking. “Oh, I don’t want to force you to go to those things. I think Erwin’s going too as well as Hanji. Petra might come along too. If you didn’t want to go, I wouldn’t mind staying home either. As long as I’m with you, I really don’t care what we do.”

“Aww…” The brunet kissed Levi’s cheek. His scent flared with satisfaction and he ignored the urge to push his mate into him for a steamier kiss. They could save that for the cameras. “You're such a softy…”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go before we get yelled at by Hanji. I think she’s the one who’s most excited about this.” Levi ruffled Eren’s hair and escorted him to the living room. They’d changed the setup so that there were dozens of pillows and blankets scattered on the floor, making it clear that that’s where they’d be filming.

“Alright, Levi drop the towel. Eren, lose the clothes. Let’s get started!” Hanji clapped her hands, ready for the show to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [snakemittens](http://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)  
> [Mastia](http://mastia.tumblr.com/)


	22. Claiming Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren/One paragraph of Hanji XD  
> Snakemittens: Levi/Hanji/Erwin

Once Hanji got everything set up, she started to describe the scene she was after, “Okay, it’s your first mating anniversary. I’m looking for heat, romance, and erotic domestic bliss. I’ll leave it open for you two to fill in the blanks, I’m looking forward to seeing your on-screen chemistry. Alright, and we’re rolling!”

Levi took the initiative of pulling Eren into his arms, tumbling into the blankets and pillows in a gentle roll. He captured his lips, delivering the deep and heated kisses he’d been holding back the entire day. With Eren right in front of him, it was all too easy to forget about the cameras and people watching. He was just happy to finally be with his mate again, especially after filming with Farlan. There were still tinges of scent from the event that he couldn't’ scrub off and was more than happy to have it covered up by Eren’s arousing scent.

The arousal that permeated Eren's scent and settled around the two was far from fake, overpowering the lingering scents of the previous hour. Eren landed on top of Levi when they fell, biting hungrily at the alpha’s lips as he adjusted his position to straddle his mate. He pulled back after a moment, panting to try and get some air. It was easy to slip into their usual banter. The cameras and eyes felt nonexistent. “I missed you today.” Eren pouted and leaned down to lick a stripe up Levi’s neck.

“Mmm, did you?” Levi nibbled at Eren’s ear, eyes drooping from the sheer potency of Eren’s scent. It had his cock hardening within seconds. His hands drifted down Eren’s frame to his thighs, squeezing at the muscle and trailing back up to graze over Eren’s cock on his way back up to his mate’s collarbones.

“It isn't fair that everyone else gets your attention while I'm stuck at home…” He let the possessiveness leak into his voice, leaving his words vague enough that it didn't directly reference their home life. He wasn't an actor like the others so he didn't bother trying to make up some story. His feelings, albeit less intense and specific, would be perfect for their scene. “I get lonely when you're gone.” Eren let his hand snake down to stroke Levi’s cock slowly, breath hitching as the alpha’s hands brushed over his bare skin.

Levi rolled them over to pin Eren to the ground, biting at his lower lip and pulling it down, letting it go to flick back into place. He bent down to suck at the mating mark on Eren’s neck, drawing the camera’s focus to the marking. Once he’d gotten that accomplished, he drew his lips close to Eren’s ear and used that husky voice that could make anyone melt, “I better make it up to you, no? You’re such a good boy waiting for me, you deserve a treat.”

Eren shivered, letting his alpha take the lead. He was growing painfully hard, and he whimpered, baring his neck in submission and to give Levi more access to do as he pleased. He wanted to be filled, slick already pooling between his legs and soaking into the blankets underneath them. “Alpha,” he whined, “I need you!”

Levi took another few laps at Eren’s neck before finding his lips again. “You have me, silly,” Levi teased, propping himself up on one elbow so he could continue kissing his mate while his hand trailed down to stroke the omega’s cock. Levi’s inner alpha needed Eren to say it, tell the audience every dirty little thing he wanted Levi to do to him. And, of course, Levi planned to deliver tenfold.

Eren rutted back against the floor to try and relieve the pressure building in his gut. He needed his alpha inside of him more than anything, and frustrated tears started to pool in the corners of his eyes. He wanted all of Levi, everything the alpha could give him and more, and when the teasing became too much, he sat up and climbed on top of him. Eren's erection rubbed against Levi’s stomach, and the omega hissed in pleasure. His voice lowered, “Take me now, Levi. Breed me.”

Oh. Levi raised an eyebrow and could hear his own heart pumping, sending all his blood down to his cock. He held his tongue to stop the flurry of profanities from spilling out. It took all his effort to keep his stage persona intact. He latched onto Eren’s hips with a bruising grip and lifted him up just enough to slip his cock into Eren’s slicked up hole, setting him down gently to slip easily inside him. “So wet, just for me…” Levi hummed. “Alright, love. I’ll breed you but you’ve got to ride me.” Levi gave the side of Eren’s ass a little slap, urging him on.

Eren's inner omega gave an excited scream, and his grin widened until his face hurt. He quickly complied with Levi’s request, eagerly bouncing up and down on his cock, moaning like a whore as he did so. “You're mine, Levi. Only mine…” He wiggled his hips down when Levi bottomed out, arching his back, “so perfect.”

“Eren,” Levi hissed, manhandling Eren again to roll him onto his back so he could really drill into him. He couldn’t just lay there anymore, he had to take Eren for himself, pumping into him and leaving Eren breathless. “You look so fucking pretty underneath me, love. And you’re going to look so fucking pretty taking my knot too…”

“You ah-,” Eren shut his eyes, letting his head fall back as Levi pounded into him, “are gonna be the best….” Drool ran down Eren’s chin. He clawed at Levi’s back, leaving red scratches in his wake. “...father.”

The word ripped out every alpha instinct from the back of Levi’s mind and brought it to the forefront. His knot formed without warning and he bit into Eren’s neck, keeping him pinned to the ground until his mate was surely bred properly. “That’s it, love, that’s it,” he whispered, praising Eren for taking his knot so well. “You’re so lovely,” he crooned, rubbing their necks together and making sure not a trace of Eren was left uncovered by his scent.

It took everything Eren had not to cry with happiness as Levi’s knot swelled inside him. His emotions were running high, drugged by their scents mixing together and the thought of bearing Levi’s child. The idea no longer seemed scary now that he knew Levi would be by his side regardless, and the revelation of how much he wanted it came as a happy surprise now that his inhibitions were lowered. The tightness in his belly refused to go away and let him come despite the feeling of Levi’s seed inside of him and he tugged on the alpha’s hair to beg him for release. “Please…”

Levi leaned back to allow the cameras a better shot and took hold of Eren’s cock, stroking it gently, “You want to come, Eren? Tell me who you belong to and I’ll let you come.”

The part of Eren that wanted the world to know he was Levi’s told him to stare down the camera, but the rest of him couldn't care less about what would sell, focusing entirely on Levi instead. He licked his lips and reached up to grab his mate and pull him back down to press their foreheads together. “I'm yours, Levi. Only yours.”

Levi stopped everything for just a few seconds to catch his breath. His hand worked on Eren’s cock between them, using Eren’s own slick as a lubricant. “I love you,” he said it so naturally and it fit just right. His mate deserved to know, he deserved more than just those three words really. Levi was ready to give him anything he ever wanted.

Eren pulled Levi down into a heated kiss as he came. Rather than repeat the words, he told Levi he felt the same with his scent and the way he held him close. It screamed content and trust.

The scene toned down as they kissed and touched through the remainder of Levi’s knot. Due to his previous orgasm, it didn’t last as long as it normally did. Levi wondered if Hanji had planned it that way, that genius always knew how to make everything work quite smoothly.

“Cut,” Hanji breathed out, yanking Levi out of the post-coital bliss.

“Are you crying?” he asked, watching her use the end of her shirt to wipe away the stray tears.

“So beautiful…” she sniffled. “I can’t help it!”

“God, it makes me want to find a mate…” Erwin chuckled softly, dropping the boom he’d used to catch those soft whispers and every little squelch. Apparently without Eren and Moblit around, Erwin was assigned to be Hanji’s bitch. “You two are perfect together.”

Levi looked back down at his mate and kissed his cheeks, “You were gorgeous.” He wanted nothing more than to gather Eren up and take him back home for some much needed rest and relaxation.

Eren wiped away his own tears and the saliva that had collected on his face and sent Levi a small smile before looking over at Hanji. “Do you think we could go home for the day?” His voice was rough from moaning, but the hope in it was still clear.

“Definitely, we’ve got all we need,” she waved them off, “You two go take care of one another.”

Levi scooped Eren up with one arm and grabbed their deposited clothes in the other, taking him into one of the makeshift dressing rooms so they could redress and collect themselves enough to hurry home. “Want to stop in the bathroom first or do you want to wait?” he asked, buttoning up the last few buttons of his shirt.

“Home.” He replied tiredly. A shower sounded like heaven, but he didn't want to be so vulnerable at the studio when anyone could walk in. Eren wanted to clean up enveloped in their scents at home, with his and Levi’s soap. “I think I'm gonna take a nap before we meet up for drinks…” His body felt heavier than usual, the rough breeding taking everything out of him. “If that's alright with you.”

“That’s just fine,” Levi helped Eren get back into his clothes. He tried to be mindful of Eren’s messy and sticky backside, eyeing the box of dildos and plugs Hanji had left on the dresser. “Here…” he grabbed a smaller, gentler plug and held it up to his mate. “Just until we get home?”

Eren pouted but took the plug without hesitation and stuffed it up his ass with a groan. It was nothing compared to Levi’s knot, but his inner omega purred, happy to keep his mate's semen inside him for even a half an hour more. He was up to date on his birth control so he let himself take satisfaction in the fact that despite having already cum, Levi still gave him plenty. Eren pulled on his clothes with Levi’s help, leaning on him as they walked through the house to get to their car. “You should take me like that more often, Alpha.”

“You’re truly insatiable,” Levi teased, though always more than willing to deliver on certain dirty promises. He made an effort to get home quickly, only hitting a few little bumps on the way just to watch Eren squirm a little. All he wanted to do was get home and shower Eren with the attention and care he deserved.

The omega was becoming more and more drowsy due to Levi’s scent all around him, and he brushed his fingers gently over his mating mark. His skin was raw there, bruised from the alpha's bite. “So Kuchel, eh? You never told me you were so close to Isabel.”

Levi was never much for over-sharing or sharing at all, really. He was used to being pried open and inspected by his more inquisitive friends like Hanji and Isabel. “You never asked,” Levi shrugged, realizing that he had to learn to be a little more open about his life with his mate. “She’s like a little sister. The annoying type. She sort of reminds me of you.”

Eren leaned over and flicked Levi on the cheek. “You should tell me these things, Levi!” He grinned and nuzzles into Levi’s bicep. “I wanna know everything!”

“Like what?” Levi asked, wanting so badly to pull Eren in his arms. A sleepy, endearing Eren was pretty difficult to resist. He’d probably crash the car if he indulged too much. Luckily, they didn’t have too much longer to go.

“Your family? Um…” Eren tried to think of everything he wanted to know about his mate, but his sleepy mind couldn't come up with specifics, just that he wanted to be an expert on the alpha. “I don't know. Just everything…”

“It was just my mom and me growing up, and then Isabel later after that. My mom passed away a few years ago. I guess that means Isabel and Farlan are like my siblings and Kuchel is my niece.” He scratched at his chin, “We’re all pretty close. Isabel is loud enough but also endearing in a way. And Farlan isn’t that bad of a brother-in-law.” Levi stopped when he realized that’s the most he’d talked about himself to anyone in quite a while. “Hey, no falling asleep. You smell… off…” Levi poked Eren’s temple, excited to pull into their lot. Working in a small studio space like that meant carrying everyone else’s scents home with you. “We need a shower.”

Eren smiled up goofily at Levi while he talked then sniffed at himself when the alpha mentioned he smelled. He scrunched up his nose, realizing just how covered in sweat he was. “Ew.. Yeah a shower sounds great right now. And I better make a good impression tonight! Wouldn't want your sister to hate me!” His heart ached a little when the fact that Levi’s mother had passed away registered, but he knew better than anyone that bringing it up must be hard for his mate. It made sense, in hindsight, since the alpha hadn't mentioned her in the aftermath of their bond.

“I don’t think anyone could hate you, even if they tried,” Levi admitted, parking the car. “Wait here,” he instructed, getting out and rounding the vehicle so he could pop open Eren’s door, unlatch the seat belt, and take Eren into his arms to carry him up. It wasn’t so long ago he’d carried Eren up to his apartment for the first time without even realizing it would change everything.

The omega curled into Levi, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man's neck as he was carried upstairs and into the bathroom. Levi set him down gently, but he still hissed when he stood with his full weight. He slowly pulled off his clothes, making a face when it took more time than usual. “How does everyone else do it? I mean, Farlan was acting like he was fine!”

Levi flashed a proud and teasing smirk, “I don’t take it easy on you like I do with everyone else.” He didn’t have to and didn’t want to because he knew if he gave Eren anything less than his all, his needy mate would probably complain in that sultry manner that made Levi go a little crazy.

“Of course…” Eren muttered under his breath, reaching down between his legs to pull out the butt plug. He sighed when he felt Levi’s cum spill out and run down his thighs as he bent over to turn on the water and adjust the temperature.

The sight was too good to be true and Levi found himself taking a handful of Eren’s thigh, feeling over the omega’s damp skin and feeling all too tempted to gather the leaking cum onto his fingers and pushing them back into Eren’s hole. The thought passed by when he realized the water was ready and the urge to get Eren smelling like himself again trumped all others.

Eren didn't even bother acknowledging Levi when he felt the man's hand on him, instead straightening and turning around to silently ask for help to get in the tub. He knew better than to try on his own after so many times cleaning up the past week; his hips just didn't like him lifting his legs.

With an easy scoop, he had Eren in his arms again and he stepped into the warm shower letting the water bathe them both. Now that they were clean, all he had to worry about was keeping Isabel under control for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's Mastia again! I've missed all of you!!!! >v< Mittens has been really sweet and has been updating cause I'm too tired and stressed but I wanted to get one in to say I haven't died lol- work and rl has just been taking out everything of me! I also apologize for not getting to your comments ^^; I read all of them but responding has just gotten harder and harder as life gets more intense!
> 
> I really hope you guys liked the sexy times! There's a lot that's coming up soon!! ヽ(；▽；)ノ


	23. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren  
> Snakemittens: Levi/Hanji/Erwin/Farlan/Isabel

Levi kept a grip on Eren’s hand as they walked into the cozy bar, one of Farlan’s best recommendations. It wasn’t obnoxiously crowded or loud and they didn’t serve weak drinks. There were several leather couches for lounging and he found his friends waiting for them in one. 

“What took you so long, big bro?” Isabel chided, getting up to greet them. “Ah, Eren, cute as always!”

Eren sent Levi a warning glare to not mention his mobility issues and waved at the red haired beta. “I was a little tired.” It was true, though his nap wasn't nearly as long as he would have liked it to be. He sat down in the booth, flinching a little. Hopefully the alcohol would help him relax and ignore the aches and pains. “How long have you guys been waiting?”

“Just long enough to finish off our first pitcher,” Farlan tapped on the empty one and then onto the full one. “Drink up, you two. Help yourselves.”

Isabel held up her own glass of water, pouting, “Here’s, hopefully, to the start of another nine months of sobriety.”

Levi poured himself a glass, sitting next to Farlan in the booth. Erwin and Hanji were discussing work which got a few other patrons’ attention. The rather loud and heated discussion about whether or not Erwin’s next job should involve a double ended dildo or not was sure to turn a few heads.

Eren felt a little guilty that Isabel was the only one not drinking and after a quick sip of Levi’s decided he’d do the same. He made a quick run the the bar and asked for a Dr. Pepper before returning and giving Isable an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. He did his best to ignore Hanji and Erwin's conversation, trying in vain to keep the images of Erwin wrestling with the hot pink toy that Hanji preferred the stars use out of his mind. 

“Who would you even do it with?” Isabel asked quite loudly. “I think Mike would be good, you two make a great pair on screen.”

“Sorry, my wife is a pervert,” Farlan grinned at Eren and then looked to Levi, “Sorry your sister is a pervert. I wonder where she gets it from.”

“I blame Levi for buying me my first porno magazines and a box of condoms,” Isabel stuck her tongue out. “He got one with girls, boys, alphas, betas,  _ and  _ omegas because he said he didn’t know which I liked better.”

“It wasn’t like anyone else was going to give you sex ed,” Levi muttered with the glint of a smile on his face. 

“You just dropped them on my bed and told me to tell you before I got down with anyone! What kind of sister would even do that?” Isabel threw her hands in the air. “Why the hell would I tell you?”

“Probably to scope them out and make sure they’re not diseased…” Farlan guessed, giving Levi a teasing shove. “Or to murder them with a blunt weapon. It’s hard to say with that poker face he’s always wearing.”

Hanji left the table for just a few moments and brought back a round of shots, “Okay, everyone, let’s celebrate a job well done today! Levi, you get the extras.”

“Why’s that?” he picked up one and glared at the extra three still on the table.

Hanji ignored him and gave Eren the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster, “Come on, Eren, we all want intoxicated Levi to come out and play. You’ve got to help me out here!”

The omega leaned in to kiss his mate and send him a cheeky grin. “If I'm going sober with Izzy over here the least you could do is not let my shots go to waste.” He wasn't trying to pressure Levi, and he hope the man knew that, but a little teasing seemed to be in order. “Besides! You said you don't get drunk and I just can't believe that.”

“He doesn’t,” Farlan had to confirm with a straight face. “We’ve tried everything and he won’t even so much as stumble on his words. Though Isabel claims she saw it once.”

“’I  _ have _ seen it once! And so has Erwin! We were both there! It was amazing!” Isabel attested excitedly.

Erwin was ready to support her with a smirk, “After the Halloween party a few years ago.”

“We don’t talk about that,” Levi interrupted them all, slamming down the extras to satisfy them all. “We will  _ never _ talk about that.” The banter grew loud and unruly before they’d finally dropped the Halloween incident without much of an explanation, other than the fact that Levi and tequila did not get along. Levi was sure to keep that story under wraps until the end of time.

Eren was in heaven. Besides seeing a side of Levi he had never known existed before, the omega loved watching the antics between his family and friends. He had known Hanji long enough to not be surprised by her drunk persona, but the teasing coming from his sister and other friends was a new experience that had him sitting on the edge of his chair. Levi had already downed more shots than Eren thought was healthy and was still going strong with no obvious signs. “So I wanna hear more about this Halloween story. No way am I letting such great blackmail get away.”

“Not happening,” Levi put a hand on Eren’s head, “Nice try, though. They’re all sworn to secrecy since I’m not the only one with embarrassing stories.”

“When Levi drinks, he gets really…” Isabel continued anyway.

“If you take me down, you’re all going down with me,” Levi threatened.

“Affectionate. That’s it. That’s all I’ll say!” she put a hand over her mouth, laughing at the warning looks Levi gave her.

The omega’s eyes sparkled, and his scent spiked with determination. He didn't know if it was upset that he had missed such a rare opportunity to see Levi out if his element or the curiosity to see just what Isabel meant by affectionate, but he was burning with the need to see Levi drunk all of a sudden. Tequila happened to be one of the alcohols that he and his friends preferred when they hung out, and he took the upcoming challenge to heart, practically running over to the bar to order two margaritas with an extra shot of tequila each. When his order was finished, he walked back to the table and sat down with a guilty look at Isabel. “Sorry Izzy, but I've gotta see this in action. I'll be your soda buddy next time!” His eyes darted over to Levi and his voice lowered. “Looks like we're gonna have to take a cab home, Alpha.”

“We’ll see about that,” Levi smirked. He really didn’t intend on losing his head that night, even if he had a pack of buffoons around his booth urging him on. 

“You’ll be under the table at the end of that one,” Isabel gave Levi a smack on the back, smiling wide. “Wait… where did Hanji go?”

Just as she asked, the group turned to the women’s restroom to see a very sloppy Hanji hanging on a messy-haired Petra. Both of them had lipstick all over their cheeks and necks and Petra looked just a tiny bit guilty. “Hey guys, guess who made it!” Hanji burst, giving her mate another kiss on the cheek.

Eren laughed when he saw the two; of course Hanji wouldn't be able to resist Petra when she was drunk. “I’m glad you guys are back in time to see me drink Levi under the table!”

Hanji openly snorted, “Like that’ll ever happen! Poor Eren, he’s going to drink himself to death! He’s up against the devil!”

“Since when am I the devil?” Levi had already finished his drink while the others were gabbing on.

“Since forever,” Isabel snarkily replied. 

Erwin had already come back with more shots, a variety of sorts for everyone to pick their own poison, fully prepared to help everyone in their efforts to see an intoxicated Levi. He knew the Alpha was old enough to know when to stop and if he needed to, so he didn’t feel bad fueling the fire. It brought out a spritely energy in everyone and he enjoyed the communal happiness of it all. It’d been too long since they’d all gotten together and Eren seemed to add in a little extra excitement as well. He hadn’t seen Levi this openly cheerful in years.

“Since you convinced our innocent little Eren to sin so much on camera!” Hanji replied cheerfully back. She pulled Petra a bit closer and took another shot from the tray Erwin set down.

Eren rolled his eyes, already feeling hot from the two shots he'd grabbed from Erwin. He sipped at his margarita, watching Levi’s every move. He was curious to see how his mate would react to such an accusation.

“He’s not as innocent as he lets on,” Levi poked Eren’s temple with a smirk, “Sort of a brat if you ask me.”

“Well, he puts up with you so he has to be some kind of angel,” Hanji stuck her tongue out at him. “You even made my last assistant cry! Then we had to hire your sister because we knew she was used to your shit already! Luckily, Eren could see right through that cold exterior to the fluffy bunny underneath.”

“They cried at everything… but point taken,” Levi loosened up a little with some alcohol in his system and fell back into the booth, draping an arm over Eren to yank him a little closer. “He is kind of an angel.”

“See! Affectionate!” Isabel cheered. “It’s so sappy I could puke! Actually, I have to puke… Seriously, this kid is going to kill me.” She hobbled off to the restroom with Farlan following close behind.

The brunet snuggled into Levi’s chest, taking larger and larger drinks of alcohol as more came into his system. His head was feeling light and he rubbed his cheek into his alpha’s neck, “Mmm he could do  _ so  _ much better, though.” Levi’s scent surrounded him, calming and sweet, and the noise of the bar faded into the background.

“Somehow, I truly doubt that,” Erwin winked.

“Not a chance in hell. Who would want this old porn star anyway?” Hanji dipped her fingers into her drink and flicked the liquid toward Levi playfully.

Levi put a hand in Eren’s hair to hold his face against him, giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head. “I think  _ you’re _ the one who could do so much better.”

Eren leaned up to give Levi a gentle kiss on the mouth. The fact that they were in public, with plenty of people around them didn't seem to matter to the omega. He was usually more on edge about public displays of affection, but the alcohol running through his veins made it hard to care. He lifted his own drink to Levi’s lips and pressed it into his mouth. “You're right. I'm perfect.” 

The Alpha almost choked but managed to get a steady grip on Eren’s glass and finish it for him. He could already tell Eren was slipping and the last thing he wanted was his mate pushing himself too hard to keep up with everyone else. It was sort of nice how affectionate Eren was, though, and Levi indulged in the guilty pleasure. “Yes, you are,” he agreed with a genuine smile.

Isabel and Farlan got back to the table in time to see the love birds’ obnoxiously sweet banter and Isabel loudly gagged to poke fun at the two. “Just go into the bathroom and fuck already, before you end up humping on the booth.”

Just to spite them, Eren set the empty glass down and pulled Levi into a heated kiss, tangling his fingers in the alpha’s hair to keep him in place. He craved closer contact and briefly thought about taking Isabel’s idea to heart before deciding it would be too gross. 

Eren’s breath tasted like alcohol and Levi’s head sort of swam in it too. His mate released him after the kiss but Levi’s body swayed in, instinctively asking for more. He reeled back in the presence of his friends and promised himself to shower his mate with affection when they got home.

As the night wore on and the drinks didn’t stop, Levi was definitely walking the line between happily buzzed and seriously drunk which was an accomplishment enough for his friends. With Eren by his side, he didn’t want to lose himself completely as someone had to look out for his mate. Rationally, he knew they’d be just fine and that Erwin and Isabel would be more than happy to keep them in check but a part of his brain demanded he stay somewhat in control. “I’m going to go get some water,” he announced, snaking out of the booth to grab a few glasses. He figured they’d all need some eventually anyway. 

Farlan tagged along, slurring on his words as he whispered, “Man, you’re really in trouble.”

“Am I?”

“I really didn’t think you’d ever find someone you loved that much.”

Levi shrugged, “He’s different.”

“So what now? Going to take the family path and quit your career as an actor?” Farlan rested his elbow on the sticky bar and cocked his head to the side. “Or keep at it? Eren seemed a little uncomfortable back there. I mean, I know the three of us were all uncomfortable when Isabel and I first started courting. I mean, it’s not like anyone can say they get nailed by their mate’s adoptive brother every now and again.”

“I still prefer to not think about it too much,” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d been doing scenes with Farlan for a while before he even met Isabel which is the only reason he kept with it. Isabel didn’t mind it either, that perverted weirdo. “And I’m not sure. I don’t really care what happens as long as we’re together.”

“As indifferent as always,” Farlan smiled, “He’s good for you.”

They returned to the table and Levi held out the glass of ice water, silently demanding him to start hydrating.

Eren stuck out his tongue but took the glass of water anyways, realizing just how much it was needed after downing half the glass in less than ten seconds. He had been staying up only through sheer will, leaning on his mate the entire time as he did shot after shot, but when Levi had left in search of water, he'd started falling asleep again. “M wan go home.” He mumbled.

“I’ll drive you,” Erwin offered, surprisingly sober. 

Levi hefted Eren into his arms, positive that he shouldn’t be driving himself. “Thanks,” he carried Eren out of the bar while following Erwin to his car. Levi found a comfort in getting into Erwin’s car, which he knew was kept rather clean as opposed to a cab that could be crawling with who-knows-what. He nearly fell into the back seat with Eren in tow, the two of them squishing together in a jumble while Erwin started it up and started on his way to their apartment.

“I had fun, and it looks like you did too,” Erwin looked through the rearview mirror at Levi. “And hopefully, Eren did too?”

Curling up into Levi, Eren wasn't really paying attention to anything but the drowsiness tugging at his eyelids and the soft circles Levi was rubbing into his lower back. “Hmm?”

“I take that as a ‘yes’,” Levi decided. “Talk Hanji into our idea yet?”

“Getting there. I think your film with Eren will lift her spirits. I have a feeling it’ll be a big hit and it’ll boost her confidence in herself a little. She deserves so much more.”

“That’s the truth,” Levi sighed when they’d gotten to the apartments, “Call me tomorrow and we’ll keep working at it. I say we pull the trigger without her permission and get it done with.”

“Always the hasty one,” Erwin teased, waving them off before heading home himself.

Levi carried Eren up to their apartment, happy to finally crash into bed together. He still wanted to shower (or at least wash his hands) and brush his teeth for the night, but until then he didn’t mind spending a few minutes cuddled up with Eren.

“I don't feel very good…” The omega was growing increasingly nauseated and a headache had started up behind his eyes. He would have moved to the bathroom if he thought he would be able to make it there before throwing up. Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Levi’s chest to try and steady himself.

“Okay, okay, hold on,” Levi steadily brought Eren into the bathroom and set him in front of the toilet.

The movement, no matter how gentle Levi was, felt like whiplash and Eren clutched onto the toilet bowl and immediately emptied his stomach. The retching only made him more nauseated and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

Levi felt terrible for him, he couldn’t remember the last time he got sick from drinking. Actually, he did, it was at that damned Halloween party. He rubbed at Eren’s back softly and crouched beside him patiently. Everyone had their personal miracle drugs to help with the curse of drinking, though he wasn’t sure about Eren’s. “Can I get you anything?” Levi whispered, trying to keep his voice low and comforting. 

Eren shook his head, trying not to throw up again. What was weird to him was that he'd never thrown up like this before. Sure, he would get headaches that made him feel like death, but never vomited. Something felt a little off but he could quite place it. When the waves of nausea finally died down a little, he flushed the toilet and immediately went to the sink to wash out his mouth and brush his teeth. He didn't know when it would come back and he wanted to be in bed before that happened. Levi had stayed dutifully by his side through the whole ordeal, trying his best to make him comfortable. “Thanks, but let's just go to bed. I wanna try to sleep this off.” He frowned. “I'm not entirely sure it's the alcohol. I might have gotten sick from the stress of everything recently.”

Levi frowned, his concern churning in his gut. Eren’s sour scent was making him want to do something to help him but knew there was probably no better medicine than a good night’s rest. He offered a hand to Eren to lead him back into bed, wrapping the blankets over both of them, and leaving the option to cuddle closely up to Eren. Levi wasn’t much of a cuddler when he was sick and wasn’t sure how Eren felt about it.

The omega snuggled into the blankets and rubbed his cheek against the top of Levi’s head. While he had been the inner spoon during his heat, Eren had slowly become the outer spoon after it was gone, wrapping himself around his alpha possessively while he slept. He treated Levi somewhat like a stuffed animal, squeezing him tightly. His voice was small when he spoke again, trying not to aggravate his headache. “Besides this, tonight was fun…”

“Yeah?” Levi kept his tone soft and light as well, spending most of his energies exerting the most calming scents he could manage. “My friends didn’t scare you away too much?”

“They were nice.” Eren sighed, happy to be surrounded by such a relaxing scent as Levi’s, “I'm sad I couldn't prove how much of a softie you are but there's always next time.”

“That’s just reserved for you,” Levi slowly scratched at Eren’s scalp, gently and soothingly. “Though I’m sure they all know I’ve got a soft spot for you.”

The brunet's inner omega purred with satisfaction, and he hummed. “There's a lot that's just for me…” Eren gently kissed Levi’s forehead. “Isn't there, Alpha?” He took pride in the little bits of information he had learned over the past two weeks that he hadn't known before. Especially the more intimate moments he knew Levi didn't show outside of their home.

“You’ve got an uncanny ability to drag it out of me,” Levi joked. “I think it’s time for my omega to get to sleep. He’s had a long day and doesn’t feel well.”

Eren smiled. “Your omega is probably just a little worn out from all the fucking.” He clutched onto his mate. “But if you insist, Levi. Good night.”

“Good night, Eren,” Levi smiled and was able to let his eyes droop shut. All he could do was hope that his mate would recover the next morning, though if Eren was still under the weather, Levi would stick with him even so. He rested a hand on Eren’s chest and yawned, “Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find us on tumblr: 
> 
> [snakemittens](http://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)   
>  [mastia](http://mastia.tumblr.com/)


	24. Heat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastia: Eren/Annie  
> Snakemittens: Levi

It was two weeks later and although Eren still felt a little under the weather, the excitement for his upcoming heat kept his mind off his aching muscles and churning stomach. He was sitting on their bed, building up a new nest with a mixture of their clothes and the new pillows Levi had gotten him the week before when his mate finally got home from the grocery store and he scrambled into the kitchen to grab onto him. “Did you get the pickles?”

“Yeah, they should be in that bag on the counter,” Levi pointed, curious about his mate’s strange obsession with a specific kind of pickle. Perhaps his heat was triggering him to crave phallic-shaped foods? The thought made Levi want to laugh but he held it in, keeping the thought to himself. 

Eren opened the jar with a greedy glint in his eyes, pulling out one and gnawing at it. “Whah elsh didchoo geh?” Besides his dill pickles and chocolate covered almonds, he hadn't really paid much attention to what Levi had put on the list since he wasn't going to be cooking for the next week.

“Milk, eggs, bread, tea, sugar, rice, pasta…” Levi ran through the bags, pointing out the usual household staples. “They had salmon on sale too and shrimp.” 

Eren made a face. The thought of eating fish even though he normally loved it had been making him a little queasy the past week. But he wasn't going to complain if it was what Levi wanted. Lord knows the alpha was going to be catering to him plenty for the next couple days. “Did you arrange with Hanji? I tried to get ahold of Mikasa but she wasn't picking up.”

“Hanji is keenly aware of all our sexual activities from now on, unfortunately. She’s going to focus on her new idea to put Erwin and Mike together for the next few weeks. She has Petra assisting her as well so they’ll be fine without us,” Levi explained, grabbing out some items to put together some sandwiches for lunch. He multi-tasked, making up the sandwiches and setting the quick meals up front in the cupboards while leaving the things that took longer to make in the back. “Oh, I bought some more sheets too if you want to set them in the bedroom… Plus some other things like that.”

The omega hummed and grabbed the items Levi mentioned to tuck them away for future use. His heat was due to start later that night, and he had spent the morning making sure everything was perfect. “What do you want to do before it starts?” Eren was so jittery, he honestly couldn't think of anything except rolling around in his nest with his mate.

Levi finished putting away the groceries and he took the last bite of his sandwich. He hooked an arm around Eren and pulled him into their bedroom, allowing them both to flop into the nest Eren had created. “Let’s take it easy,” he decided for the both of them. “You seem nervous. Want a back massage or something?”

He perked up at that, batting at Levi to get into the center of the bed. “You're gonna mess it up!” He giggled and fixed the best until it was neat again before flopping into his stomach. “And you know I would never say no to a back rub!”

Levi straddled his mate, sitting up on Eren’s ass while reaching over to grab some lotion. Instead of warming it up, he cruelly squirted it directly onto Eren’s back watching goosebumps rise up across the expanse of sun-kissed skin. He then started rubbing in the cold, peppermint scented lotion across Eren’s back and working from his shoulders, down the sides of his spine, and on down to his lower back. Levi wasn’t much of a masseuse and attempted to control his strength and pressure, working out those tensed muscles and pushing down to elicit cracks from Eren’s spine. 

Eren moaned, his body practically melting into the bed under Levi’s skilled fingers. His mate was no professional, but the way his hands pressed into his muscles still felt like heaven, and he couldn't be happier to be underneath the alpha. When Levi hit a particularly tight knot along Eren’s shoulder blade, the brunet hissed. “Ooh right there!”

The mindless motions of the massage let Levi’s mind wander. He paid attention to Eren’s scent and his hands began to slow when he realized, “Eren, I don’t smell your heat at all. Normally it’s really easy for me to tell an omega nearing heat but… you smell rather normal.”

Eren whined a little when Levi stopped but then the alpha's words started to sink in. He took a long whiff of his wrist and frowned when they rang true. Normally, by now his scent was too sweet not the normal scent he smelled every day. “What the fuck?” He got out from under the alpha and leaned in to take rub his nose into Levi’s neck to see if anything changed. His alpha’s scent was just as delicious as it usually was but it didn't have him ass up begging for a knot. He stared back at Levi with wide eyes.

“Has this happened before?” Levi asked slowly, trying to feel out the situation rationally before jumping to conclusions. “A heat without a scent? A skipped heat? Could this be something to do with your new medication?”

“No.” The brunet shook his head, looking down at his hands. “Never. And Annie would have said something…” His scent spiked with worry. “What if something went wrong during our mating?!” Eren's voice rose as he started to panic. His emotions always became a little sporadic around his heats, his inner omega on high alert to anything and everything that didn't go as planned.

Levi got off of Eren and rolled them over so he could hold his mate in his arms, dousing him in his own calm scent. “It’s fine, Eren. Let’s call Annie and explain to her what’s going on. Maybe it’s just a delayed heat or something. You don’t… have to worry, okay? It’s going to be fine.” Levi held Eren a little tighter, his heart throbbing painfully with every new wave of his mate’s distress. The last thing he wanted to do was spur on more concern or let him go. He grabbed his phone off the night table and started dialing her up, offering the phone to Eren in case he wanted to speak to her first.

Eren clung onto his mate, pushed the phone back into Levi's hand. “You talk to her, please.”

~

Annie didn't bother looking at her phone before picking it up. Only a few important people had her number and no one would have called her during works hours unless it was an emergency. Luckily, she wasn't in surgery or with a patient. “Hello?”

“Annie,” Levi started, not wanting to waste any time with small talk. “Eren is supposed to start his heat soon, but isn’t showing any symptoms of heat at all. His scent is completely normal. Is this some kind of side effect from his new medicine? Or some sort of delayed heat?”

“It wouldn't be the medication, Levi. Is he there?” While Eren’s medicine had a few random side effects, none of them involved anything regarding his heats. She frowned.

“Yeah… he’s a little panicked at the moment…” Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s hair softly, hoping the closeness would help calm him down. “Want to talk to him?”

She wasn't one to beat around the bush, “Yes.” Only the omega truly would know what he was feeling.

Levi offered the phone to Eren once more. “She wants to talk to you,” he quietly explained.

Eren took the phone and quickly pressed it to his ear. His heart was beating faster than normal with worry, and he was thankful Annie wouldn't be able to hear it on the other side of the phone. “Yes?” His voice was shaky.

Annie spoke calmly, “Hey, Eren. Everything is going to be okay, alright? I just have some questions.” Eren didn't say anything back but his silence was enough of a cue to continue. “Levi said that you don't smell of heat. Are you feeling any of the other symptoms? Temperature change? Cramps?”

He spoke slowly, unsure of his own feelings and trying to remain calm. “Mhm…  I'm not feverish yet, but I've been having more cramps than normal…” He thought back to the past few days and how under the weather he had been feeling. The cramps had been stronger than previous heats. “And the nausea started up earlier than normal too.”

Annie’s eyes widened and she smiled. She had an idea of what could have been going on, but she wanted to make sure. “Are they around your pelvis or higher? Like your stomach?”

“Higher. My lower stomach and some of my back have been getting the most of it.” The omega sighed, rubbing his stomach when another wave of cramps started up. He looked up at Levi, “Do you have any idea what's going on?”

“You could just be having a delayed heat, but if it hasn't started by tomorrow night I would come by my office for a checkup.” He wasn't showing any signs that something needed to be looked at right away, so she wasn't that worried.

“Are you sure we should wait?” He didn't stop looking at his mate, still tense from the unexpected delay. Levi’s pheromones were helping him relax bit by bit but he was still on edge. Annie usually has more of an explanation for her reasoning.

Annie's tone turned teasing, “If you're that worried, I can stop by tonight on my way home. Just don't be surprised if I interrupt a fuck session between the two of you.”

Eren bristled, his inner omega rising up to meet the perceived challenge. Just the thought of Annie being there for such an intimate moment between him and his mate had his scent flaring with anger. “I'll see you later.” 

He hung up before she could say something and tossed the phone off to the side and crawled onto Levi’s lap to get closer. “If it doesn't start by tomorrow afternoon I'm gonna go to the doctor.” Eren leaned in and rubbed his nose into Levi’s scent gland, sneaking his hands up along his stomach and chest under his shirt. Even without his heat influencing his actions, he still craved his mate's affections, wanted to be covered in their combined scents. 

Levi took a breath of relief. He knew Annie would have tended to him right away if it was serious and the fact that she decided it could wait was comforting enough. Eren’s affections were spurring on his need to close the millimeters of proximity between them. He held Eren’s face against his neck and let out a low hum of approval, “Perhaps it’s just late this time?”

Eren made a small moan against the crook of Levi’s neck, nipping at his scent gland after a moment when the cramps started up again. He wanted to sink his teeth in, the pain needing to be released in some form or fashion, or he was going to go crazy. Riling up the alpha seemed like a great way to do just that, especially if he could get Levi to shroud him in mind-altering pheromones. “Hopefully… I was really looking forward to it too.”

“Were you now?” Levi sensed Eren’s sensual tone and let Eren bite at his neck, growling a little bit at the sting. “Looking forward to what, exactly?” he teased, always enjoying dragging out the words from his mate. His lips grazed over neck slowly, breathing in the omega’s arousing scent. While it wasn’t as intense as heat pheromones, it was just as lovely. The aroma went straight to his hardening length that pushed against Eren’s thigh. 

The omega could feel Levi’s erection under him and he wiggled his ass down, continuing to rake his teeth along the alpha's scent gland. Being in Levi's arms always made the brunet feel like he didn't need to hide his emotions, and a possessive note leaked into his scent as  he licked and sucked at his mate's jaw. He didn't even try to hide the bitterness in his voice when he answered Levi. “I was excited to have you all to myself for once.”

“You’ve always got me,” Levi tried to remind him, letting go of the urge to dominate his mate right back. Rather, he relished in the sensations of his mate’s touch and need to claim his alpha. His hands trailed over Eren’s soft skin and all the dips, ridges, and curves. “No matter what’s happening, you’ve got me. Even when you don’t realize it,” he continued, keeping his tone soft and gentle. 

Eren ceased trying to scent mark his mate and scatter hickeys and took a moment to sit back and just admire Levi’s features in all their chiseled glory. The spasms in his stomach had lessened, almost to a minor inconvenience, and he gently brushed his thumb along Levi’s lips, cradling his face in between his hands, “I know that. I really do, but…” Eren sighed, “I don't know. Maybe it's just being around Isabel so much recently, but I've been thinking a lot about family and my instincts have been getting a little out of control…”

Eren’s sincerity had Levi’s heart jumping. He leaned in to bump their foreheads together, the closeness completely necessary in his mind. “Thinking about a family…” he repeated it slowly to himself. The words sounded so right it almost hurt. He shook the thought off the best he could, remembering that it was all probably just Eren’s heat and Isabel’s unintentional influence. He left a small series of kisses along Eren’s palm and wrist, “You have me all to yourself tonight. And tomorrow. And the next day... “ For every sentence, he gave Eren a new kiss. “A delayed heat just means we get to spend a little more time together.”

“Mm…” Eren closed his eyes and let himself relax. He knew Levi meant what he said, and he was glad to spend every moment he could with the alpha. “That's true.” The omega laughed under his breath, meeting Levi’s eyes with a large grin. They were still sitting in the center of their nest, and Eren couldn't have been happier. Still, Isabel’s words wouldn't leave his head. “I know we’ve talked about it before but what do you think really think about starting a family? Not kids or anything but maybe a dog?”

Levi let out a laugh, “A dog? You want a dog?”

The brunet didn't know whether to be upset that his mate wasn't taking his question seriously or upset at himself for broaching the topic in the first place. The uncertainty made his scent turn sour. “Or something like that.”

Levi shook his head and continued chuckling. He found his made to be so endearing it had him smiling harder than he had in years. He pet Eren’s hair and tried to recover, “We can get a dog. Or something like that. I think it’s a good idea, really. A great one.” He tapped Eren on the nose and grinned, “It’d be a good start to our family.” The word came sweetly off his lips and his stomach lurched with approval.

Eren lay back against the bed and pulled Levi beside him, cuddling up next to his side and intertwining their legs. “We should go to the shelter when this is over then.” 

“It’s a date,” Levi promised. He’d never given any sort of thought to a pet, though he never used to spend a lot of time at home to tend to one. Thinking about it, he figured it’d be a good place to start before even seriously talking about children. He settled into the relaxed cuddle and took in a deep breath of his mate’s scent, wondering when (and if) Eren’s heat would finally start. A thought kept nabbing at his mind, though, one that he couldn’t let go so easily. “Hey, Eren? When I went to the store today to get some heat supplies… I bought some pregnancy tests too. Maybe if this delayed heat thing is still bothering you in the morning…?” Levi had no idea how long it took to come up with any accurate results, but he figured the tests would be nice to have around for some peace of mind after Eren’s heat.

Eren raised an eyebrow, “Pregnancy test? Well I mean I'm not really worried about that but if you want me to take one I wouldn't say no.” He hadn't missed a day of his medication so the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Besides, Annie and Mikasa would have told him if his scent had changed. Lord knows at least Annie was around the varying degrees of pregnancy to know if he was with child. 

Levi ran a hand through Eren’s hair and let out a breath, “As long as you’re not worried. That’s all that matters. I don’t want you stressing out over it.” He knew he’d never be able to fully nip his own concern over Eren in the bud, knowing that he’d always be looking out to keep him safe from anything remotely distressing. Knowing that Eren was happy was all that mattered. Instead of dwelling on the unknown any further, he turned to deliver a deep kiss to his mate’s lips. He’d been ignoring his growing erection for far too long and wouldn’t mind making his omega blush a little. “You’re beautiful, did you know that?”

“Of course! How else would I have snagged such a wonderful alpha?” Eren could feel his ears reddening. He could smell the arousal coming of his alpha in waves, and his body was reacting the way it always did; slick ran down his thighs and his cock was hardening between their stomachs. The brunet licked his lips and reached down to take both of their cocks in his hand and slowly pump them up and down. 

There was no hesitation as Levi buried his nose in Eren’s neck, lapping at his mate’s scent gland with renewed lust. Eren’s initiative to take control always riled Levi up. The friction from both Eren’s hand and his length against his own was unbelievable, even without proper lubrication. He nipped at Eren’s ear, sucking at the lobe and moving back down along his mate’s neck, keeping a firm hold on the small of Eren’s back.

Eren moaned, baring his neck to give Levi all the access he could possibly want. The motion of his hand became more sporadic as the pressure in his gut tightened and when he felt his climax coming on, he stopped and rolled onto his back, spreading his legs in invitation. “I think you should show me just  _ how much _ I mean to you,  _ Alpha. _ ”

Levi pounced on his mate, Eren’s sudden release of his cock at the exact moment he was about to come had him feeling as ravenous as ever. He slotted himself between Eren’s legs and pushed his cock into Eren’s waiting hole without any preparation, his mind too hazy with pheromones and desire to give him any more time to spare. Eren’s slicked up entrance allowed for a smooth push in and Levi let out a prideful growl. “How much you mean to me?” the thoughts finally registered in his head now that he was where he felt he needed to be. He started to slowly thrust in and out of his mate. “Eren, you mean everything to me. Everything,” the words came out rather roughly as he quelled his hungry inner Alpha, ravishing his mate like he’d been fantasizing about for the past few hours. 

Eren gasped when Levi entered him. The squelch of his alpha's cock moving in and out of him left him breathless, and he wrapped his legs around him to let him go deeper. “Oh-oh my _ God _ !” The alpha's words had his heart beating faster in his chest and his cock hardening even more until tears welled in his eyes from the need for release. “You ah- mean everything to ah- to me too!”

The beautiful noises Eren was making had Levi at the edge, hardly able to hold out any longer. Eren took every sensation and seemed to amplify it to the point where Levi couldn’t handle it anymore. Something about his scent, his voice, and the hotness of his skin had Levi coming all-too quickly. “Oh, fuck, Eren…” he let out in a strangled gasp. 

The omega could feel Levi’s knot swelling inside his ass, pumping his seed inside of him. He clawed at the other man's back, leaving deep scratches in the wake of his nails, and pulled Levi in closer into a deep kiss. Drool ran down his chin as their teeth clanked together.  

The waves of pleasure swept through Levi’s sweaty body and he felt Eren’s hardness on his stomach. He reached between them and gave his mate’s cock the attention it deserved while they were locked together. “You feel  _ so good _ ,” he praised, trying to touch Eren as much as he could to fully drench the omega in his scent. “And you smell good too,  _ omega _ .”

Panting, Eren came in long spurts between them. He whimpered from the sheer  _ overwhelmingness _ of it all, basking in their combined scents and the afterglow of a great fuck. He tangled Levi's hair around his fingers, tugging him back down to murmur against his scent gland, “Mmm I should be the one saying that…”

Levi settled his weight carefully on top of Eren, still stuck together. He’d rather not painfully extract his dick from Eren’s ass, so he tried to get comfortable for the time being. He caught his breath and buried his nose in Eren’s neck, prepared for a longer knot. They lasted longer near the beginning of Eren’s heat before, so he figured it’d be a similar situation. Surprisingly, that wasn’t the case. They’d only just gotten comfortable when Levi felt the slight deflation as the blood left his cock. He pulled out slowly and fell back to his side. “That’s weird. Normally lasts longer even outside your heats…” Perhaps they were both a little dysfunctional that night.

“Well I'm not upset! I didn't get to have any of that sandwich and I'm starting to feel it.” He was starting to feel the nausea, “Can you make me some tea while I go clean up? The sandwich is still on the table right?”

The alpha rolled out of bed and mumbled an affirmative to the tea. He could go for a cup of tea as well, that was for certain. Eren’s recent spell of illness still had him worried, yet there wasn’t much he could do about it except support him in any way he could. He turned the stove on, got the tea bags ready, and leaned against the counter yawning. Eren’s heat week would leave him an exhausted mess, but Levi knew it’d be more than worth it. 

Eren shuffled to the bathroom as quickly as he could, trying to keep the cum from spilling out onto the floor. The nausea was getting worse as he stood up, his stomach lurching with every step, and he almost tripped over his own feet as he finally stumbled through the bathroom door. His head spun, and a particularly bad wave of nausea had him diving to vomit in the toilet. It was all stomach acid, seeing as how he hadn't eaten much that day, but the force of the gagging worsened everything else. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes while he emptied his stomach, and he gasped for breath.

Levi brought the food into the bedroom as well as two mugs full of tea. It was quite the balancing act and he managed not to spill a single drop or crumb. He set it all on the bedside table, realizing that Eren was throwing up. Levi’s stomach sank a little with sympathy and he stepped in to crouch down next to his mate, rubbing some gentle circles on Eren’s back. “Should we call Annie?” he asked, wanting to shove Eren into the car and take him to the clinic as fast as he could.

Eren nodded his head, regretting it immediately afterwards. The jarring motion had him clutching onto the toilet bowl and he whimpered as Levi's scent tried to calm him down. Besides the nausea, the cramps had started up again, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and die. 

As much as he didn’t want to leave Eren’s side, Levi ran to grab his phone and dialed up Annie’s number. He didn’t even give her the chance to properly answer, once the phone stopped ringing he just said, “Annie, Eren needs you. Now.”

Annie didn't hesitate, immediately grabbing her purse and slinking off her lab coat. She could hear Eren in the background, and her tone turned demanding and low, “Once he's done vomiting, try and get Eren to lie down and give him some saltines or toast. I’m on my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find us on tumblr: 
> 
>  
> 
> [snakemittens](http://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)  
> [mastia](http://mastia.tumblr.com/)


	25. House Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snakemittens ~ Levi  
> Masita ~ Eren/Annie

Levi doted on Eren the best he could, coaxing him to eat a little and doing anything he could to help with the pain (which sadly, wasn’t a lot). He ended up pacing, something he rarely did because he never used to get so flustered before. It wasn’t a familiar emotion: feeling helpless. He’d gone through life with everything under his control and anything that wasn’t in his control didn’t really matter. Now he was just anxiously waiting for the knock at his door. Luckily, Annie wasn’t one to dawdle and managed to get there rather quickly. He flung the door open to let her in, ignoring a greeting in favor of letting her get to Eren as quickly as possible. 

“Hey, Eren. How're you holding up?” Annie gave the omega one of her rare smiles and leaned over him to look at his face. He was curled into the bed, and after coaxing him to sit up slowly, she raised an eyebrow. “How's the nausea?”

Eren groaned, “It's getting a little better. Levi’s scent has been helping me in between waves…” He frowned and looked around for his mate, grumbling to himself “I should be having the time of my life right now.” 

Annie laughed, shaking her head at her friend’s antics. “Mikasa is gonna stop by after her shift, but I wanted to see if my hunch was correct.” She sat on the bed next to him and pulled her purse into her lap, digging around in it for the sterile cup she had grabbed before leaving work. “Pee in this.”

“Your hunch…?” Levi raised an eyebrow at her. 

After helping Eren stand up and get to the bathroom, the blonde alpha came back and crossed her hands over her chest to look at Levi, “Has Eren been acting out of the ordinary lately? Any scent change?”

“Not really,” Levi had to think back on Eren’s behaviors. He was just as bratty and endearing as ever, something Levi hoped would never change. “His scent is normal too. Maybe a little sweeter but nothing like his heats.”

“Honestly when you called about his heat, my first reaction was that he was pregnant. With his medication that's really the only reason that makes sense, and nausea after sex is a really common thing with pregnant omegas. Especially for their first time.” Annie hummed. “The only issue that we’d have with the pregnancy theory is that with his medication you guys would have been having to take a lot of other risks for him to even  _ get _ pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Levi repeated, a little taken off guard. Annie had unearthed a deeply buried suspicion of his own that he’d foolishly passed. The smile spreading across his face wasn’t intended whatsoever, but rather a reaction based off of pure alpha instincts. He’d done it. He successfully bred his omega. Even though they couldn’t be completely sure, Levi was still tempted to go rushing into the bathroom and cling onto his mate in celebration. He swallowed the urge and chose to wait patiently, jittering a bit in his seat in efforts to quell his bursting inner Alpha’s joy.

“Now  _ that  _ was the reaction I was looking for last time.” Annie smiled at the other alpha, excited for the couple. “We’ll have to wait on the test results but it won't take very long. I hope Eren is as excited as you smell.”

He couldn’t wait any longer when the mere possibility had his heart pumping so fast. The yearning for his mate drove his actions forth, sending him flying to the bathroom door and pounding on it insistently. “Eren! Hurry up!” he demanded, needing his mate in his arms without delay.

Eren was just finishing up when he heard Levi, and he jumped, almost dropping the cup in the process. “FUCK!” He quickly put the cap on and tightened it as much as possible before washing his hands and swinging the door open with a growl. “What?”

The second his mate came out the door, Levi was wrapping his arms around Eren giving no mind to the sterile cup full of piss in his mate’s hand. Thank the universe for tight caps. Levi’s hands locked onto Eren’s hips to pull him in, one of them trailing up between Eren’s shoulder blades to keep him close. The proximity satisfied the needs thundering deep in his heart and his inner alpha was purring with delight.

Eren felt all of the annoyance drain from his body, leaning forward to rub his face against Levi’s chest. “What's going on?”

“Nothing,” Levi lied. He shook his head and amended his words, “Everything.” For once, he was actually flustered. He was afraid to say it on the off chance that it wasn’t true. Levi wasn’t suspicious whatsoever but with this, he wouldn’t take any chances.

The nausea had definitely settled down, but he still wasn't feeling very good and Levi’s scent was making him sleepy. He let his full weight press against the alpha, yawning, “Can you carry me back to bed? I wanna lay back down…”

Levi had Eren in his arms even before he could fully ask and carried him back to their nest. “Feeling okay?” he asked, a bit worried with all the various emotions washing through his veins. 

“Not really.” The omega pouted, wrapping his hands around Levi’s neck. Even after being set down and discarding the cup in his hands, he still didn't want to let go and practically dragged Levi on top of him in his reluctance. “Stay.”

“Okay, okay,” Levi nuzzled into his mate’s neck, scent marking him heavily. The smile on his face was immovable. His heart was on fire and pumping faster than ever. He just needed to be close. The nuzzling turned into a series of kisses over Eren’s scent gland and up his jaw. 

Annie shifted her weight on the other side of the room and cleared her throat, “Guys don't get too into each other. I'm not interested in watching.”

In a rush of pure instinct, Levi turned to growl at her. Why was there another alpha in  _ their _ den, intruding upon them? He refused to let anyone anywhere near his mate or pups. When his senses returned, he sighed and muttered, “Sorry.”

Annie held up her hands to show she wasn't a threat when the other alpha got upset and raised an eyebrow at the apology. “If Eren is feeling better, I can take that and go.”

“That’s probably best…” Levi looked between his mate and the other alpha. “Thanks, really,” he managed to get out. Even just the possibility of a pregnancy made him realize just how much he really wanted it. Annie also came to the rescue to help his mate when he couldn’t, which wounded his pride but also brought him a little piece of mind. In efforts to  make sure the foreign Alpha was certainly gone, he walked Annie to the door. 

When they reached the door, Annie stopped and hid the cup of urine in her bag. “Just a recommendation, but if I were you I wouldn't jump Eren's bones until there's a verdict. While I'm pretty sure, if he's not pregnant it could be something a little more serious and I wouldn't want to risk it.”

“Right…” Levi couldn’t say he wasn’t a little disappointed, but she was right. There was no way he’d put his dick in front of Eren’s health. “I’ll keep my pants on then,” he lamely promised. He wasn’t so much as worried about himself as he was Eren. The omega, on the other hand, would be a little harder to contain.

“Good luck, Romeo.” Annie quickly left to go back to the office and get the results. She smiled again, excited for the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Long time, no see! I hope you enjoy this flurry of updates and we are both hoping you have a wonderful day <3<3 Mastia says hi! ~ snakemittens
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find us on tumblr: 
> 
>  [snakemittens](http://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)  
> [mastia](http://mastia.tumblr.com/)


	26. Sister-In-Law's Approval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snakemittens ~ Levi/Mikasa  
> Mastia ~ Eren

Levi was rushing back to the bedroom to rejoin his mate. He curled up in bed next to Eren being mindful not to jostle him around too much due to his illness. Any edge in his scent that came from leaving his mate vanished when he was in Eren’s proximity again. As much as he wanted to tell Eren about the mere chance of their pregnancy, he didn’t want to get his mate’s hopes up. 

Eren was grumpy that Levi had left, and it showed in his scent. He curled in on himself and did his best to ignore his mate.

“Hey,” Levi set a hand on his mate’s arm. He sensed Eren’s irritability and assumed he was still feeling nauseous and was probably sick of it. “Can I get you anything?” he offered, feeling a bit helpless.

The omega said nothing, turning away from Levi entirely to mope. The cramps and nausea had left, but the dark cloud that had settled over his mood refused to do the same.

Levi concentrated on keeping a calm and comforting scent that seemed to help his mate previously. He rested his chin on Eren’s shoulder to get a little closer, wondering what was really going on with his mate. He left a few kisses along Eren’s shoulder and arm, humming, “Eren?”

Eren froze, his face turning a bright shade of red. His scent spiked with interest, but his stubborn streak was at war with his desire to be showered with affection. “Mm-m.” He mumbled to himself, refusing to grace Levi with more and shaking his head as he buried it further into the bed.

The arousal in Eren’s scent voiced pleasure while Eren was being his stubborn self but it was all Levi needed to continue. He snaked an arm around Eren’s hips to pull him in to be the little spoon and tangled their legs up together. “What’s wrong, Omega?” he whispered into Eren’s ear, blowing on it slightly and burying his nose back into his mate’s scent gland.

Eren exposed his neck even further, pressing back against his mate even as he whined, “That's not fair! I'm mad at you!”

“Mad at me?” Levi asked as he started to lap at Eren’s neck, tasting his sweet omega’s flavor. As he thought about it more and more, the sweeter layer of Eren’s scent was similar to the difference he got during his heat but also quite different. It was a calmer sweet that demanded affection and protection, not a knot in the ass. “Why’s that?” he continued laving at the spot before sucking a light mark into his mate’s sunkissed flesh.

“I asked you to stay and you left,” the brunet's voice lowered and he turned around to press his hands against Levi’s chest and glare at him. “You left.”

Eren’s slight shove didn’t tear them apart any further as Levi kept a firm grasp to hold them tightly together. “I wanted to make sure she left so we could be alone,” he softly explained, kissing the tip of Eren’s nose. “I know she’s your friend, but… it’s hard having other alphas in our home when you smell so sweet…” 

“You still left…” The bitterness in Eren’s scent and tone was gone, and he couldn't keep up the anger, but he refused to let it go. The soft affectionate touches had his heart melting and he let his hand glide across Levi’s chest and down to press against his hip. 

“I won’t leave again, I swear,” Levi massaged the nape of Eren’s neck and ran his fingers up through his soft, brown locks. “Well, until your sister gets here. I’ll have to let her in.”

Eren groaned, “Why is she even coming? I probably just have a stomach bug or something…” His irritation came back, and the only thing keeping him from getting up specifically to tell her not to come over was Levi wrapped around him. “And what did Annie say? You seemed happy about something earlier.”

“That you’re going to survive,” Levi lied quickly with a deadpan tone. He still couldn’t bring himself to even utter the news before he knew for sure. “And you’re not going to die.”

“Huh. Well I mean that's something weird for you to get so worked up over…” Eren bit at Levi’s jaw teasingly. “You didn't really think I was gonna die, did you Alpha?”

“I did,” Levi kept his poker face on. “Thought I’d lose you forever.” He lifted his chin so Eren could have better access to his throat. 

Eren closed his eyes and raked his teeth against Levi’s scent gland. The alpha smelled just as wonderful as he usually did, with an added tang he couldn't quite place. “Hmm… You smell a little different.” His inner omega was purring, reveling in the small touches his mate was giving him, “I like it.”

“I do?” Levi didn’t realize he smelled any different but if it made Eren happy, that was good enough for him. “Mm, that’s good,” he said as he tilted his head back to let his omega have his turn at licking at the alpha’s scent gland. It warmed Levi’s heart whenever Eren rubbed up against him and coated both of them in their mixed scents.

The omega hummed, letting his hand fall between them to play with the band of Levi's sweatpants. He felt the alpha's cock twitch under his palm, letting his scent fill with arousal and his tone turn suggestive. “I'm feeling a lot better, Alpha…”

“Are you, now…?” Levi growled, falling into the will of his inner alpha. He had to remember Annie’s words of warning no matter how fucking annoying they were at that moment. He flipped them to pin Eren underneath him and whispered, “Let me take care of you, Omega.”

Eren whimpered, wrapping his legs around his mate to pull him closer. “ _ Please, Levi. _ ”

Well, he couldn’t resist that. There were definitely ways to please his mate without fucking him half to death and Levi was quite well versed in making his mate writhe with pleasure. “As you wish, love,” Levi huskily spoke while nipping at Eren’s ear and down his jaw. He ground their hips together, his breath hitching as his and his mate’s erections ground against each other. Levi’s hands swept down Eren’s body, tracing down the long t-shirt Levi had thrown on him in the midst of his mate’s nausea. He tugged at the hem and pulled it up to reveal Eren’s bare lower half. 

With an almost regrettable motion, he left Eren’s lips to take his place in between Eren’s legs and started teasing the very tip of his mate’s cock. He kitten-licked over the top and swept up his mate’s precum on his tongue. The potent, salty tang would never get old and Levi hummed when he could savor it once more. He set a personal goal to lap up even more and possibly get Eren to cum down his throat, it was one of the few things besides fucking Eren’s weeping hole that would bring his inner alpha any sort of satisfaction.

The omega mewled, tangling his fingers in Levi’s hair. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. “A-ah fuck!” Eren loved Levi's mouth around him, but it was nothing compared to his knot. He tugged Levi off of him reluctantly and gave him the most pitiful look he could muster, “No...want you inside.”

Levi took a deep breath and sighed, “I can’t right now, love. Just let me ravish you, okay?” He hoped the alternative wouldn’t disappoint his mate too much. “You have such a lovely body, I want to eat it all up. I want to claim every little spot as my own.” He kissed his omega’s cheeks and forehead with every word. 

Eren frowned. “I already  _ am  _ yours.” Levi had leaned back off him to move back down with his permission, and Eren used that to his advantage, rolling over onto his stomach and presenting his ass, wiggling it in the air with his face pressed into the bed. “ _ Please _ ?”

The presentation had Levi’s hips automatically jerking with anticipation but he sucked in a breath and held firm. Still, Eren’s slicked hole was basically calling for him and his animalistic instincts nearly toppled over his willpower. He groped each side of Eren’s ass with his hands and leaned in to take in a deep breath of Eren’s sweet scent. Selfishly, he allowed himself a taste, licking a fat stripe over his mate’s hole and moaning when the slick met his tongue. Fuck, he tasted better than Heaven. 

He rested his forehead against Eren’s tailbone and clenched his jaw. “Eren,” he tried a stricter tone. “Your sister will be here soon. We can’t…”

Eren sucked in breath and didn't bother holding in the moan, “She can wait…” He whined, “I  _ need _ it…” His own erection was leaking against his stomach, and his muscles tensed in anticipation for what was to come. A surge of anger for his sister hit him. Leave it to her to cockblock him from the other side of town. “Fuck Mikasa.”

“I’ll tell her you said that,” Levi muttered with a teasing hint. “And she’s not going to wait. She’s…”

Eren’s phone started pinging every half second and there was a banging on their front door. “She’s here,” Levi finished with a flat tone. 

Eren growled and shot daggers at his phone on the nightstand as he sat up. The slick running down his thighs left a mess and he ignored the woman, crawling onto his mate’s lap and biting the shell of his ear. “She can come back.”

“You know she’ll be furious,” Levi reminded him, letting Eren nibble at his face. He knew better than to just abandon his mate like this to let in another alpha and wasn’t an asshole alpha who would just dominate his omega to get his way. While the thought of letting an alpha into their den while Eren was smelling oh-so tempting sickened him, he knew it was the best thing to do. “And she probably misses you too… I’ll make you a deal, okay?” he decided to offer.

Eren continued his ministrations, but the alpha's words had him curious. He pulled down the waistband of Levi’s pants to let his cock spring free and wrapped his hand around it to give a few firm strokes. His voice was muffled, his face buried against Levi’s chest when he finally took the bait. “What kind of deal?”

“I’ll give you the most mind-blowing fuck you’ve ever received in your goddamn life, everything you want and have ever wanted- heat or no heat. Let’s just deal with your sister first. Okay?” Levi bargained with a smirk. He figured Eren would be a little less sexually frustrated after being with his sister and they could have a more rational conversation about what was going on. 

Eren narrowed his eyes and let out a low hum, swiping his thumb over the head of Levi’s dick and squeezing it one last time before pulling away completely. “I'm going to hold you to that, Alpha.” He stood up and sauntered over to their dresser to pull out some clothes to take to the bathroom.  He was still cranky and a little angry at Mikasa, but the last thing he wanted was his sister to see him sexually frustrated and covered in body fluids. “I'm gonna take a shower. Play nice.”

Levi held in a whine when Eren let go of his cock and mentally kicked himself for letting him go like that. His inner Alpha was disappointed to say the least. Still, it was better than possibly hurting his mate. He adjusted himself in his sweatpants without much thought and threw on a black t-shirt before answering the door to a very frustrated looking Mikasa. Her scent conveyed aggression and concern, which only made Levi’s scents instinctively turn aggressive as well.

“What took so fucking long?” she barked. 

“Your brother,” Levi rolled his eyes.

Mikasa’s eyes flew to the slight tent in Levi’s pants and glared, “Oh, so you were fucking?”

“No,” Levi muttered, hiding his disappointment. “I was told to keep my dick to myself.”

“You best,” Mikasa gave him a sharp poke on the arm. “So where is he?”

“Showering,” Levi kept his answers short in efforts to keep the conversation civil. “Instead of having a glaring match in the doorway, would you like to come in?” He moved aside so she could let herself in, which she did with guarded steps.

As Mikasa crept further into her brother’s den, it started to feel a little more comfortable. She wasn’t overwhelmed with Levi’s scent and clung onto the hints of Eren threaded into the fibers of the couches. Following her nose, she sat down on the loveseat and pulled Eren’s green throw pillow into her lap like a life preserver. It kept her from drowning in the protective alpha scents surrounding her. “It seems like he’s still happy here,” she observed, looking around the place like a makeshift detective. There were no signs of oppression and Eren’s things were strewn about like he always had them.

_ He is, _ Levi wanted to state proudly but figured he shouldn’t speak on his mate’s behalf. She’d see just how happy Eren was when he came out of the bathroom. “I’d hope so,” he returned instead, “If he’s happy, I’m happy. That’s sort of how this household works.”

Mikasa smiled at the cheeky comment.  _ That better be how it works, _ she wanted to threaten but figured she’d keep her mouth shut for Eren’s sake. She was supposed to get along with her brother’s alpha, not clobber him with her own protective urges. “He’s doing okay?” she asked in a smaller voice.

“He says he feels a lot better right now. We’ll just have to keep an eye on him for now,” Levi answered. 

“Annie called me while I was on my way here…” she started, but was cut off as they were joined by the omega.

Eren slumped down onto the couch, pulling the blanket he had pulled off their bed into his lap and wrapping it around himself. It was the only one that didn't have body fluids on it but was saturated enough in their combined scents. His hair was still wet from the quick shower and was dripping onto his shoulder, and he’d put only the bare minimum of clothing on: another one of Levi’s shirts and a pair of his boxers. “What are you doing here, Mika?”

Eren smelled like a lot of things as he usually did. There was his typical scent, the scent of his alpha, but there was something different too. After all their years together, suffering through the sickening scents of Eren’s shitty exes and the overwhelming power of his heat scent, she’d never experienced anything quite like the scent he was wearing now. “Did you get a new soap…?” she tentatively asked him.

The omega had gotten lost in his thoughts, ignoring his sister and the looks Levi was giving him. He was nuzzling into the blanket, practically purring because of the scent of his alpha. “No.” His answer was short and quick to the point; he just wanted Mikasa to leave. 

She stood abruptly and looked between the oblivious mates. “Eren, you’re pregnant,” she announced in a strange tone somewhere in between euphoria and panic. 

Rolling his eyes, Eren made himself more comfortable. “Calm your tits Mika. There's no way I could be pregnant.” He yawned. “I haven't missed one day of the medication yet, and besides, Annie would have said something. She was just here.”

Mikasa grabbed him by the collar and shoved her nose in his neck. She could  _ feel _ Levi tensing up behind her and daring to reach out and yank her away. The proximity didn’t last long as she only needed one good whiff to know for certain. She pulled back and pursed her lips. “Eren, I’ve had to smell your stinky ass for twenty years now. I  _ know _ your scent.” She grabbed out her phone and started furiously texting her girlfriend for answers. Annie said she was going to check up on Eren because he started new medications, not because he was pregnant.

“She said it was a possibility…” Levi chimed in, relaxing now that Mikasa wasn’t so close. “She was going to run the test… I didn’t say anything in case it wasn’t true.”

Levi’s confirmation made Eren shoot off the couch. He glared, growling at the pair. “I  _ can't  _ be pregnant!” He felt a little betrayed that his mate had kept such important news from him. The blanket had dropped to the floor in his haste and he kicked it out of his way angrily.

“If you’re so certain, take a test,” Mikasa glared back, upset with her brother’s stubborn nature and growing rather uncomfortable in his distressed scent. To keep herself from pulling him into a comforting hug and crooning, she crossed her arms as a makeshift shield from the pungent odor. She shot Levi a look and barked, “You’ve got one right?”

“Yeah,” he responded simply, moving to sit next to Eren. “They’re in the bathroom.”

Eren didn't bother answering his sister, the bite in her voice only making him angrier. He turned his aggression on his mate instead. “Fine,”  he spit, stomping to the bathroom to dig through the cabinets for one of the little sticks. He locked the door behind him, not wanting either of the alpha's to be near him.

~

“How do you know?” Levi asked her, unable to shake the guilt from his muscles. Eren’s sour scent stuck around after he left and he just wanted to surround his mate with his comforting scent. 

“I know him better than anyone and I definitely know what a pregnant omega smells like,” she spoke definitively, tapping her toe on the floor impatiently and keeping her arms crossed. She simply couldn’t relax with the mess of scents around her and the possibility that her brother had gotten knocked up before they’d even had a bonding ceremony or a one year anniversary.

“I knew it was different but with all the medications he’s on…” Levi shook his head. “I couldn’t be sure.”

“I’m sure,” Mikasa clutched onto her phone. “Annie’s doing the test too with the sample she took from him. Either I’ll get a text with the confirmation or Eren will come out and tell us. But I just know it…” She turned to Levi, unsure of how to voice her inner worries. “You wouldn’t leave him, would you? This is something you’ve wanted, right?”

Levi was almost offended she’d asked. “I’d never leave Eren,” he practically growled. “Ever.”

“Annie said you were both unsure about kids,” she added with a doubtful tone.

“That was before. But now…” he thought about the initial excitement he’d experienced when Annie mentioned the sheer possibility. “Now I don’t think I want anything more than to start a family with Eren.”

She finally relaxed a little, dropping her arms and falling to the couch again. A puff of Eren’s scent came seeping out of the cushions and she ended up coughing. Levi’s certainty was real and honest and she appreciated it. He might have ignored all the appropriate, traditional measures of courting and disregarded the waiting period before bonding but at least he really did love Eren. Of course she wouldn’t ever tell him out loud, but he definitely wasn’t the worst guy for her brother to end up with. In fact, she was pretty happy the alpha was treating him well. 

Levi started pacing. He didn’t want it to be like this. He wanted to find out  _ together _ , not with Eren barricading himself in the bathroom. He wanted to hold him in his arms while they waited for the results to show up. He wanted to be there for that moment. He didn’t want it to serve as proof of the truth. What if he wasn’t pregnant and this was all for nothing? What if it was something more serious like Annie had mentioned? What if Eren was in that bathroom crying at the false hope? Levi ran a furious hand through his hair and left Mikasa’s presence in favor of leaning up against the bathroom door. At least that way, he’d be a little closer. 

Eren could smell Levi on the other side of the door and despite wanting to punish him, his inner omega screamed that he wanted the alpha beside him. He walked over to the door and sat down, waiting for the confirmation of his pregnancy. While he wasn't happy that the possibility had been kept from him, the idea that he had Levi’s child growing inside him had his heart burning with excitement. The test itself took five minutes for results, but the seconds ticked by like hours. He reached up to unlock the door and opened it just a crack, “Levi?”

“Eren?” Levi peeked through the sliver Eren allowed him and tried to get a read on his mate. With the abundance of scents around, there was really no telling what was going through the omega’s mind. The only thing he did feel was the boundless curiosity stretching between the both of them. He dared to reach his fingers inside in attempts to touch his mate.

Eren leaned into Levi’s touch, “Why didn't you tell me?” He sucked in a shaky breath, “Were you hoping I wasn't?” The cramps were entirely gone as well as the nausea, but the ache in his heart was tearing him apart. His emotions were on a roller coaster but the worst part was that what he thought was just preheat craziness made more sense if he actually was pregnant. The more he thought about it, the more it felt  _ right _ . “Are you mad?”

“No,” Levi quickly got out, wanting to extinguish any fear in Eren’s mind. “I’m not mad. I’d never be mad at something like this… I just knew if it wasn’t real… If you weren’t pregnant… I’d be  _ heartbroken. _ And when neither of us are sure… I wanted to protect you from that disappointment. But even if you aren’t, Eren, I  _ really _ want to try. I want this. Do you?”

Eren met Levi’s eyes and smiled when he saw the hope on the alpha's face. His scent was calming, filled with love and overwhelming happiness. “I do.” He opened the door all the way, and when he saw that Mikasa wasn't there, he climbed into Levi’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face against the alpha’s scent gland. “Mmm...I love you, Alpha.”

“I love you, Omega,” Levi returned, holding the back of Eren’s head to keep his face tucked against his neck. He was nearly purring with Eren back in his arms and finally shrugged off any unease he’d been dealing with just moments before. Eren made everything right again, just by being close. 

The minutes ticked by faster when he was with Levi, and the brunet was happy that Mikasa had stayed out of their space, waiting in the living room. When it was time, he held his breath and leaned back, holding the stick between them. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Levi confirmed, waiting for his mate to reveal their fate. 

Eren turned the test over, and his eyes went wide. The little plus sign stared up at the pair like an answered prayer. Tears started to roll down his cheeks, and his voice cracked. “Oh my god.”

Levi took the test from Eren’s hands to get a better look, confirming that his eyes weren’t just playing happy tricks on him. “It’s… you’re…” Levi couldn’t stop himself from tackling Eren into a tight hug, scent marking him with the furious rubbing of their necks and crooning like a fucking maniac. His inner alpha came out to play and took over every movement, showering his mate in celebratory kisses and unable to contain that deep, rolling purr from the back of his throat. 

“I’m pregnant…” Eren whispered clutching onto his mate. “Levi. We're pregnant!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find us on tumblr: 
> 
> [snakemittens](http://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)   
>  [mastia](http://mastia.tumblr.com/)


	27. Bassinet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snakemittens ~ Levi/Hange/Erwin/Isabel/Farlan  
> Mastia ~ Eren

Hanji was shacked up in another rental home with a few actors, pulling an all-nighter writing scripts. She didn’t expect Levi and Erwin to visit, in fact, it was the very _last_ thing she expected while overseeing two omegas and a beta performing a ‘virgin sacrifice’ for one of her supernatural themed films.

“We need to talk,” Levi started with a firm tone. Erwin nodded at his side as if they were a bunch of thugs.

“Cut!” Hanji yelled to her actors and they all paused movement. “Take five, okay? You’re all doing great!” With that, she turned to the brutes and sighed, “Okay, you’ve made me stop the show. What’s going on?”

“We bought the studio,” Erwin announced. “And you’re going to film there properly from now on. There are real dressing rooms, permanent closets for props, free parking, and plenty of space for multiple scenes at once. The place came with some free backdrops and sets too. It’s right outside of town and definitely discrete.”

“So let’s pack up the show and officially move in. We’ve already got Isabel and Farlan ransacking your house for all the extra camera equipment and dildos you’ve got lying around. Petra’s helping too,” Levi added. “So finish this up and get your ass in the car. We’ve got business to sort.”

“I can’t _believe_ you two bought that studio!” she flew out of her chair, causing it to knock over onto the ground. “I specifically told you _not_ to!”

“Why are you so averse to the idea?” Erwin asked.

“I told you! I don’t think… this isn’t… I’m not... “ she stammered.

“Don't’ you _dare_ say you’re not good enough,” Levi cut her off. “I’ve been working with you for _years_ and know for a fact that there is no one else in this industry that works as hard as you do. There’s no one else who can imagine up all these fucked up scenes that could get anyone off after just thirty seconds. There’s no one else who spends their lunches writing down filthy dialogue on deli napkins. If there’s anyone that deserves a proper studio, it’s you.”

Hanji just stared at them with tears in her eyes, unsure of what to even stammer out next. Didn’t they realize that she wasn’t capable of something so big? Didn’t they see she wasn’t qualified to run a bigger operation than what she had?

“Everyone here is rooting for you, Hanji,” Erwin grinned. “And we’ll be with you there too helping you manage it all.”

“I don’t know…” she finally got out, staring at the stained carpet beneath her feet.

Eren took that moment to trudge his way in, grumpy for being left without his alpha. He could smell the uncertainty coming from Hanji and his budding maternal instinct came to a head. He sighed, “Hanji please listen to them. They've already hired my replacement for the next year and I don't have the heart to tell Armin he won't be able to afford his dream apartment.”

“E-Eren?” Hanji was surprised to see the omega. “Hired your replacement? You’re leaving? Eren, you smell…” Her eyes lit up and she cocked her head to the side in silent question. “Are you…?”

He beamed up at her, patting his stomach and laughing. “The big bosses of your new company have promised me a pretty great deal with the maternity leave. I just couldn't say no.” He shrugged. “I've heard they're pretty strict, but Mr. Ackerman has a crush on me so…”

Hanji nearly glomped Eren to the ground, barely keeping them both supported. “Eren!” she cheered. “I can’t believe it! Well, I can, I mean you fuck like rabbits, but still!”

“Will you let go?” Levi tried to pry them apart, not enjoying how tightly she was clutching his stomach.

Eren giggled and kissed Levi on the cheek. “See. He even comes to my rescue at unusual times like this.”

“Gah! You two...” Hanji gushed. “Fine, fine, okay. You win. We’ll start up in the studio first thing tomorrow. I’ll call everybody out to help move. God knows I own more dildos than anyone else in the entire country and someone’s got to move them.”

Erwin handed over a copy of keys to her and ruffled her hair, “Congrats, co-owner. We’ll see you in the morning then for our first meeting. The first thing we’ll have to discuss is how to honor our veteran alpha over here for his years of sexual service to your company.”

Eren tugged on Levi’s arm. “Well we’ll see you two later! This one has to take me shopping for baby stuff!” He was radiating excitement, and even though they weren't getting anything like clothes or diapers, he was hoping to at least pick out the crib and other larger furniture. The pair had already cleared out the guest room in Levi’s apartment to make room.

“Two weeks after we find out and we’re already getting the little brat their own emporium of clothes and toys,” Levi muttered with a small smile. He was actually looking forward to getting ready for the eventual date and making sure they could provide their child with anything and everything the kid could ever want or need. The look on Eren’s face when talking about it had Levi smiling too. Seeing his omega excited about bearing his child had his inner alpha preening with pride.

The two walked back to the car, and Eren kept himself from leaning against his alpha the entire way. He was buzzing around like a bee already, his inner omega nesting for what was to come, and he was trying to save the neediness for further into the pregnancy. Levi was already doing so well with his random bouts of being sick and his mood swings and cravings that Eren wanted to give Levi some breaks while he could. “Isabel wanted us to meet her and Farlan for lunch before we go to the store,” Eren practically sang, “I'll finally get to meet Kuchel!!!”

“I have a feeling you’ll love her,” Levi softly smiled, keeping his eyes on the road as they headed downtown where there were strips of shops lined up in a tight row. “You two are equal amounts of boundless energy and crazy so you’ll make fast friends for sure.”

Eren stuck out his tongue but he was glad that Levi thought the little girl would like him. “Izzy said they're at that steakhouse you and Farlan like…”

“I figured… let’s see…” Levi circled the block to get behind the plethora of buildings and parked behind the red bricked restaurant. The lot behind it was nearly empty so they could get a little closer to the back entrance. He parked next to Farlan’s truck and escorted his mate inside. The restaurant was dimly lit with brown leather booths and a smoky palette of decor. A scent of barbeque hung deliciously in the air and it didn’t take long to find his family in the corner booth with a giggling baby Kuchel bouncing on Farlan’s lap. They had her dirty blonde hair up in pigtails, similar to how Isabel always asked Levi to do her hair when they were younger.

Eren let Levi sit down first, sliding in next to him while staring lovingly down at the baby. “She's adorable!” Kuchel was staring at him in wonder, curious who the stranger was, but she smiled back just as wide when Eren sent her a grin.

“Want to hold her?” Farlan offered as Kuchel was already grabbing toward Eren. It was only a matter of time before she leapt into his lap and refused to leave. He guessed she could smell Levi on Eren and they’d always had a hard time getting her to let go of her Uncle Levi.

As much as he wanted to, a small amount of panic welled inside him when Farlan started to hand her over. All the possibilities of how he could fuck up and accidentally hurt her came to the forefront of his mind and his eyes widened in shock.

“Lee-Lee,” Kuchel babbled out, grabbing out for Eren’s shirt to latch on. Levi threw an arm around Eren and helped her crawl over the both of them. She seemed to favor Eren’s presence, most likely because of his omegan scent. She looked up at Eren’s face and giggled, “Pretty.”

“Yeah, it’s Lee-Lee!” Isabel encouraged. “And this is Ere-bear. Can you say hi?” At that, Kuchel just buried her face in Eren’s shirt shyly, obviously more comfortable climbing all over him than attempting to talk to him.  

“Hi, Kuchel. It's nice to meet you,” Eren said softly. Levi’s calming scent helped him relax and when the little girl buried her face in his chest, he thought he was going to died right then and there from heart failure. She peeked up at him after a second and he smiled extra wide, “You're pretty too!”

The waitress brought them all glasses of water and took their orders. All the while, Levi couldn’t take his eyes off Eren and Kuchel. He handled her so well and he practically glowed with her in his arms. Before the year ended, they’d have one of their own with black or brown hair sleeping in Eren’s arms and just the mere thought had Levi letting out an involuntary croon.

“Will you get a handle on yourself, loverboy?” Isabel slapped him on the arm. “If you keep this up, we’ll be dragging around a lovestruck alpha all day and that’ll be _totally_ embarrassing.”

“Farlan was the same way when you two first got pregnant. I deserve _a little_ leeway here,” Levi snapped out of his haze and snarked back at his sister. “I didn’t think he’d ever physically let go of you. I bet he even tried to hold your hand while you were taking a shit.”

“Gross,” she scolded, giving him another hard slap. “Will you cut it out?”

“Gross,” Kuchel mimicked, giving Levi a slap on the arm.

“You’re teaching her bad habits again,” Farlan sighed, knowing he’d have to have the ‘don’t hit people’ talk with Kuchel again. “Stop being a terrible role model,” he joked. “Both of you.”

Eren laughed, wrapping his arms a little tighter around the girl to keep her from toppling over from the sudden movement. “I'm gonna have to start training you now, Levi, or our baby’s gonna pop out of me making poop jokes at the doctor.” He looked lovingly at his mate, hoping their food would arrive soon. His stomach was starting to growl from the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen.

Farlan snorted and pitched Levi a humor-filled grin, “Oh, I’m quite liking your mate here, Lee-Lee. Seems to me he’s going to whip you into shape real quick.”

“Yeah, yeah, Kuchel likes my jokes I hope you know,” he buttoned up her cardigan properly as one of her parents had misbuttoned it. She blew a raspberry at him and he didn’t even mind the spray of spit that coated his cheeks. After all, it was Kuchel.

Not long after the waitress brought their plates and Kuchel refused to leave Eren’s lap when it was time to eat. Any time either of the other three reached for her, she just whined and fussed and gripped onto some part of Eren with a devious little pout.

“It’s fine, guys.” Eren chuckled, winking at Isabel and turning his attention to Levi, “ _Honey?_ ” the brunet sang, “Feed me?” He wiggled his eyebrows, hugging Kuchel close. Eren loved it when Levi was forced to dote on him in public. It made him feel even more special than the alpha normally made him feel.

Levi took a few seconds to cut up Eren’s medium rare strip steak into little bite-sized pieces and used his own fork to stab a piece and hold it up to his mate’s lips. There was something oddly primal about it all and he gladly watched as Eren ate the meat. He didn’t do a damn thing to make that food but for some reason, in that moment, he could have imagined himself hunting it down to provide for his omega.

“Is there something weirdly sexual about this?” Isabel muttered to her mate. “Lee-Lee control your scent around your niece. You’re going to give her a complex or something.”

“Can’t help it, he’s too cute,” Levi rolled his eyes at her in pure annoyance.

“Maybe he’s got a food fetish,” Farlan jested, “Better not judge. We’re all into some kinky shit.”

A faint blush tinted Levi’s cheeks and he stuffed Eren’s face with some bites of his mashed potatoes just to keep his mind off of his intrusive siblings.

Eren smiled around the fork, savoring the taste of the food. He chewed the potatoes slowly and swallowed, “Thank you. It's really good…” Levi's scent had settled around the group and he almost felt bad for the other couple. Instead, he was oddly satisfied.

“Levi and I used to come here all the time in between films, way back when,” Farlan offered some lighter chitchat, happy to get off the subject of his brother-in-law’s possible fetishes. “They don’t skimp on portions and everything is local.”

“It was also a frequent stop when I was pregnant with that one,” Isabel added with a smile, “I swear she’s a carnivore. I craved red meat almost every day for quite a while! It was convenient too because there are _tons_ of shops for babies around here. There’s this boutique that has the _cutest_ clothes and this store that handmakes all their cribs!” She gave Farlan a joking nudge, “Let’s eat faster so we can get there faster!”

Luckily, she didn’t have to ask twice as they all shoveled in their meals, paid, and hit the pavement toward the shops. Kuchel relinquished her grasp on Eren in favor of riding in her stroller and curling up with her four plush animals and fuzzy blanket.

Isabel hadn't been kidding about how many baby shops there were, and Eren was ecstatic. Levi had to have a firm hold on his arm to keep him from wandering away from the group, but when Eren saw a small boutique with a dark cherry wood bassinet, the alpha couldn't stop him from hurrying in.

“Oh, pretty!” Isabel commented on the piece of furniture Eren was fawning over. She stood right up next to him to get a better look, smoothing her fingers over the polished wood. It was probably the millionth time she said those two words as they shopped through nearly every baby store on the block. “You don’t have one of these yet either…”

He stared at the beautiful piece in awe, his scent turning a little bitter. Eren frowned, shaking his head to snap himself out of his mini trance. “It _is_ beautiful…”

“You want it?” Levi asked, poking his head over Eren’s shoulder to get a better look. As he’d expected, Eren’s taste was impeccable.

Eren's eyes widened and he looked at Levi. The price tag had already caught Eren's attention, “I couldn't ask for that Levi…” Two thousand dollars seemed a little steep, even if it was handmade.

“Ah, you folks looking to purchase that bassinet?” the shop owner came out from behind the counter with a gruff voice. “Unfortunately, that’s the only one we have left and it’s been reserved. These were shipped in from France and we aren’t planning on ordering them any longer. While they’re beautiful, they’re still hard to sell. Wish I could help you out, feel free to ask about anything else we’ve got.”

Eren was torn. While he was relieved that they didn't even have the option to make such an expensive purchase, he couldn't hide the disappointment that the bassinet wouldn't be coming home with them. It had a striking resemblance to the one Hannes had made for his mother when the news of her pregnancy with Eren had gotten to him, and it made his heart ache with fond memories. Still, he smiled and pushed down the sadness, “Thank you! We’ll let you know if we have any questions.”

Isabel sensed Eren’s disappointment and took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Should we get to that store with all the little shoes I told you about? We can let these two carry the bags.” She hustled him out before he even had the opportunity to sulk.

“Bag duty… I swear I always get stuck with bag duty,” Farlan jokingly moped while gathering up the plethora of shopping bags. “Hey, what are you doing?”

Levi ignored him, stepping up to the shop counter to meet with the owner once more. “You said it was reserved, right? Let me take it now and I’ll double the price. We’ll both be better off. You’ll get your money right away and I’ll get the bassinet.”

“I don’t know… might ruin my reputation not going through with a promise,” they pursed their lips and shrugged. “It is pretty hard to turn you down, though. That look your mate gave it almost made me melt.”

“Triple the price, then. I really don’t care,” Levi grabbed out his bank card and slid it across the counter. “Please let me give him what he deserves.”

“Tell you what. I won’t raise the price on you. Just make sure you drop by when the little one arrives so we can meet. I can tell he’s special to you…” the owner rubbed the back of their neck and grinned.

“I’ll grab the truck,” Farlan slapped Levi on the back and ran out, leaving all the bags behind.

~

Farlan agreed to drop the bassinet off at Levi and Eren’s place so it could really be a surprise before meeting back up with them later with the excuse that Kuchel had an accident and needed to be taken home for a quick bath.

Levi was left anxiously waiting to get Eren back home to reveal the surprise, keeping his emotions and scent under control for the most part. He nearly shooed Isabel away just so he could drive Eren back home with all their new bags in tow.

Eren and Isabel had gone to the store across the street to buy some toys and other simple things. He had been hesitant at first to use Levi’s card to get everything he wanted, still not used to not having to watch what he spent. Isabel made sure he didn't skimp, though, throwing everything he so much as glanced at into the cart for him.

His head spun as the cashier checked him out, toy after toy adding up.quickly. Stuffed animals were piled up high as well as every other toy imaginable. “I hope Levi isn't too upset…”

“He’d be upset if you worried about it too much,” Isabel assured. “Besides…” she held up the softest and most adorable plush goose with big, pleading eyes. “How can we not take him home?”

Eren smiled shyly, “He _is_ really cute…” He picked up a stuffed ravioli shaped pillow with a grumpy face and clutched it to his chest. “Where are they by the way? I'm getting a little worried…”

Isabel pulled out her phone reading aloud a very strange text, “Code 20, taking Kuchel home for a bath. Levi’s the pack mule now.” She hesitated and looked at Eren with a confused expression, “I didn’t even know we had codes!”

At that moment, Levi came in with his arms full and had to enter through the doorway sideways just to fit through. Not only did he have their own things, but he held Isabel’s as well. “I swear this is even more than I typically lift. What the hell is so heavy anyway? Does the baby need a shit-ton of rocks for some reason?” he muttered, approaching the two omegas. “Sorry. Kuchel had an accident. Farlan took her home to clean her up.”

Eren frowned and reached forward to take some of the bags from his mate. “I'll take some of those…” He was still a bit worried about how much he had spent on Levi’s dime. “This is becoming too much to carry. Why don't we call it a day? I kind of wanna take a nap.”

As much as Levi hated surrendering some of the weight to his mate, he let Eren take some of the lighter baggage just so he wasn’t so overwhelmed. “Let’s get going then. I wouldn’t mind a nap either…” he could really use some alone time with his mate and didn’t mind getting home a little quicker than expected. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Eren’s face when they finally got there to find the bassinet in place. He secretly hoped Farlan made it there okay. He had a spare key and enough muscle to do the job himself, so Levi trusted him.

The group didn't waste any more time filing into Levi’s car, and after dropping off Isabel at her and Farlan’s home and saying their goodbyes, Eren was practically falling asleep against his mate’s shoulder. His eyes and limbs were heavy, and he could barely keep himself from falling into Levi and causing them to wreck. “Are we almost there?” The omega mumbled softly. His alpha's protective scent washed over him and he let out a satisfied hum.

Levi pulled into their parking slot before Eren could fully fall asleep and gave him a few pats on the head, “We’re here.” He gathered up all the bags in his arms and let Eren open the doors and press the elevator buttons for him. When they finally got inside, he herded Eren into their guest bedroom where they were beginning to set up a nursery to find that Farlan had set up the bassinet right in the center of the room. Levi carefully set all the bags down and waited anxiously for Eren’s reaction.

He didn't realize what he was seeing in front of him wasn't a dream at first, but when Eren realized what Levi had done, he gasped. The tears started to well in his eyes and he turned back to his mate, his lip quivering. “You didn't…”

“You looked like you really wanted it,” Levi stepped up behind his mate and wrapped, arms around him, and rested his head on Eren’s shoulder. His hands rubbed over Eren’s stomach and he softly smiled, desperately hoping Eren was pleased. With all the emotions swelling between them, it was a little hard to tell.

Eren let the tears fall freely, turning around to hug Levi tightly, “Thank you. It's perfect.” And it really was. The omega could almost imagine his mom rocking him in it when he was small. It was almost like she was there.

Levi spun Eren around in his arms to embrace him properly, seeing his tears almost made him cry too. “Shh, hey, why are you crying?” he nuzzled his nose into Eren’s scent gland and gave it a few licks over Eren’s marking. He sensed happiness with just a tinge of something else that he couldn’t pinpoint.

“It's like the one my mom had…”

“Oh, Eren…” Levi squeezed onto him a little tighter. He’d unknowingly gotten something sentimental enough to bring his mate to tears and he couldn’t tell if he should be happy or sympathetic. He cupped the back of Eren’s head to hold him close and whispered, “I’m glad you like it.”

The omega laughed, wiping his face of snot and tears, and kissing Levi’s cheek. “I like you too…” He snuggled into the alpha, nosing his scent gland.

“I like you too,” Levi returned, before shaking his head and amending his own words, “I _love_ you too.” They held each other for a moment before Levi looked at all the plastic and paper bags around them filled with their unborn child’s memorabilia. It was everything Levi had never expected, a mate and a family to call his own. Something he’d spent his entire life avoiding and with just one kiss and a flash of pretty, green eyes his world was so much brighter.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and leaned into him, yawning. “I'm about ready to drop.” His tone turned hopeful, “Take me to bed?”

“Of course,” Levi swept his omega off his feet to take him to their bedroom. He kissed Eren’s forehead and couldn’t be happier to snuggle in bed with his mate. Eventually, it wouldn’t be just the two of them anymore and while he was bursting with excitement, he didn’t mind a few more months of just the two of them. He set Eren gently down on the blankets and sat down himself so they could curl up together. Eren was out like a light and Levi slowly ran his fingers through his mate’s hair, lost in the thoughts of whether their firstborn child would have fluffy, chocolate locks like Eren or inky black strands instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P.S. Thank you all for your comments! We both read them all and smile at each and every one <3<3 We apologize for our lack of responses!)
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find us on tumblr: 
> 
>  
> 
> [snakemittens](http://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)  
> [mastia](http://mastia.tumblr.com/)


	28. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snakemittens: Levi & Armin  
> Mastia: Eren

“Okay guys, I’ve finally wrangled him up,” Armin announced to the camera. He’d gotten it set up in front of the bed with Eren and Levi flanking him. “Here’s your long-lost Eren! Except… he’s not here for porn. I know, I’m disappointed too,” he joked. “Just to get you guys to shut up, I figured I’d let him explain himself. Oh, and Levi’s here too. The retiree who left us with an amazing film with Eren as his last hurrah!” 

Eren waved at the camera with a cheerful smile. Instead of his usual skin showing outfits and lingerie, he was wearing a simple tshirt and pair of pajama pants. His stomach was barely starting to show, hidden by the loose material, and he had spent previous night sleeping over at Armin’s for their long overdue game night. He hadn't bothered to shower, worried that Levi’s scent would come off before he had shown up, so his hair was sticking up as well.

When Armin had brought up his fans and doing another cam session, Eren had felt a little guilty, but when the blond alpha had told him that it could just be an update session with fun little mini games, he had jumped on the opportunity. He had been even more sold when Armin said Levi could be there. “Hi guys! Long time no see!”

“Oh my god your comments are filthy,” Levi muttered, eyeing a few specific lines fantasizing the idea of his omega getting nailed by the two Alphas. He suppressed a growl in front of Eren’s dear friend and just sighed, rolling his eyes. “Give it up now, he’s not taking his clothes off.”

“Does that mean  _ you’ll  _ take  _ your _ clothes off?” Armin wiggled his eyebrows and snickered. 

Eren looked past his friend to his mate and licked his lips, “Yes.” 

“Not happening,” Levi scoffed, crossing his arms. It really was a ridiculous event but he’d never let Eren in front of the camera alone (especially with a bunch of perverts behind the screen). 

“We can play strip-questions, except the only one stripping is Levi… and  _ maybe _ I will too if he’s bare before we finish,” Armin winked. “So… are you two  _ finally _ mated yet? There’s been at least a thousand conspiracy theories, please just put this one to rest.”

“Okay so rules. If I answer the question, Levi takes something off. If Levi answers, Armin can.” His grin widened, a devilish spark glinting in his eyes. Teaming up with his best friend to tease his mate was like a dream come true. “We mated almost three months ago. And I would say I'm sorry to his fans for taking him out of the spotlight, but I'm not.” Eren chuckled.

“This game is idiotic,” Levi face-palmed himself and slowly shook his head, “I’m not stripping in front of the camera every time you answer a question. You talk so much, this game will be over in seconds.”

Eren narrowed his eyes and climbed over Armin's lap to get closer to Levi, pulling at his dress shirt in the process. The possessive scent that lingered on his alpha made him shiver and run his hand against his crotch. “Don't be a spoilsport, Alpha.” He leaned back and repositioned himself, “Or  _ someone _ isn't getting any booty for a month.” The threat was real.

“Fine, fine,” Levi surrendered, Eren’s begging always doing the trick. He knew his omega would be the death of him someday but it would be worth it with Eren by his side. After yanking off his shirt, he looked at the two expectantly, knowing that he wouldn’t make it out of this game with any clothes on. Eren would make sure of it.

“Look who joined in on the fun!” Armin clapped and thought of his next question rather quickly. “Okay, now that you’re happily mated, what’s next? We don’t get to see either of you on screen anymore?”

“Um not with anyone else, no. I'm pretty possessive.” The omega winked. “But you'll probably see us together sometimes…”

“You’re answering quickly on purpose,” Levi muttered, ripping off his socks. “We’re working behind the scenes now. Call us management. Next question.” He was ready to finally get a word in before his mate to get the game over with.

“I feel like taking off your socks is cheating,” Armin gave Levi a friendly nudge. “Whatever. There isn’t much else left anyway. Eren’s got the upperhand with his huge mouth. So, how’s the sex?” he blatantly asked, knowing everyone was probably wondering.

“Fantastic,” Levi blurted out easily with a smug smile, peering over at Eren. “He’s pretty wild but I can make him purr. And if socks are cheating…” He stripped off his pants, knowing it’d be more fun for Eren and his friend that way. He really didn’t have anything to hide. 

Pride welled in Eren's scent and he looked over at Levi with warmth in his eyes. The messages blew up, though, and the rapid motion on the screen in their chat room brought his attention to what was being said. Particularly one rude comment that everyone had latched onto with disgust.

_ The little slut probably begs for it all the time. I bet he'd purr for any alpha's knot. _

Eren bristled, opening his mouth to say something back, but Levi beat him to the punch.

“Whoa, whoa, who’s this freak calling Eren a slut? Any fucker stupid enough to mess with him would get two smacks to the jaw, one from me and one from him,” Levi seethed, unable to contain himself.

“This  _ is _ a porn site, you know,” Armin chided. “Though I guess this video is a little different and respect is encouraged. I guess any lack thereof will result in getting mouthed off at by this one.”

Eren calmed himself down, looking directly into the camera when he finally addressed the person on the other side, “Oh no, I agree to some extent. I  _ am _ a slut.” He let a smug smile grace his features. “But for some jealous ass to say that I'd beg for anyone's knot but  _ my alpha’s _ is a fucking insult. I have high standards you know.”

“And apparently you’ll get a mouthful from this one too,” Armin winked, a bit proud of his friend for holding his own ground. The explicit comments turned into ones of humor soon enough, a strange change from his usual string of filthy comments. “Okay, okay, we’re getting off topic here. You’re mated. You’re fucking. What’s next? A wedding? Am I invited?” 

Strangely enough, Eren was quiet so Levi could actually speak first. “A wedding?” While the question took him off guard in the moment, it wasn’t something that had been far from his mind.  It was a traditional event but he did know Eren was interested in it. Just glancing at him answered that question right away. “A wedding…. Well, I haven’t proposed yet.”

“Are you planning to?” Armin was almost glaring at him while wearing the biggest smile to cover up his inner malice. He’d backed Levi into a corner to make sure he’d fulfill Eren’s dream. 

Levi smirked and looked across to his mate, “Oh, yeah. And when I do, it’ll knock him right on his ass.” 

Armin grinned and nudged Eren before continuing on with the game and taking off his shirt and pants for Levi’s two little victories over Eren. A new flood of comments  came in rooting for Levi, Armin only had his boxers left. Though there were quite a few rooting for Eren too as Levi was stripped down to his underwear as well. It was a strategic decision to ask something Eren would know for sure, “Who’s better at giving head?”

“Me.” Eren laughed and nudged his friend back. “But he's definitely got me beat in other areas…” His eyes sparkled, eyeing Levi as his underwear was taken off. Honestly, he knew Levi was better than him, but he knew his fair share of tricks, and Levi wasn't going to take his joke personally, especially butt naked. “God, you're hot.”

“So are you,” Levi leaned across Armin to kiss his mate on the cheek, ignoring how his bare skin rubbed against the blond alpha’s. 

“Okay the whole reason I sat between you two was so that you  _ wouldn’t _ start humping like bunnies on top of me,” Armin pushed the two apart again, drawing out a low growl from Levi. “I’m regretting this game already… but the viewers aren’t so I guess you’re fine.”

Eren stuck out his tongue. “You should have known better, Ar. I'm irresistible.” He leaned over Armin to teasingly lick at Levi’s scent gland. “Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't jumped me yet.”

“I’m trying to contain myself for his sake,” Levi mumbled, “If anyone should be worried about getting jumped, it’s me. You’re not as innocent as you look.”

Just to fuck with his mate even more, Eren rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Armin to hug him close. “You're right! And I'm feeling a little horny this morning.” He rubbed his cheek against the blond alpha's. “Why don't we have one last hurrah, huh? Since my alpha isn't up for it?” He looked directly at Levi and stuck out his tongue.

“Why don’t we stop before someone gets severely injured?” Levi crawled around Armin so he could grab Eren by his middle and set him in his lap, rubbing his neck on Eren’s to mark him properly and cover up the slight scent of Armin on him. 

“Y’know, we’ve got to make it up to them  _ somehow _ and if Eren and I can’t do what we  _ usually do _ …” Armin continued to tease. “What do  _ you _ think, Eren?”

“Hmmm…” He tilted his head to the side to let Levi have more access. “Well I could really go for anything right about now.” Eren shivered, his cock starting to harden with anticipation. “Why don't the two of you surprise me? Or better yet, let's let the viewers choose!”

“I have a feeling my hands won’t be on you any time soon,” Armin pouted, “But I do expect a show since you skipped out on me last time. And… it seems they’re excited too…” he winked, scrolling through the onslaught of comments. 

“Looks like blondie gets to be the voyeur in this film,” Levi sighed. “And here I thought I’d be able to keep you all to myself,” he dotted Eren’s face with a series of playful kisses, nipping at his lower lip just slightly.

“Okay how about you viewers type out one thing you want Levi to do to me or vice versa and Armin can pick.” Eren started pulling off his shirt. “And be specific! Not just ‘fuck him’. More like ‘kiss him on the cheek’.”

“Wow, Eren, you’re gutsy. This is like dirty Simon Says. Except it’s Armin Says, which is ten times better,” Armin laughed and readjusted the cameras. He sat back by the computer and put Levi and Eren into focus for the best view. “Okay, we’ve got some weird shit that I’m just going to pass right over…” A few of them caused him to burst out laughing until he could finally find something doable. “Okay, let’s see… Levi take off Eren’s shirt.”

Levi had zero issues with that command and tore off his mate’s shirt with ease, leaving little kisses on his shoulders and neck for extra measure.

“Eren, kiss Levi’s head.”

Eren smiled brightly, putting his hands on Levi's cheeks to pull him in and give him a sweet kiss on the forehead. He pulled back after a second before tugging him back down for a quick peck on the nose. “Too easy.”

“Uh, other head, Eren…” Armin snorted, looking between Eren and Levi’s erection.

“Oh.” The omega followed Armin’s gaze to his mate’s cock and laughed at his own assumptions. He had almost forgotten just what type of chat this was. “My bad.” Eren shrugged and slid his hands down Levi’s chest, leaning forward to kiss down his torso until his face was in front of his erection. He gave Levi’s cock a slow stroke and kissed the side, resting it against his cheek afterwards and looking up at Levi with a smirk. 

The game was quickly becoming infuriatingly annoying as Levi restrained himself from tackling and taking his mate for himself. “Let’s go blondie, what do they want next?” he hurried him on before he completely lost control. His fingers weaved through Eren’s hair to keep his face in place.

Levi’s arousing scent got Armin readjusting himself in his chair and scanning through the comments for the next best step. “Show off how great you are at giving head.”

Eren licked his lips and wrapped them around Levi's length, not bothering to take his time as he deep throated him. He forced himself not to cough, humming around his alpha’s cock before pulling off. He gently raked his teeth against the sensitive skin, closing his eyes when he felt Levi pull harder on his hair.

“Fucking hell,” Levi cursed, not wanting him to stop. The game would end pretty quickly if Levi blew his load in just the first few minutes.

“Stop,” Armin instructed. “Don’t forget his balls.”

Eren did as he was told and fondled Levi’s balls as he continued to suck. The sting on his scalp coupled with the lack of air made his eyes start to water, and he gagged around his mate. Levi let him free when he did, and he stroked him as he caught his breath. Spit dribbled down his chin, and he panted as he looked at his mate. When the aroused scent coming off Levi reached him, he whimpered.

Eren looked too fucking good and Levi’s patience was wearing thin. He pulled Eren gently off his crotch and picked him up into his arms to kiss his cheeks and nose.

“Levi’s not playing fairly,” Armin chuckled, “Though I don’t think he ever does, so they’ll have to deal with it. Come on guys, what’s left? We’ve got requests for toe sucking, choking, rimming, and fucking on this list, so it’s your choice. Surprise us with your sexual expertise.

Eren thought for a moment, relishing in the kisses Levi was giving him. The options weren't calling out to him, so he tried to think of something that would meet his own needs and the fans’ in the middle. “Hold on… I think I have an idea…”

The omega climbed off of his mate with a grin and went to the other side of the room, off camera where he knew Armin stored all of his toys and props. A few of them were even technically his that his friend had bought him for some of their previous scenes together. He took his time, looking for something in particular that he hadn't had a chance to try with Levi despite it being one of his favorites. After pulling out the fuzzy gray handcuffs, he stripped and pulled out one of the viewers’ favorite outfits that he used to wear, wanting to give them a treat and strolled back over to place himself back on Levi's lap. “You like?”

Levi looked Eren up and down with wide eyes. He’d thrown on a black, lace, corset bra, matching panties, garters, and black thigh-highs. Levi had to admit that he’d checked in on Armin’s cam sessions once or twice when Eren was playing too, happy to find him in the exact same attire. With handcuffs in hand, Levi could only imagine what Eren had in mind and was more than happy to appease any dirty desires.

“Oh wow, they  _ really _ like that,” Armin laughed as he tried to keep up with all the comments coming in from the chat. “You never disappoint,” he winked to Eren. “I’m pretty depressed this is your last showing.”

The brunet rolled his eyes, “I doubt Levi’s gonna want this ass in a month or two so I'm gonna milk all the time I get until then, and I don't want anyone seeing it.” Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and placed them on his hips, wanting to feel the man's fingers against his skin. The lace itched, but the spike in the alpha’s scent made it all worth it. “Besides, you're going to be too busy with Hanji to have me on, anyways.”

“I always want your ass,” Levi growled out of sexual frustration, giving it a playful smack.

“They’re confused,” Armin nervously laughed. “And a few of them are offering to take you off Levi’s hands since he’s apparently not going to want that tasty piece of ass soon.”

Levi buried his face against Eren’s neck to scent him even more, spurred on by the mere thought of taking his impregnated omega away. A rumbling growl vibrated from the back of his throat.

Eren patted Levi gently on the shoulder, “Calm down, alpha. We aren't going anywhere!” Eren chuckled, looking over at the cameras. He hadn't been planning on telling any of his or Levi’s fans about the baby, but with him already letting small things slip, he decided that keeping it a secret might end up being more work than dealing with the more enthusiastic fans. “So yeah, you guys are gonna have a really crappy time if the father-to-be over here takes you seriously so could you ease up on those kinds of jokes?” He gave them a hopeful smile. “Please?” Levi’s scent marking was turning a little too aggressive, and while he didn't really mind, if it didn't stop soon, he wouldn't be able to stay collected.

While the announcement wasn’t expected, Armin was surprised to see the amount of support given through the chat and he was able to smile and laugh at the couple, “Big congratulations over here from our loving fans.”

“Enough to get them to shut the fuck up?” Levi murmured softly against Eren’s neck, still instinctively on edge. He tried to focus on Eren’s scent in order to calm himself down, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t be completely satisfied until they went back to their nest together where it was ‘safe’ from any foreign alphas. 

“I don’t think we’ll be doing any filming while Eren’s pregnant, guys, so you can stop asking,” Armin laughed. “So you better enjoy the show now while it lasts.”

Eren hoped he remembered to thank Armin for addressing their questions later as he ran his fingers through Levi's hair. He held onto the cuffs in one hand, and after a moment of getting Levi to sit up against the headboard, he tightened them around the man's wrists, holding him in place so he couldn't be touched. Usually, Eren was the one who likes to be tied up, but something about being in control over his alpha had his cock growing painfully hard against the restrictive panties. “Any more suggestions?”

“Christ on a cracker,” Levi swore the moment Eren locked him up. He was used to being bound and had done several films in the same position, but it was different with Eren. All he wanted to do was touch his omega and now that proved to be a bit difficult. He was quite interested in what his mate would be doing to him, though. With those gorgeous green eyes staring him down, how couldn’t he be?

“Plenty,” Armin grinned deviously at the two. “Nipples, go. Sucking, pinching, the works…”

Eren licked his lips and got to work, taking his time before giving in to the viewers’ requests. He positioned himself over his alpha’s lap, sucking dark bruises onto Levi’s neck and collarbone. He loved having his mouth so close to his mate’s mark and whenever his lips would ghost over it, Eren would let out a low whine to let Levi know he wanted him. After creating a particularly red mark just to the right of the alpha's scent gland, Eren moved to Levi’s nipples, licking them gently and sucking on them until both were hard and erect. He smiled, noticing Levi’s pupils growing larger as the scent of his slick enveloped them both, and a satisfied purr rumbled in his chest, “What do you want me to do next, Alpha?”

“That’s up to them, not me,” Levi struggled to get out. He was getting pretty fucking irritated with this game but in a terribly arousing sort of way. Eren’s outfit, his lips all over Levi’s hot skin, the bonds, the hundreds of viewers waiting to watch what Levi’s omega would do to him… it was all enough to make him choke back a needy moan.

Eren leaned in to whisper against Levi’s ear, moaning softly. “But I wanna make you feel  _ good _ , and they have a mean streak.” He brushed the bangs out of his alpha’s face and kissed his forehead again. “Tell me what you want.”

“You  _ know _ what I want.” Levi tugged on his bonds and leaned forward to graze his lips over Eren’s neck and glanced down to Eren’s cock rubbing against his own. Those panties were offensive and needed to go. Really, they needed to go. Levi wanted to carry Eren all the way back to their den and fuck him silly.

The look Levi was giving him made his heart ache. The omega inside of him wanted nothing more than to do  _ exactly  _ what he knew the alpha wanted from him. He bit his lip and forced himself to stay strong, staring down at Levi’s cock with hunger. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

Armin wanted to roll his eyes at the lovers and sighed, “Y’know, I think these two have paid their debt. You guys all know I’m a sadist, so Eren and his daddy are going home. Thanks for tuning in for our little show. You two up for saying goodbye to our faithful viewers?”

Eren couldn't take his eyes away from his mate, but he nodded his head. He was thankful that Armin was taking mercy on them, because he honestly didn't know how comfortable he was with people watching their intimate moments. It felt different with Levi, more invasive, and he didn't have a script or the mask of a character to hide behind.

The little blips coming from Armin’s computer were exploding and Levi was grateful for the out. Not that he wasn’t prepared to lay claim on his omega on camera, but he’d definitely be more comfortable doing it in their own bed surrounded by their own scents. “Care to untie me?” he looked between Eren and his restraints with a smirk.

The omega smiled back and raised an eyebrow, pulling the key out from the boning on the corset, “Demanding, aren't you?” He leaned forward to unclasp the cuffs and giggled when Levi quickly wrapped his arms around him to pull him against his chest.

Levi took Eren’s chin and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before turning his mate’s face toward the camera and whispering into his ear, “Better tell them you’ve got to go so you can get fucked by Daddy, Eren.” He nipped at the omega’s earlobe and growled playfully, enjoying the return of his full dominance. Sure it wasn’t bad to be tied up for his mate, but the control was always appreciated. 

“ _ Daddy _ better watch what he says if he doesn't want his  _ baby _ getting upset.” Eren chuckled, rubbing his stomach. The joke made his heart warm, making him remember he was pregnant with Levi's child, and his scent spiked with content. 

Freed from the bonds, Levi hauled Eren up over his shoulder and trudged off the bed. He left his clothes behind and gave Armin a little wave before stalking out of the bedroom and through the house. Still stark naked, he left the house and nearly threw Eren into the passenger’s seat of the car and raced around to get to his own side. His driving habits on the way home were torn between keeping them safe and getting there as quickly as possible, the contradiction wore down on his patience.

Eren squirmed in his seat, slick pooling underneath him. He did his best to not distract Levi, understanding the alpha's frustration to get home as soon as possible. It wasn't nearly as bad as a heat, but the neediness in his pheromones was stronger than normal. When they pulled up to the private elevator for their apartment, Eren clawed his way out of the car and smashed the button to get to their floor, wiggling his butt teasingly for his alpha to chase after him. 

They were both crashing in bed before they knew it. Levi scooped up Eren and set him on the blankets, burying his face in his mate’s neck and letting his chest rumble with satisfaction. His inner alpha was finally pleased that he’d gotten his omega back in their nest and the familiar scents washed over him like a comforting wave. Along with those scents was the unmistakeable potency of his omega’s arousal and the slick seeping into the blankets beneath them. Levi stripped the soaked panties off of his mate and another crashing wave of scent washed over him. 

The omega opened his legs to let Levi push up against him, crossing his ankles to hold him in place once he was between them, “ _ Levi _ ,” he moaned, “just take me already…” He was panting, his pupils blown wide with lust, and he just wanted to be filled by his mate. Eren wanted to be wrecked.

Trapped in place, Levi had no other option, not like he needed or wanted one anyway. He didn’t mind drowning in Eren’s scent and letting it move him forward. With Eren producing so much slick, the first push-in was easy and smooth. Knowing his mate wouldn’t settle for any more fooling around, he started thrusting a slow rhythm. The wet heat around him got him moving faster and harder until he was slamming into his mate at an uncontrollable speed. Everything in his mind swirled around the desire to mate and breed his omega, to please him and make him cry out his name.

Eren let himself get lost in the pleasure, taking every inch of Levi with pride. His mate knew just how to make him scream, and the brunet tugged on Levi's hair when his prostate was hit repeatedly. “Oh, my god. Oh, my god. I'm so  _ close. _ ” He whimpered against his alpha's neck, spewing profanities with every thrust of Levi's hips. The brunet dug his teeth into the junction between his mate's shoulder and neck, on the side without his mating mark when the urge to claim overtook him, and his gut tightened. When the coppery tang of blood hit his tongue, he came with a loud scream, the overwhelming scents and sensations pushing him over the edge. “ _ Levi _ !”

When Eren’s teeth sunk into his neck in the most claiming fashion, it was too much. He sucked in a breath and came inside his mate. “ _ Eren _ ,” he returned with his own orgasm. A hand came up to hold Eren’s face against his scent gland, the urge to scent him nearly overwhelming. 

Eren closed his eyes, relishing the soft touches Levi was giving him and the combination of their two scents. Levi was a welcome weight above him, but he unlocked his legs to allow them both to get more comfortable. Since becoming pregnant, his mate's knots had been lasting a shorter amount of time, and it disappeared almost immediately. The omega turned his head to the side when he felt it deflate, showing full submission to Levi as he sighed at the lack of pressure against his insides. He felt a little guilty for wounding the man, but the omega in him purred at the second mark that would surely scar and further let the world know the alpha was his. “Sorry.” He looked back up when a small drop of blood landed on him, “I got a little carried away.”

“It’s fine,” Levi assured, catching his breath. “I got a little carried away myself. I swear, you turn me into a madman.”

The brunet smiled up at his alpha and chuckled, “I’ll say! If I wasn't already pregnant, I’d think you were trying to give me twins…” 

“Two at once along with my needy mate might be too much to handle,” Levi drowsily mumbled against Eren’s damp skin. He wondered if they could get any closer, though he knew they couldn’t. Still, he always had a lingering need to get even closer.

“Ha  _ ha _ ,” Eren rolled his eyes and gently shoved Levi’s shoulder. “You should probably get up before we're both too tired to take a shower. And I know how grumpy you get.”

“Yeah,” Levi sighed, knowing they’d eventually have to get up and get cleaned off. He figured the sooner the better, anyway. “Want to go start the water? I’ll grab us some fresh towels from the dryer.”

The omega nodded and rolled off the bed after Levi got off of him. He walked towards the bathroom slowly, trying not to strain his muscles after such an instead pounding. “Don't be too long or I'll go to bed without you!”

Levi just let out a little chuckle and stalked out toward the main room. He eyed his briefcase- Erwin got him one due to their new ‘grown up’ jobs- and popped it open, eyeing a little black, velvet box inside. He bought the little piece of jewelry a while ago on a whim, somehow knowing he’d need it someday. It wasn’t really like him to purchase things like that, but something (or perhaps, someone) was turning him on to the idea of spontaneous pleasures.  

The ring was shining silver and rather simple, but elegant in its own way. Levi didn’t think much about its significance when he’d picked it out, it somehow called to him. Someday, with a little more thought than when they’d decided to mate, he’d give it to Eren. He’d give it to him that very second, but Eren deserved a little more razzle dazzle. Eren deserved everything, really, and Levi would be ready to give it all to him.

He was certain they’d face so much more together, darkness and heartache but also laughter and joy. It would be a turbulent journey they bounded together, full of surprises and unknowns and fear. But always love, even at the darkest of times. Levi never knew he’d ever find such a beautiful life and a beautiful mate, but of course, that was what he’d get for playing with fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [snakemittens](http://snakemittens.tumblr.com/): Hi everybody! Thank you so much for reading this one. It was my first role play and I had a ton of fun! ^^ I do apologize for our lack of responses in the comments section, you're all very very kind and I promise we read them all!
> 
> [mastia](http://mastia.tumblr.com/): Hi guys! Long time no see! Thank you so much for sticking through with us for this fic and we hope you all loved it just as much as we loved writing it! Don't be too sad it's finished though, cause we're doing a part two! C: I just finished moving so we probably won't have as many hiccups keeping us from updating!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find us on tumblr: 
> 
>  
> 
> [snakemittens](http://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)  
> [mastia](http://mastia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
